A l'orphelinat St Brutus
by Margue
Summary: Harry Potter vit dans un orphelinat où il est persécuté par les autres orphelins, mais sa vie va changer lorsqu'il va tomber sous le charme d'un nouveau venu aussi détestable que séduisant...SLASH.HPDM.UA.TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1 : un nouveau très séduisant

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fiction qui parlera du couple Harry Potter/Drago Malfoy. Mon histoire se passera dans un monde alternatif mais je tiens à préciser que tout appartient à J.K Rowling ! Cette fic est classée R et je préviens qu'il y aura présence de viols et de violence donc si vous êtes sensibles, abstenez vous ! C'est une fic qui traiter d'une relation homosexuelle (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! lol) donc homophobes passez votre chemin. Je ferai souvent des mises à jours pour les bonnes et simples raisons que j'ai du temps libre et que j'aime beaucoup écrire ! (Non sans blague ! lol) J'aimerai de nombreuses critiques pour que vous me donniez des conseils et vos avis car ça compte beaucoup pour moi._

_Résumé:__ Harry Potter vit dans un orphelinat où il est persécuté sexuellement par les autres orphelins pour son corps si attirant, mais sa vie va changer lorsqu'il va tomber sous le charme d'un nouveau venu aussi détestable que séduisant..._

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau très séduisant

Harry Potter était un orphelin âgé de 17 ans. Il demeurait dans l'orphelinat de St Brutus en Angleterre depuis son enfance. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné en se faisant tuer alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an dans un accident de voiture. Et depuis, il vivait dans cet horrible orphelinat si lugubre. A présent, il s'était habitué à être si malheureux puisqu'il avait toujours vécu ainsi.

Il avait l'habitude de manger les plats qu'il n'aimait pas, habitué à se prendre des raclées lorsqu'il était insolent car il détestait être soumis et ne se laissait jamais faire.

En effet, Harry était quelqu'un de très maigre et de petite taille comparé aux autres garçons de son entourage qui étaient plutôt, grands, gros ou musclés et parfois même les trois à la fois. C'est pourquoi il était facile de le tabasser, de lui faire du chantage ou encore de le toucher ce qui arrivait très souvent.

Depuis que ses "camarades" de dortoir avaient découvert leur sexualité -depuis plusieurs années puisqu'ils étaient tous âgés de 17 ans- ils faisaient subir à Harry les pires tortures...Car même s'il était maigre et petit, Harry était très beau.

Son corps si doux ne demandait qu'à être caressait, à être parcourut...Son visage était magnifique : une petite bouche si rose, un nez très droit se dessinaient sur son visage fin et il avait une tignasse noire indomptable qui lui donnait un air sexy au possible mais aussi et surtout il avait des yeux magnifiques ; il avait les yeux les plus purs de tous les orphelins réunis. Ils étaient verts comme l'émeraude, scintillaient en permanence et respiraient la gentillesse et l'intelligence.

Même si son corps paraissait fragile, Harry avait une grande gueule et possédait un sale caractère. Il ne se laissait jamais faire lorsqu'il se faisait abuser. Contrairement à la plupart des orphelins, ce n'était ni un rapporteur, ni un tricheur et avait un très bon fond. Il était bon élève et même plutôt brillant dans tous les domaines mais il était très insolent et détestait les règlements.

C'est pourquoi, toutes les filles et tous les mecs étaient attirés par lui pour son comportement rebelle et son physique hors du commun. Harry était un grand solitaire et n'aimait la compagnie de personne dans cet endroit. D'ailleurs, il haïssait tous de cet orphelinat, pour s'être fait battre, tabasser, violer, insulter, humilier...mais toutes ses souffrances, il les gardait pour lui. Car il ne voulait jamais montrer qu'il était faible et surtout parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui se confier.

Harry était assis au fond de la salle de cours et prenait des notes sur ce que leur disait leur prof d'espagnol. Il aimait bien les études et c'était le seul à poser régulièrement des questions -étant de tempérament très curieux- et à faire _vivre_ le cours.

-Avez vous des questions sur le subjonctif imparfait, le passé composé et le futur antérieur ? demanda la prof en essayant de captiver l'attention de tout le monde.

Harry qui avait posé toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait durant l'heure, n'avait plus rien à demander. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit la main de Chad Stenlin se lever. Il était le chef de la bande la plus détestable de tout St Brutus et il faisait parti des garçons qui partageaient son dortoir. Il était plutôt impressionnant étant très grand et très fort mais il était aussi intelligent qu'un éléphant et Harry le haïssait cordialement. Beaucoup avait peur de lui mais Harry le trouvait juste bête et méchant.

-Oui Stenlin ? demanda sèchement la prof d'espagnol nommée McGonagal.

-Ouais, je voulais savoir quel était le rapport entre les trois temps madame ?

Sa bande se mit à ricaner et la prof les dévisagea froidement.

-Vu le regard foudroyant que vous me lancez madame, il n'y a évidemment _aucun_ rapport entre ces trois temps, conclut Stenlin amusé.

-Etant donné votre incapacité à suivre un cours en entier ou peut-être votre incapacité à comprendre quoi que se soit-ce qui me paraît plus probable- je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez comprendre le moindre rapport, je ne sais même pas comment vous avez fait pour poser cette question si stupide sans faire une faute dans votre propre langue...répliqua durement McGonagal.

Chad Stenlin perdit son sourire triomphant et les ricanements de ses amis cessèrent. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui éclata de rire très ouvertement.

-Je suis consciente de l'humour _naturel _que je possède Mr Potter, gronda gentiment la prof, néanmoins je vous pris de vous contrôler dans ma classe.

-Oui, pardon madame, dit-il en se forçant à ne pas pouffer de rire une seconde fois.

Il croisa le regard menaçant de Stenlin et savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait payer. Mais il décida de ne pas y penser pour le moment.

-Bon, reprit McGonagal, avant l'intrusion _grotesque _de Mr Stenlin, j'étais entrain de vous demander si vous aviez des questions sur le cours d'aujourd'hui.

La main de Chad se leva à nouveau.

-Oui ? demanda t-elle agacée

-Pourquoi on nous fait apprendre cette langue stupide puisque de toute façon tout le monde parle anglais dans le monde ?

-Oh bravo Stenlin, je ne vois toujours pas une seule faute de grammaire dans votre question et presque pas de vulgarité. Qui vous a soufflé la phrase que je le félicite ! ria t-elle d'un rire sans joie.

Harry se mit à rire de nouveau mais cette fois la prof ne lui dit rien. Beaucoup d'autres voulaient se moquer mais les autres élèves avaient bien trop peur de se mettre à dos Chad et restèrent silencieux.

-Vous essayez de détourner la conversation parce que vous savez très bien que ma question est pertinente ! répliqua Chad.

-C'est ça, faites vous des idées. Je tiens à préciser que ma matière n'est pas stupide ! Et votre insolence vous coûtera une retenue. Vous viendrez me voir dès que le cours sera terminé, quant à votre question, elle n'est pas pertinente du tout ! On apprend cette langue par simple culture générale et pour pouvoir aller en Espagne ou en Amérique Latine. Pour voyager, Mr Stenlin et croyez moi, il n'y a pas que l'anglais dans la vie ! expliqua la prof sans reprendre son souffle d'une voix très sévère et surtout très vexée.

-Merci pour cette réponse très détaillée mais il était inutile de vous enflammer pour une simple question, dit Chad en ricanant.

-C'est moi ce qui juge inutile ou pas Stenlin, merci, rétorqua t-elle méchamment, et au faîte, cessez de poser des questions pour attirer l'attention sur vous, vous ne parviendrez qu'à vous rendre ridicule encore une fois...

Harry se mit à rire pour la troisième fois ne pouvant se retenir mais son rire fut couvert par la sonnerie qui retentit. Harry mit ses affaires dans son sac et sortit pendant que Chad se dirigeait vers le bureau de son professeur pour être puni.

Harry savait qu'il allait regrettait de s'être moqué de lui à deux reprises mais il s'en fichait, il avait l'habitude et il n'avait pas peur.

-Alors Potter ? Ca va ? On a fait son petit faux cul avec la gentille prof d'espagnol et on est tout fier ? rigola un des potes de Stenlin qui s'appelait John Parker.

-Très content je te remercies et toi pas trop contrarié de voir ton espèce de _maître _se faire rabaisser par une vieille ? répliqua Harry.

-J'ai hâte d'être ce soir Potter, lorsque tous le monde sera couché et que tu te mettras à gémir dans le noir...

Harry pâlit, il aurait plutôt espéré qu'on lui explose la figure plutôt que de se faire violer pour son insolence.

-Avoue Potter, t'as prit ton pied la dernière fois, dit-il d'une voix narquoise en passant une main sur ses fesses.

-Ne me touche pas ! siffla t-il en enlevant la main de John de sa fesse gauche.

-C'est ça d'avoir un beau cul et une grande gueule.

-Avoue Parker, qu'il n'y a pas que mon cul et ma gueule qui te plaise... C'est plutôt moi qui te fais prendre ton pied ! N'inverse pas les rôles.

-T'as tous comprit Potter, tu nous fais bander mais que quand tu te mets à gémir et à te tortiller en nous suppliant d'arrêter.

Harry se mit à rougir : il savait que d'abuser de lui sexuellement le rendait totalement faible et à leur merci. Se laisser faire le dégoûtait. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher debout sans tomber après tellement ils étaient brutaux. Il se sentait toujours sale et il s'écœurait d'être si affecté après.

-Bande de salaud !

-C'est plutôt toi la salope Potter, notre salope adorée...

-Vous êtes vraiment répugnant et ignoble, j'aimerais bien vous y voir vous, à un contre quatre ! Vous êtes des lâches et des connards.

Harry bouillonnait de rage et préféra s'en aller sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Stenlin en sortant de la salle et en voyant Potter s'enfuir.

-Oh rien, juste lancer quelques vannes débiles, comme d'hab' ! répondit John

-Je m'occuperai de cette catin plus tard, conclut Stenlin avec un petit sourire au coin.

Harry n'avait pas envie de retourner dans les dortoirs car il redoutait ce qui allait se passer mais s'il n'y allait pas, il montrerait qu'il avait peur et ça il ne voulait pas. Après avoir jeter sa clope, il monta dans son dortoir. Il était déjà tard et il espérait que tout le monde dorme même s'il n'y croyait pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit la bande assis sur deux lits jouant aux cartes en sortant quelques ricanements gras...mais personne ne se préoccupa d'Harry. Il se mit en pyjama après avoir prit sa douche et se glissa dans ses drats en essayant de dormir pour que tout le monde l'oublie. Une demie heure plus tard, il entendit des voix beaucoup plus proches de lui :

"Tu croies qu'il dort ?" "Non, il fait semblant." "Pas sûr, il est tellement mignon quand il dort." "Arrête Parker, tu vas me faire pleurer." "Fais pas ton romantique." "Mais c'est vrai qu'il est adorable, on dirait un enfant !" "Ooooh! Fais pas ta pédale, on baise pas les _enfants _!" "Je t'emmerde Blaise" "Dis simplement que ce _type _est bandant et pis c'est tout..." "Ouais, c'est pareil !"

Harry ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir une bande de gros bâtards entrain de baver sur lui.

-Hé Potter ! cria Stenlin en le secouant doucement comme s'il avait peur de le briser avec ses gros doigts. Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux et vit Stenlin et deux de ses potes; Blaise Zabini –qui n'avait jamais abuser de lui- et John Parker, un habitué.

-Oh _Staline_ et ses esclaves, fit Harry pour cacher son angoisse.

-Salut Potter, je t'ai manqué ma belle ? demanda Stenlin en souriant

-Pas du tout, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Oh je suis déçu ma petite catin, en tout cas tu m'as beaucoup manqué à moi.

-Intéressant ce que tu me racontes, tu peux virer de mon lit histoire que je me recouche comme si tu ne m'avais pas dérangé ?

-T'es mignonne quand t'es agacée, ma petite.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est pas moi la pédale ici ! s'énerva Harry.

-Oh t'es encore plus mignonne quand t'es énervé...

-Putain barre toi maintenant j'ai envie de dormir, dit-il en essayant de le faire tomber mais il parut encore plus ridicule lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Stenlin n'avait même pas bouger d'un centimètre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire là Potter ? se moquèrent les trois garçons

-C'est sûr que si j'avais pas trois cochons devant moi ce serait plus facile.

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Stenlin.

-Oh oui, Potter, on est très cochon et surtout avec toi, t'en sais quelque chose hein !

-Tirez vous de mon lit, cracha Harry en perdant son sang froid

Il sentit Parker s'asseoir derrière lui ce qui le fit frissonner.

-Non, gémit Harry en sentant une main s'aventurer sur ses cuisses.

-On paye toujours Chad Stenlin surtout quand on se fout de sa gueule ouvertement, dit-il.

-Fais pas ça, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, je préfère encore que tu me tabasses.

Il perdait toujours tous ses moyens lorsqu'on le touchait de trop près.

-C'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu cris, t'as compris ? menaça Zabini.

-Voyons Blaise, notre cher Harry a le droit de crier de plaisir comme même ! répliqua Stenlin.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, je suis pas pédé moi !

-Nous non plus tu sais, mais c'est vrai qu'avec toi c'est pas pareil.

Stenlin retira la couette qui cachait le corps de Harry et le leva en lui prenant le bras brusquement. Harry cria de surprise.

-T'es vraiment trop canon Potter dans ton pyjama, si tu savais...

Parker se mit à rire.

-Mais t'es plu beau quand t'es à poil.

Ils lui arrachèrent son pyjama et Blaise et Zabini le coincèrent pour que Stenlin puisse parcourir le corps nu et tremblant de Harry qui se sentait humilié. Il y avait d'autres garçons dans le dortoir mais ils faisaient toujours comme si de rien n'était parce qu'ils respectaient trop Stenlin et Harry les haïssait pour ça. Chad enleva son jean et Harry sentit son érection se frottait contre sa peau.

-Suce Potter, ordonna Chad d'une voix menaçante.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il reçut un coup dans son ventre et se cambra de douleur.

-Tu vas te dépêcher Potter, j'ai besoin qu'on me fasse plaisir, c'est très douloureux, vois-tu ! fit Chad.

Harry ne se pencha pas, ne fit rien. Il sentit la main d'un des _esclaves _de Stenlin lui tirer ses cheveux pour le forcer à se baisser au niveau du sexe tendu de Stenlin qu'il finit par sucer après avoir reçu deux autres coups. Harry se répugnait surtout qu'à chaque coup de langue, Chad gémissait de plaisir. Harry souffrait terriblement, il avait les cotes endolories et Chad passait ses mains dans ses cheveux avec tellement de force que ça lui faisait mal aussi. Il continua ses va-et-vient pendant un long moment puis après avoir basculé sa tête en arrière en hurlant une dernière fois d'extase, Stenlin jouie dans la bouche de Harry qui fut forcé d'avaler la substance de son pire ennemi.

Sans prévenir, il vomit sous les cris indignés de ses malfaiteurs. Stenlin poussa Harry loin du sol maculé.

Harry était fatigué et voulait partir mais Stenlin n'avait toujours pas finit.

Il gémit de désespoir lorsque Stenlin lui écarta les jambes de force constatant qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. Il passa ses mains sur ses fesses et le pénétra violemment. Harry hurla de douleur. Une douleur encore plus insupportable que les coups dans le ventre. Chad commença ses coups de reins jouissifs en hurlant, en gémissant de plaisir. Harry se tortillait, il voulait partir mais les mains fortes de Stenlin étaient fermement accrochées à ses fesses et ses bras étaient bloqués par Zabini et Parker. Au bout d'un petit moment où Harry crut que ça durait une éternité, Chad éjacula et se retira de Harry qui faillit tomber par terre de soulagement mais Zabini et Parker le tenait toujours fermement. Stenlin reprit son souffle avant de reprendre la parole :

-Oh, mon Dieu Harry que t'es bon ! annonça t-il d'une voix rauque

Le jeune homme n'avait pas la force de répliquer.

-Laisse nous essayer Chad, supplia Parker, ça sera pas long parce qu'en vous regardant, on était de plus en plus excité.

-Ouais mais vite fait alors sinon le pauvre petit va s'évanouir, dit Stenlin

-Non ! supplia Harry en sentant les mains de Parker lui écarter les jambes.

Après que Parker et Zabini l'est pénétrer à tour de rôle, ils laissèrent Harry s'écrouler sur le sol, nu et tremblant. Le jeune homme avait mal partout, il se sentait souillait comme à chaque fois qu'on le violait. Complètement poisseux et puant, il voulait se laver mais il était trop faible. Il eut la force de se lever et de se mettre dans son lit pour s'endormir directement sans prendre le temps de s'habiller.

Harry se réveilla toujours courbaturé. Chad et ses amis ne le violaient pas tout le temps parce qu'ils savaient que ça la rendait trop faible et ça pouvait attirer des soupçons, c'est pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas souvent. Crabbe, un de la bande, lui enleva sa couverture le découvrant tout nu :

-Lève toi Potter ! Il faut accueillir le nouveau.

Harry sentit des frissons l'envahir.

-Putain, rend moi ma couette ! grogna t-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

-Oh non, la vue est trop belle ! dit-il en ricanant et en caressant son entrejambe avec malice.

Harry se releva brusquement face à ce contact. Il lui donna un coup de poing et Crabbe se retrouva par terre le nez ensanglanté.

-T'avise plus de me toucher, siffla Harry avec colère

-Connard ! Tu te laissais bien faire hier soir, tu avais plutôt l'air d'apprécier ! répliqua froidement Crabbe.

-_Je n'ai jamais apprécié _! hurla Harry, maintenant va te faire foutre !

Il se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il puait tellement le sexe et le sperme qu'il resta plus d'une demi-heure sous l'eau en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire un nouveau souvenir encore marquant.

-Quel nouveau ? demanda Harry après s'être douché et habillé.

Il se sentait un peu mieux et sa colère était tombée, tout son être hurlait mais il ne donnerait sûrement pas le plaisir à Stenlin de voir qu'il avait été très affecté alors il enfouissait tout ça en lui.

-Tu sais pas qu'il y a un nouvel orphelin qui va dormir dans notre dortoir à partir d'aujourd'hui ?

-Merde, j'avais oublié, jura t-il

-Ca m'étonne pas avec le cerveau que t'as ! critiqua Crabbe.

-Heu je t'emmerde, moi au moins j'en ai un ! répliqua t-il agacé.

Il le laissa en plan et alla prendre son petit déjeuné.

Le directeur Dumbledore appela Harry plus tard lui faisant rater l'heure d'anglais.

-Bonjour Harry, dit-il joyeusement en le faisant entrer dans son bureau.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Je t'ai convoqué parce que je veux que tu fasses faire la visite à ton nouveau camarade de chambre.

Un jeune homme très blond se tenait debout un peu plus loin. Harry remarqua que le nouveau était d'une très grande beauté. Il avait la peau très pâle, des yeux argentés, un long corps mince. Il avait des airs arrogants et hautains qu'Harry n'aimait pas du tout et il sut tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas du tout s'entendre avec lui…

-Harry Potter, voici Drago Malfoy.

Il lui serra brièvement la main et Harry vit que le jeune homme blond ne l'avait presque même pas regardé ce qui l'irrita encore plus.

-Drago a perdu son père, avec qui il vivait, il y a plusieurs jours alors il serait judicieux d'être gentil avec lui, d'accord Harry ?

-C'est pas la peine d'avoir de la pitié pour moi puisque que tous les parents des élèves sont morts ici ! répliqua sèchement Malfoy.

Harry fut encore plus surpris par son ton si sec et si dur.

-Oui, dit Dumbledore en souriant gentiment -il avait la réputation d'être très patient- mais pour toi c'est encore très récent, il faut que tu t'y habitues.

-Pas besoin de jouer les faux culs pour ça, marmonna Malfoy.

-S'il te plait Drago, fit doucement Dumbledore, je sais que c'est encore un grand choc pour toi, mais veux-tu bien rester courtois.

-Oui, pardon, répondit le blond agacé.

-Bon, Harry, tu vas lui montrer où poser ses affaires, tu veux bien et fais lui un peu visiter…

-Oui, monsieur, répondit poliment Harry même s'il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester en compagnie de ce garçon une minute de plus.

-Alors comme ça t'es le petit intélo de service, c'est ça ? s'enquit Malfoy avec un sourire aux lèvres une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? fit sèchement Harry.

-Le dirlo a dit que tu étais un de leur meilleurs éléments et tous et tous...

-C'est pas pour ça que je suis un intélo !

-Oui, tu as raison, à mon avis, tu fais des choses pas très catholiques avec tes voisins de chambre vu ta tête.

Harry s'arrêta net et se mit face à lui en le fixant durement : comment pouvait-il savoir ? Etait-ce marqué sur son visage ?

-Quand bien même ce serait vrai, qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? demanda t-il froidement

-Bah à mon avis, comme t'es plutôt pas mal physiquement -il sembla gêné de faire un compliment- elles ou ils ont tous dû te passer dessus !

Harry se mit à rire en reprenant la route. Il aurait bien voulu lui dire la même chose vu son physique mais il se renfrogna.

-Et bien non, mon beau visage ou plutôt mon _beau cul _n'est pas passé au dessous de tout le monde !

Harry se sentait flatté que le beau blond le trouve pas mal, c'était un très beau compliment venant d'une bombe comme lui. Evidemment, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il était magnifique mais c'était par une bande d'obsédé et une bande de chiennes en chaleur en général.

-On a dû souvent te le dire non ? "Ton beau cul" !

-Ouais et toi aussi je suppose ! répliqua Harry

Le blond ne répondit pas et devint silencieux. Harry se fichait bien de l'avoir blessé, il trouvait le blond tellement arrogant rien que dans sa démarche et ça l'agaçait beaucoup. Harry lui montra le dortoir, les douches, les toilettes, les placards où il pourrait mettre ses affaires, puis ils allèrent à la cantine et il lui expliqua quelques règles importantes mais Malfoy l'interrompit sèchement :

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'utiliser ta salive pour rien, le vieux sénile m'a déjà tout dis !

-C'est bon pas la peine d'être si désagréable et puis l'appelle pas comme ça. Dumbledore n'est pas fou, c'est le seul être respectable ici, alors tu lui dois du respect ! Tu serais peut-être à la rue sans lui.

-Tu croies vraiment qu'un Malfoy serait à la rue ? T'es malade ! Mon père dirigeait l'une des plus grande banque du pays alors je ne pense pas que j'aurais fini à la rue mon gars.

-Oh là là ! s'exclama Harry en se moquant, le père de Mr le blondinet était banquier, attention, respect respect !

-Ta gueule !

-Je croyais que ton père t'aurais au moins apprit la politesse mais apparemment il est mort sans avoir eut le temps de le faire !

-Putain ta gueule ! s'énerva Malfoy.

-En attendant, Fils de l'Ancien Banquier, on mange à midi pile, soit à l'heure si tu veux avoir de quoi manger.

Et Harry l'abandonna.

Il ne revit pas le nouveau de toute la journée et n'en avait pas envie. Il était trop orgueilleux, trop détestable, trop séduisant...

Il le revit le soir lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, le blond était assis sur son lit et lisait un livre. Etrangement, personne ne le faisait chier au grand étonnement d'Harry car les nouveaux étaient d'habitude le grand centre d'intérêt de tout le monde. Sûrement, ses airs de riche et de beau gosse froid et distant inspiraient le respect à la bande de Stenlin.

-Tu viens t'amuser avec nous Potty, demanda Crabbe.

Harry ne leur adressa pas un regard. Ce soir il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire humilier devant le blond et à son grand soulagement, Stenlin était de son avis.

Il s'assit sur son lit qui était juste à côté de celui de Malfoy à son plus grand regret. Mais il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux du beau blond tellement il le trouvait magnifique et il était beaucoup trop séduisant pour qu'on détourne le regard de ce si beau visage. Drago sembla remarquer qu'Harry le mâtait ouvertement et pour ne pas montrer qu'il était gêné, il lui dit froidement sans détacher le regard de son livre :

-Même pas en rêve, _Potty_ !

Harry sursauta et rougit pour avoir été prit en flagrant délit.

-Quoi ? demanda celui-ci étonné par sa remarque.

-Je ne suis pas gay et t'es pas du tout mon genre ! fit le blond toujours scotché à son bouquin.

Harry sentait la colère revenir.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Ca sert à rien de me reluquer, puisque je ne finirai pas dans ton lit.

Le brun bouillonnait de rage intérieurement :

-Tant mieux, parce que j'en avais pas la moindre envie, faut arrêter de te faire de fausses illusions.

Malfoy le regarda enfin, son regard était rempli de haine et de colère :

-Je ne me fais pas de fausses illusions, je sais très bien que t'es la pute de l'orphelinat !

Harry sentit sa colère exploser, il se leva et envoya un grand coup de poing dans sa belle gueule. Malfoy cria de douleur en tombant de son lit à la renverse mais la colère d'Harry n'était pas passée, ce blond ne savait pas du tout ce que ces brutes le faisaient subir, il n'en savait rien du tout alors il sauta sur lui et lui envoya d'autre coups de plus en plus violents. Le blond hurlait sous la pluie de coup qui s'abattait sur lui. Du sang giclait de son nez et de sa bouche mais Harry ne s'arrêtait pas, il frappait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que des bras forts l'empêchent de bouger. Harry se calma pendant que Parker et Crabbe relevait Malfoy qui saignait beaucoup bien que ses blessures soient assez superficielles.

-Lâchez moi ! ordonna Malfoy au deux gars qui le tenaient pour l'aider à se relever, c'est bon, _je_ _peux me débrouiller tout seul._

-Ca va mec ? demanda Stenlin.

-Ouais, merci.

-Va le dire et ce morveux se fera renvoyer, conseilla Blaise.

-Je ne suis pas un rapporteur, fit Malfoy.

-Bah va à l'infirmerie au moins.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais me démerder, répliqua t-il.

Le blond en sang passa devant Harry sans un regard et s'enferma dans les douches pour se laver le visage.

Harry se recoucha sa colère apaisée bien qu'il ne se serait jamais crut capable d'être aussi violent. Il détestait ce blond et il avait eut ce qu'il méritait même s'il regrettait d'avoir abîmé son si beau visage.

**A suivre !**

_Et bien j'espère que ça vous à plu mais est-ce que vous pensez que je peux m'améliorer? lol ! Dites moi ce qui vous à plu ou moins plu. Ca me ferait très plaisir. Je tiens à répéter que c'est ma première fic alors SVP soyez indulgents ! Bisous à tous !_


	2. Chapter 2 : je ne suis pas gay

_Salut tout le monde ! Mon Dieu que dire ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez aimé ! C'était la première fois que je montrais ce que j'écrivais et je ne pensais pas (franchement) que ça plairait ! Je suis vraiment émue par vos beaux compliments tellement encourageants ! Je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite. En tout cas merci pour tous, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, c'est dire ! Pour répondre à Morgane-Sejo : j'avais tellement peur que ce soit totalement à chier (pardonnez l'expression mais je trouve pas d'autres mots!), que je n'ai pas écrit d'autres chapitres donc je ne sais pas exactement combien il y en aura et je compte publier régulièrement : un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines à peu près, ça dépendra. Mais évidemment, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte étant donné que c'est une première pour moi mais j'essaierai tout de même de respecter ce délai. _

_Bon maintenant, assez de blabla, place au chapitre._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Je ne suis pas gay

Harry était allongé sous ses drats encore à bout de souffle par ce qui venait de ce produire, par ce qu'il avait osé faire ! Il ne s'était jamais connu aussi violent. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours trouvé que la violence ne résoudrait pas les problèmes mais ne faisait que les empirer. Il avait comprit ça depuis qu'on le brutalisait et il s'était promis de ne jamais s'abaisser à ce niveau même s'il se défendait quand on l'attaquait. Pourtant, il l'avait frappé, lui, ce nouveau blond si détestable...Il avait vu son sang couler mais il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il avait encore son sang sur ses mains mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le croiser dans la salle de bain pour aller se les laver. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il fait ? Il risquait de se faire punir sévèrement ou même renvoyer si Malfoy allait se plaindre...mais après tout, ça, il s'en fichait, et apparemment, il n'en avait pas l'intention et Harry en était reconnaissant même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Après tout, ce salaud avait osé le traiter de pute, il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Néanmoins, Harry ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas du tout dans son attitude de faire du mal aux autres. Il aurait dû se contrôler et garder son sang froid pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte que Malfoy avait touché une corde sensible.

-Tu sais que tu dragues très mal, Potter, commenta Stenlin en s'approchant du lit de Harry.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir de lassitude :_ ne pourrait-on pas lui foutre la paix de temps en temps ?_

-Putain, dégage...grogna t-il

-Je crois que le blond ne te tiendra pas dans son coeur désormais.

-Comme si j'en avais envie...

-Pourtant, j'aurais juré que tu lui faisais les yeux doux mais évidemment le frapper n'était pas la bonne méthode.

-Je ne lui le faisais pas les yeux doux du tout, répliqua sèchement Harry, je ne suis pas gay et c'est un salop de première.

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?

Harry se mit à ricaner.

-Je dois avouer que ta réplique était cinglante, quelle imagination j'avoue, j'avais oublié que t'avais la maturité d'un gamin de douze ans.

-Tu faisais moins le malin hier soir, hein ma petite catin ? fit Stenlin en se mettant à se moquer à son tour voyant Harry pâlir.

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, à chaque fois, il voulait oublier pour ne plus jamais y repenser. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Stenlin sourit victorieusement voyant que Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que c'était sa faiblesse.

-T'es tellement mignon, Potty, quand tu fais cette tête, on dirait que tu ne prends pas ton pied avec moi, pourtant je suis persuadé du contraire...

Harry n'avait aucune insulte à lancer tellement il le haïssait, tellement il le méprisait.

-T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? Ce serait dommage, elle est tellement douée.

-Tire toi, fit Harry en se détournant de lui.

-Comme tu voudras ma belle mais c'est simplement parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur...

A son grand étonnement, Stenlin s'éloigna et le laissa tranquille. Harry eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là, il réussit lorsqu'il comprit que Malfoy n'avait pas l'intention de venir dormir dans son lit. Pourtant il avait peur qu'il vienne l'étrangler dans son sommeille histoire de se venger...mais le blond resta dans la salle de bain bien décidé à ne pas se montrer.

Drago était assis dans un coin de la salle de bain. Il s'était douché et surtout lavé le visage ensanglanté. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner aux dortoirs. Il avait honte et il était très rageux à la fois. Comment cet espèce de pédale avait-il pu le toucher et devant tout le monde en plus ?! Il avait été incapable de se défendre et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce Potter l'avait ridiculisé alors il allait payer, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il prendrait sa revanche. Il l'avait détesté dès la première minute où il avait croisait son regard. Cet air d'ange l'agaçait même s'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement craquant mais à présent il ne lui trouvait plus aucune qualité, il le haïssait de tout son être. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi idiot, aussi ridicule, lui qu'on avait toujours respecté, admiré, craint. Il fut content que son père soit mort pour ne jamais être au courant de cet "incident". Il ne regrettait rien dans ses paroles et il avait dis la vérité, il n'était pas gay, il sortait avec une prénommée Pansy Parkinson et même si ce n'était pas le grand amour, il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes et jamais par les hommes. Même si Potter était une exception : c'est vrai, il se répugnait de le penser mais dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait trouvait attirant et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait été si dure avec lui. De toute façon, Potter faisait cet effet à tout le monde puisque Stenlin lui avait révélé qu'il était leur pute personnelle ! Alors ça ne l'inquiétait pas trop.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se leva, il ne vit aucune trace de Malfoy. Il hésita à aller dans les douches de peur de le croiser mais il ne le vit nul part. Etrangement, Harry avait envie de s'excuser où de voir s'il aller bien. Peut-être était-il allé tout raconter ? Mais Harry s'en fichait, il détestait cet endroit et si ça provoquait son renvoi, il serait bien content, rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici. Il était persuadé que Stenlin et ses amis ne diraient rien parce qu'ils avaient besoin de Harry pour se faire plaisir ! Il n'aperçut Malfoy que lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son premier cours de la matinée. Il était seul, au fond de la classe, déjà assis, plongé dans un livre ignorant le bordel que les élèves faisaient attendant l'arrivée de leur prof. Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il devait aller s'excuser ou même lui adresser la parole.

-Ca va ? demanda t-il finalement

Malfoy releva la tête et lui lança un regard assassin.

-Si tu veux savoir si je t'ai balancé et bien la réponse est non Potty, maintenant barre toi.

-T'es sourd ou t'as mal comprit la question ? Je veux juste savoir si ça va.

-Tu te soucis de ma santé ou je rêve ?

-T'es vraiment qu'un sale petit con, pourquoi ne pas me dire si ça va ou pas et on en parle plus ?

-C'est pas fini Potter, c'est loin d'être fini.

Une voix féminine l'empêcha de répondre.

-Salut Harry !

Il se retourna et vit une magnifique jeune fille au longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes : elle se nommait Cho Chang et elle tournait autour d'Harry depuis longtemps ce qui lui avait apporté beaucoup de problèmes car tous les mecs la voulaient dans leur lit et depuis qu'elle avait fantasmé sur Harry, elle ne couchait avec plus personne. Harry s'était même fait tabasser par Cédric Diggory, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, qui l'avait forcé à la rejeter en permanence à chaque fois qu'elle l'abordait. Il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle même si au début, il devait avouer qu'elle lui plaisait mais à présent elle l'agaçait à s'accrocher.

-Ah salut Cho, fit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître préoccupé.

-Ca te dirait de venir boire un café avec moi samedi ?

-Heu...désolé mais j'ai des choses à faire et je...

-Pourquoi ? fit-elle en explosant en larmes comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis trois semaines à chaque fois qu'il refusait ses avances

Harry leva les yeux au ciel agacé, le fait qu'elle pleure ne le faisait même plus culpabiliser tellement il en avait l'habitude.

-Arrête, tu vas pas recommencer ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez belle pour toi c'est ça ? cria Cho en devenant de plus en plus hors d'elle

-Mais ce n'est pas ça...tu es très jolie mais...chuchota-il désespéré en se rendant compte que tout le monde les observait.

-Et bien quoi alors, j'ai pas des nichons assez gros ??! s'indigna t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Harry était désemparé : _qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre à ça _?!

-Mais, non...je...

Son visage ruisselant de larmes, elle s'enfuit à toute jambe laissant un silence gênant derrière elle.

Puis il eut une explosion de rires moqueurs.

-Décidemment Potter, t'es pas doué pour draguer, rigola Stenlin

Harry lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Malfoy qui ne semblait pas du tout amusé comme tout les autres, plutôt énervé...

-Quand Cédric saura ça...fit Blaise

Harry sut que ça ne présageait rien de bon et qu'il allait encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure qui lui vaudrait de nouvelles cicatrices.

Harry remarqua que Malfoy était un élève tout aussi studieux que lui : durant les heures de cours de la journée, les profs l'avaient testé pour voir son niveau et il avait répondu à toutes leurs questions sans faire aucune faille. On lui avait demandé ce qui lui été arrivé au visage qui été encore un peu amoché mais il avait répondu avec beaucoup d'assurance qu'il était tombé et s'était cogné. Les profs n'avaient pas insisté et Harry remarqua qu'il était un très bon menteur. Harry et Malfoy ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Lorsque Harry allait se coucher, Malfoy était toujours allongé dans son lit plongé dans un bouquin et ne lui adressait pas un regard. Ils s'évitèrent durant quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis ensemble pour le cours de sport en fin d'après midi.

-Je suis obligé d'aller avec lui ? demanda sèchement Malfoy à la prof

-Bien sûr que vous êtes obligés, répliqua Bibine une grande femme aux yeux jaunes.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que vous allez bien ensemble ! Vous formez un très beau couple !

Il eut quelques ricanements. Malfoy poussa un juron et s'avança vers Harry à contre coeur.

-Bravo, t'aurais pas pu la fermer ? Maintenant on a pas l'air ridicule ! fit Harry irrité

-Commence pas Potter. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te la fermes car ma patience à des limites.

-Et là je suis censé être mort de trouille et t'obéir c'est ça ?

-Vaudrait mieux.

-Tu parles ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui t'aie fracassé la gueule et je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu te défendre. C'est toi qui es resté dormir dans la salle de bain mort de peur ! Alors te prend pas pour celui que tu n'es pas !

Malfoy se mit à sourire et Harry eut un frisson en pensant qu'il était encore plus magnifique quand il souriait.

-Je ne me suis pas défendu, Potter, parce que je t'observe pour mieux te détruire par la suite. Je me réserve pour une vengeance plus douloureuse encore que les coups...et tu finiras pas le regretter.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux un instant avant de répliquer :

-Tu mens comme tu respires Malfoy, jamais tu ne réussiras à me détruire comme tu le dis, j'en ai vécu des choses ici et je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire pire que tout ce que j'ai déjà subi.

-Oh arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer.

Harry essaya de calmer sa colère grandissante.

-La ferme.

-Alors comme ça tu souffres petit Potter ? demanda Malfoy en souriant et en imitant une horrible voix d'enfant, on te fais très mal, tu saignes du nez, tu as des petits bleus, c'est très douloureux tout ça...

-Je t'ai dis de te la FERMER !

-Oh vous deux ! interpella Bibine, vous pouvez être attentifs à ce qui se passe dans mon cours ?

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours qui se termina en baston dans les vestiaires. Stenlin ayant été provoqué, tout le monde commença à se taper dessus ce qui arrivait fréquemment dans ce genre d'endroit. Harry qui voulait ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire essaya de se faufiler pour sortir mais un certain Goyle le retint par le bras.

-Hé beauté, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

-Lâche moi !

Harry reçut un coup phénoménal dans la figure et se retrouva par terre en moins de deux secondes.

Malfoy sentit un corps chaud atterrir sur lui brusquement. Etant lui même à terre, le dos contre le sol, le nez doublement cassé, il se rendit compte qu'Harry venait d'atterrir sur lui et bizarrement, il se sentit bien, il aurait dû le chasser pour qu'il se pousse de lui mais il n'en avait pas envie. Harry se redressa quelques secondes plus tard toujours un peu sonné, il sentit lui aussi le corps de Malfoy contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent intensément, se sentant bien l'un contre l'autre tout les deux. Leurs visages étaient beaucoup trop près. Le regard d'Harry descendit vers les lèvres si roses du blond et il eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant, sur le sol, dans ce vestiaire. Il était si beau, même le nez en sang. Il se pencha doucement, Malfoy semblait en avoir autant envie que lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de lui lorsque Stenlin hurla :

-Qu'est-ce vous fabriquez tout les deux, là bas ?

Malfoy sursauta brusquement en relevant à la réalité :

-Lâche moi Potter ! fit-il en poussant violemment Harry loin de lui.

-Pendant que tout le monde se tabasse, vous vous faite plaisir c'est ça ? demanda Stenlin en souriant

Harry se releva difficilement en même temps que Malfoy et s'essuya le visage en sang avec sa manche.

-Pas du tout ! Ce pédé a essayé de m'embrasser, répliqua le blond

-Quoi ? s'emporta Harry étonné

-Alors Harry, je croyais que tu étais hétéro.

-Ce connard dit n'importe quoi, je voulais juste l'étrangler ! mentit le brun en faisant son possible pour ne pas rougir.

-Et tu comptais m'étrangler avec ta bouche c'est ça ?

-Faut que t'arrête de prendre tes fantasmes pour des réalités, Malfoy.

-Me faire violer, super fantasme !

-Comme si j'avais la carrure pour te violer ! répliqua Harry

Il eut quelques gloussements. Il y avait trop de vérité dans ce qu'il venait de dire : Harry faisait une tête de moins que Malfoy et il était beaucoup plus mince. Le blond, rageux, détourna les talons et s'en alla. Harry sortit à son tour péniblement du vestiaire, il avait mal partout et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer où plutôt à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Stenlin n'était pas intervenu. Il allait embrasser Drago Malfoy ! L'être qu'il méprisait peut-être plus que Stenlin : avec ses mots si blessants, ses airs si arrogants, si agaçants. Certes son physique était avantageux et attirant mais on embrasse pas quelqu'un qu'on déteste pour son physique...Il avait été si à l'aise, si bien contre son corps si chaud, si protecteur...et il aurait tellement aimé goûter ses lèvres, sa langue...

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !"pensa Harry, "je ne suis pas gay !"

Il s'assit sur un des bancs du parc qui entourait l'orphelinat et il alluma une cigarette. C'était la vérité, il n'était pas homo, du moins il le pensait, les hommes l'avaient toujours tellement persécuté et répugné qu'il était toujours sortit avec des filles certes pas longtemps, mais il avait tout de même eut quelques bons coups ! Il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme et il n'en avait pas envie, pourtant il avait été terriblement choqué et déçu par la façon dont Malfoy l'avait repoussé...

''Putain, Harry, ressaisie toi !" "je le déteste", "c'est un pourri, un connard..."

Il l'insulta pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir des frissons au souvenir de son corps contre le sien. Il devait faire quelque chose, ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Il pensa d'abord à aller lui casser la gueule ce qui lui ferait peut-être passer l'envie de l'embrasser mais il eut une bien meilleure idée...Il écrasa sa clope avec son pied et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

Malfoy était dans la salle de bain, se rinçant le visage une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrivait pas lui non plus à croire ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il en avait eut terriblement envie lui aussi. Il était très attiré par Harry, son corps si fragile, son visage d'ange, ses cheveux en batailles et sa bouche...sa bouche comme il aurait aimé la goûter... Il sentit, à sa grande horreur, son sexe se dresser douloureusement...

-Putain de merde ! jura t-il à voix haute, je suis pas gay bordel. Mon Dieu, Potter, je te déteste...

Il sauta dans la douche et se lava à l'eau très froide ! Après s'être juré de faire payer ce petit morveux de le mettre dans tous ses états, il descendit pour aller dîner. Evidemment, il était en retard, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Tout le monde était allé se rassasier. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements un peu plus loin :

-Oh oui...

Malfoy se mit à sourire en se rendant compte de quelle sorte de gémissement il s'agissait ! Il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas _déranger_. Apparemment toute l'action se déroulait dans un placard. Il marcha doucement devant le placard sans bruit.

-Oh oui, c'est bon...gémit une voix de fille que Malfoy reconnut pour l'avoir entendu hurler contre Harry quelques jours plus tôt !

Il ricana en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas mit beaucoup de temps à oublier son soi-disant _prince charmant_.

"Ah les femmes" pensa Malfoy amusé

-Oh oui Harry !!!! hurla t-elle de plaisir.

Malfoy s'arrêta net comme foudroyé. Lorsque le jeune couple eut atteint l'orgasme, Malfoy entendit Cho murmurer :

-Je savais que tu finirais pas venir Harry.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit la voix d'Harry essoufflé.

La rage et la colère envahirent Malfoy. A ce moment là, il aurait voulu défoncer la porte et frapper cette petite salope, il était jaloux, il le savait, il se dégoûtait lui même. Jamais au grand jamais un Malfoy ne serait jaloux, jamais de la vie et surtout pas pour un _homme _!!!!! Malfoy se mit à courir en dehors de l'orphelinat. Il n'était pas gay, ni jaloux, ni attiré par Potter, rien de tout ça. Il alluma son portable et tapa le numéro de sa petite copine. Il fallait qu'il fasse comme Harry, qu'il se persuade que tout ceci était faux.

-_Allô, mon chéri ?_

-Salut Pansy, fit Malfoy la voix rauque

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon coeur ?_

-Faut absolument que je te voie...

**A suivre !**

_Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Faites moi part de vos impressions et de vos avis, ça m'intéresse beaucoup ! En tout cas, ce chapitre m'a donné pleins d'idées pour la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. Il sera beaucoup plus long que celui-ci que je trouve un peu court (la vengeance de Drago!). Je suis désolée si je fais des fautes d'orthographes, je sais, c'est très chiant ça ! Dites moi s'il y a des fautes qui reviennent souvent mais je vous assure que je fais vraiment tout pour m'appliquer. Et aussi n'oubliez pas de me dire pour les reviews...Gros bisous et à très bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3 : douloureuse vengeance

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? lol ! Moi ça va bien parce que je me suis bien défoncée pour faire ce chapitre !! Il est plutôt long et chargé en émotion ! On va en apprendre un peu plus sur les personnages et on va enfin avoir quelques rapports plus sympathiques entre Harry et Drago qui seront de courtes durées certes mais on progresse, lol ! Allez je vous laisse lire !_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Douloureuse Vengeance

Harry était "confortablement" installé sur le sol froid d'un placard à balais entre des brosses et des chiffons, Cho Chang allongée sur son torse nu. Tous deux étaient encore à bout de souffle par leurs ébats mouvementés.

-C'était merveilleux Harry, fit Cho la voix rauque.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire. Il devait avouer que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec une fille et ça lui avait manqué mais en se rappelant pourquoi il avait fait ça, il perdit son sourire ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le fait de se servir d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'était ni gay, ni attiré par Malfoy, le répugnait.

-Rien...c'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu ne regrettes rien ?

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur le visage du beau brun. Il la prit délicatement par les hanches pour qu'il puisse se retrouver sur elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en descendant vers ses seins fermes, ronds et d'une grosseur très correcte... il les lécha avec avidité tout en laissant parcourir ses mains sur son corps à la peau si douce. Cho se cambra en laissant sortir quelques gémissements de plaisir. Le jeune homme mordilla ses tétons avec amusement voyant l'effet qu'il produisait à la jeune fille de plus en plus fiévreuse. Après quelques minutes de torture intense, il abandonna ses seins et remonta vers ses lèvres sucrées pour les embrasser en un doux baiser.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne regrettes rien ? Demanda t-elle en souriant

Harry se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau puis il se releva et attrapa son boxer éparpillé un peu plus loin avec le reste de ses affaires.

-Harry ? Fit timidement Cho en se redressant.

Après avoir enfilé son boxer, il enfila son jean et chercha ses autres affaires mélangées avec celles de Cho qui se leva perplexe par le silence du brun.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Pour toute réponse, il continua à sourire malicieusement en enfilant son t-shirt.

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? s'énerva la jeune fille qui était toute nue devant son amant à présent tout habillé.

Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et dit :

-Tu parles trop, Cho...

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis il disparut.

Harry était très satisfait de cette petite aventure, il avait vraiment pris son pied et n'avait pas pensé à Malfoy depuis un bon bout de temps ce qui était très encourageant. Harry s'était surpris lui-même d'avoir encore une vie sexuelle après ce que lui faisaient subir Stenlin et ses amis. Déjà il avait commencé à coucher avant qu'on ne le viole, il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à reprendre ses activités nocturnes après ça. Mais Harry avait toujours voulu laisser paraître qu'il était comme les autres. Il avait toujours enfoui ses malheurs et ses souffrances en lui. Alors il faisait comme tous les autres garçons de son âge et il se surprenait à aimer ça même s'il n'était pas un accro du sexe. Il allait évidemment se faire tabasser par un bon nombre de mecs si quelqu'un savait qu'il avait couché avec une bombe telle que Cho Chang. Mais il s'en fichait, personne ne le saurait et il espérait qu'elle avait compris que c'était juste un coups comme ça et pas le début d'une grande histoire d'amour ! Harry n'était pas du tout un garçon comme ça, il ne cherchait aucune relation solide pour le moment, il le faisait pour le sexe uniquement et les filles avec qui il couchait le savaient et recherchaient la même chose que lui. Seulement, Harry n'était pas sûr que Cho soit ce genre de fille, même si elle avait eu beaucoup de copains, Harry avait senti qu'elle voulait s'engager dans une relation qui évidemment ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu et il redoutait le moment où il devrait lui faire verser d'autres larmes...

Ayant quarante minutes de retard, il fut privé de dîner et dut retourner au dortoir plus tôt que prévu. A son plus grand plaisir, personne n'était encore monté et il savoura pleinement le fait d'être seul, loin des insultes, de la violence et de la cruauté des autres orphelins. Il prit sa douche qui dura plus longtemps que d'habitude. Au moins, il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur par un pervers, ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il était très pudique, il avait toujours peur qu'on vienne lui violer son intimité qu'il n'avait plus depuis longtemps.

Il se sécha, s'installa sous ses couvertures et sortit un bouquin.

Ils étaient dix dans le dortoir. Harry et Drago avaient leurs lits côte à côte, plus éloignés des huit autres, occupés par la bande de Stenlin.

Harry ne savait pas s'il avait envie de revoir la tête de Malfoy après ce qui avait failli se produire mais il fut tout de même inquiet en ne le voyant toujours pas arriver à 11h du soir. Il avait sûrement dû éviter les surveillants et devait passer un peu plus de temps dans le parc, en tout cas c'est ce que lui faisait quand il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans son dortoir. Pourtant, Malfoy sortit des douches dix minutes plus tard, en pyjama, les cheveux mouillés. Harry n'avait sûrement pas dû le voir rentrer. Comme à son habitude, Malfoy s'installa avec son livre habituel en ignorant complètement Harry.

Malfoy avait passé la soirée à ce qu'il appelait "baiser au téléphone" avec sa copine ce qui l'avait rendu de meilleure humeur et lui avait fait oublier Harry pendant plusieurs heures. De plus, Pansy lui avait promis de lui rendre visite ce week end, ce qui le rendit encore plus joyeux. Après avoir vraiment couché avec elle, l'attirance qu'il avait pour Potter disparaîtrait rapidement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait...

-Alors, Potter, on s'est fait une petite partie de jambe en l'air ? dit-il en souriant même s'il avait encore une petite rage au fond de lui.

Harry se tourna vers lui, étonné.

-Je suppose que tu étais dans le placard du deuxième étage pendant que tout le monde mangeait ? demanda le blond

Le jeune homme se sentit un peu honteux mais il espérait de tout son être que seul Malfoy était au courant car si ça venait à être su, c'était fini pour lui : Cédric Diggory le tuerait sur place.

Malfoy ricana en voyant son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu as bien fait, ce que tu devais manger dans ce placard devait être plus fameux que les choux qui étaient au menu, non ?

-Ouais, marmonna Harry

-Alors elle est comment l'asiatique au lit ? demanda Malfoy en espérant que le brun lui répondrait qu'il n'avait fait que simuler !

-Je ne crois pas être assez intime avec toi pour te confier ce qui se passe dans ma vie sexuelle, répliqua sèchement Harry

Malfoy frissonna en pensant aux choses vraiment intimes qui auraient pu se passer entre eux dans ce vestiaire. Il se gifla intérieurement et se rassura en pensant que ses fantasmes peu catholiques venaient du fait que Pansy l'avait trop excité ce soir, _oui ça devait être ça_...

-Tu sais, je croyais vraiment que tu étais homo avant...confia Malfoy

-C'est pas parce que je fais une tête de moins et que je n'ai pas un tas de muscles et de graisses que je suis gay, Malfoy, répliqua Harry

-Non mais il n'y a pas que ça...

-J'ai des expressions féminines ? s'inquiéta le brun

-Non pas du tout, au contraire, tu fais très mec dans ton attitude mais tu as un visage très fin, très séduisant et le fait que tu sois pas grand et pas gros y est aussi pour quelque chose. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu attires autant les nanas et les mecs à la fois.

Harry le fixa un instant et Malfoy se sentit fondre sous le regard flamboyant de ces deux émeraudes qu'il possédait à la place des yeux. Il se sentit très gêné en se rendant compte qu'il avait été aimable avec lui et qu'il lui avait fait par-dessus le marché_ des compliments_. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il n'était gentil avec personne, lui ! Personne ! Et encore moins avec cette tête d'ange qui le faisait bander et qu'il avait failli _embrasser _!

-Merci, dit Harry après un moment de silence.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, gronda Malfoy en perdant son ton aimable, troublé par les regards si perçants que lui lançait le brun.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir parler si gentiment !

-Ouais bah t'y habitues pas, parce qu'après ce que tu m'as fait t'à l'heure...

-Ce que je t'ai fais ? Non mais je rêve ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu m'ais repoussé ! s'indigna Harry piqué au vif.

-Oui mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal mais toi si, je suis sûr que tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation de nombreuse fois. D'ailleurs, ça t'as tellement peu troublé que tu t'es jeté sur la première venue !

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ?

-C'est pas difficile à comprendre.

-Sache, sale blond, que tu ne sais RIEN sur mes sentiments et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste oublier ce qui s'est passé, parce que c'était une erreur, un incident qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver, ok ?

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était ma faute ! J'allais justement te le dire, de toute façon il n'y a rien à oublier parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout, compris Potter ? fit Malfoy la voix menaçante.

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de reporter son attention sur son livre l'air de rien. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée - déjà bien avancée - à faire comme s'ils étaient de simples personnes ne pouvant pas se blairer.

Le lendemain était le samedi, le jour que Harry préférait car à partir de quinze ans, on pouvait, ce jour là, sortir en ville après le petit déjeuner et se promener jusqu'au soir. Le jeune homme aimait beaucoup sortir en ville pour voir du monde, des gens civilisés, les magasins, les familles heureuses, s'acheter ce qui lui plaisait, aller au cinéma et toutes les activités passionnantes qu'il y avait à faire dans une ville. A l'orphelinat, Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup, il y avait pourtant beaucoup d'activités : des terrains de foot, de tennis, de basket, des salles de danse et de théâtre, des ordinateurs, des télés, un grand parc pour s'y promener. Il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il se trouvait dans un orphelinat très modernisé et il ne devait pas être l'orphelin le plus à plaindre, pourtant, toutes ces activités ne l'intéressaient pas, surtout à cause de la mentalité des autres orphelins. Il s'assit à une table et se servit quelques céréales.

-Salut Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron Weasley, un grand gaillard aux cheveux très roux qui avait de nombreux frères et soeurs.

Harry le trouvait sympathique mais ils n'étaient ni dans la même classe, ni dans le même dortoir alors ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de se croiser.

-Ouais, fit Harry qui n'était pas encore assez réveillé pour avoir une conversation sérieuse.

Ron lui raconta les derniers potins et le brun fit semblant de s'y intéresser. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre que Blaise Zabini ait fait une partouze la nuit dernière ?

-Hum...c'est cool...

-Et toi rien de neuf à me raconter ?

-Rien de bien passionnant tu sais...

-Allez dis toujours.

Harry entendit alors à la table voisine quelque chose de bien plus captivant que la conversation qu'il avait avec Ron :

-Ouais, elle me manque trop, fit la voix arrogante de Drago Malfoy à Crabbe et Goyle, j'ai réservé une chambre dans un petit hôtel pas loin d'ici, histoire qu'elle me soulage, j'ai trop envie d'elle, si vous saviez les gars...

Harry sentit la colère l'envahir, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et depuis quand Malfoy avait une copine ?

-Ouais et bah on a pas envie de savoir vois-tu, alors baisse d'un ton blondinet parce que tout le quartier t'entend, dit Harry très sèchement sans vraiment pouvoir se retenir.

Drago se tourna vers lui surpris :

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de la ramener, Potty.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'une jeune fille vint s'installer juste à coté de lui, séparant du regard les deux interlocuteurs.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Cho Chang un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh...heu...salut, répondit Harry prit au dépourvu.

-Ca va depuis hier ?

-Heu...oui, dit-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse : devait-il lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas en vouloir plus ? Mais après tout, s'il était allé la trouver pour se soulager, c'était aussi pour que Malfoy arrête de lui faire de l'effet or Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que le blond sorte avec une fille, peut-être devrait-il se soulager encore un peu pour complètement oublier le beau blondinet ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille ensemble en ville, cet aprem' ? demanda t-il maladroitement : il avait toujours été doué pour le sexe mais pour inviter une fille à sortir c'était quelque chose de bien plus complexe pour lui.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement devant Ron, Malfoy et tous les autres orphelins qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Ce simple geste provoqua des réactions très diverses de la part des spectateurs : tous faillirent s'étouffer à la vue de cette magnifique démonstration de roulage de pelle ! Harry fut ravi -sans toujours savoir _vraiment _pourquoi- de constater que Malfoy semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, d'autres, comme Ron, paraissaient amusés, une fille se mit à pleurer et Cédric Diggory cassa le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main avant de sortir de la salle complètement furieux comme d'autres garçons.

-Et toi qui me disais que tu n'avais aucune news à me raconter, commenta Ron à voix basse.

-Mlle Chang, Mr Potter, gronda sévèrement McGonagal, voulez vous, s'il vous plait, contrôler vos pulsions à l'avenir ?

-Oui, désolée, s'excusa timidement Cho.

Harry vit Malfoy sortir furax et il se sentit tout de suite de très bonne humeur.

-Je suis désolée, dit Cho, je ne savais pas que ça allait provoquer de telles réactions.

-Pas grave, marmonna Harry qui ne cessait de penser à la façon dont Malfoy avait réagi.

-Il faut que j'aille me préparer, dit Cho en se levant, on se voit plus tard ?

-Ouais, ok.

Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard menaçant de McGonagal, elle s'abstint et l'embrassa simplement sur la joue.

Harry sourit, amusé par la situation même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir s'engager dans une relation. Même si Cho était terriblement canon, gentille, etc, elle n'était rien de plus pour Harry qu'une belle fille avec de gros seins et une bouche qui suçait divinement bien ! Et ce n'était pas une fille d'un grand intérêt ! Elle pleurait tout le temps pour un oui ou pour un non et ne savait même pas compter jusqu'à dix. Si jamais elle savait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait :"pfff, elle pleurerait comme d'hab' !" pensa t-il en riant amèrement. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait la quitter : le moment où Drago Malfoy ne lui ferait plus cet effet si étrange, si nouveau...

-Salut, mon coeur ! fit Pansy en prenant Malfoy dans ses bras

Celui-ci fut rassuré de constater que les étreintes d'une fille lui avait manqué. Elle l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui susurrer :

-C'était très chaud hier, tu m'as tellement excité que j'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.

-Ouais moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-J'ai réservé une chambre pas loin...

-Oh, ça promet d'être intéressant...

Harry avait observé de loin le couple s'en aller main dans la main avec une profonde amertume.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Cho.

-Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu regardes le nouveau avec ce regard si haineux ?

-Oh...heu..., balbutia t-il prit sur le fait, non je ne le regardais pas...

-Allez, tu peux me le dire, tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, c'est ça ?

-Non en faite je ne l'aime pas du tout. C'est un vrai connard, bon on y va.

Drago et Pansy étaient installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et savouraient leur moment de plénitude : décidément, le sexe était la seule chose qui pouvait chasser Potter de sa tête, pensa Malfoy.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu tiens le coup dans cet endroit ? demanda Pansy

-Ouais, ça peut aller même si ya un mec qui est malheureusement mon voisin de chambre qui m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, sinon ça va. Rien ne pourra être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu avec mon père...

-Tu exagères. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait ce voisin de chambre ?

-Oh, rien...je l'aime pas c'est tout, enfin je n'ai jamais aimé personne mais lui c'est différent, je le déteste encore plus que les autres.

Pansy resta pensive un instant avant de demander :

-Et ton père ? Il ne te manque pas trop ?

-Pansy, c'est bien de mon père dont tu parles ? Tu sais très bien que je l'ai toujours détesté !

-Oui enfin maintenant qu'il est plus là, je pensais que tu te serais rendu compte que tu ne le détestais pas tellement finalement.

-Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi libre de ma vie.

Harry ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé un samedi : il avait dû déjeuner avec les copines de Cho qui étaient aussi bruyantes que des poules toujours à glousser entre deux phrases, puis il avait dû faire un truc que les filles appelaient du "shopping", la chose la plus chiante à faire avec une fille, surtout quand on ne porte ni soutifs, ni string ! Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant de rentrer à l'orphelinat et Harry avait réussi à se débarrasser d'elles pour une heure où il pu tout à son aise se promener, écouter de la musique à la FNAC, s'acheter quelques livres puis il dut rejoindre l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer. Il emprunta une ruelle peu rassurante qui était un raccourci mais à sa grande horreur, Cédric Diggory et une bande de cinq mecs faisant deux mètres de haut comme de large l'attendait au bout !

-Je te dépose quelque part Potter ? fit Diggory aussi furieux que victorieux écrasant sa cigarette avec son pied.

Harry soupira : il n'avait pas vraiment peur, il savait que ça finirait comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? T'as pas compris qu'elle en avait rien à foutre de toi, ça sert à rien de t'accrocher, alors maintenant accepte qu'elle couche avec moi et fous moi la paix parce que tu peux me tabasser autant que tu veux, je ne capitulerai pas cette fois-ci, Diggory.

-Et bien comme ça t'es direct, hein Potter. Je vais l'être aussi : si tu la touches encore, tu regretteras d'être né.

-Je rêve ou je viens de te dire que cette fois-ci, tu irais te faire voir ?

-Potter, je te préviens...

-Laisse tomber, elle est trop bonne au lit pour que je la laisse aller voir ailleurs et puis c'est pas comme si je la forçais, enfin tu t'en es déjà rendu compte ce matin ?

Harry savait que de toute manière il finirait par terre alors autant le provoquer puisque ça l'amusait... Il reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se tordre de douleur. Trois types lui tombèrent dessus pour le frapper.

-Je ne les arrêterai pas si tu ne me dis pas que tu obéiras...

Harry ne renonça pas, il était décidé cette fois à tenir sa promesse. Il reçut des coups de pied, de tête, de poing, par dizaines mais il ne jura rien, il ne fit qu'encaisser en hurlant de douleur...

-Alors Potter, toujours pas décidé ? demanda Diggory qui perdait patience

-Va...te...faire...foutre, cracha-t-il avec difficulté en étant à moitié dans les vapes.

Cette fois ce fut Diggory qui commença à le frapper avec force, avec haine...Harry ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait même plus la douleur, il voulait que tout cela se termine très vite, mais il ne dirait rien...rien...il fallait qu'il oublie Malfoy et seule Cho pouvait l'aider.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? résonna une voix étrangère

-Allez les gars, on se tire, ordonna Diggory en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes

-Oh mon dieu, fit un homme en voyant Harry assis contre le mur, le visage défiguré baignant dans son propre sang, le corps endoloris par tous les coups.

-Viens, dit l'inconnu en aidant le jeune homme à se relever.

-Il faut que j'aille à l'arrêt de bus...

-Il faut surtout que tu te fasses soigner.

-Non, je serai privé de sortie si je suis en retard, il faut que je rentre, essaya de dire Harry avec difficulté car c'était très important pour lui d'avoir son samedi de libre.

-Très bien, appuie-toi sur moi, je vais t'amener là bas.

Et en vingt minutes, il était de retour à l'orphelinat très mal en point.

-Mon Dieu, Mr Potter que s'est-il passé ? demanda une des profs qui passait dans le coin.

-Rien, je vais bien, je suis tombé et je...

-C'est ça, allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie !

-Non ! protesta Harry, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai l'habitude.

-Comment...

-Laissez tomber, Madame, coupa t-il sèchement avant de monter les escaliers. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait mal partout même s'il était habitué à toute cette violence et il s'en fichait à présent. Il se sentait tellement malheureux, il n'arrivait pas à trouver un sens à sa vie : se faire passer à tabac, se faire violer, se faire insulter, jouer les petits amis...pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils quitté ? L'année prochaine il pourrait toujours travailler pour gagner de l'argent et se payer des études mais la vie avait toujours été tellement ingrate pour lui qu'il n' en avait pas vraiment la force, ni le courage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Harry se redressa et vit Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air dégoûté.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as du sang partout sur la gueule au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Ah oui, merde, jura Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? répéta Malfoy en le regardant nettoyer ses blessures, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

-Comme si ça t'intéressait !

-C'est juste pour aller féliciter celui qui t'as fait ça.

-Toujours aussi agréable toi, tu changeras jamais.

-Et pourquoi je changerai pour toi ?

Harry se redressa troublé par la phrase que le blond venait d'énoncer. Il s'avança lentement vers lui avant de dire :

-Parce que je suis pas comme les autres.

Et il sortit laissant le blond de plus en plus confus.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Cho affolée à l'heure du dîner en voyant les blessures récentes de son nouveau copain.

-Rien, répondit Harry las qu'on lui pose la même question, je vais bien.

-Oh Harry, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul tout à l'heure, sanglota t-elle en s'agrippant à son bras.

-Mais j'ai rien, j'ai trébuché c'est tout, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me donner la main, dit-il agacé en récupérant son bras.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'achètes des lunettes, tu tombes souvent je trouve.

"Quelle conne !" pensa Harry

-Ouais, bonne idée, j'y songerai à l'avenir.

-Tu as l'air en colère, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Putain, tu veux pas arrêter de me poser toutes ces questions, ça me rend dingue !

-Excuse-moi, dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Harry soupira en essayant de se calmer.

-Non, c'est rien, c'est moi, je suis crevé, je vais y aller. Bonne nuit.

-D'accord.

-Dis Malfoy, lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient tout les deux dans leurs lits respectifs, est-ce que tu m'observes toujours pour mieux te venger comme tu m'as dis où tu t'es déjà vengé mais dans ce cas alors ça m'a fait aucun effet...

-Très perspicace Potter, non je ne me suis toujours pas vengé mais j'attend le bon moment.

-Fais voir ta tête Potter, on dit que Diggory s'est bien amusé avec toi cet aprem', fit la voix de Stenlin

Harry se tourna vers lui, le défiant du regard.

-Ah oui effectivement, remarqua Stenlin en voyant le visage blessé du jeune homme.

-Peut-être que nous aussi on devrait s'amuser après tout, il baise bien Chang, commenta Blaise Zabini

-Ca fait longtemps en plus, ajouta Crabbe

Harry sentit vraiment la peur l'envahir tout d'un coup...allaient-ils l'humilier à nouveau ? Devant Malfoy ?

-Ta gueule est tellement abîmée que tu mérites qu'on te fasse plaisir...et à nous aussi.

Harry recula affolé :

-Non s'il vous plait !

-Oh oui, Potter, j'adore quand tu es impuissant !

Harry avait déjà le corps encore tout endolorit et se sentait si faible, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas faire ça _ce soir _?

-Non !

-Allez les gars, emmenez-le dans la salle de bain, on sera plus tranquille ! ordonna Stenlin

Malfoy était resté impassible durant tout ce temps. Une douleur étrange lui envahit le corps voyant Harry se faire emmener de force en se débattant comme il pouvait :

-Lâchez-moi bande de salauds !!!

Drago fut choqué de voir que personne ne bougeait le petit doigt pour venir l'aider comme si c'était naturel. ll ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que Harry se faisait violer par les autres. Il avait cru au début qu'il baisait tout le monde pour son propre plaisir et c'est pourquoi Stenlin lui avait dit qu'il était leur catin. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cinq mecs s'en prenaient à lui quand ça leur chantait. Il trouvait ça tellement lâche. Harry n'était qu'un objet pour eux, peut leur importaient s'ils lui faisaient du mal du moment qu'ils se faisaient plaisir. Après avoir entendu les ébats de Potter et Cho Chang, il croyait simplement qu'il baisait hommes comme femmes. Pourtant au fond de lui, il avait toujours su ce que Stenlin lui faisait subir, seulement il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ce serait avoir de la compassion pour lui, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

Stenlin s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain et proposa :

-Tu veux venir te faire plaisir avec nous, Drago ?

Harry eut le temps de voir son visage dégoûté par la proposition.

-Non, répondit celui-ci très sèchement

Harry lui lança un regard suppliant et murmura pour que personne ne l'entende "s'il te plait..." Seul Malfoy avait très bien compris, il se força à sourire en signe de victoire et lui murmura "vengeance !"

Harry ressentit de la colère : il avait décidé de se venger en ne l'aidant pas ? C'était tout simplement sadique ! Comment pouvait-il décider de se venger à un moment pareil ? Moment où il allait se faire violer par cinq mecs alors qu'il était déjà affaibli par tout les coups qu'il avait reçu. C'était inhumain, surtout qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, les autres il ne fallait pas y compter, mais lui il n'avait pas peur, Stenlin le respectait et l'écoutait.

Lorsque Harry disparut, Malfoy perdit son sourire triomphant pour faire place à un visage triste : il se répugnait lui-même. Mais sa fierté prenait toujours le dessus sur tout le reste. Mais pourquoi était-il triste ? Pourquoi ? Il sentait que si Potter hurlait dans la pièce à coté, c'était de sa faute. Il culpabilisa atrocement. Après tout peut-être que lorsqu'il se serait mis l'idée en tête que toute l'école l'avait tronché en quelques heures, il serait moins attiré par lui.

-SUCE CONNARD !!!!!!!!!! vociféra la voix de Stenlin qui perdait sa patience.

Malfoy observa les autres garçons qui étaient présents dans la pièce et qui semblaient s'en foutre éperdument, ils devaient avoir l'habitude pensa amèrement le blond. Il avait tellement envie de défoncer cette porte pour venir l'aider mais sa fierté et son désir de vengeance avaient toujours le dessus. Au bout d'une heure environ, la bande sortit de la salle de bain l'air plus que satisfait.

-Il a vraiment une bouche...commenta Goyle.

-Ouais...

Malfoy s'allongea dans son lit comme si c'était lui qui avait souffert dans cette salle de bain. Il découvrait tellement d'émotions et de sentiments nouveaux depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry Potter et cela le faisait beaucoup souffrir mais au moins il était satisfait d'une chose : sa vengeance avait été parfaite, plus douloureuse encore que des coups comme il l'avait prédit !

**A suivre !**

_Qui a eu le courage de tout lire ? lol ! C'était long, hein ? Mais il s'en est passé des choses ! Peut-être qu'il faudra que je fasse plus court à l'avenir ! Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenue ! Dîtes-moi si vous avez aimé ou moins. Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4 : des comptes à rendre

_Bonjour les gens ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, le chapitre précédent était dur. Mais je suis ravie de toutes les réactions que vous avez eu face à la vengeance de Malfoy qui, je vous l'admets, est un vrai salop ! J'ai malheureusement le devoir de vous annoncer que ce chapitre n'est pas forcement plus joyeux... Je conseille même aux plus sensibles de sauter certaines scènes qui peuvent choquer. Evidemment, j'ai essayé d'écrire le plus réaliste possible, ce qui peut donner des choses un peu choquantes ! Mais au moins vous êtes prévenus et je ne vous force pas à lire ! Ce chapitre est très important pour le reste de l'histoire donc il vaut mieux le lire pour comprendre... Je tenais aussi à vous dire que je ne pourrais peut-être pas mettre la suite dans une semaine mais j'ai une bonne excuse : je pars une semaine chez mon père qui a l'ordinateur mais qui ne veut jamais me le passer ! (que je l'aime cet homme !) Néanmoins, il y a une bonne nouvelle, étant donné que je serai au beau milieu de la campagne sans télé, ni ordi, ni amis, ni rien du tout (que j'ai hâte ! lol), j'aurais tout le temps qu'il faudra pour écrire mes chapitres qui seront longs et détaillés pour votre plus grand bonheur ! lol ! En parlant de longueur, j'ai constaté que le chapitre précédent n'était pas si long que ça d'après ce que vous m'avez dit ! Alors je ne me suis pas gênée pour faire aussi long ! Vous voyez, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration ! lol ! Bon je crois que je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à vous dire alors je vous laisse lire !_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Des comptes à rendre...

Harry était recroquevillé sur le carrelage froid de la grande salle de douches complètement nu... Des douleurs abominables le lançaient dans tous le corps, celles qui venaient de Cédric Diggory mais également les nouvelles de Stenlin et ce n'était pas vraiment des douleurs qui venaient de coups cette fois-ci. Il baignait dans son propre sang et puait le sperme à plein nez. Il se sentait tellement souillé, soumis. Même si son corps était endolori de partout, une douleur au cœur était encore plus cuisante : comment Malfoy avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment ? Certes, ils se détestaient réciproquement mais ce qu'il avait fait été de la méchanceté gratuite et il avait tellement espéré qu'il lui viendrait en aide : qu'il finirait par venir l'aider car il l'avait vu sur son visage, ce dégoût, cette tristesse si inhabituelle, il l'avait attendu mais il n'était pas venu, il l'avait laissé et pourquoi ? Par vengeance ! Faible, il s'avança péniblement en rampant jusqu'à une douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et s'assit contre le mur et l'eau se mit à tomber abondement sur son corps tremblant. Il se sentit tout de suite _un tout petit peu _mieux. L'eau lui faisait toujours du bien, il se sentait partir dans un autre monde, il ferma les yeux savourant la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, sur sa peau...

Malfoy, allongé dans son lit, entendit la douche s'allumer. C'était sûrement Harry, pensa t-il. A cet instant, il eut deux envies très contradictoires : l'une voulait se lever pour voir comment le jeune homme se portait, l'autre voulait essayer de s'endormir, oublier cette horrible soirée et surtout se foutre éperdument de la santé de Potter. Il hésita longuement puis il finit par trouver ce qui lui apporterait le plus : rester dans son lit ! Après tout, que pourrait-il faire ? Il n'allait pas lui faire un câlin pour le réconforter en lui répétant que la vie était ignoble ! Non, c'était lui qui était ignoble et il le savait. S'il n'allait pas dans cette salle de bain, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur d'y trouver Potter à moitié mort et avoir encore plus de remords qu'il n'en avait déjà. Rester dans son lit lui permettrait sûrement de ne pas voir la conséquence de ses actes et c'est ce qu'il préférait même si c'était vraiment égoïste de sa part mais au point où il en était après tout ! Il essaya alors de dormir mais des voix l'en empêchaient :

-Mon dieu ce Potter, il devrait devenir pute, franchement, commenta Blaise Zabini

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu, Théo ? demanda Goyle, il était très faible ce soir, on a pu en profiter encore plus !

Malfoy ouvrit les yeux de plus en plus furieux.

-Heu...c'est pas trop mon truc...

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas, j'arrive pas à éprouver de plaisir quand la personne est pas consentante...

-Moi non plus mais avec Potter c'est différent, c'est Potter...

-Non franchement, même si c'est lui...

-Mais s'il te suce, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre qu'il soit d'accord ou non ? releva Stenlin agacé

-Non, vraiment...

-Bordel, vous êtes vraiment des putains de gros pervers ! s'exclama Malfoy

Stenlin se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde à ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu t'es jamais demandé si Potter avait vraiment envie de te sucer la bite ? Comment tu peux éprouver du plaisir à ça ? Non mais c'est vrai, le sexe, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait à deux, on ne force personne pour ce genre de chose, c'est inhumain et faut vraiment être sadique pour éprouver du plaisir à faire ça !

-Et si moi je trouve ça jouissif ?

-Je te l'ai dis, t'es qu'un pervers doublé d'un sadique ! En plus vous faite ça à plusieurs, vous me répugnez !

-Alors puisque ça te dégoûte tant et que tu as tellement de pitié pour notre chère catin, pourquoi t'es pas venu le défendre ?

Drago se raidit : il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

-C'est vos affaires, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler et puis je ne tiens pas assez à Potter pour me faire péter la gueule, il s'est déjà pas gêné pour me le faire lui-même mais c'est quand même répugnant !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais essayé, sourit Stenlin

-Putain mais ta gueule ! Arrête de parler naturellement comme si ce que tu venais de faire était simplement passable. C'est dégeulasse et lâche en plus. Alors quand vous serez en ma présence, vous agirez comme si le viol était une chose atroce même si pour vous, c'est une partie de plaisir.

Il détourna les talons furax et se glissa dans son lit. Stenlin et les autres pensèrent que son idée était judicieuse.

-Allez, on se couche, fit-il

Drago finit par s'endormir toujours hanté par ce qui venait de se passer et ces remords qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin très tôt, tout le monde dormait encore, il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir dormi à peine une heure. Il avait fait des cauchemars atroces dans lesquels il voyait Harry suffoquer, se vider de son sang, et tous ça à cause de lui. Il était en sueur et sa respiration était haletante. "Putain mais c'est pas réel, il va bien, il va très bien, je n'ai rien à me reprocher..." Il avait tout de même un peu de mal à se convaincre étant donné qu'il ne savait pas réellement si Harry allait bien ou non. Il décida d'aller quand même vérifier. Ses cauchemars étaient insupportables, ce Potter n'allait tout de même pas lui pourrir la vie indéfiniment. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la porte en colère, après tout, tout était de la faute de ce brun ! Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet ?!

-Allez Potter, sort de là, maintenant !

La salle de douche ne semblait pas être occupée par qui se soit, même si l'une d'elle était allumée...

-Potter ?

Il avança plus lentement, il avait à cet instant, un mauvais pressentiment. Il ouvrit la porte de chacune des douches pour voir laquelle était occupée. Il se stoppa net en apercevant au loin du sang mêlé à de l'eau. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la dernière cabine qui se tenait juste en face de la mare de sang et il cria d'horreur en voyant le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui : Harry Potter était allongé complètement inconscient, nu, la douche toujours allumée, l'aspergeant d'eau, baignant dans son propre sang. Il avait le corps couvert de blessures toutes récentes et il semblait que la vie l'ai abandonné. Malfoy n'avait jamais vu un tel spectacle, même dans un film... Et là ? Que devait-il faire ? Que doit-on faire dans un moment aussi dramatique ? Il resta un instant sans bouger, sans rien faire, complètement pétrifié puis le seul réflexe qu'il eut, se fut de crier :

-VITE ! ALLEZ CHERCHER QUELQU'UN !!!!!!!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler ? demanda Parker légèrement endormi en entrant dans la pièce.

-Potter est blessé !

-Et ba quoi ? C'est grave ? demanda t-il en s'approchant de la cabine du concerné.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme à moitié mort dans une mare de sang, il sembla lui aussi paralysé par la brutalité du spectacle.

-PUTAIN, BOUGE TON CUL ! VA CHERCHER DE L'AIDE !!! hurla Malfoy

-Heu...ouais...

Parker sortit en courant pendant que Malfoy s'approchait lentement de Potter. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il s'agenouilla près du corps inerte du brun. Il le retourna doucement et à son grand soulagement, il se rapprocha de son visage et sentit son souffle contre sa peau. Mais il était glacé, l'eau était devenue froide durant la nuit à force de couler, et si Harry n'était toujours pas mort de ses blessures, il allait sûrement mourir de froid. Conscient qu'il devait absolument faire quelque chose, Drago attrapa le pyjama d'Harry, étalé un peu plus loin et lui enfila difficilement puis, plus déterminé que jamais, passa une main sous ses jambes, l'autre sous son dos et le hissa dans ses bras. Harry n'était pas très lourd mais étant totalement inconscient, il y mettait tout son poids.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Blaise en se frottant les yeux, j'ai vu John partir en courant...ah !

-Pousse toi, siffla sèchement Malfoy

Zabini le laissa sortir de la salle de bain, Harry dans ses bras. Les orphelins se raidirent sur place à la vue du brun à moitié mort dans les bras du beau blond.

-Mais...je...que...

-La ferme Stenlin, tu peux être fier de toi, maintenant, lança Malfoy avec haine en sortant du dortoir.

-Si jamais ce blond raconte quoi que se soit, on est foutu ! remarqua Stenlin

-Ouais mais Potter ?

-Pff, il dira rien de toute façon, peut-être même qu'il va en crever, ce serait vraiment dommage...

Parker et McGonagall se ruèrent sur Malfoy.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria la prof d'espagnol avec une petite voix aiguë, emmenez le toute suite à l'infirmerie !

-Et qu'est-ce vous croyez que je suis entrain de faire ? Lui faire faire une promenade matinale ? répliqua le blond

-Sur un autre ton, jeune homme.

-Bon alors laissez moi faire !

-Parker, retournez à votre dortoir pour vous habiller, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

"Pff, comme si ça l'intéressait de savoir comment va Harry, il espère juste qu'il va y rester..."pensa Drago avec amertume.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall de plus en plus inquiète sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

-Il n'est pas sortit des douches hier soir, alors je suis allé voir ce matin et je l'ai trouvé par terre sous une douche en sang.

Après tout, ce n'était pas faux mais il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il savait en plus, si Harry avait envie de révéler ce que Stenlin et les autres lui faisaient subir, c'était à lui seul de décider.

Malfoy et McGonagall arrivèrent à l'infirmerie une minute plus tard. Mme Pomfresh était déjà entrain de s'occuper de ses malades.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama l'infirmière en voyant Harry, allongez le là !

Malfoy déposa délicatement Harry sur le lit indiqué mais ne bougea pas, il regarda Mme Pomfresh défaire le pyjama d'Harry puis disparaître pour revenir avec un nombre incalculable de remèdes.

-Mr Malfoy, vous devriez vous en aller, conseilla McGonagall.

-Non, répliqua fermement Drago, je veux rester près de lui.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, retournez dans votre dortoir, je vous préviendrai quand vous pourrez venir le voir.

Malfoy n'insista pas même si au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait le devoir de rester au près du brun, il avait tellement l'impression que tout était de sa faute. Harry ne serait pas là s'il n'était pas intervenu hier soir. Il aurait déjà dû avoir des soins avant même de se faire violer et il l'avait complètement abandonné pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance. Et que se passerait-il s'il ne survivait pas ? Pourrait-il vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience ? "Mais il va s'en sortir !" se répéta t-il avec force. Une fois dehors, il se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir.

Drago n'arriva pas à se concentrer de toute la journée, ses pensés étaient toutes centrées vers Harry et uniquement Harry. Personne ne lui donna de nouvelles et il se faisait un sang d'encre. Pourtant, le professeur d'histoire-gégraphie, Binns, vint vers lui juste après le dîner :

-Mme McGonagall, m'a chargé de vous dire que Potter s'en sortirait, annonça t-il avec un sourire rassurant

Malfoy se força pour ne pas hurler de soulagement :

-Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

-Pour l'instant il faut le laisser récupérer mais on vous préviendra quand vous pourrez lui rendre visite.

Malfoy parut déçu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, c'est vrai qu'il était en piteux état ce matin mais je l'ai vu il y a moins d'une heure et il va beaucoup mieux.

Il eut une sensation étrange lorsqu'il entendit le mot "ami". _Depuis quand Harry Potter était son ami _?!

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il n'a pas encore parlé, remarquez il a ouvert les yeux une minute et c'est tout. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le laisser tranquille.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête à contre cœur et s'en alla pas vraiment plus rassuré.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se reposa comme jamais il ne s'était reposé auparavant, il se sentait beaucoup mieux même s'il passait ses journées à dormir dans un bon lit moelleux. Il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie même s'il avait l'impression d'être un peu traité comme un enfant de cinq ans. C'est à peine si l'infirmière le faisait manger et avait même, le premier jour, voulut l'accompagner dans sa douche de peur qu'il s'évanouisse subitement ! Le directeur était venu le voir pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Harry raconta qu'il avait tenté de se suicider et bien que le directeur ne l'ai pas vraiment cru, il n'insista pas. Il lui proposa même de voir un psychologue mais Harry refusa catégoriquement. McGonagall lui raconta que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait sauvé mais Harry s'en fichait royalement. "Il m'a sauvé pour ne pas l'avoir sur la conscience simplement parce qu'il n'est pas venu m'aider lorsqu'ils me violaient" ricana t-il intérieurement d'un rire sans joie, "s'il croit vraiment que c'est suffisant..."

Le troisième jour, il fit la connaissance d'une certaine Hermione Granger, une jeune fille aux cheveux brun très ébouriffés qui séjournait aussi à l'infirmerie, installée sur le lit voisin de celui de Harry.

-Je t'ai entendu dire à Dumbledore que tu avais essayé de te suicider, dit-elle subitement au beau milieu de la journée.

-Ouais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es _vraiment _arrivé ?

Harry la regarda étonné sans comprendre. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua :

-Moi aussi j'ai dit que je voulais mettre fin à mes jours, c'est le coup classique !

-Et que t'est-il vraiment arrivé à toi ? demanda Harry curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

-Je crois t'avoir posée la question en première non ?

-Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? On ne se connaît pas à ce que je sache !

-Mais parce qu'on est pareil tous les deux, Harry...

-Comment est-ce que tu...

-Mes deux copines sont folles de toi, avoua t-elle, et puis tu es mon plus grand rival.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je croyais avant que j'étais la meilleure élève de mon année mais on m'a bien fait remarqué que Harry Potter était aussi très doué !

Harry n'arrivait pas à le croire : il était en compétition avec cette fille sans s'en être jamais rendu compte !

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est toi Hermione ! dit-il surpris

Il connaissait très bien ce nom, beaucoup de personnes dans sa classe lui disaient sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'il batte une fille d'une autre classe, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre pourquoi, ni qui était cette jeune fille.

-On t'a parlé de moi ?

-Heu oui, des fois quand je suis entrain de faire autre chose que des devoirs, des gens de ma classe me disent qu'il faut absolument que je replonge dans mes bouquins pour qu'une certaine Granger ne me batte pas au prochain examen !

Hermione se mit à rire :

-Je ne savais pas que ces orphelins étaient si en compétition au niveau des études.

-Oui, avoua Harry, c'est étrange !

Le jeune homme sentait que cette jeune fille n'était pas comme les autres, déjà elle respirait l'intelligence et elle semblait aussi être dotée d'une grande bonté.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que tes amis te rendent visite ? demanda Hermione

-Quoi ?

-Oui, hier, Pomfresh t'as demandé si tu souhaitais voir tes amis et tu as refusé, pourquoi ?

Harry sentait qu'elle lui inspirait confiance alors il répondit très honnêtement :

-Ce ne sont pas réellement mes amis, tu sais, je ne les aime pas vraiment.

-Mais cette Cho Chang ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tout le monde est au courant Harry, mes copines ne parlent que de ça !

-Oh, et bien, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à voir ses yeux remplis de larmes !

Hermione se mit à rire.

-Oui, moi c'est pareil, je n'ai pas la force de voir ces fausses amies faire semblant de me comprendre et de compatir...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, Hermione ? demanda à nouveau Harry

-J'ai rompu avec mon copain mais il n'était pas du tout content alors il m'a...il m'a... prise de force.

Ces yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Si Harry n'avait pas été légèrement _timide_, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu sais, je me doutais que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre dans un tel endroit et puis je ne suis pas la seule à qui s'est arrivé.

-Oui...Mais Pomfresh, elle a dû s'en rendre compte, non ?

-Je lui ai interdit de toucher à mes parties intimes, elle a juste soigné mes blessures extérieures mais je pense qu'elle sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas dur à deviner.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté mais il ne parla pas de ce qui lui était arrivé à lui aussi de totalement semblable et Hermione n'insista pas.

Harry se sentit moins seul depuis qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler, Hermione et lui avait les mêmes centres d'intérêt et Harry regretta de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt ! "Il faut vraiment que quelque chose d'horrible nous arrive et de se retrouver à l'infirmerie, pour rencontrer des gens biens dans cet endroit !" pensa t-il

Au bout d'une semaine, McGonagall le gronda sévèrement :

-Peut-être qu'il faudrait que vous voyez vos amis, à présent. Miss Chang est très inquiète vous savez ! Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils souffrent de ne pas vous voir ?! Pensez un peu à eux Potter, car ils pensent beaucoup à vous.

Il dut céder et accepta de recevoir de la visite. Ron Weasley et Cho Chang furent les premiers à lui rendre visite. Il dut passer une demi-heure abominable où Cho l'embrassait toutes les cinq minutes sous les regards jaloux de Ron et les ricanements moqueurs d'Hermione qui voyait le regard exaspéré d'Harry répétant inlassablement qu'il allait bien. Puis arriva John Parker à la grande surprise de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda t-il

-Ne crois pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, Potty, c'est McGo' qui voulait absolument que je vienne te voir ! répliqua t-il sèchement

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda t-il amusé

-Parce qu'elle croit que je me suis inquiété pour toi lorsque je suis venu la prévenir que tu étais dans un piteux état !

-Ah...bon et bien je lui dirais que tu es passé si c'est que tu veux.

-Ouais, comme ça elle me foutera la paix.

Il s'en alla et Ron explosa de rire.

-Et dire que j'ai cru au début qu'il venait s'assurer que tu allais bien !

-Pourquoi tu étais si étonné qu'il vienne te voir, ce mec ? demanda Hermione un peu plus tard lorsque Cho et Ron furent partis

-C'est un des types qui m'as violé l'autre jour, annonça subitement Harry

La jeune fille ne parut pas surprise.

-Oui, je m'en doutais, je suis contente que tu te sois enfin confié, Harry.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire et il sentit un poids lourd disparaître de sa poitrine.

Le soir, se fut Drago Malfoy qui vint lui rendre visite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda méchamment Harry qui avait tout sauf envie de le voir.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux. Tu sais...

-Je vais mieux, t'as fini maintenant ? coupa le brun

-Ecoute...

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, sale blond, rugit Harry, ni voir ta gueule d'ailleurs. Maintenant fous le camps !

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et s'en alla s'en ajouter un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? demanda Hermione, lui aussi, il...

-Non, coupa Harry, justement, il a rien fais, il les a laissé faire.

-Je trouve que tu es un peu dur avec lui Harry, fit Hermione.

-Je te demande pardon !

-Tu sais, le matin où je t'ai vu arrivé à l'infirmerie, il te tenait dans ses bras, tu avais du sang partout, tu étais vraiment méconnaissable, il était inquiet Harry, vraiment inquiet, il a même voulu resté près de toi.

-Il n'empêche qu'il n'a rien fait ! Il a fait ça uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû m'aider.

-Mais au moins, il a eu des remords !

-Je l'espère bien !

-Même s'il n'a rien fait pour t'aider, il s'est rattrapé en te sauvant la vie, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme ce garçon qui est venu cet après midi, il se fichait bien de t'avoir fait du mal. Je trouve que tu as été beaucoup plus sympa avec celui qui t'as violé qu'avec celui qui t'as sauvé !

Harry ne la regardait pas, il savait qu'elle avait entièrement raison même s'il trouvait que de ne pas l'aider alors qu'il allait se faire violer était bien plus odieux que celui qui l'avait violé, pourtant Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie et ça il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne savais plus ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ! De la haine ? De la colère ? Un désir de vengeance ? Ou de la reconnaissance ? Peut-être un peu tous ça mélangé.

Le lundi suivant, Harry et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie pour suivre leurs cours de la journée. Il voulait absolument rattraper son retard car à la fin de l'année, il devait passer le bac et il avait bien l'intention d'y arriver.

-Je veux que vous reveniez me voir tous les soirs pour m'assurer que vos blessures cicatrisent normalement, ordonna Pomfresh à Harry

-Très bien.

-Et vous aussi Miss Granger, dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

Les deux nouveaux amis durent se quitter pour aller dans leurs classes respectives. Ni Stenlin, ni aucun membre de sa bande ne vint lui parler, ils l'ignorèrent et Harry en était soulagé.

-Tiens, fit sèchement Malfoy en posant sur la table où s'était installé Harry plusieurs feuilles de cours.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je t'ai recopié tous les cours que tu as manqué cette semaine, ça te sera sûrement utile.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

-Attend !

Harry se leva et s'avança vers Malfoy.

-Je sais que tu fais tout ça parce que tu culpabilises, mais tu peux arrêter maintenant, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié.

-Et qui te dis que je fais ça par pitié, Potter ? répliqua t-il froidement

-Et tu fais ça pourquoi alors ? Pas pour me réconforter !

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en fiche.

-Un bon conseil, arrête de culpabiliser pour rien et...

-Je culpabilise pas, ok ?

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu me voir, on a jamais été ami à ce que je sache !

-Pour voir comment t'allais ! C'est pas un crime !

-Tu voulais surtout t'assurer que j'étais bien vivant pour ne pas avoir à te faire de reproche.

-Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche et puis tu sais Potter, je savais très bien que tu étais vivant, tu m'as quand même bousillé mon pyjama avec ton sang ! Alors crois moi, t'avais pas intérêt à mourir.

Harry voulut parler, indigné, mais Malfoy continua :

-Et puis, on m'a tout de suite dit que tu allais mieux et que tu avais fais une tentative de suicide.

Harry le regarda intensément :

-Et alors ? C'est la vérité...

-C'est faux ! Je sais très bien que c'est eux qui t'ont fais ça. Tu étais déjà faible à cause de Diggory alors tu as craqué mais je suis persuadé que tu n'as jamais tenté de te supprimer, comment t'aurais pu d'ailleurs, en te noyant dans ta douche ?

-De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance...

-Je crois que tu devrais te plaindre, Potter...

-Non ! s'exclama t-il, j'ai besoin de personne.

Il voulut partir mais Malfoy le retint par le bras.

-Je ne serais pas toujours là, Potter.

-Oh, alors je suppose que je dois te remercier de ne pas m'avoir aidé lorsqu'ils m'ont emmené, tu te préparais pour mieux me sauver après, c'est ça ? Tu es un vrai héros, Malfoy ! fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ecoute, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû t'aider mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et je crois sincèrement que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'ils te font subir.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire, maintenant _lâche-moi _!

Malfoy obéit et Harry retourna à sa table furieux. Depuis quand se souciait-il de son bien être ? Il regarda les pages de cours qu'il avait recopié pour lui. Son écriture était jolie et soignée. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait fait des efforts pour lui ou pensé un peu à lui. Durant toutes ses années d'étude, jamais personne ne s'était soucié de lui recopier les cours qu'il manquait, il devait toujours se débrouiller et il y arrivait bien sûr, néanmoins, cette petite attention de la part du blond lui fit très plaisir.

-Comme vous le voyez, le prof est arrivé, alors fermez-là ! aboya le professeur Rogue qui enseignait la physique-chimie.

Harry le détestait cordialement et c'était réciproque. Il n'était pas très doué dans cette matière et c'était sûrement parce que ce prof le déstabilisait. Beaucoup disait que c'était un gros pervers et qu'il avait même des liaisons avec ses élèves. Il était assez grand, toujours habillé de noir, ses cheveux gras assortis à sa tenue.

Rogue leur concocta une expérience chimique très compliquée et les élèves durent se mettre au travail. Harry, décidé à ne rien faire exploser cette fois-ci, se rendit à l'armoire pour aller chercher tous les outils dont il avait besoin.

-Que faîtes-vous Potter ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant de lui

-J'ai oublié quelque chose, professeur.

-Dépêchez-vous ou je serai forcé de vous mettre un nouveau zéro pour manque d'assiduité !

Harry lui lança un regard noir et prit la balance qui lui manquait.

-J'ai appris que vous aviez tenté de mettre fin à vos jours... susurra t-il à son oreille.

Harry frissonna tellement son professeur s'était rapproché de lui.

-Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Non.

-Bien, allez travailler maintenant.

Harry se détourna de lui et sentit à sa grande horreur, une main caresser sa fesse droite. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha sa balance à terre qui se brisa en deux. La main baladeuse quitta ses fesses rapidement.

-Potter ! gronda Rogue qui était évidemment le propriétaire de cette main, voilà qui vous fera une nouvelle retenue pour traiter les outils de l'écoles avec autant d'indifférence et aussi un nouveau et habituel zéro puisque vous ne pourrez pas faire votre expérience sans balance je suppose. Nettoyez votre idiotie et sortez de ma classe.

Rageux, Harry obéit, ramassa les débris de la balance puis mit son sac sur son dos et s'apprêta à s'en aller.

-Potter, appela Rogue, soyez dans mon bureau samedi après le déjeuner.

-Mais, monsieur, le samedi il y a...

-Comme vous l'avez très bien compris, vous serez privé de sortie.

Harry qui bouillonnait littéralement de rage, sortit en claquant la porte. Mais enfin pour qui il se prenait ce prof ? Il lui avait mit la main aux fesses en plein cours ! Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'ils seraient seuls samedi et que tout le monde serait partit en ville. Il était très anxieux. Il n'oserait tout de même pas...

Il profita de son temps libre pour regarder les notes de Malfoy et voir ce qu'il avait manqué durant une semaine. En fin d'après midi, il décida d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, peut-être qu'il y trouverait Hermione : elle lui avait avoué que c'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait dans l'orphelinat. Et il ne se trompait pas, elle était assise, seule, entourée de livres, écrivant quelque chose sur une feuille à moitié vierge. Il s'installa près d'elle et elle lui fit un grand sourire :

-Oh Harry ! Ca va ? Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Rogue m'a donné une retenue.

-Oh... qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

-C'est pas ça l'important. Hermione, il m'a touché les fesses en cours !

-Quoi ? s'écria la jeune fille

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux tellement le niveau sonore de sa voix était élevé.

-Chut ! Je veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant !

-Oh, pardon, mais tu es sûr que... enfin tu es vraiment sûr...

-Je t'assure que c'était lui, il était juste derrière moi. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour profiter de moi qu'il m'a donné une retenue.

-Mais c'est un professeur, il ne peut pas...

-C'est de Rogue dont je te parle, beaucoup dise qu'il est très pervers.

Hermione semblait inquiète :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en parler ?

-Et est-ce que tu crois qu'on me croira ? Et puis ce n'est rien, je suis sûr que ça t'ai déjà arrivé à toi aussi de te faire toucher les fesses par un mec, je ne vais pas faire toute une histoire pour ça, mais bon, quand même, ça m'a surpris.

Hermione ne semblait toujours pas rassurée alors Harry préféra changer de sujet.

-Malfoy m'a recopiées toutes les leçons que j'ai manqué et je dois avouer que ça m'a bien servi.

-Et bien tu vois, on finit toujours par se racheter.

-Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour autant ! Je l'ai envoyé se faire voir ce matin.

-Tu ne l'as pas remercié ?

-Non, mais je ne sais pas s'il le mérite.

-Ca t'as bien été utile, alors va le lui dire ! Justement, il est là.

Harry se retourna et vit que Malfoy était en train de travailler deux tables plus loin, seul. Il soupira puis se leva en direction de sa table.

-Merci, fit le brun.

Malfoy releva la tête vers Harry.

-De quoi ?

-Pour les cours que tu m'as recopiés.

-Oh, c'est rien...

Et le blond replongea dans son travail.

-Merci aussi de m'avoir sauvé, je sais que j'ai une vie de merde mais j'ai pas l'intention de pourrir dans cet orphelinat toute ma vie, alors merci de m'avoir laissé une chance de m'en sortir.

Malfoy releva la tête vers lui et toujours aussi froidement, il répondit :

-Y a pas de quoi.

Harry lui fit un bref sourire et s'éloigna mais Malfoy le rappela :

-Potter. Ecoute, ce matin quand tu as cassé la balance, je t'ai trouvé très bizarre, très mal à l'aise et comme Rogue était très près de toi, j'ai...

-Malfoy, l'interrompit Harry en retrouvant son ton très sec, je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé même si tu es un vrai salop d'avoir attendu toute la nuit pour enfin te décider à le faire mais maintenant je veux que tu te mêles de tes affaires et que surtout tu me laisses tranquille. Je t'ai frappé, tu t'es vengé, tu t'es rattrapé, je t'ai remercié, on est quitte.

Malfoy acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Bon maintenant que les choses ont été mise au point, je crois qu'on a strictement plus rien à se dire.

-Oui, lança Malfoy aussi sèchement qu'il le put.

Harry tourna les talons et s'en alla retrouver Hermione.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Malfoy était très inquiet pour Harry et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait à son égard non plus.

Était-ce toujours de l'attirance ? Mais après l'avoir vu si mal et le revoyant toujours nu, baignant dans son sang dans les cauchemars qu'il faisait à présent toutes les nuits, il savait qu'il ressentait pour lui autre chose que de l'attirance, quelque chose de plus fort. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais c'était tout nouveau.

Le soir même, il romput avec Pansy Parkinson.

**A suivre !**

_Alors ? Des réactions pour ce chapitre 4 qui est aussi dur que le précédent (enfin je pense !) ? Comme toujours, vos impressions m'intéressent, alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Je tâcherai aussi de convaincre mon cher père de me laisser l'ordinateur pour vous poster le chapitre 5 la semaine prochaine mais je ne vous garantis rien._

_Gros bisous à tous et à très bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5 : inquiet pour lui

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, c'est vrai j'ai mis plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais je crois que pour une fois, j'en suis vraiment satisfaite ! Je pense qu'il va vous plaire (peut-être que je me trompe). Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un ce n'était pas du tout intentionnel et je vous fais mes plus plates excuses. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas sadique ! lol (bon peut-être un petit peu) (NdBêta : désolée ma vieille mais tu l'es pas qu'un peu ! ), j'avoue faire souffrir mes héros mais c'est l'histoire qui veut ça ! Et puis lorsqu' ils souffrent un peu (ok, beaucoup) dès le début, on est encore plus content lorsqu'ils sont heureux. _

_Bon je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce chapitre va susciter de nombreuses réactions. _

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Inquiet pour lui

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry et Drago ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et étrangement pour Harry ça représentait un grand vide même s'il ignorait la raison. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, c'était pour se bouffer le nez alors il devrait être ravie que Malfoy ne veuille plus lui parler et l'ignore autant. Et même si ses disputes avec le beau blond lui manquaient, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu seul de sa vie. Il avait prit l'habitude de rester constamment avec Hermione Granger. Lui qui avait toujours aimé la solitude, il se surprenait à constater qu'elle lui manquait lorsqu'il n'était pas en sa compagnie et apparemment, quitter ses amies pour Harry ne l'avait pas dérangée. Il y avait aussi Ron Weasley qui était souvent avec eux et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, bien qu'il avait sa petite idée sur la question : déjà il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer d'impressionner Hermione - ce qui l'avait parfois rendu ridicule - mais il avait révélé à Harry qu'il la trouvait très mignonne. Enfin pour finir, il devait supporter la présence permanente de Cho Chang qui avait une grande peur qu'Harry s'évanouisse à tout instant ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement.

-Je vais bien Cho ! répéta Harry qui perdait sa patience à grande allure.

-Oh mais tu es sûr, mon chéri ? Tu as une mine affreuse, fit-elle en remettant distraitement une de ses mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille.

Harry détestait lorsqu'elle l'appelait « mon chéri » ou autres petits surnoms aussi stupides.

Ils étaient tout les deux assis en compagnie de Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque. A l'évidence, Cho n'avait pas l'intention de travailler contrairement aux trois autres mais plutôt l'intention de contempler la beauté de son petit ami.

- On peux savoir ce que tu veux Cho ? demanda Harry.

- Être avec toi, mon cœur, répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- Ici, c'est un endroit pour travailler alors va t-en, tu me déconcentres.

Cho grimaça, vexée.

- Bon d'accord, je m'en vais, je vais vous laisser travailler. Mais je dois vous dire qu'à force de travailler comme ça toute la journée tous les trois, vous allez finir par m'ennuyer.

- On espère alors que ça ce fera rapidement, marmonna t-il pour que seul Ron et Hermione l'entende.

Ron ricana discrètement pendant que Hermione lui lançait un regard réprobateur.

- Bon, je te laisse mon cœur on se voit plus tard, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Elle s'éloigna à grand pas.

- Et je ne suis pas ton cœur ! lança t-il froidement.

Elle se contenta de leur envoyer un signe de la main et disparut.

- Ce que tu peux être dur avec elle, Harry ! le réprimanda Hermione.

- Elle me gonfle à toujours me coller.

- Je comprends même pas pourquoi elle ne t'envoie pas promener tellement tu es irrespectueux avec elle !

- Ca c'est parce qu'elle est conne, elle ne doit pas comprendre ce que lui dit Harry, railla Ron.

- Moi je la trouve gentille, défendit Hermione.

Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent avec un regard sceptique.

- Oui, bon, admit la jeune fille, elle n'est pas très... clairvoyante mais je persiste à dire qu'elle n'est pas désagréable.

- Moi je la trouve désespérante, dit Ron, c'est vrai qu'elle est torride mais sa lucidité casse le personnage.

Harry pouffa, il avait totalement raison.

- Mais pourquoi tu restes avec elle alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Bah, réfléchit Harry, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle baise bien et que ça me permet de me soulager.

- Tu te sers d'elle ! As-tu pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- C'est une très bonne raison, Harry, rassura Ron, ne culpabilise surtout pas ! Elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

- Vous êtes vraiment tous pareils vous les hommes, critiqua Hermione

- Non pas moi, fit Ron, moi je ne couche qu'avec des filles très intelligentes, tu sais.

- Te fatigue pas, Ron, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un draguer aussi mal que toi. Bon je vais chercher un livre.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna. Ron sembla s'être renfrogné. Harry lui tapa gentiment le dos, l'air compatissant.

- Allez vieux, c'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua t-il sèchement, elle prend vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités, comme si j'allais la draguer... _elle_ !

- Oui, dit Harry en se forçant à ne pas se moquer, alors je suppose que c'était juste pour qu'elle soit rassurée sur tes partenaires sexuelles que tu lui as dit que tu ne couchais uniquement qu'avec des filles intelligentes ?

- C'est exactement ça, elle croit vraiment que tous les hommes font comme toi ! Moi je ne couche pas avec une meuf pour ses gros seins !

Harry, indigné, voulut répliquer mais Hermione se rassit près de lui en engageant tout de suite la conversation :

- J'ai vu Malfoy un peu plus loin avec Blaise Zabini.

Harry essaya de rester impassible même si une grande fureur l'avait subitement envahi se demandant bien pourquoi Malfoy était en compagnie de Zabini, un des mecs qui l'avait violé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? demanda t-il très agressif.

- Vous en êtes ou vous deux ?

- On se parle plus et c'est très bien comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux lorsque j'ai dis qu'il était avec Zabini ?

- Mais non pas du tout, j'ai…

- Et pourquoi _moi_ j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode ? interrompit Ron.

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand Harry est attiré par un mec et qui plus est, Malfoy ?

- Mais qui a dit que j'étais attiré par lui ? rétorqua Harry irrité, c'est un connard de première ce type.

- Et j'imagine que le rouge sur tes joues n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, ria Hermione.

- Je ne rougis pas ! siffla Harry, ça m'énerve parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça dégueulasse ce qu'ils m'ont fait comme s'il n'était pas aussi pervers qu'eux mais en fait, j'apprend qu'il converse avec l'un d'entre eux. Finalement, je me suis trompé sur son compte.

- Je continue à penser que tu es jaloux…

- Mais fiche-lui la paix, Hermione, comment Harry pourrait être gay après ce que ces porcs lui ont fait ? lâcha Ron énervé.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas, même si on sentait qu'une réplique cinglante lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de ce que Rogue t'a fait l'autre jour ? demanda t-elle finalement après un long silence gênant.

- Non et je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Alors tu vas y aller demain ? demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il pourrait me faire si je n'y allais pas. Ce type me déteste.

- Ca ne l'a pas dérangé pour te toucher le cul, fit remarquer Ron.

- C'est bon, Rogue n'est pas le mec ultra robuste non plus, je saurai me débrouiller tout seul en cas de besoin.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'on reste ici demain histoire ne nous assurer que tu n'as rien ?

- Vous n'allez pas gâcher votre après midi pour ça ! Non franchement, allez-y, et je ne risque pas grand-chose en même temps.

- On rentrera tôt alors, promit Hermione.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

Drago Malfoy était également assis dans la bibliothèque essayant de travailler du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Au revoir Mme Pince, fit Cho Chang à la bibliothécaire avant de s'en aller.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'une conne comme elle fait dans un endroit aussi sacré qu'une bibliothèque, ah mais oui, depuis que Potter colle Granger, il est toujours ici, à croire qu'il a compris ce que veux dire le mot travail… »

- Salut Drago !

Malfoy releva la tête et vit Blaise Zabini s'asseoir à sa table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda durement le blond.

- Écoute, je sais pas pourquoi tu me parles plus ces temps ci mais j'aimerai bien savoir.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, Zabini ?

- Ouais.

- J'ai pas supporté ce que t'as fait à Potter avec tes potes.

- C'est pour ça ? dit Blaise légèrement outré.

- Ce que tu as fait est très grave et je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de faire une telle chose.

- Écoute, déjà il faut que tu saches que moi je ne l'ai pas violé, c'est Stenlin, Crabbe, Goyle, Parker mais moi je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait.

Malfoy ricana d'un rire sans joie.

- Et tu crois que ça va soulager ta conscience de me dire ça. T'es peut-être encore plus salop d'avoir simplement _apprécié le spectacle_ !

- Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié ! répliqua sèchement Zabini piqué au vif, je me répugne c'est vrai mais Stenlin a faillit me casser la gueule lorsque j'ai refusé d'y participer. Et il était tellement furieux que Potter soit avec Chang qu'il m'a terrifié et j'ai dû accepter mais simplement pour le tenir en place. Je sais que je suis lâche mais je n'allais tout de même pas me faire défigurer pour Potter.

Drago ne paraissait pas satisfait.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as jamais violé Potter de ta vie.

Blaise sembla alors très mal à l'aise puis finit par avouer :

- C'est vrai, je l'ai fait une fois. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais Stenlin n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était jouissif et il m'a convaincu d'essayer. Alors un jour, j'étais déprimé et je l'ai fait mais ça n'avait rien de jubilant. Je sentais que je lui faisais mal alors j'ai tout de suite arrêté. Je ne l'ai plus jamais touché après ça.

- Je t'ai comme même entendu le traiter de pute l'autre jour.

- Je te rappelle que tu ne t'es pas gêné non plus ! Toi non plus tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider, je t'ai vu, tu t'es contenté de sourire, d'ailleurs ça m'a surpris, j'ai cru que tu allais nous casser la gueule au début.

- C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, mais moi au moins je m'en suis voulu, toi tu faisais comme si c'était normal et ça je peux pas le tolérer.

- Je t'assure que je m'en suis voulu aussi, surtout quand j'ai cru qu'il allait y rester.

Malfoy baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas quoi faire : Potter lui en voudrait s'il traînait de nouveau avec Zabini.

- Tu peux me comprendre, j'ai toujours été obligé de rester avec Stenlin mais depuis que tu es arrivé c'est plus pareil, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton amitié.

Drago aussi en avait besoin, il ne supportait pas d'être seul en permanence mais que dirait Potter…rien sans doute, il ne ferait que le détester encore plus.

-Tu t'en fous de Potter, dit Blaise comme s'il avait deviné à quoi pensait Malfoy, après tout, il te ne parle plus, t'en vouloir ne sert à rien.

Malfoy soupira.

- T'as raison, je m'en fous de Potter.

Pourtant Malfoy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui, surtout pour sa retenue avec Rogue : il avait vu Harry se figer, l'air terrorisé lorsqu'il avait brisé sa balance. Rogue lui avait-il fait des menaces ? Il avait eut un sourire vicieux sur le visage quand Harry était sortit, un sourire satisfait et pervers. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Allez viens, fit Zabini en le forçant à se lever, on sort d'ici, tu as vu assez de livres pour le reste de ta vie.

- T'as sûrement raison, admit Malfoy en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

Puis lui et Blaise sortirent de la bibliothèque…réconciliés ?

Harry s'allongea sous ses draps le soir et même s'il avait affirmé ne pas avoir peur de

Rogue, il était très anxieux sur ce que pourrait lui faire ce sale type.

- Tu vas y aller ? demanda une voix traînante derrière lui.

Il se redressa et vit Drago Malfoy devant son lit les bras croisés, l'air agacé.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry sans comprendre le sens de sa question.

- Tu vas aller à ta retenue demain ? répéta Malfoy impatient.

Harry reconnut que sa voix lui avait manqué.

- Je ne te signale, Malfoy, que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il faut que tu saches que les retenues ne sont pas facultatives ! fit Harry sarcastique.

- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, siffla dangereusement le blond.

Harry se rallongea dans son lit l'air de rien pour ne plus croiser son regard brûlant.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, blondinet, je préférais quand tu n'ouvrais pas ta grande gueule, ça te réussissait mieux, dit-il méchamment.

- Je t'emmerde Potty, je te demande pas ton autorisation, je veux juste savoir si...

- Écoute Malfoy, barre-toi, j'ai envie de dormir et tu me déranges avec tes conneries.

- Très bien, j'espère que demain tu n'essaieras pas de te supprimer dans les douches.

- La ferme, ordonna Harry en se redressant brusquement.

- Oooh mais j'ai touché une corde sensible, dis-moi ! J'espère que ta copine suicidaire ne t'a pas donné de mauvaises idées.

- Maintenant tu vas te la fermer où je te pète la gueule. Va rejoindre ta bande de copains pourris jusqu'à la moelle et laisse les miens tranquille.

Drago voulut répliquer quelque chose de très cruel mais il savait que ce serait trop blessant pour le brun et il avait été assez blessé comme ça, pensa t-il. Et puis il avait raison, il se mêlait de chose qui ne le regardait absolument pas. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'accrochait comme ça, Potter lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne se devaient plus rien.

- Potter, ces mecs ne sont pas mes potes !

- Je suppose que Zabini est juste une connaissance qui t'aidait à lire tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque ? Oh mais j'y pense, Zabini ne sait même pas son alphabet donc j'en déduis que ce n'est pas ça. Et puis pourquoi tu dois te justifier ? Tu vas avec qui tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Potter, Blaise ne t'a rien fait ! Il regrette comme moi de ne pas t'avoir aidé, répondit

Malfoy en faisant bien attention de ne pas répondre à sa question.

- Mais bien sûr, il est bourré de remords ! Oh et puis laisse tombé, je m'en fous, maintenant tire-toi, je suis crevé.

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordres, sale con ! insulta Malfoy énervé.

- Très bien, reste là si ça te fait plaisir.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller, Potter, dit soudain Drago s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Harry faillit se redresser et lui hurler à la figure qu'il le faisait exprès mais il se résigna et ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi ce blond si détestable se préoccupait autant pour lui. « Pff, il doit me prendre pour un faible, une sale pédale, maintenant qu'il m'a vu dans un si piteux état. C'est de la pitié, rien de plus. » Néanmoins au fond de lui, il espérait que ce n'était pas ça, que c'était plus.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle où tous les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande haine envers Rogue. Tout le monde allait partir de cet endroit pendant une journée - du moins ceux qui avait plus de quinze ans - les autres feraient des activités et vu le beau temps qu'il faisait, ce serait des activités extérieurs pour défouler les plus jeunes orphelins. Tout ça voulait dire, que St Brutus serait presque vide et que Rogue aurait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il voudrait avec lui : une retenue stupide et bien sadique ou alors il allait tenter de le toucher un seconde fois mais Harry ne se laisserait pas faire bien qu'il doutait fort que Rogue essaye de nouveau. Ce n'est pas digne d'un professeur après tout ! Lorsqu'il s'installa à la table de Ron et Hermione, il remarqua que tous deux semblaient plus anxieux que jamais. Si bien qu'Harry explosa de rire :

- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda t-il entre deux gloussements.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry, sermonna sévèrement Hermione, nous sommes très inquiets.

- Je vois ça, vous verriez vos têtes ! C'est limite caricaturale !

- Harry, tu as conscience que tu vas te retrouver avec Rogue, seul ? Complètement seul !

- Oui Hermione, je sais, pas de quoi…

- Et la seule personne qui pourra t'aider si tu appelles au secours, coupa Ron, c'est Rusard, mon vieux et j'espère que ça ne te rassure pas, parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il vienne te défendre vu l'amour profond qu'il ressent pour nous.

- Écoutez ! C'est très gentils de vous inquiéter pour moi comme ça mais c'est un peu ridicule, voir comique ! Je vous assure qu'il ne se passera rien, j'en suis convaincu, j'ai vu Rogue jeudi dernier et il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il doit regretter. Il était sous le coup d'une pulsion, ça arrive à tout le monde. Et au pire, si jamais il essaye de porter la main sur moi, je me défendrai. Maintenant, vous allez passer une bonne journée en ville et surtout ne pas vous inquiéter pendant que moi je ferai ma retenue. Ok ?

- Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis quand tu dis que _Rogue pourrait_ _regretter_ ? risqua Ron.

- Non c'est vrai, avoua Harry.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, moi, fit Hermione, mon magasin préféré ferme à 11h ce matin alors il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille.

- Ils sont cons ces commerçants ! commenta Ron, fermer le samedi après-midi…

- C'est exceptionnel Ronald, répliqua vivement Hermione.

- Bon, bah si tu veux t'acheter des soutifs et des string ce matin, je pense que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Je te retrouve à la brasserie du coin, plus tard. D'accord ?

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione scandalisée, tu es l'être le moins élégant et le moins raffiné que je connaisse : je ne vais pas m'acheter de soutifs, ni de strings, je vais juste m'acheter un _pull_ pour l'hiver !

- Ouais, bah, t'as quand même pas besoin de moi, bougonna t-il.

- A ce soir, Harry, sois prudent surtout…

- Hermione, je vais faire ma retenue avec Rogue, pas la guerre !

- Quand même, fais attention.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

- Je sais pas si je l'aime bien cette fille, annonça Ron grognon.

- Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu autant traîner avec moi depuis que je la fréquente.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle, tu as été très blessé, je ne pouvais pas te laisser…

- Oui, oui, arrête-là sinon tu vas encore tomber dans le profond n'importe quoi, fit Harry blasé.

- Je vais rester avec toi ce matin, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ok.

Après le déjeuner, Ron était déjà parti de l'orphelinat, Harry se rendit chez Rogue déterminé.

- Fermez la porte, Potter, ordonna sèchement le professeur de chimie une fois qu'il fut entré dans son bureau.

- Comme vous le voyez, mes élèves ont la fâcheuse manie de souiller mon sol de classe en faisant les maladroits, c'est pourquoi je souhaite - pour le début de votre retenue en tout cas - que vous nettoyez et astiquez mon plancher jusqu'à ce qu'il brille.

- Il y a des femmes de ménage pour ça ! répliqua l'adolescent énervé.

- Et bien vous allez être _ma_ femme de ménage durant quelque temps, Potter.

Rogue lui tendit un balais, un seau d'eau, des chiffons et une serpillière puis Harry se mit par terre comme Cendrillon, haineux de devoir faire quelque chose d'aussi peu réjouissant.

Rogue regarda le jeune homme essuyer le sol de dos. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une douloureuse et grandissante érection à la vue du postérieur du beau brun qui bougeait d'une façon dangereusement excitante.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Rogue qui avait de plus en plus chaud. Relevez-vous, Potter.

Harry, exaspéré, lui obéit se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

- Et pourquoi ça monsieur ? demanda t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop insolent.

- Parce que vous me faites bander à bouger comme ça.

Harry parut ahurit. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- Que…quoi ?

- Depuis que vous êtes adolescent, Potter, j'ai envie de vous.

- Professeur…

- Maintenant, je sais que vous avez une vie sexuelle. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que vous étiez presque un homme à présent et vous êtes foutrement sexy, c'est troublant ! C'est pour ça que je vous déteste, parce que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler en votre présence.

- Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? dit Harry qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

- Pourquoi, au lieu de laver mon plancher, vous ne coucheriez pas avec moi ? Je vous laisserai tranquille après.

- Vous êtes fou ! s'exclama Harry en tremblant.

- Oh oui, fou de toi, petit brun…je sais que toi aussi t'en as envie...

Rogue saisit brutalement le sexe du jeune homme à travers son pantalon et son boxer.

Harry gémit de douleur et de surprise.

- Potter, j'ai besoin de te baiser…

Harry, complètement furieux, envoya un coup de poing très violent dans la figure de son professeur qui sous le choc vacilla sur une table d'élève.

- Si jamais vous me retouchez encore, _monsieur_, j'irai me plaindre. Que se soit ma main ou mon beau cul ! Vous vous contenterez de les regarder à présent, sinon je vous dénonce pour agressions sexuelles sur mineur.

Rogue le regarda avec hargne et se contenta de passer sa main sur son visage essuyant ainsi le sang qui coulait abondamment de son nez endolori.

- Lavez-le tout seul votre sol crasseux ! finit par dire Harry en sortant finalement de la salle de classe.

Il se dirigea hors de l'orphelinat. Il était en colère mais en fait, il était surtout très triste.

Une fois qu'il se fut bien éloigné de l'orphelinat, persuadé que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, ni le voir, il s'assit sur un des bancs du grand parc. Puis il soupira et à son grand étonnement, il se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait toujours contenu sa haine, son malheur, sa colère et tout le reste au fond de lui. Il se sentait faible, pitoyable mais pourtant il ne se retint pas de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Il en avait besoin, tellement besoin. Il repensait à ses parents qui étaient morts et dont il ne se rappelait même pas. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir une famille et se sentir aimé rien qu'une fois. Il repensait aussi à Stenlin et sa bande qui le violait, l'insultait, l'humiliait et à celle de Diggory qui lui avait presque cassée les côtes et presque défiguré, il repensa à Rogue qui avait bien faillit lui faire la même chose et puis -son cœur se serra encore plus - il repensa à Drago Malfoy qui le mettait dans tout ses états et qui l'avait lâchement abandonné face à tout ceux qui lui voulait du mal. Il continua à sangloter en silence en pensant avec force que dans un an, il partirait d'ici après avoir eut sa majorité et ses examens et il quitterait cet endroit qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

- Potter ? fit une voix familière.

Harry sursauta et essuya immédiatement ses larmes. Que penserait-on de lui, si on le voyait pleurer comme un enfant ?

Harry fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Malfoy car ils étaient tout de même très éloignés de l'orphelinat et il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire maltraiter à nouveau mais le blond n'oserait jamais lui faire du mal. Il le savait.

- Tu m'as suivi ? demanda Harry avec colère.

- Je voulais savoir comment ça se passerait avec l'autre graisseux.

- Tu es vraiment obstiné, toi ! fit remarquer Harry même s'il était très touché de voir que le blond s'était inquiété, je t'ai dis de te mêler de tes affaires.

- Ca va, le prend pas mal, répliqua Malfoy sur le même ton agressif, je t'ai vu partir si vite de son bureau, que je…enfin j'ai eu tort de venir.

- Content que tu t'en aperçoives si vite, maintenant barre-toi et fous moi la paix.

Harry se détourna de lui et se retint de ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas que Malfoy le voie pleurer, il ne le fallait surtout pas…

Mais Malfoy ne bougea pas. Harry se retourna vers lui furieux :

- T'es bouché ou t'es trop con pour comprendre ma phrase, casse-toi !

- Tu pleures Potter, remarqua soudain le blond en s'approchant de lui.

- Non, je ne pleure pas, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

Malfoy se fichait bien de la colère du brun, il voulait savoir pourquoi il s'était isolé ici pour pleurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? fit doucement Drago en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Non mais je rêve, je t'ai dit de te barrer, hurla Harry de plus en plus enragé, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Ca sert à rien de gueuler, dit calmement le blond, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais partir, à plus blondinet.

Harry tenta de se lever mais Malfoy le retint par le bras.

- Non tu vas rester ici et tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse ? Me tabasser ? Me violer ? Comme tous les autres.

- Arrête Potter, tu sais que je ne ferais rien de tout ça, je ne suis pas comme eux.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie :

- Tu es comme tous les autres, Malfoy, tu m'as laissé, complètement abandonné.

- Je…

- Tu les as presque laissé me violer sous ton nez ! dit Harry plus tristement qu'en colère.

- Je suis tellement désolé, tu m'avais humilié devant tout le monde, je voulais me venger, se justifia t-il.

- Humilié ? répéta Harry avec amertume, tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai cassé la gueule parce que tu m'avais traité de pute, tu te souviens ?

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas retourner en arrière.

- Alors arrête de te considérer comme différent des autres, parce que tu es pareil. Tu viens-là simplement parce que tu as des remords mais je me fous pas mal de ta pitié, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

- Potter, dit gentiment Drago, je ne fais pas ça par pitié je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais juste inquiet pour toi.

Harry regarda intensément le blond dans les yeux et il sut qu'il ne mentait pas. Il détourna son regard du sien, trop troublé.

Il ressentit la rage et la colère le quitter et une grande tristesse, un grand chagrin, l'envahir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et il n'en avait pas envie. Il sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues déjà humides.

Malfoy posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues d'Harry qui frissonna face à tant de douceur, il y était si peu habitué. Et le força à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Il m'a juste touché mais je me suis défendu et je suis parti, dit-il en sanglotant silencieusement.

- Harry, il faut que tu dises au directeur ce que tous te font subir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce qu'il faut que tout cela cesse, que tu…

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? l'interrompit Harry

Drago se sentit troublé par sa question puis répondit simplement :

- Peut-être parce que tu as besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Le jeune homme mit son visage entre ses mains et continua à faire couler les larmes de tous son corps.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si sentimental pourtant il avait mal pour lui.

Il passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Ce geste si doux fit sortir le visage d'Harry de ses mains pour à nouveau croiser le regard gris du beau blond.

- Tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi, Harry, comme tout le monde.

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

- Bien sûr que si.

Puis Malfoy l'embrassa sur le front pour le réconforter, il regarda Harry qui avait fermé les yeux pour savourer tant de tendresse.

Puis le jeune homme blond se pencha lentement pour rencontrer les lèvres humides de Harry Potter dans un baiser passionné, réconfortant et si doux. Harry se laissa faire à peine surprit par le geste amoureux de Malfoy puis répondit au baiser sans vraiment cesser de pleurer. Lorsqu'ils desserrèrent leur étreinte, Drago lui fit un sourire tendre puis essuya les larmes qui coulait sur le magnifique visage du brun. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et continua à pleurer doucement, légèrement apaisé mais de plus en plus confus sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour ce garçon.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Malfoy.

**A suivre !**

_Ca avance, n'est-ce pas ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des suggestions ? Des remarques ? Je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas parce que Harry et Drago se rapprochent beaucoup dans ce chapitre que mon histoire est bientôt terminée car hélas, il doit encore se passer de nombreuses choses peu réjouissantes avant une grande histoire pleine d'amour et de bonheur…Gros bisous et à très bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6 : je m'ennuis de toi

_Coucou !!! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira comme les autres…_

_Je remercie Raziel The SoulEater_, _Nepheria,_ _la fouine manga,_ _No doubt, Edemi et Didi pour leurs reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre mais qui me touche tout autant._

_Je remercie bien évidemment ma bêta : ma Angie que j'avais oublié de citer jusqu'à présent (honte à moi !) pour ses corrections précieuses… _

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Je m'ennuis de toi 

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions d'un seul coup : beaucoup de colère après ce que Rogue lui avait fait, puis ensuite énormément de chagrin pour sa triste et misérable existence et pour finir beaucoup de gratitude, de soulagement, d'amour peut-être, envers ce jeune homme blond si beau, si mystérieux et si froid à la fois. Malfoy s'était inquiété pour lui et avait essayé de le réconforter, de lui remonter le moral, mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ce baiser ? Pourquoi cette tendresse soudaine ? Trop de questions tourmentaient l'esprit du jeune orphelin surtout depuis que Malfoy l'avait quitté si subitement très gêné en justifiant qu'il devait finir un devoir de français. Harry ne pleurait plus lorsque Malfoy avait prit la fuite mais il n'avait rien ajouté. Est-ce qu'Harry le détestait autant après ce qui venait de se produire ? Non il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir calmé sa tristesse et puis c'était la première fois qu'on le consolait de cette façon, peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'on le consolait depuis que ses parents l'avaient quitté.

Lorsque Harry retourna à l'orphelinat, seul, il se sentait beaucoup mieux mais il ne savait plus comment réagir avec Malfoy. Devait-il raconter à Ron et Hermione ce qui venait de se passer ? Il avait presque fini par oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue.

- Harrryyyyyy !!! s'écria une petite voix aiguë.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire blasé.

- Oui Cho ? Fit-il sans même se retourner pour voir sa petite amie toujours aussi excitée.

- Mon chéri, je t'ai cherché partout, je…

- Je ne suis pas ton chéri, répéta t-il sans s'en rendre compte tellement il s'était accoutumé à répéter cette phrase.

Et comme à son habitude, Cho ignora complètement sa remarque.

- Tu veux venir dans mon dortoir au dîner, ça fait longtemps que…

- On a couché ensemble hier ! Et moi je suis crevé et vraiment pas d'humeur.

- Oh, d'accord, dit-elle déçue en perdant son air enthousiaste, très bien, à plus tard.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement et le remord le submergea subitement : Hermione avait raison, il avait été odieux avec elle :

- Hey ! appela t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi sombre.

- Écoute, je suis désolé si je suis un peu chiant ces temps-ci, mais j'ai pas mal de préoccupations et…

- Harry, coupa Cho en retrouvant le sourire, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble ce soir que tu dois te justifier. Ca ne me gêne pas.

Le jeune homme parut étonné, Cho venait de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être compréhensive ! Il n'en revenait pas.

- D'accord, dit-il peu convaincu.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla plus joyeuse tout de même !

S'être débarrassé d'elle sans lui avoir fait verser une seule larme mit Harry de meilleure humeur. Pourtant son esprit était toujours envahi d'un nombre incalculable de questions concernant Malfoy.

Il avait passé l'après midi à réfléchir sur son banc et il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était l'heure d'aller dîner et il avait complètement oublié que Ron et Hermione avaient été très anxieux pour sa retenue avec Rogue et devaient se faire un sang d'encre en ne le voyant pas revenir. Il se fit bien incendier par un professeur pour ses cinq minutes de retard et rentra dans la grande salle où tous les orphelins prenaient leurs repas plus ou moins satisfaits de leur journée. Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin et ne put retenir un sourire en les voyant soupirer de soulagement bien bruyamment.

- Et oui je suis bel et bien vivant, lança t-il amusé, et même en un seul morceau, ça vous étonne, non ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry, répliqua Hermione qui semblait s'autoriser à respirer maintenant qu'il était de retour, on était inquiet. T'en as mis un temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

- Je me suis promené et je n'ai pas pensé à regarder ma montre.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ?

- Il m'a juste fait comprendre que je le faisais bander et il a voulu qu'on baise à la place de la retenue.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, indignée et Ron laissa échapper un grognement de dégoût.

- Quel salop ! jura Ron scandalisé, quel porc, quel pervers, quel connard…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Hermione perplexe

- A ton avis ? Fit Harry avec un air coquin et une voix provocatrice.

- Harry ! s'exclama t-elle, ne me dis me pas que vous avez vraiment…enfin, vous n'avez tout de même pas…

- Mais évidemment, on a baisé comme des bêtes toute l'après-midi dans toutes les positions inimaginables et pour te l'avouer, j'ai dû jouir une dizaine de fois en tout, quoique quinze fois serait plus proches de la vérité…

- Harry ! S'écria Hermione choquée pendant que Ron explosait de rire.

- Hermione, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu, ne serait ce que _toucher_ Rogue ! Rien que l'idée, ça me fait vomir !

La jeune fille parut vexée.

- Après tout, je ne suis pas censée connaître tous tes fantasmes et puis tu avais l'air si ravi d'aller à cette retenue qu'on aurait pu croire des choses, rétorqua Hermione très sèchement.

Sa réplique indigna le jeune homme outrageusement :

- Je te signale que je n'ai pas dormi pendant deux jours lorsqu'il m'a touché le cul ce pervers !

- Oui excuse-moi, dit-elle l'air désolé, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais lorsqu'il t'a fait cette proposition ?

- Je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule, répondit-il simplement, et je me suis barré.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, remarqua Ron

- J'aimerai bien voir sa sale tronche après ça, dit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop d'ennuis.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il dise quelque chose, je lui ai promis que je le balancerai s'il continuait à me harceler.

- Le bon côté dans tous ça, c'est que tu n'as pas eu de retenue finalement, fit remarquer Ron

- Tu as vraiment un optimisme proche de la sottise, Ronald, dit durement Hermione, Harry aurait très bien pu se faire violer !

- Pff, vous auriez vu sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il croyait _vraiment_ que j'allais accepter. Qui peut bien vouloir coucher avec ce type ?! Intervint Harry précipitamment avant que Ron ne se fâche de la réplique d'Hermione.

- Tu sais, dit Ron songeur, il a déjà couché avec Lavande Brown et ça doit pas être la seule. Mais apparemment monsieur le prof de chimie n'est pas uniquement hétéro, ça ferait un bon scoop tiens…

- J 'ai pas envie que tu racontes que Rogue a essayé de me peloter ! prévint Harry

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée.

- Venant de toi, ça m'étonne ! Lança Hermione narquoisement.

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour faire ça ? Demanda Ron avec colère.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies toujours fais preuve de finesse.

- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama Ron complètement furieux, je te signale, Miss-J'ai-Toujours-Raison, que tu ne me connais pas assez pour pouvoir tenir ce genre de propos. Je ne suis pas un idiot.

- Alors tu dois vraiment cacher le meilleur de ta personnalité ! répliqua Hermione en s'enflammant d'un coup.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel, lassé de leurs disputes quotidiennes qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Il balaya la salle de son regard pour essayer de ne pas entendre leur joute verbale et croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy, assit un peu plus loin avec Blaise Zabini, son ami habituel, Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de basket adverse de celle de Diggory -il était plus âgé mais avait raté son bac- et une certaine Millicent Bulstrode, une jeune fille souvent comparé à un dinosaure pour sa taille et sa carrure mais qui avait son charme et qui faisait aussi partit de l'équipe de Flint.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur lorsque le jeune homme lui lança un regard gêné qui se transforma rapidement en regard méprisant avant de détourner les yeux pour continuer sa conversation avec Blaise, Marcus et Millicent. Pourquoi Harry avait l'impression que Malfoy le détestait encore plus qu'avant ? Il sentit une colère nouvelle grandir. Il n'arrivait vraiment à rien avec lui et à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que leur relation évoluait, elle empirait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? demanda Hermione, tu as l'air irrité.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de vous lancer vos vannes cinglantes ? demanda t-il énervé.

- Oh, mais…

- Vous ressemblez vraiment à un vieux couple marié depuis une cinquantaine d'années et c'est lourd parfois !

- Dis le si on te fait chier ! lâcha Ron

- Vous me faites chier ! Je me tire.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'en alla sous les regards outrés de ses deux amis.

Pourquoi Malfoy réagissait toujours comme ça ? Comme un sale fils de riche avec sa putain de fierté incessante. Il comprenait qu'il puisse avoir était gêné pour l'avoir réconforté et embrassé mais au point d'être si odieux et si fuyant. C'était à le rendre dingue ! Après avoir fumé sa trentième cigarette de la journée, il se coucha frustré par le comportement du blond.

Drago Malfoy vit Potter arriver et s'asseoir près de ses amis dans la grande salle. Il n'avait sûrement pas dû comprendre un mot de ce que Blaise, Marcus Flint et Millicent Bulstrode lui avaient raconté durant le repas : il n'avait fait que le regarder, _lui_. Et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il était beau. Il riait avec ses amis. Souriait et parfois s'agaçait. _Il était si beau_. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour voir Potter sourire pour lui ? « Putain ! pensa t-il pour lui-même, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais Potter ?! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, merde ! Je te hais, je te hais… »

- Drago ? Tu m'entends ? fit une voix qui lui sembla si lointaine.

- Oui ?

- T'es avec nous ? dit Blaise amusé.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu penses à quoi avec tant de concentration ? demanda Millicent intriguée

- Heu, je…enfin, balbutia t-il, c'est que…en fait…

Drago se sentit tout de suite très idiot, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre.

- Mais dis moi, c'est d'un intérêt attrayant ce que tu nous racontes là, ironisa Marcus.

- Oui, c'est très prenant, tu as presque failli m'empêcher de bailler, ajouta Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, ça va ! répliqua Drago contrarié.

- Surtout ne me dis pas que tu rêvais à ton prochain cours d'anglais, par pitié !

- Je ne pense pas qu'à ça, Blaise, j'étais en train de penser à mon prochain plan cul, si tu veux tous savoir, d'ailleurs je bande dur !

Blaise et Marcus Flint se mirent à pouffer alors que Millicent parut offusquée.

- Bah, tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux ressembler à un être normal ! dit Blaise

- Et qui est la demoiselle qui à l'honneur de te mettre dans tous tes états, Drago ? demanda Millicent avec espoir.

- Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? répliqua Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda précipitamment le blond.

- Peut-être que tu penses à plusieurs filles à la fois ? Qui sait ?

Malfoy fut soulagé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que tout le monde découvre qui était _« la demoiselle qui le mettait dans tous ses états ! »_

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai un esprit sordide, Blaise.

- Ouais, c'est ça, va pas me dire que t'as jamais pensé à sauter plusieurs meufs à la fois !

« J'aurais préféré ça que Potter » pensa t-il avec amertume.

- Non, jamais, avoua t-il en toute sincérité.

- Et puis, si ça se trouve, tu pensais même pas à une meuf mais à un mec ! fit Marcus Flint.

- Mais Drago est hétéro ! rappela Millicent.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je le suis et j'ai déjà essayé avec un homme mais c'était merdique. Au moins je sais que je suis un hétéro pur et dur.

Malfoy devint soudain très mal à l'aise.

- Je ne pensais PAS et ne penserai jamais à un mec ! affirma t-il avec force pour cacher son mal aise.

- Calme toi, c'est juste qu'il y a pleins de types dans mon dortoir qui veulent se faire le petit Potter ou d'autres d'ailleurs. Pourtant, ils se disent tous hétéro !

Drago sentit son estomac se contracter et échangea un regard avec Blaise.

- Quoi ? demanda Marcus, j'ai loupé quelque chose ou quoi ?

- Bah, il est dans notre dortoir justement, annonça Blaise qui essayait de paraître impassible. Potter avait été leur sujet de dispute avec Drago et il avait très envie de changer de sujet.

- C'est un vrai con, rajouta Drago pour se donner confiance en lui.

- Je ne pense pas que mes voisins de chambre se préoccupent de son intelligence, plutôt de son cul, voyez vous.

Malfoy tenta du mieux qu'il put pour se contrôler même si une violente colère le poussait à frapper Flint. Blaise sembla le remarquer et essaya de changer de conversation mais Millicent l'ignora complètement :

- Mes copines aussi le trouvent trop craquant, c'est vrai qu'il est canon comme mec. Un des plus beaux garçons que j'ai vu. On dirait ces types qu'on voit à la télé sans aucune imperfection. Mais sa beauté n'a pas l'air réelle, je trouve, il a un visage trop parfait, c'est pour ça que je n'essaye pas de le séduire comme toutes les autres. Il ne me plait pas du tout. En plus il est vraiment arrogant et il se croit au-dessus de tout le monde.

- C'est surtout que tu l'écraserais vu ton calibre, il fait vraiment insecte comparé à toi ! se moqua Blaise.

- Moi je trouve qu'il a vraiment une beauté très pure ! annonça Malfoy en se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait songé à voix haute.

- Mais c'est que tu deviens poétique, Drago ! constata Marcus.

- Non, dit-il un peu trop précipitamment pour paraître sincère, c'était juste une observation, ça n'empêche pas le fait que ce soit un connard de première.

- Ouais, mais je te dis, il est…

- Bon, interrompit Blaise, si on arrêtait de parler de ce Potty, c'est pas vraiment le sujet du siècle non plus !

Et alors qu'ils repartaient dans une autre conversation animée, Malfoy replongea dans ses pensées principalement centrées sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes, si douces, si sucrées, si veloutées. Et à cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer ! Il chercha Harry du regard et il le vit, lui aussi, plongé dans ses pensées. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsque le brun croisa son regard. Il se sentit gêné d'être prit sur le fait en pleine contemplation puis lui lança un regard haineux pour lui montrer qu'il le détestait pour l'effet qu'il lui faisait et détourna son regard du sien.

- Ouais, elle était plutôt jolie, avec de très belles formes, très mises en valeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, disait Blaise avec enthousiasme.

- On peut parler d'autre chose, Blaise, dit Malfoy, faut que j'arrête de bander !

- Si tu veux, fit son ami indifférent, mais si tu veux mon avis, vaudrait mieux que tu prennes une douche…

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il suivit Harry du regard qui sortait de la grande salle, l'air fâché. Etait-ce à cause de lui s'il semblait si en colère ? « Non, ses amis doivent l'ennuyer voilà tout, normal vu avec qui il traîne ! Enfin on ne peut pas dire que je m'éclate non plus. »

Harry et Drago ne se parlaient plus, Malfoy fuyait et tout était redevenu comme avant. Le lundi suivant, Harry ne savait pas s'il était anxieux ou enchanté de voir la tête de Rogue après ce qui c'était passé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit ricanement en voyant qu'il semblait plus furieux que jamais et qu'il avait le nez toujours amoché. « Je l'ai pas loupé ! » pensa t-il victorieusement. Rogue fit strictement comme si rien ne s'était passé samedi même si il paraissait beaucoup plus sévère. Et alors que Harry cherchait quelque chose dans son sac, Rogue passa devant son travail avec un sourire mauvais, dessiné sur ses lèvres, et fit tomber sans que personne ne voie ce qu'il faisait, son microscope au sol. Le bruit assourdissant qui retenti dans la classe lorsque l'objet fut à terre, fit retourner le regard de tous les étudiants vers le fond de la pièce où Rogue et Harry se trouvaient. Le brun se redressa brusquement et vit son matériel au sol puis regarda son professeur qui avait un regard flamboyant.

- Est-ce un fait exprès que vous soyez d'une maladresse toute particulière dans ma matière ? Au moins vous gardez toujours les même habitudes : voilà qui nous fera un nouveau zéro. C'est peut-être une tradition chez vous mais j'avoue que vos coutumes à casser mon matériel ne me plaisent guère ! Vous pouvez sortir et si vous avez toujours l'intention de faire votre intéressant et votre petit prétentieux - puisque je suppose que vous vous croyez assez doué pour vous passer de chimie - il sera bien évidemment inutile de revenir dans ma classe, annonça Rogue avec beaucoup de haine et de satisfaction dans les yeux.

Et sans que Harry n'ait pas pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Rogue retourna à son bureau en hurlant à ses élèves de cesser leurs gloussements moqueurs. Débordant de rage pour cette ignoble injustice, Harry jeta son sac sur ses épaules et s'en alla. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas se retrouver avec Rogue avant un bon moment, pourtant le fait d'avoir été viré d'un cours le mettait hors de lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuies, Malfoy ? demanda Harry en essayant de rester patient.

Il n'avait pas réussi à le choper seul sans un de ses amis depuis plus d'une semaine, même dans son dortoir, il se débrouillait pour faire semblant de dormir lorsqu'il arrivait ou rester des heures dans la salle de bain. Même en cours, Malfoy s'arrangeait pour sortir le premier de la salle. Cette attitude était ridicule et le brun avait très envie d'avoir une explication digne de ce nom maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main : le blond était resté parler avec McGonagall et Harry l'avait attendu.

- Je ne te fuie pas, Potter, faut que t'arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde, dit-il froidement sans le regarder et en continuant son chemin.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à part me fuir ? demanda Harry en voyant Malfoy s'éloigner.

- Je vais en cours ! Mais c'est vrai que monsieur ne se croit plus obligé de faire de même.

- Change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi tu me fuies ? répéta Harry, c'est pas parce que tu m'as vu pleurer que tu dois te sentir forcer de ne plus me balancer tes vannes dégoulinantes de bonté !

- Ne me dis pas que tu viens me voir simplement parce que nos engueulades habituelles te manquent ?

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites.

- Je ne t'évite pas.

- Je comprend que tu puisses te sentir gêné de ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais…

- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous ! siffla le blond l'air menaçant.

Harry eut un rire amer :

- Je suppose que lorsque deux personnes s'embrassent _passionnément_ ça ne signifie rien pour toi ?

- Il n'y avait aucune passion, c'était juste pour sécher tes larmes !

- Vraiment ? fit Harry amusé, j'aime beaucoup ta façon de réconforter les gens.

- Je t'emmerde, va pas me dire que ça ne t'a pas calmé !

- Non c'est vrai mais j'avais juste cru comprendre que tu mourrais d'envie de m'embrasser depuis un long moment et que tu avais sauté sur l'occasion ou plutôt, _profité_ de la situation !

- Et bien tu crois mal.

- Tu veux dire que à cet instant, si je te disais que j'ai envie de t'embrasser de façon torride, tu me repousserais ?

Drago sentit son estomac se resserrer, s'il n'avait pas eu sa fierté traditionnelle, il l'aurait plaqué contre le mur et lui aurait dévoré les lèvres avidement.

- Potter ! T'es un mec !

- Finement observé. Lorsque tu te seras fais à l'idée de pouvoir être gay, tu me feras signe.

- Un Malfoy ne sera jamais pédé, c'est contre nature, ok ? Ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour était juste un petit _débordement_. Ca s'arrête là !

- Sale enfoiré ! Tu ne veux même pas t'avouer les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi simplement parce que ta famille ne t'a pas élevé comme ça. Mais les sentiments sont toujours présents, quoi que tu dises.

- Je n'éprouve rien pour toi ! affirma le blond en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Très bien alors arrête de rougir parce que le prochain stade c'est le barbecue !

- Va te faire foutre, lâcha le blond en s'en allant à vive allure.

Harry poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Tout était toujours foutrement compliqué avec lui.

- Vous savez que la fête des ados à Noël, ne sera pas annulée ? se renseigna Hermione.

- Et pourquoi elle serait annulée ? demanda Harry

- Parce que l'année dernière, tout le monde avait apporté beaucoup trop d'alcool et ça c'était fini en vraiment n'importe quoi, rappela Ron.

- Dumbledore avait été furieux et avait menacé de ne pas autoriser…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, coupa Harry, mais moi je n'y avais pas assisté, j'y vais jamais. Je préfère rester dans mon lit et je suis tranquille dans mon dortoir pendant une nuit.

- Oui mais cette fois, tu vas venir, dit Ron, tu crois vraiment que Cho va accepter que tu restes dans ton lit ?

Harry émit un grognement :

- Je m'arrangeais toujours pour être célibataire à cette période de l'année pour ne pas qu'on vienne me faire chier.

- Ouais, bah t'as une semaine pour larguer Cho alors, parce que samedi c'est les vacances et lundi soir, c'est la fête.

- J'y arrive pas, dit Harry

- Comment ça, tu n'y arrives pas ?

- Je n'arrive pas à la laisser tomber.

- Tu vois que tu commences à t'y attacher ! fit Hermione

- Pas du tout ! répliqua Harry catégoriquement, c'est juste que j'ai pas le moral pour la voir pleurer pendant des mois et je ne suis pas assez sadique pour lui faire ça à Noël.

- Enfin, elle doit bien se rendre compte, qu'un jour ou l'autre vous allez rompre.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit Ron, je pense qu'elle a l'intention de se marier avec lui.

- Elle n'est tout de même pas aussi naïve ?

- Idiote serait plus juste !

- Vous êtes affreux, gronda Hermione alors que Ron et Harry ricanaient méchamment.

- C'est pas parce que t'es une fille, que tu dois te sentir obligée de la défendre, rassura Ron.

Hermione ignora sa remarque :

- Je te signale que c'est ta petite copine, Harry !

- M'en fou !

- Quoi que tu dises je suis sûre que tu y es attaché.

- C'est ça et si on arrêtait de parler de Cho ? On parlait de la soirée de Noël à laquelle je n'irais pas.

- Bien sûr que si, tu vas venir.

- Quel intérêt ? Puisqu'il n'y aura même pas d'alcool ! Une fête c'est fait exprès pour se bourrer la gueule, sinon ça vaut même pas le coup…

- T'exagères, tu pourras danser et…

- Bien sûr que si, y'aura de l'alcool, coupa Ron, c'est pas parce que Dumby a dit non, qu'on va lui obéir. Depuis quand on fait ce que le vieux fou veut qu'on fasse ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! défendit Hermione, et si Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'on boit alors on lui obéira.

- Ne l'écoute pas Harry.

- J'ai peur de faire des bêtises justement si je suis bourré, dit Harry en pensant à Malfoy.

- Tu as raison, Harry, soutint Hermione

Lorsqu'il remonta à son dortoir, il ne savait toujours pas s'il allait assister à cette fête. Il croisa le regard mauvais de Malfoy.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry agacé, pourquoi tu me regardes toujours comme si j'avais tué vingt cinq personnes sous tes yeux ?

- J'aime pas ta gueule, voilà tout, répliqua Malfoy en ouvrant un livre.

- Drago, t'es au courant pour la fête ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant de lui.

- Quoi ? fit-il l'air irrité qu'on vienne le déranger.

- Bah, tu sais…

- Salut, Potty ! interrompit Stenlin en s'avançant vers le lit de Harry

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Staline_ ?

- On dit que c'est toi qui as cassé le nez de Rogue !

Harry regarda un instant Malfoy mais il fit l'innocent, il en déduit que Drago n'avait rien dit et que Stenlin n'était strictement pas au courant :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Et bien il a le nez cassé depuis ce samedi où tu avais justement une retenue avec lui et on vient juste de me dire que tu as été renvoyé de ses cours il y a quelque temps.

- Dis donc, Stenlin, il t'aura fallu deux semaines pour te rendre compte de ça ! Tu as un sens de la déduction très efficace, dis moi !

- Potter, commence pas à m'énerver. C'est toi qui as cassé la gueule de Rogue ou non ?

- Réfléchi un peu, quoique je t'en demande un peu trop, mais tu crois vraiment que si j'avais fais ça, je serais toujours là à t'en parler ?

- Alors c'est pas toi ? fit-il déçu.

- Bien sûr que non. Rogue n'a jamais pu me sentir, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a renvoyé.

Harry ne voulait surtout pas regarder Malfoy.

- Bon casse-toi maintenant, j'aimerai bien me coucher.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? demanda Stenlin avec un sourire dangereux, ah oui, je vois, monsieur doit se mettre dans son petit pyjama de catin ! Et il ne veut surtout pas se déshabiller devant tout le monde, c'est ça ?

Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un regard méprisant.

- Mais fais pas cette tête _ma chérie_, on t'a déjà vu à poil ! Te gêne surtout pas pour nous.

- Ta gueule !

- Tu veux que je t'aide à mettre ton pyjama, ma beauté, fit Stenlin en l'attrapant de force et en essayant de lui enlever son tee-shirt avec un sourire pervers.

- Lâche-moi ! beugla t-il en se dégageant si bien que son tee-shirt se déchira.

- Ca fait encore plus sexy comme ça, constata Stenlin, tu es tellement bandant, Potter, je suis sûr que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, allez viens par là…

Il l'attira contre de lui de force et lui lécha le coup avec avidité. Harry se débattit en hurlant de rage et de dégoût mais Stenlin faisait cinq fois son épaisseur et sa taille…le jeune homme senti néanmoins que la torture s'acheva brutalement ; en moins de deux, Chad Stenlin se retrouva par terre et passa ses mains sur son entrejambes endolorie : Drago Malfoy avait envoyé un bon coup de pied bien placé à Stenlin sous le coup de la colère.

Chad se releva péniblement en gémissant de douleur.

- Tu m'as pété les couilles, Malfoy ! rugit t-il furibond.

- C'était le but, connard, fit Malfoy enragé.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, sale enculé ?

- Je t'avais dis de plus le toucher ! expliqua Drago avec hargne.

- Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, fils de riche.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mes parents sont morts, crétin, alors je ne suis le fils de plus personne ! Et si jamais, je te revois le toucher avec tes copains, sale pédale, je te préviens, j'irais tous raconter ! En tous cas tous ce que je sais, en partant de sa soi-disant tentative de suicide ! menaça dangereusement Malfoy.

Le blond parlait avec tellement d'assurance qu'il paraissait terrifiant.

Stenlin voulut répliquer mais Blaise l'en empêcha :

- Arrête, Chad ! Je sais qu'il serait capable de le faire. T'as bien déconné avec Potter, maintenant ça suffit. Fiche-lui la paix et passe à autre chose. Sinon, on est tous dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

Stenlin les fusilla du regard, haussa les épaules et s'en alla hors du dortoir en claquant la porte. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes puis les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était.

Malfoy fit un sourire reconnaissant à Blaise qui retourna dans son coin du dortoir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Puis le blond perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Harry qui était toujours paralysé et essoufflé, il n'avait pas bougé depuis que son agresseur était tombé et n'avait rien dit. Il avait la nette impression que ce serait la dernière fois que Stenlin le touchait et c'était grâce à ce blond. Ce si beau blond. Il sut à cet instant, alors qu'ils se regardaient intensément, qu'il était très amoureux de lui, il le savait, c'était plus que de la reconnaissance, c'était de l'amour, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Il se sentit heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il était vraiment sûr de ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. Malfoy rompit le contacte visuel en s'approchant de lui lentement. Harry ne bougea pas, il regarda le blond s'avancer vers lui. Il aurait voulut l'embrasser. Le blond en avait envie aussi, il le savait, il le sentait.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda timidement Drago

- Je…oui, très bien, je…

Il voulait tant lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et l'embrasser comme la dernière fois. Il fit un pas vers lui pour rencontrer ses lèvres mais étant conscient des autres orphelins présent dans la pièce, il se résigna à reculer à contre cœur.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-il finalement.

Drago sourit :

- Alors ne dis rien. Tu devrais peut-être aller te laver et te changer, conseilla t-il en le voyant le visage plein de sueur et le tee-shirt complètement fichu.

- Oui, bredouilla t-il, j'y vais…

Harry se détourna du blond et se dirigea vers les douches toujours légèrement tremblant mais il avait tout de même oublié quelque chose de très important :

- Drago…merci.

- Ce n'est rien…Harry.

**A suivre !**

_Voili voilou. Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos réactions et vos remarques avec impatience. Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines et il parlera, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, de la fête de Noël et de tous les petits débordements –comme le dit si bien Drago lol- qu'on peut faire avec de l'alcool…il mettra en scène l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage plutôt présent dans les derniers tomes d'Harry Potter. Une personne qui fera du désordre dans la vie de nos héros… mais évidemment, je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse deviner. Non je ne suis pas une sadique ! Je suis quelqu'un qui fait durer le suspens ! lol ! Nuance. Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu. _


	7. Chapter 7 : la soirée de Noël

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce 7 ème chapitre. Beaucoup ont pensé que mon nouveau personnage, qui fait son entrée dans ce chapitre, était peut-être Luna Lovegood. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très drôle et pleine de vie mais je ne pense pas la mettre dans ma fiction, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la vois mal dans cette ambiance un peu glauque. Enfin rien n'est impossible bien sûr…donc non, ce n'est pas Luna mais c'est une fille tout de même ! (Bon, ça réduit un peu la liste !) Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreuses review et si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, j'en suis désolée. Pour les review anonymes, merci à : _

_Arwendefondcombe : je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé, de plus toi qui n'es pas fan des UA, je suis ravie de sortir du lot ! Pour ce qui est des fautes, c'est surtout grâce à ma bêta car moi niveau orthographe, je ne suis pas très douée…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Bises. _

_Miss CC : oui, en effet, c'était un grand pas en avant pour nos deux héros, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue pour celui là non plus ! (Du moins, je l'espère !) Bises._

_Hermoni : Et bien et bien, je ne savais pas que mon histoire était si traumatisante ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fait de cauchemars…lol. De toute façon, on a passé le plus dur je crois et happy end assurée ! Rassurée ? Bon, j'espère que ce chp te plaira, normalement, tu devrais être tranquille cette nuit ! Bisous._

_Super fru : oui…je sais, je devrais écrire plus vite, mais bon je suis feignante ! Je n'y peux rien…tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Bises._

_Raziel The SoulEater : Et non, tu as tous faux ! Lol, aucuns des personnages que tu as cité seront présent dans ce chp, quant à les voir apparaître un jour, je ne suis pas contre, on verra bien ! _

_J'espère que ce chp te plaira. Bisous._

_Anonyme : merci pour toutes tes review qui m'ont fait rire, surtout le « un éléphant est intelligent » mdr, oui tu as sûrement raison, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça, sur un coup de tête sans doute…je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que les prochains chp ne te décevront pas ! Bisous._

_Je remercie bien évidemment Juste-un-ange pour ses corrections très utiles qui rendent service à tout le monde… ! Bisous à toi ma Angie !_

_Maintenant je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. _

_Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : vive les débordements de Noël :)_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : La soirée de Noël

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et en sécurité. Stenlin ne lui adressait plus la parole : il rentrait dans son dortoir le soir sans se préoccuper de lui, même lors de leur cours en communs. Depuis l'intervention de Drago contre Stenlin, le jeune homme était devenu celui qui était le plus craint. Tout le monde le respectait encore plus ce qui plaisait beaucoup au concerné. Le fait qu'il soit devenu leur sorte de leader en si peu de temps faisait sourire Harry. Quant à sa relation avec lui, c'était toujours aussi compliqué mais ils ne se disputaient plus. Ils arrivaient même à avoir des discutions conviviales. Harry se rendit compte que le jeune homme, dont il était sûr d'être amoureux à présent, était très intéressant. Il avait remarqué que le blond évitait toujours de lui parler de sa famille disparue et ainsi ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, le blond était arrivé dans cet orphelinat. Il n'était sans doute pas près pour lui en parler et Harry comprenait. Toute fois, même s'ils arrivaient à avoir des conversations civilisées, ils ne discutaient que le soir lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher car en dehors, ils restaient chacun avec leurs amis. Harry se rendit vite compte que le blond lui manquait dans la journée et il était très jaloux quand il voyait Drago rire avec ses amis. Malfoy ne devait sûrement pas s'ennuyer de lui et ça le rendait triste. Il devait simplement ressentir une immense attirance pour lui comme tout le monde et ça l'attristait encore plus car Harry était sûr que lui avait dépassé le stade de l'attirance physique et il se sentait idiot de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. La seule personne qui s'était aperçu que beaucoup de chose le tracassait, c'était Hermione -comme toujours. Elle l'avait à plusieurs fois surpris en train de contempler Malfoy avec un regard troublé mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire pourtant il était absolument certain qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

Il ne restait plus qu'un week-end avant la grande fête de Noël. Encore un jour de cours et ils étaient en vacances. Malgré cela, Harry ne savait toujours pas s'il allait y assister. Il avait trop peur de voir Malfoy entouré de filles par milliers qui le chaufferaient…et en même temps il se voyait mal rester dans son lit en pensant à tout ce que SON blond pourrait faire avec de l'alcool et de la musique s'il ne le surveillait pas de près. Mais peut-être que le blond n'y allait pas non plus, qui sait ? Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir s'il était du genre à faire la fête. Oserait-il lui demander ?

Lorsqu'il se leva le dernier vendredi de cours, le blond était déjà partit prendre son petit déj'. Il essayerait de le choper en cours…

0000000000000000000000000000000000

- J'ai trop hâte d'être en vacs, gémit Ron en avalant son lait, vivement ce soir !

- Arrête de te plaindre, gronda Hermione autoritaire, tu n'as plus que quelques heures, moi j'ai encore deux heures de latin en fin de journée.

- Quelle idée de prendre cette matière stupide aussi ?

- Mais moi je trouve que c'est une matière fascinante !

- Et bien on n'a pas la même définition du mot fascinant…

- Qui dit que ça fait partit de ton vocabulaire ? répliqua Hermione avec un demi-sourire

- Surtout, Ron, ne répond pas ! conseilla Harry alors que le roux allait rétorquer avec colère, c'est de la provocation pure et simple et ça va encore se transformer en baston orale…

- Coucou, vous trois ! s'exclama une voix féminine

Les trois amis levèrent les yeux au ciel et se retournèrent avec un faux sourire devant Cho Chang qui avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient ravis de la voir.

- Cho ! Quelle bonne surprise ! accueillit gentiment Hermione

- Mais dis moi, fit Ron sarcastique, ça doit bien faire deux jours qu'on t'a pas vu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Tu n'arrivais plus à ouvrir la porte des toilettes ?

Contre toute attente, elle prit sa remarque très au sérieux :

- Oh non, non ! Comme j'ai appris que la fête de Noël aurait lieu finalement, j'ai préparé ma tenue pour être la plus belle. J'ai cherché dans tous les magazines et quand j'ai trouvé, il fallait que je cherche le bon maquillage puis la bonne coiffure. C'était très compliqué.

Ron la regarda sidéré puis explosa d'un rire discret. Harry pensa aussi qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'elle soit coincée dans les toilettes pour paraître moins pathétique.

- Et toi mon chéri, dit-elle en s'installant sur les genoux d'Harry, tu vas mettre quoi comme tenue ? Il faudrait que ça aille avec la mienne quand même.

- Oh…heu…

- Tu es tellement beau, s'extasia la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, tu m'as tellement manqué…

Et sans que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, elle avait déjà capturé ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Conscient que tout le monde les regardait « jalousement », il la repoussa très vite. Mais les prof ne dirent rien : ils étaient plus sympathiques maintenant que Noël approchait.

- Cho ! reprocha Harry qui en avait marre de se donner en spectacle, tu peux pas attendre qu'on soit dehors ?!

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre mon cœur ?

- Arrête de m'appeler mon cœur. Et je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller, alors lâche-moi avec ça.

Elle bondit hors de ses genoux, stupéfaite :

- Quoi ?????! Mais…mais, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !!

- Arrête de t'enflammer, je n'ai pas encore dit que je ne venais pas.

- Tu as intérêt à venir, dit-elle sèchement

- Sinon quoi ? fit-il, énervé avec une pointe de défis dans la voix : comme si cette fille pouvait décider pour lui de ce qu'il avait à faire !

- Sinon tu vas le regretter, Potter ! cracha t-elle en s'en allant furieuse.

- Je crois que tu l'as un peu agacée, remarqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Mione, surtout ne me dis pas que toutes les filles sont comme elle ! s'inquiéta Ron qui continuait à suivre du regard Cho partir.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Ronald_ ! s'indigna t-elle, et non, toutes les filles ne sont pas comme elle, majoritairement, elles sont plus intelligentes que les garçons.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de sortir avec elle ? se demanda Harry à voix haute.

- C'est une bombe cette fille, faut pas l'oublier, rappela Ron, dommage qu'elle ne t'ait pas dit « sinon je casse avec toi ».

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Bah va la voir Harry !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour t'excuser.

- Je n'ai pas à m'excuser, elle était de mauvaise humeur ce matin et elle viendra bientôt me supplier de la pardonner avec des grands yeux pleins de larmes.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison…

Hermione préféra ne rien ajouter sur le sujet :

- Je suis sûre que le professeur Vector va nous donner une tonne de devoir en latin, se plaignit t-elle finalement.

Ron lui tapa dans le dos l'air faussement compatissant :

- Oh oui, ça serait vraiment horrible…

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry arriva à son premier cours de la journée -cours d'anglais- un peu à l'avance pour y trouver Malfoy. Il avait eu raison, le blond était en train de relire quelque chose à une table du fond en attendant l'arrivée du prof.

- Salut, fit-il poliment.

Drago releva la tête vers Harry et le salua également.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda t-il timidement

- Ouais, vas-y, dit Malfoy en enlevant son sac de la chaise où Harry s'installa.

- Je voulais savoir, commença Harry peu sûr de lui, si tu allais, enfin, si tu…

- Accouche Potter, s'impatienta le blond

- Est-ce que tu vas aller à la fête de Noël lundi soir ?

Drago le considéra un instant puis répondit :

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une fête.

- Ah bon ? Et bien, le 24 décembre, il y a une fête exprès pour nous sans prof, ni rien.

- Ah, fit Malfoy l'air peu emballé, et pourquoi tu veux savoir si j'y vais ?

- Je sais pas, juste comme ça. Savoir si tu es ce genre de…

- Non, Potter, je ne suis pas ce genre de type mais s'il y a une fête pour Noël, j'y ferai peut-être un tour.

Ce qui conclut la conversation puisque le prof entra en ordonnant le silence.

000000000000000000000000000000000

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fête, Blaise ? questionna Drago lors du déjeuner.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit ?

- Non ! C'est Potter qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. J'avais pas l'air con, moi.

- Bah, après le repas dans la grande salle avec tout le monde, tous les ados à partir de quinze ans descendent dans la cave où il y a une discothèque et on peut y rester toute la nuit. Normalement les profs s'en vont aussi de leur côté même si Rusard est jamais loin. L'année dernière, y'en a qu'on tellement bu que Rusard s'est retrouvé enfermé dans un placard toute la nuit et il y a eut quelques débordements, enfin plus que d'habitude et on a bien cru qu'il y en n'aurait pas cette année. Finalement, Dumbledore a cédé mais nous a interdit catégoriquement d'amener de l'alcool.

- Ouais, bon, bah je ne viens pas alors.

- T'inquiète, Stenlin a trouvé un moyen hyper discret d'en introduire à l'école et il a fait passer le message à tout le monde, comme ça il y en aura autant que d'habitude. Franchement tu devrais venir, ça fait toujours du bien de se lâcher un peu.

- Ouais, je viendrais mais si c'est chiant, je me barre.

- En général tu restes jusqu'au matin et tu te fais des supers nanas. C'est lors d'une de ses fêtes que j'ai perdu ma virginité.

- Je suis pas d'humeur à ça en ce moment, dit Malfoy en pensant à Harry.

- Tu le seras lundi, tu verras.

- Si tu le dis.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Finalement, je crois que je vais y aller, annonça Malfoy le dimanche soir.

- Aller où ? demanda Harry surprit.

- Réfléchit un peu Potter ! Je te parle de leur fête stupide.

- Pourquoi tu y vas si tu trouves ça si stupide ?

- Parce que j'ai très envie de voir de quoi sont capables ces orphelins pour s'éclater.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Et toi tu vas y aller ? interrogea finalement le blond.

- Évidemment ! Je ne raterai pas une telle occasion, annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il ne laisserait sûrement pas Malfoy s'amuser tout seul…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi enthousiaste pour ce genre de chose, Potter.

- Mais tu ne me connais pas, Malfoy ! fit-il avec un petit air coquin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lundi, tout le monde était très excité, surtout les plus de quinze ans. Tous les pensionnaires mangèrent un très bon repas puis Dumbledore se leva, leur souhaita un bon réveillon et autorisa les ados à descendre jusqu'à la discothèque.

- C'est des amis à moi qui ont tout préparé en bas, disait un jeune homme.

- Et bien moi je viens juste d'avoir quinze ans, c'était bien les autres années ?

- Ouais, vraiment génial…

Rusard fouilla chacun des adolescents en vérifiant s'ils avaient l'âge indiqué puis les laissa entrer.

Harry eu du mal à ne pas montrer le fait qu'il était très impressionné : la salle ou plutôt la cave était immense et la musique était beaucoup trop forte à son goût. C'était très sombre et à la fois si lumineux avec les lumières multicolores qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Étant arrivé un peu le dernier, il y avait déjà beaucoup de jeunes qui étaient sur la piste et qui se déhanchaient en hurlant de rire. Un peu à l'écart de la piste, il y avait un bar avec plusieurs élèves qui servaient des rafraîchissements. Ils devaient être plus d'une centaine mais personne ne semblait serré. Pourquoi Harry se sentait si mal à l'aise ? Il n'était jamais venu à une soirée telle que celle là. C'était surréaliste. Et il devait paraître complètement idiot tout seul. Il chercha Ron et Hermione du regard mais il y avait tellement de monde et tellement de bruit qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait y arriver. Il fut soulagé de constater que Malfoy ne dansait pas sensuellement avec une de ses filles provocantes qui étaient justement en train de le regarder avec envie.

Il finit par bouger de l'entrée en s'avançant vers le bar.

- T'es tout seul, Harry ? demanda Seamus Finnigan un ami que Ron s'était fait dans son dortoir.

- Et bien, je ne trouve pas Ron et Hermione.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais inviter une fille à danser rapidement sinon elles vont toutes se jeter sur toi, voir 'ils' !

- Merci du conseil.

- Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Hermione qui était habillée très simplement contrairement à toutes les autres filles qui s'étaient faites belles pour l'occasion -elles étaient toutes allées faire du shopping le samedi.

- Alors mon vieux, Cho ne t'as pas encore emmené sur la piste ? ricana Ron, je sens d'ailleurs qu'elle va te tuer !

- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme qui ne voulait surtout pas provoquer de scandale.

- Ta tenue est vraiment ridicule comparée à la sienne.

Harry était simplement habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un jean.

- Je m'en fiche, elle croyait peut-être que j'allais me ramener en costard et cravate ?

- Je crois surtout qu'elle veut que vous vous fianciez à la fin de la soirée…

- Ron, tu ne me présentes pas ? susurra une douce voix derrière eux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Seamus se retournèrent et virent une magnifique jeune fille plus sexy que jamais. Harry la détailla un instant complètement ébloui : elle portait une minijupe qui laissait voir ses longues jambes avec un débardeur très décolleté. Elle avait un visage très fin, de grands yeux verts clairs et de longs cheveux très roux. Elle leur fit un sourire resplendissant en montrant ses dents blanches et alignées.

Ron parut mal à l'aise :

- Tu devrais t'habiller encore plus légèrement, on est qu'en hiver après tout !

- Lâche moi un peu, _Ronny_, il fait une chaleur à crever, ici, à moins que ce soit moi qui soit en chaleur…ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas avec la bombe que j'ai en face des yeux, dit-elle en observant Harry avec adoration.

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir.

- Harry, Hermione, Seamus, vous connaissez déjà ma petite sœur, Ginny ? demanda Ron sans prêter attention à sa tentative de drague avec Harry.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Harry était certain que Ron lui avait déjà montré sa sœur, il y a longtemps mais il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et encore moins vu de si près.

- Oui, enfin, non…balbutia t-il

- Bonjour Harry, fit-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à Hermione et Seamus.

- Salut, dit-il en ayant beaucoup plus chaud tout à coup.

- Ya une bonne ambiance, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda t-elle.

- Ouais, pas mal, dit Hermione en gardant les yeux fixés sur la jolie rousse.

- Harry !! appela Cho.

Harry ouvrit la bouche éberlué : Cho Chang était absolument ravissante. Une robe bleu marine longeait son corps à la perfection mettant en valeur sa poitrine avec un grand décolleté -un peu trop grand d'ailleurs, pensa Harry- qui allait très bien avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Mais elle n'égalisait pas avec la beauté de Ginny.

- Tu es très belle, dit Harry et il était sincère.

Ginny semblait furieuse.

Il regarda Ron pendant que Cho observait Ginny avec férocité et lui chuchota :

- Heureusement que je l'ai déjà vu à poil !

- Ouais, se moqua-t-il, je vois même pas la différence, en tout cas, t'es un vénard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _elle_ ? demanda Cho en se tournant vers Harry, elle ne fait pas partie de tes amis ! demanda Cho énervée en dévisageant Ginny

- T'es pas obligée de parler comme si j'étais pas là, Chang ! répliqua la rouquine

- Ca va Cho, dit Harry, c'est juste la sœur de Ron…

- Ne fais pas attention à elle, Harry, conseilla Cho, elle est née pour me piquer mes petits copains.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aies trompée lorsque Michael Corner a couché avec moi ! répliqua vivement Ginny

- Tu vois Harry, ce n'est qu'une conne, viens ! fit Cho en le prenant pas le bras.

- J'étais justement en train de parler avec Harry.

- Espèce de salope, cria Cho en sautant sur elle comme une furie, lui tirant les cheveux comme une gamine, Harry est à moi !!!

Le jeune homme, surprit, intervint rapidement en forçant Cho à lâcher la rousse.

Ron et Hermione semblait bien rire mais Harry ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Allez viens, fit Harry maladroitement, en la tirant loin de Ginny même s'il aurait bien aimé rester un peu avec la jolie rousse.

- On va danser ? demanda finalement sa petite amie en se calmant à l'entente d'un slow.

- Heu…je n'ai jamais…

- Je vais te guider.

La jeune fille lui attrapa le cou et Harry fut forcé de la prendre par la taille. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement, elle le guidait très bien et puis c'était amusant de voir les autres danseurs valser autour de lui.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron et Hermione regardaient la piste de danse avec envie.

- C'est vraiment débile ce genre de fête, répétait Hermione depuis dix minutes, je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venue, je suis…

- Hermione, coupa Ron, au lieu de râler, tu veux danser ?

La jeune fille le regarda stupéfaite :

- C'est dit sans tact ni finesse, mais oui je veux bien, dit-elle timidement.

Au bout de la troisième danse, Harry avait le tournis et préféra se retirer.

- _Déjà ?_

- Cho, je meurs de soif !

- Bon d'accord.

Il s'assit au bar en prenant le premier verre qui lui passait sous la main avec sa petite amie boudeuse qui regardait la piste de danse avec attrait.

La seule chose dont Harry se souciait était de savoir où était Drago Malfoy. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Ron et Hermione agrippés l'un à l'autre amoureusement. Mais pourtant il n'avait pas vu Malfoy depuis le début de la soirée et cela l'inquiétait.

- Salut Potter, dit froidement Cédric Diggory en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Harry ne lui répondit pas se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Tu viens danser, Cho ? demanda t-il à la jolie brune

- Ca ne te dérange pas, Harry ?

- Non, vas-y.

Elle s'éloigna avec le grand joueur de basket et ça ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid. Il vit l'instant d'après, Drago Malfoy assis plus loin avec Blaise et Marcus Flint, un verre à la main. Il repartit dans une contemplation qui lui sembla infiniment longue, détaillant ainsi chaque partie de son visage parfait…

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Ginny

- Oui, vas-y.

La jeune fille se servit un verre et regarda Harry avec tant de passion qu'il fut forcer de lâcher Malfoy du regard.

- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle subitement.

- Quoi ?

- Drago Malfoy.

- Ah, heu…oui, pas mal.

- Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux me plait le plus, pensa t-elle à voix haute, peut-être toi sans doute.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Mais comme tu es déjà prit par cette pouffe, je me contenterais de ce que j'ai…

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu racontes ! siffla t-il agacé.

- Laisse tomber. Bon, à plus, Harry.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et l'observa s'avancer dangereusement vers Malfoy. Il vit que le jeune homme blond semblait charmé par ce que lui racontait la rousse et il l'invita vite à danser.

Harry se sentait mal. Il détesta d'un coup catégoriquement cette fille. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était terriblement bandante mais elle était avec Malfoy. Elle dansait sensuellement avec lui et il voyait bien que ce con aimait ça !!

Il ne pouvait pas voir ça, ça lui faisait trop mal. Il décida de concentrer son attention sur son verre de vodka et but jusqu'à ce que Malfoy lui-même vienne à lui au bout d'un moment qui lui parut éternellement long.

- Toujours pas bourré, Potter ? demanda t-il en buvant cul sec le verre qu'il se servit.

- Et toi ? Tu n'as toujours pas dépucelé Ginny Weasley ? Ah mais j'oubliais, elle n'est plus vierge, lança Harry en buvant à la bouteille à présent.

Malfoy rigola :

- J'ai comme l'impression que ma danse plutôt chaude avec la fille Weasley ne t'a pas plu, je me trompe ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé par l'alcool pour trouver quelque chose de passable à répondre.

Drago se contenta de son silence pour boire comme lui.

- Elle est bonne alors ? demanda Harry au bout d'un silence pesant.

- Potter ! Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas voulu me dire comment baisait l'asiatique.

Harry eu un sourire. Il savait qu'il sentait l'alcool remonter, il était très jaloux, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait :

- Je prend toujours mon pied avec elle, avoua t-il, elle est bonne qu'à ça et c'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas encore jetée comme une merde.

Drago fut surpris, puis enchanté par la nouvelle.

- Alors, elle est bonne la rouquine ? répéta Harry curieux

- Je l'ai pas touchée Potter, fit Malfoy avec un sourire, du moins pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.

- Salop !

- Harry ! dit Hermione en arrivant à leur hauteur, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

- Fou moi la paix, t'es pas ma mère, ok ?

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? C'est toi qui l'as fait boire comme ça ?

- J'ai rien fait du tout !

- Alors, t'as sauté Ron ou pas encore ? demanda brutalement Harry

- Non, mais ça va pas !

- Bon alors barre toi, Mione, on parle de chose d'hommes ! répliqua le brun très sèchement

La jeune fille parut froissée et s'en alla à grand pas.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille retrouver la rouquine, Potter, dit Malfoy, t'es pas vraiment en état de parler…

- Très bien, c'est moi qui me casse alors ! C'est vraiment de la merde cette soirée ! Bonne partie de jambes en l'air, blondinet, ajouta t-il en quittant la salle.

Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre mais ne se dirigea pas vers son dortoir, il voulait prendre l'air. Dans le couloir, il fut rattrapé, à sa grande joie, par Drago.

- Potter, attend !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le blond essoufflé le regarda un instant mais apparemment il n'avait strictement rien à dire.

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Malfoy, fit Harry en essayant de s'enfuir mais Drago le retint par le bras.

- Écoute, reviens, c'est Noël, tu ne vas pas aller te coucher à une heure du mat' ? Allez, viens.

- T'as vraiment couru pour me dire ça, Malfoy ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcils

- Dit pas de conneries, arrête de bouder et viens.

- Si c'est pour te voir te trémousser avec cette salope de Weasley, non merci…

- Je te signale que tu es avec Chang et tu te _trémoussais_ bien avec elle aussi ! D'ailleurs, elle doit te manquer, ça fait bien une heure que tu ne lui as pas léché la figure.

- Vraiment ? Mais moi, c'est ma copine…

- Qui te dit que Ginny n'est pas la mienne ?

Harry complètement furibond et jaloux essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du blond.

- Putain ! Lâche MOI ! hurla Harry complètement hors de lui, va enculer ta copine et laisse moi PARTIR !!!!

Mais Malfoy ne le laissa pas faire, il le plaqua contre le mur et lui emprisonna voracement la bouche. Harry tenta de le repousser mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il s'accrocha à sa veste furieux et tellement heureux à la fois. Il laissa la langue du blond entrer dans sa bouche pour venir taquiner la sienne dans un ballet sensuel. Il poussa quelques gémissements de plaisirs intenses ce qui fit sourire Malfoy puis il reprit ses lèvres avidement. Leur baiser torride se prolongea une éternité et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de se lâcher. A bout de souffle, ils durent tout de même séparer leurs lèvres.

- Putain, Potter, haleta Malfoy les yeux toujours fermés sous le coup de l'émotion, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- J'ai envie de toi…fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut de la part du brun complètement grisé.

- On n'est pas dans notre état normal, Potter.

- On s'en fou, souffla Harry avec un sourire mutin puis captura à nouveau ses lèvres en l'attirant contre lui.

Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et continua à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leur corps se heurtèrent et Malfoy sentit l'érection de Potter se frotter contre la sienne. Malfoy se sentait terriblement excité à cette idée mais il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait : il embrassait un homme ! Il ne pouvait pas, il aimait ça mais il ne pouvait pas…Il s'écarta brusquement du brun qui gémit de frustration.

- Non, on est complètement ivre, Potter, enfin surtout toi.

- Tais toi Malfoy et embrasse moi !

- Je ne peux pas, j'en ai envie mais _je peux pas_. Il vaut mieux que j'aille retrouver la rousse.

Harry sentit une tristesse grandissante pleine de déception éclater :

- Il faut toujours que tu fuies ! rugit celui-ci au bord des larmes, tu n'es qu'un sale lâche !

Le blond se contenta de courir en direction de la discothèque sans se retourner.

Harry resta alors seul, sans bouger, dans le couloir, terriblement frustré et dépité. Puis sous le coup de la rage, il envoya son poing dans le mur et gémit de douleur en se rendant compte que sa main était en sang. Il le haïssait et l'aimait tant à la fois. Mais au moins ce soir, Harry s'était rendu compte que le blond en avait eu autant envie que lui…

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il redescendit plus tard à la discothèque. Il était très tard. La musique était toujours assourdissante. Il y avait encore quelques couples qui dansaient mais ils étaient plus rares. Beaucoup étaient complètement bourrés. Stenlin embrassait une fille par terre avec une bouteille à la main et il n'était pas le seul. Il aperçut aussi Ron et Hermione assis sur la même chaise près du bar s'embrassant fougueusement. D'autres se cassaient la gueule sous l'emprise de la boisson mais personne ne s'en souciait. Harry chercha Malfoy des yeux et il le vit au fond de la salle sur un des divans qui étaient installés où d'ailleurs deux filles s'étaient endormies, avec Ginny Weasley dans ses bras qui semblait être la plus heureuse des filles de la terre. Ce spectacle, complètement répugnant, brisa le cœur de Harry qui savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû redescendre ici. Il avait mal au crâne. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait trop chaud. Il était en colère et si triste à la fois. Enfin, pour combler à ses malheurs, il vit Diggory en compagnie de deux types qui touchaient Cho avec un érotisme un peu trop flagrant à son goût. La jeune fille hurlait de rire complètement ivre et Diggory l'embrassait entre deux gloussements. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry, déjà furieux, ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision. Malfoy ne sortait pas avec lui, il ne pouvait rien faire mais Cho elle était SA petite copine et il ne laisserait certainement pas ces types et surtout pas ce connard de Diggory la toucher comme il le faisait. Et cela lui donnait aussi une bonne raison de vouloir lui casser la gueule, car finalement, Cho, il s'en foutait…Il s'avança à grands pas, déterminé et surtout guidé par l'alcool et le chagrin qu'il avait accumulé ce soir.

- La touche pas, Diggory ! menaça le jeune homme

- Harry ? fit Cho en cessant de glousser bêtement, c'est pas ce que tu crois, tu sais…

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut Potter ! gronda Diggory, c'est pas toi qui décide pour elle.

- C'est ma copine Diggory, alors tu enlèves tes sales pattes de sa poitrine !

- Harry…couina Cho apeurée

Il se sentait tellement mal à cause de Malfoy, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se défouler.

- Ouais et bah apparemment, elle s'en contre fou, ok ? Alors maintenant tu vas te barrer gentiment.

- Va te faire foutre ! cracha le brun furax

- Tu l'auras voulu, Potter.

Il reçut un grand coup de poing en pleine figure. Il tomba par terre en entendant quelques cris aigus. Une atroce douleur lui envahit le corps, puis le trou noir.

Il venait de s'évanouir.

**A suivre !**

_Alors ? Verdict : nul ? Pourri ? Génial ? Pas mal ? Je veux tous savoir ! Faîtes moi part de vos réactions et ne désespérez pas, je les mettrai bientôt ensemble, ça n'est plus très loin maintenant ! A dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 8…Bisous à tous._


	8. Chapter 8 : manipulations

_Coucou mes chers lecteurs ou plutôt chères lectrices ! Comment allez vous ??? Je vous met ce chp si tard car a eut des problèmes et on n'arrivait pas à poster ! Bon je fais vite, car je suis clandestinement sur l'ordi de mon père ! hi hi hi, vilaine fille que je suis ! Donc, je ne pourrai pas répondre aux review anonymes personnellement cette fois-ci mais sachez qu'elles me font toutes plaisir et promis je le ferai au prochain chapitre ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos nombreuses review ! Merci aussi à Juste-un-ange pour ces corrections..._

_Je préviens ceux pour qui ça gène qu'il y a un LEMON dans ce chapitre...vous voilà prévenus !_

_Allez, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une :_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Manipulations

Harry Potter était confortablement installé sur « il ne savait pas trop quoi » mais c'était très douillé...Il entendit des bruits qui lui semblèrent de moins en moins lointains. Il avait un mal de tête pas possible. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il aperçut Hermione penchée sur lui l'air inquiet. Sa vision floue devint de plus en plus claire tout comme sa mémoire.

- Ron ! Il est réveillé, s'écria la jeune fille.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Ron avec un sourire moqueur en s'approchant de lui.

- Salut, dit Harry en lui rendant un sourire.

- Salut, mon vieux.

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, affirma t-il en se redressant.

- T'as encore une gueule de balafré, ria Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as un gros bleu sur la joue…mais Pomfresh s'en est un peu occupée lorsque tu dormais.

Harry passa sa main sur sa joue et sentit de petits picotements douloureux.

- C'est Diggory, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, ni dans son dortoir, il était sur un des divans où Malfoy s'était allongé avec Ginny au cours de la soirée. Il était toujours dans la discothèque. Des morceaux de verre décoraient le sol en grande quantité, il y avait des profs un peu partout qui questionnaient un peu tout le monde et certains élèves paraissaient se réveiller comme lui.

- Il est quelle heure ? J'ai dormi ici ?

- Et bien, il est dix heures du matin, répondit Hermione, tu as effectivement dormi ici, quant à ce qui s'est passé, ça dépend de quoi tu parles.

- Et bien, d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé quand Diggory m'a frappé ?

- Tu es tombé par terre, inconscient, raconta Hermione, alors on t'a allongé là avec l'aide de plusieurs personnes.

- D'ailleurs je ne dirais plus jamais que tu es maigre, ajouta Ron avec un sourire.

- Qui vous a aidé à me porter ?

- Oh, heu, je sais plus moi, quelle importance ? demanda Hermione

- Il faut que je sache.

- Il y avait Seamus et aussi Malfoy.

Voilà ce que Harry voulait savoir. Si Malfoy en faisait partit. Il aurait bien aimé demander s'il avait été inquiet pour lui mais il pensa alors que sa question était un peu trop suspecte.

- Et ensuite ?

- Bah tu as dormi là et voilà.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

- Lorsque tu es tombé par terre, Stenlin a commencé à applaudir complètement bourré mais s'est disputé avec Diggory comme quoi c'était à lui de te tabasser et puis ils ont commencé à se battre et beaucoup les ont imités. C'est devenu violent, ils se sont lancés du verre à la figure mais comme ils étaient défoncés, ça s'est vite terminé et il y en a qui n'ont pas eu la force de retourner dans leurs dortoirs, comme nous par exemple. Les profs sont arrivés ce matin et Dumbledore était furieux. Pomfresh soigne un peu tout le monde depuis une heure et comme tu peux le voir, y'en a qui nettoie tous les dégâts mais on devra tous y passer.

Harry scruta un peu plus la cave et vit plusieurs personnes avec un balais à la main.

- Hermione, dis-moi que Stenlin et Diggory se sont battus jusqu'à la mort !

- Non, ils n'ont rien de bien grave quoi que Diggory a reçu un bout de verre dans le bras mais il survivra.

Harry fut déçu.

- Et Cho ? demanda t-il en se rappelant soudain pourquoi il s'était attaqué à Cédric

- Elle est restée dormir près de toi cette nuit et ce matin elle avait un peu la gueule de bois comme tout le monde alors elle est allée à l'infirmerie.

- Surtout ne lui dîtes pas que je suis réveillé, elle…

Il se tut subitement : plus loin Malfoy et Ginny ensemble, donnaient des explications à Rogue.

- Ta sœur sort avec Malfoy ?

- Ouais, depuis hier soir, informa Ron indifférent.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours aussi malheureux à cause de ce blond.

- Tu vas rompre avec Cho après ce qui s'est passé avec Cédric ? demanda Hermione

- Bien sûr que non, répondit sèchement Harry en observant Drago et Ginny jalousement.

- Et bien tu vois que tu tiens à elle, finalement !

- Oui, peut-être, dit-il sans la moindre conviction en observant la rousse et le blond.

- Ah, Potter, fit Pomfresh, vous êtes réveillé ! Je vais pouvoir soigner votre blessure mais c'est vraiment superficiel, n'ayez crainte...

L'infirmière lui désinfecta la joue pendant quelques minutes puis annonça :

- Bon, je pense que ça va aller. Je vois que vous sentez l'alcool, vous aussi, remarqua t-elle sévèrement, allez à l'infirmerie si vous avez mal à la tête, il y a tout ce qu'il faut.

- Très bien, merci.

- Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, venez ici, je vous prie, ordonna McGonagall, j'ai des questions à vous poser.

- A tout à l'heure, Harry, dit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ok.

Le jeune homme vit Drago embrasser Ginny puis la jeune fille s'en alla de la cave. Harry détourna vivement les yeux du blond lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Malfoy s'avança timidement vers le concerné et Harry dut croiser son regard.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?

- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, ce matin.

- J'étais peut-être bourré hier mais je me souviens de tout, alors ne fais pas l'innocent.

Drago sembla mal à l'aise :

- Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ?

- Tu t'attendais à ce que j'ai oublié ?

- Oui, avoua le blond, j'aurais préféré.

- Et bien moi je ne regrette rien.

- Moi non plus mais j'aurais préféré oublier.

- Je rêve ou tu as dis que tu ne regrettais rien ?

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette pute de Ginny ?

- La traite pas comme ça, Potter. _Elle,_ c'est ma copine alors que toi tu n'es rien pour moi !

Cette phrase brisa le cœur d'Harry en des milliers de morceaux. Il sentit les larmes monter à nouveau douloureusement.

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec moi ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu allais bien ou pas.

- Et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas dis si la rouquine baisait bien, répliqua le brun très sèchement.

- Oui, elle baise bien !

- Dans ce cas, non, je ne vais pas bien ! cria Harry en sentant une larme couler sur sa joue déjà blessée.

Drago baissa les yeux l'air fatigué et triste.

- Tu n'as même pas assez de couilles pour me regarder dans les yeux, remarqua Harry avec hargne.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas, souffla Malfoy, je ne peux pas être gay…

- Tu l'es déjà, répliqua Harry, je sais que tu te sens attiré par moi et je sais également que tu ressens quelque chose, tout cela montre bien que tu es complètement gay, Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas en sautant une belle fille que ton attirance pour moi disparaîtra et j'en sais quelque chose.

Le blond ne répondit rien. Harry se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je sais que lorsque tu as enculé l'autre conne, tu pensais à moi, que lorsque tu te brlanes le soir, tu me regardes dormir et que tu bandes comme un malade rien qu'en repensant à ce qui s'est passé hier soir dans ce couloir sombre…

Malfoy s'écarta de lui brusquement de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait désespérément envie de l'embrasser…et tout ce que Potter avait dit était totalement vrai, dans les moindres détails. Mon dieu que sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres, lui manquaient déjà, il était devenu accro en une nuit.

- Potter, laisse-moi, s'il te plait, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on se déteste comme avant, ou qu'on ne se parle plus du tout…

- Je te déteste déjà encore plus qu'avant, répliqua Harry férocement.

- Tant mieux alors, fit Malfoy l'air accablé.

Il recula, se détourna de lui et se retira.

« Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra rapidement, je lui fais plus d'effet que je ne le pensais… »

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, agacé : ce qu'elle pouvait être pitoyable par moment. Cho était tellement en larmes que son maquillage coulait sur ses joues ce qui la rendait dans un état encore plus misérable qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis une idiote, je me sens aussi tellement responsable pour ce qui t'ait arrivé.

- Ça va Cho, tu peux sécher tes larmes, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais je t'assure que si je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, c'est à cause de l'alcool…

- T'as pas à te justifier, je n'aurais pas essayé de jouer les héros si je n'étais pas complètement déchiré aussi alors prend pas mon geste pour du courage parce que je ne me serais jamais fait défoncer la gueule pour toi, répliqua t-il vivement en se rendant compte trop tard de ses paroles blessantes.

La jeune fille se mit à sangloter encore plus et voulut s'en aller mais Harry la retint.

- Hé, fit-il plus gentiment, pardon…je ne suis qu'un con.

- Non, couina t-elle, tu as raison d'être si en colère, je ne te mérite pas.

_Encore heureux_, pensa t-il avec force mais il se retenu pour ne pas s'exprimer à haute voix cette fois ci. Et lorsqu'elle se remit à pleurnicher, il soupira et fit un effort pour la prendre dans ses bras au moment où un certain blond carrément canon passait justement en compagnie de ses amis. Drago se stoppa net en voyant l'horreur du spectacle :

"Depuis quand Potter réconforte t-il sa copine ? D'habitude quand elle fait une crise de larme il se barre en courrant exaspéré mais là il la tient dans ses bras, il lui chuchote des mots inaudibles et semble patient pour une fois".

Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette scène sentimentale lui faisait si mal au cœur. Lui qui pensait avec joie et espoir que le beau brun allait sauter sur l'occasion pour rompre avec elle après ce qui s'était passé le soir du réveillon. Mais apparemment pas du tout ; ils paraissaient plus proches que jamais.

- Potter en train de réconforter sa traîtresse de petite amie ! s'écria Millicent Bulstrode.

Malfoy n'eu pas le temps de s'enfuir que Potter tournait déjà son regard vers eux.

Millicent s'avança vers le couple très sûre d'elle suivit de Flint quant à Drago et Blaise, il restèrent en retrait.

- Alors, Potter, vous n'avez toujours pas rompu, pourtant je pensais qu'après avoir sauté le type qui t'a défiguré, tu ne veuilles plus d'elle, je te croyais moins soumis que ça…

- Je t'emmerde mais je ne vais pas passer une heure à t'expliquer ce que veut dire le mot sentiment, dit-il froidement en regardant pendant un infime instant le blond, qui se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, puisque de toute façon je suis sûr que tu n'en as jamais ressentit, vu ta tronche et les personnes avec qui tu traînes.

- Hé ! T'en prend pas à elle comme ça, Potter, défendit Flint, elle ne faisait que constater un fait ! Et il est clair que tu continues à sortir avec une meuf qui t'a trompé - sans le cacher - avec un mec que tu détestes. N'était-ce pas perfide ?

- Je me demande bien en quoi ça vous regarde toute cette histoire ! répliqua Harry

Flint voulut répliquer mais Drago intervint :

- Allez viens, Marcus, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir, si je me souviens bien, Malfoy ! lança Harry vexé.

Drago pâlit mais l'ignora et s'en alla suivit des autres.

- Tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu as dis Harry ? demanda Cho les yeux brillants

- Heu…oui, tout à fait, mentit le brun un peu embarrassé de l'énorme mensonge qu'il avait dit simplement pour rendre jaloux son blond.

- Malgré ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas grave. On peut faire des bêtises quand on boit trop.

Et il savait de quoi il parlait.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Même si depuis quelques jours, Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour, ça ne les empêchait pas de se disputer et Harry devait avouer qu'il en était soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir gêné en leur présence et légèrement mis à l'écart. Mais depuis quelques temps, Harry avait retrouvé sa mine lugubre, pour la simple et bonne raison que Malfoy et lui se fuyaient comme la peste. Le beau blond était souvent en compagnie de Ginny Weasley ce qui le rendait malade. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être aussi jaloux, d'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il l'était vraiment. Leur relation n'évoluait pas ou alors elle s'aggravait. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce ne soit pas si compliqué, qu'il puisse lui aussi embrasser son âme sœur quand il le souhaitait. Il rêvait souvent de lui faire l'amour, de s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui, de le posséder à jamais. Mais il savait que tout cela n'était que de simples rêves et que jamais il n'aurait ce qu'il désirait. La vie avait toujours été comme ça pour lui et avec le temps il avait apprit à l'accepter. Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui mais le jeune homme restait silencieux.

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda t-elle un jour qu'il déjeunait avec elle et où il réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé de beau dans la vie avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à trouver.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

- Où est Ron déjà ?

- A son entraînement de basket je te l'ai dit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, marmonna t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Tu es constamment ailleurs et tu as vraiment une mine affreuse.

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste quelques petites préoccupations en ce moment, c'est rien.

- Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec Drago Malfoy ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir.

- Il est très distant, il ne l'avait jamais été autant.

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda un peu précipitamment la jeune fille avide d'en savoir plus.

Harry la regarda étonné qu'elle soit si directe.

- Non et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce qu'il est justement en train de te mâter rêveusement depuis la table d'à côté, dit-elle en souriant.

- Il…il me regarde ? fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione éclata de rire :

- Tu ressembles vraiment à une collégienne qui aurait son premier flirt, Harry ! Bien sûr qu'il te regarde, il ne fait que ça et toi aussi... ça rend sa copine furieuse.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Malfoy qui tourna vivement la tête dans la direction opposée. Le brun croisa alors le regard noir de Ginny Weasley, un regard qui semblait vouloir dire qu'elle savait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous combinez tous les deux, fit Hermione à elle même, mais je finirai bien par le découvrir un jour...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drago Malfoy devait avouer qu'il était aussi sombre que Harry ces temps ci, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître. Le jeune homme brun lui manquait, ses lèvres lui manquaient, son rire…et même si c'était lui qui avait décidé qu'il ne devaient plus se parler, il le regrettait affreusement. Il aurait au moins aimé rester « ami » avec lui, même si c'était un bien grand mot. Après les vacances, qui furent absolument abominables pour lui, il décida qu'il devait impérativement lui parler car il ne supportait plus ces regards méprisants que seul Potter avait pour lui depuis la fête de Noël.

- Ecoute Potter, j'en ai marre qu'on se comporte comme des gamins…annonça t-il un soir alors que celui-ci allait se coucher sans un mot comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs semaines.

Harry se tourna vers lui surpris qu'il engage enfin la conversation après des jours de silence :

- C'est pas moi le gamin, ici.

- Ca rime à quoi tout ça ?

- Tu devrais être encore plus explicite Malfoy sinon je vais finir par ne pas comprendre un mot à ce que tu me racontes.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! T'en as pas assez de toute cette haine que tu me voues depuis quelques semaines ?

Harry jubilait : Malfoy était en train de craquer, il lui manquait ! "C'est pas trop tôt !"

- C'est pas toi qui a dit qu'on devait se détester comme avant ? fit-il avec un petit sourire en essayant de cacher sa joie.

- Oui et bien je regrette.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ???? Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. _"Oh mon amour, redis le !"_

- Quoi ?

- Je ne veux plus de tes regards venimeux, Potter.

- Tu regrettes c'est déjà ça mais est-ce que tu crois que ça va être aussi facile, Malfoy ? Je ne suis pas une chose qu'on jette et qu'on récupère quand l'envie nous en prend. Tu as vraiment été le dernier des enfoirés avec moi et je ne pense pas que tu puisses le nier.

- Oui, peut-être, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point, de prendre du recul.

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as laisser entendre l'autre fois, tu m'as juste dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on se déteste comme avant. Mais maintenant que tu as pris du recul, qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté ?

- Je sais que je veux qu'on s'entende mieux. Je ne supporte plus toute cette distance.

- Alors largue Ginny Weasley !

- Et pourquoi ça ? se révolta le blond, ça n'a aucun rapport et puis tu as bien l'autre conne toi !

- Elle était avec moi avant toute cette histoire.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Peu importe, je veux que tu rompes avec cette poufiasse de rouquine, je sens qu'elle prépare un mauvais coup, je l'ai vu à son regard l'autre jour…

- Va te faire foutre Potter ! cracha Malfoy furieux, je ne laisserais pas tomber ma copine pour toi, dans tes rêves ! Et je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça !

- Très bien alors ! hurla Harry en se levant de son lit, JE VAIS ME FAIRE FOUTRE !

- Oh là, c'est tendu entre vous ! commenta Goyle en lançant un sourire à Malfoy.

Harry sortit complètement furibond et se dirigea vers le parc. « Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais… » C'était cette putain de Ginny Weasley qui avait tout gâché même s'il savait que ce n'était pas totalement exact, il fallait bien que quelqu'un porte le chapeau. « Je l'aime, oh oui, je l'aime tellement, Drago mon amour, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais tant souffrir …? »

Harry longea le couloir qui était complètement désert pour retourner dans son dortoir après une heure de méditation qui ne l'avait menée à aucune conclusion utile.

- Salut, Harry, interpella une voix douce derrière lui

Le jeune homme sentit toute sa colère et son chagrin revenir d'un seul coup car la propriétaire de cette voix était la responsable - enfin en partie - de ses problèmes.

- Ginny Weasley, fit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte.

Il la haïssait plus que tout et c'était uniquement parce qu'elle sortait avec Malfoy. Il s'en voulait de la trouver exceptionnellement canon en cet instant, avec son grand décolleté habituel et sa petite jupe qui laissait une vue panoramique sur ses jambes fuselées.

- Comment ça va Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de discuter avec toi.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je te déteste !

- Et je peux connaître la raison, beau brun ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Non tu ne peux pas savoir, dit-il sèchement en voulant s'en aller

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée sur la question.

Le brun leva un sourcil, septique :

- J'écoute ta théorie.

- C'est parce que je sors avec le mec dont tu es amoureux !

Harry la considéra un instant complètement abasourdit : comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

- Que…quoi…mais, comment… ?

Elle se mit à glousser, moqueuse :

- Allons Harry, c'est évident. Ca fait quelques temps que je te mâte ouvertement mais toi tu n'as rien remarqué, tu es bien trop occupé à observer le beau Drago…Je t'ai vu à la fête, tu n'arrêtais pas de vérifier s'il ne dansait pas ou si on ne le draguait pas. Je dois avouer que tu n'es pas très discret. Mais à ma grande surprise, j'ai vu que c'était réciproque. Il semblait furieux quand tu dansais avec Cho Chang, d'ailleurs il l'est toujours quand vous êtes ensemble.

Harry l'écoutait sans ciller.

- Et comme je voulais absolument coucher avec toi, je me suis dis que la seule solution pour que tu me remarques était de sortir avec lui.

- T'es vraiment qu'une salope et une idiote. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te sauter après ça ? Je te signale que je te déteste uniquement parce que tu sors avec lui.

- Oui mais au moins, tu sais que j'existe. Tu m'as remarqué et j'ai l'habitude de flasher sur les mecs de Cho Chang, comme elle te l'a dit l'autre fois. Je sentais que tu n'allais pas tarder à la larguer pour Drago et je savais que quand tu serais avec lui, ma tentative pour t'avoir serait encore plus faible. Alors j'ai chauffé ton blond et maintenant je suis avec lui.

- Alors tu te sers de lui ? rugit Harry.

- Complètement et c'est marrant comme situation parce que qu'en on couche ensemble on pense tous les deux à toi, ricana t-elle.

Le jeune homme complètement furieux la plaqua contre le mur avec force pour lui faire du mal, il voulait la briser, la détruire.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas t'abaisser à ça, Potter, dit-elle très sûre d'elle.

- Et dis moi ce qui me retiens petite pute ?

- Tu crois vraiment que ton Malfoy d'amour serait content s'il savait qui m'a défiguré…?

Harry ferma les yeux pour se contrôler puis les rouvrit ne sachant que faire, il avait tellement envie de se défouler sur cette fille qu'il méprisait tant.

- Tu es si beau avec tes yeux emplis de colère et le fait que ce soit à cause de moi, m'excite encore plus, souffla t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Maintenant que tu sors avec lui et que je te hais plus que tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? A quoi ça te mène tous ça ?

- Baise moi ! annonça t-elle soudainement

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-il surprit.

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ça !_ (NdB bêta : Moi non plus ! XD)

- Couche avec moi, Potter et je te promets que je larguerai Malfoy dès demain matin.

- Mais t'es complètement folle !

- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, dit-elle en souriant de façon coquine.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du brun et les fit descendre avec des caresses sensuelles qui firent comme elle l'avait dit, beaucoup d'effet au jeune homme qui ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. Cette fille était diablement sexy et il la méprisait tellement…

- Jamais je ne coucherai avec toi, je préfère encore te foutre une bonne gifle, répliqua Harry avec férocité.

Elle fit descendre ses mains vers une certaine partie de l'anatomie d'Harry. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pousser de gémissements. Elle sentit une bosse à travers son pantalon ce qui la fit sourire de plus bel.

- Oh, tu es vraiment sûr ? Une gifle ça laisse des marques alors que ce que nous voulons tous les deux n'en laisse pas…

- Je ne veux rien du tout…je ne ferais jamais ça à Drago, dit-il fermement.

Elle ressera sa main sur son sexe ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme.

- Très bien alors dis moi dans les yeux de lâcher ta bite et de partir, dit-elle avec une assurance que Harry détestait.

- Lâche…ma…bite et fous moi…la paix, dit-il difficilement.

La jeune fille parut déçue mais obéit. Elle se décolla du mur ou il l'avait violemment plaqué et le repoussa d'elle en prenant bien soin de l'effleurer au passage.

- Très bien, je te laisse beau ténébreux…bonne nuit…

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentait extrêmement frustré qu'elle ait obéit si facilement, il avait terriblement envie d'elle, alors il la prit par le bras avant qu'elle ne ce soit trop éloignée et la recolla au mur brusquement, ce qui la fit sourire à nouveau, avant de lui voler ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup de sauvagerie et lui arracha quelques gémissements excessivement sexy qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Il voulait la prendre maintenant pour apaiser sa frustration et son chagrin de ces dernières semaines. Il oublia alors qu'elle était la petite amie de l'homme qu'il aimait mais il n'oublia pas qu'il la haïssait plus que tout.

Il fit dévier ses baisers dans son cou pendant que Ginny s'accrochait à sa nuque. Il passa une main sous sa jupe et caressa son intimité à travers sa culotte pendant que la rouquine renversait la tête en arrière. :

- On est déjà mouillé ? fit le brun amusé.

- Harry, je n'en peux plus, prends-moi, dit-elle dans un souffle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir.

Il la souleva instantanément et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le jeune homme ouvrit la première porte qu'il avait à porté de main. C'était une salle de cours dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé mais il s'en fichait. Rusard pouvait arriver à tout instant mais plus rien ne lui importait à part la sauter. Il la déposa sur le spacieux bureau du prof, sans douceur et recommença à l'embrasser voracement. Il était vraiment excité…et elle aussi. La jeune fille lui enleva sa chemise rapidement et embrassa son torse avec des dizaines de baisers fiévreux puis elle retira son haut et son soutif qui atterrirent par terre sans cérémonie. Le jeune homme attrapa ses seins en mains pour les lécher et les mordiller ce qui fit gémir la rousse encore plus.

- Harry…souffla t-elle, fais moi jouir comme personne ne la jamais fait…

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire carnassier pour lui montrer qu'il allait s'exécuter…

Leurs bas se retrouvèrent vite au sol. Il l'allongea sur le bureau et s'installa sur elle à califourchon. Il devait reconnaître que l'idée de baiser sur une table en pleine salle de cours était foutrement excitante surtout que quiconque pouvait arriver à tout instant et les découvrir…il lui écarta les jambes de plus en plus impatient et la pénétra sans aucune préparation très brutalement mais il n'y avait aucune douceur avec eux, leurs baisers et leurs gestes étaient bestiaux, animal et ils aimaient ça.

Il la détestait…Elle gémit encore plus fort et le jeune homme commença de longs va-et-vient grisants…Il avait vraiment très chaud et il en voulait plus…la jeune fille hurlait son prénom avec un érotisme affolant…Il la détestait plus que tout…Elle bougea les hanches pour lui montrer qu'elle en voulait davantage, plus vite, alors il accéléra la cadence de ses coup de reins violents…Drago...son beau visage apparut dans sa tête, il était en train de coucher avec sa copine...Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il continuait ses va-et-vient en elle, pourtant il ne pensait qu'à lui...à ses lèvres, à ses bras chauds autour de lui...il sentait qu'il allait venir…il eut alors une soudaine envie de pleurer, il aimait le blond et il couchait avec cette pute…Dans un dernier râle rauque, le jeune homme se libéra en Ginny. Elle qui se cambra sous le coup de l'extase.

Il se retira d'elle toujours à bout de souffle. Il reprit sa respiration haletante puis chercha ses affaires, la mine lugubre, en chassant plusieurs fois les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Il remonta son boxer et remit vite son pantalon et sa chemise. La jeune fille, toujours complètement nue, l'observait les yeux brillants.

- Je te déteste, lâcha finalement le jeune homme en essuyant machinalement son visage couvert de sueur.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, j'espère que tu es satisfaite !

- Oui merci, tu es comme tout le monde le disait : une bête de sexe.

Harry lui lança un regard noir :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…putain mais qu'est-ce que je peux être con !! s'exclama t-il furieux contre lui-même.

Mais que venait-il de faire ? Bordel !

- Oui c'est toujours ce qu'on dit après mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien, dit-elle tranquillement.

- Et je suis censé te dire merci et te croire ? demanda t-il sèchement, t'as intérêt à le larguer dès demain maintenant que tu t'es bien servi de lui et de moi par la même occasion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferai, comme promit, dit-elle en se levant de la table pour aller ramasser ses affaires à son tour.

- C'est dingue mais je ne crois pas une seconde ce que tu me racontes.

- A une condition, par contre.

- Je m'en serais douté.

- Laisse moi dire à Chang que j'ai couché avec toi une fois que tu auras rompu avec elle. Personne ne sera à quelle période c'était, ni rien.

Harry la regarda un instant :

- Dis moi pourquoi je devrais accepter ça ?

- Parce qu'elle a réussi à t'avoir avant moi, répondit tout simplement la jeune fille, et dans notre marché c'était on couche ensemble et je romps, tu ne m'as pas dit que je ne devais rien dire à Drago.

Harry réfléchit une minute.

- Tu promets de ne rien dire à Malfoy et de rompre avec lui, si j'accepte ?

- Oui je te le promets.

- C'est d'accord alors, dit-il sombrement en pensant que sa copine allait en baver, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es une vraie salope !

Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où les filles sont capables d'aller pour arriver à leur fin.

- Je commence à avoir ma petite idée sur la question maintenant, répliqua t-il, glacial.

Puis il sortit de la salle de cours pour retourner dans son dortoir complètement dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait sale et poisseux. Elle l'avait complètement mené par le bout de la bite mais il n'avait pas aimé. Il n'avait pensé qu'à _lui_. Une fois hors de vue, il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Et il l'avait baisé de manière si agressive, si violente et avec tant de rage et de brutalité à la fois. Il pensait que cela apaiserait sa tristesse mais ça n'avait fait que l'alourdir. Lui n'était pas comme ça. Il préférait la douceur des lèvres de Drago. Au moins il serait peut-être célibataire demain et ne serait jamais au courant, du moins si elle tenait sa langue. Mais est-ce qu'il arriverait à le regarder en face après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il se rendit compte que c'était sûrement la plus magnifique connerie qu'il venait de faire depuis un bon bout de temps…et lorsqu'il pénétra dans son dortoir, ses larmes séchées, il fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, gardant un visage impassible mais au plus profond de son être, son coeur hurlait.

**A suivre !**

_Raaaaa ! Ne me tuez pas par pitié !!! lol ! Ma bêta ne l'a pas (encore) fait parce qu'elle veut savoir la suite ! hi hi hi ! Je sais, je suis une vraie sadique ! lol ! Si je suis toujours vivante, je vous posterai la suite dès vendredi prochain étant donné que j'ai mis plus de temps à poster cette fois-ci et pour vous "consoler"je peux déjà vous dire que ce chapitre s'intitulera 'ruptures' (avec un 's'!) et que nos deux héros vont faire un TRES grand pas en avant...Gros gros bisouxxxxxx_


	9. Chapter 9 : ruptures

_Coucou ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre 9 ! J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire : je me suis bien amusée ! Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez !_ _Merci infiniment pour toutes vos review. Merci aussi à Juste-un-ange pour ces corrections et ses conseils bien utiles…_

_Review anonymes : _

_Tif : merci beaucoup pour ta review, alors comme ça tu lisais depuis le début ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé de review ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?! mdr ! Nan c'est pas grave du tout ça ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu aimes…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! biz._

_Misse CC : oui…les mecs sont débiles, mais c'est pas un scoop ! mdr ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! bisous._

_Momo : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvais devenir accro à ma fic ! lol !J'espère que la suite te plaira bisous._

_MlleBlack : hi hi hi ! Mon Harry est trop sexe hein ! mdr ! Oui, je suis d'accord ! Ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! bisous._

_Nepheria : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours…j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre ! biz._

_Full fru : merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Bizoux._

_Marcus : Wahoo :) Merci merci merci ! Ta review ma fait extrêmement plaisir et rougir peut-être un peu ! lol ! Ces beaux compliments me vont droit au cœur. J'espère sincèrement que la suite ne te décevra pas car apparemment la barre est haute ! Je te remercie encore. Bisous. _

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 9 : Ruptures 

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tout aussi épuisé. En effet, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ayant fait des cauchemars atroces dans lesquels, Malfoy lui hurlait qu'il l'avait trahi et tout un tas de visages représentant Ginny Weasley apparaissaient, lui disant qu'il était tombé dans son piège machiavélique. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable de tout raconter à Malfoy et lui avouer que Ginny les avait manipulés mais il doutait que le blond ait une bonne réaction et surtout qu'il le croit vraiment.

Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans la grande salle ce matin là. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà levés et le rouquin semblait surexcité.

- _Qu'est-che qui che pache_ ? demanda Harry en baillant légèrement intéressé.

- Ma sœur et Malfoy ont rompu ce matin et on va dire que c'était _puissant_.

Le brun releva rapidement la tête :

- Ah oui ? Comment ça ?

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que Malfoy se fait larguer et il a très mal réagi.

- Tu veux dire ? Il semblait si déçu que ça ?

- Bah il a commencé à lui hurler qu'elle baisait comme une pute et qu'il avait toujours simulé avec elle et tout un tas d'horreur pour se venger, tu vois. Et comme les profs étaient là, ils se sont pris une retenue tous les deux.

Harry sourit à son ami qu'il savait très friand pour ce genre de scoop mais au fond, il jubilait : il ne s'attendait pas à _ça_. Ca n'était pas du tout censé se passer comme ça ! Déjà, il n'était pas du tout certain que Ginny tienne sa part du marché et que le blond soit célibataire si rapidement et si elle l'avait vraiment fait -ce qui semblait être le cas- il aurait plutôt pensé que Drago serait triste de perdre sa petite copine puisqu'ils s'étaient engueulés à ce sujet...mais non ! Il était bel et bien libre et apparament ravi de l'être !

- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, Harry, remarqua Hermione.

- Dure nuit, marmonna t-il.

- C'est pas comme ma sœur, fit Ron, elle a crié à Malfoy qu'elle s'était envoyée en l'air avec une bête de sexe toute la nuit…

Harry déglutit difficilement, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

- Comment peux-tu aimer ta sœur, elle est vraiment…vicieuse.

- Je la déteste, annonça Ron, depuis que mes parents sont morts, elle se comporte comme une pute, mes frères et moi, on n'arrive pas à la contrôler et on n'essaye plus.

- C'est arrivé à beaucoup de fille ici, compatit Hermione.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des filles qui rivalisent avec Ginny, cingla Harry amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Tu ne l'as connaît même pas.

Harry se renfrogna, Hermione avait raison, il n'était pas censé la connaître, alors il n'ajouta rien. Et même s'il ne savait pas comment il regarderait Malfoy après ce qui c'était passé avec son ex, il avait vraiment hâte que celui-ci vienne à lui et vite !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Non mais pour qui se prenait cette pétasse ? Drago ne s'était tout simplement jamais fait larguer de sa vie ! C'était une première ! « Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces orphelins de merde ! » On ne larguait pas un Malfoy ! C'était lui le canon, la bête de sexe qui dominait toutes ces partenaires. Evidemment il avait était sincère, avec elle il n'avait fait que simuler : c'était simple, ces temps-ci son obsession était Potter, Potter et putain encore Potter !!

Dans son lit, dans son sa douche, en cours parfois, tout le temps lui. Il sentait son érection grossir quand il repensait à son corps près du sien, à sa langue enfouis dans sa bouche, à ses lèvres si pleines, si douces. Mais Potter c'était Potter, cette espèce d'enfoiré au sale caractère qui faisait bander tout l'orphelinat. Et c'était un mec, avec des couilles et un pénis, comme lui. _Comme lui merde ! _Et tous ça l'excitait au plus haut point. Il était le seul à lui tenir vraiment tête et il devait reconnaitre qu'il sortait parfois des trucs intéressants même si ces temps ci, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, voir pas du tout.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était pédé comme une phoque. Mais il en avait marre de combattre ça depuis dès semaines, il fallait qu'il lui parle et maintenant…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Potter ! interpella Malfoy qui rattrapa Harry un peu plus tard dans la journée alors que le brun devait retrouver ses amis à la bibliothèque.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers lui : mon Dieu qu'il était beau.

- Alors on est célibataire à ce que j'ai compris, fit Harry avec amusement, pas trop malheureux ?

- Ecoute, tu sais comme moi que je ne pouvais pas la voir.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre soir.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi hier soir et si elle ne m'avait pas largué ce matin, je l'aurais sûrement fait moi-même.

- Mouais, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit !

- Elle me permettait de ne pas penser uniquement à toi, d'essayer de t'oublier.

Harry le regarda éberlué mais ne répondit rien.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché, dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Le jeune homme brun recula, il avait peur de lui sauter dessus tellement il avait envie de sentir à nouveau son corps contre le sien, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres…

- Je suis un homme, rappela Harry.

- Je m'en fiche. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

- C'est elle qui t'a largué, Malfoy. Tu viens vers moi parce que tu es en manque ?

- Pas du tout, dit-il fermement, ça n'allait plus du tout entre nous je te l'ai dit. Je crois qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'importait.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça hier alors que tu étais encore avec elle ? Qui me dit que tu viens me dire tous ça simplement parce que tu es célibataire ?

- J'ai encore du mal à m'avouer mon homosexualité. C'est vraiment nouveau et mon expérience avec la rousse me l'a confirmé. Les filles ne m'intéressent plus parce qu'il n'y a que toi, déclara Malfoy en s'approchant de plus en plus de lui.

Harry recula encore de quelques pas mais il fut stoppé par le mur ce qui fit sourire un peu plus le blond.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- Maintenant qu'elle m'a largué, je sais que je suis homo. Je le savais déjà avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis si rapidement ? demanda Harry en essayant de ne pas se faire totalement dominer.

- Ca fait dix minutes que je te l'explique Potter, siffla Malfoy agacé.

- Et comme je te l'ai dis hier, je ne suis pas une chose qu'on prend et qu'on jette quand on en a envie.

- Non Potter, tu n'es pas une chose, tu es _ma_ chose, nuance…

Harry, furieux par sa remarque, voulut répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps que le blond avait déjà capturé sa bouche. Il appuya ses lèvres un peu plus sur les siennes et Potter ne put s'empêcher de gémir ce qui fit réagir le blond très primitivement…Harry essaya de se défendre mais ses efforts étaient un peu trop ridicules pour paraître convaincants alors il se laissa faire et finit par répondre au baiser avec ardeur. Il laissa la langue chaude de son partenaire s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. _Qu'est-ce que ces lèvres et cette langue lui avaient manqué !! _Malfoy se mit à sourire en voyant que Potter avait décidé de ne plus lui résister. Il s'accrocha à sa nuque, se colla un peu plus contre lui et sentit que Potter était tout aussi excité que lui. C'était un mec, il était un mec, même service trois pièces entre les jambes, oui et alors ? Il s'en fichait maintenant…Leurs battements de cœur n'étaient plus réguliers et ils avaient chauds. Dieu que c'était bon ! Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser fiévreusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle ni l'un ni l'autre.

Harry resta un instant les yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment de plénitude si intense. Qu'il l'aimait ! Puis il se rappela que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ainsi, Malfoy l'avait laissé en plan comme une vieille chaussette.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Malfoy, répliqua t-il comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption, et moi je ne suis pas célibataire. Alors contrôle un peu tes pulsions ou va te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre, fit-il le plus sèchement possible avant de le laisser en plan à son tour comme lui l'avait si bien fait lors de la soirée de Noël. Chacun son tour…

Pourtant, Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il avait été si dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de faire avec Ginny qu'il ne pensait pas que Malfoy allait se jeter sur lui ainsi et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout au contraire. Il lui avait enfin avoué qu'il se fichait d'être gay et qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et pour finir, il l'avait enfin embrassé après dès semaines de séparation douloureuse. Maintenant que tout ça était réglé, la question qui se posait était : devait-il rompre avec Cho ?

Même s'il la trouvait nunuche -et c'était un euphémisme- il devait reconnaître qu'après être resté si longtemps avec elle, il avait fini par s'y attacher un peu. Enfin _techniquement_. C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant couché avec une même fille. Il avait appris à connaître son magnifique corps, son odeur, ce qui la mettait à sa merci et la rendait plus sensible mais il avait également appris à la dominer complètement. Et pour elle, il devait supposer que c'était pareil. Il avait été sincère en disant qu'elle lui faisait prendre son pied mais il avait aussi été honnête lorsqu'il avait dit que ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul. Et de toute façon, il commençait franchement à s'en lasser. A chaque fois, qu'ils couchaient ensemble, il repensait aux baisers de Malfoy…Il ne ressentait vraiment rien pour elle et même le temps n'avait rien changé à cette réalité. Il l'avait quand même trompé avec Drago et Ginny et il n'en ressentait aucun remord. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait, son cœur ne vibrait pas comme avec Malfoy. Pourtant, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal et lui annoncer que tout était fini. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait bien aimé demander de l'aide à Hermione mais il était certain qu'elle allait lui reprocher de ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion lorsque, elle-même, l'avait trompé avec Cédric. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir fait mais Malfoy était avec Ginny à ce moment là et il ne supportait pas l'idée de voir Drago s'amuser et lui rester seul comme un con.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux, Harry ? demanda Hermione en apercevant son sourire niais.

- Oh, rien…

000000000000000000000000000

La semaine fut vraiment amusante. Malfoy et Harry ne cessaient de se regarder avec des coups d'œil qui voulaient tout dire et le blond voulait absolument se rapprocher le plus possible de son brun.

- Potter, demanda t-il alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux d'un cours.

- Quoi ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble pour notre devoir d'histoire, on doit le faire à deux et comme ton rouquin et Miss Je Sais Tout ne sont pas dans la même classe que toi…

- Tu t'es dit pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? conclut Harry avec un sourire.

- Exact.

- Qui te dit que je vais accepter, blondinet ? demanda Harry d'une voix un brin provocatrice.

- Parce que, nous savons toi et moi que tu meurs d'envie de te trouver une excuse valable pour te retrouver seul en ma compagnie, Potty, fit Malfoy avec un sourire ravageur.

- Hum, tu n'inverserais pas les rôles, là ?

- Peut-être…

- J'accepte ta proposition mais nous travaillerons uniquement dans la bibliothèque, donc dans un lieu totalement public !

- Si tu insistes.

Harry lui fit un dernier sourire puis s'apprêta à partir mais se tourna vers lui avant d'ajouter :

- Et entre nous, Malfoy, j'accepte simplement parce que tu es le meilleur élève -après moi bien sûr- alors ne te fais pas trop d'illusions…

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, comme indigné mais n'rajouta rien. « On verra s'il arrive à me résister… »

00000000000000000000000000000

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si Malfoy vient avec nous, tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque, on doit travailler ensemble, demanda timidement Harry à Ron et Hermione quelques jours plus tard.

- Bien sûr que non ça ne nous dérange pas, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi ne pas travailler avec lui seul à seul ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec lui complètement isolé du reste du monde…

- Oh, fut la seule chose que Ron prononça alors que Hermione rayonnait.

- Oui je vois tout à fait, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas d'alcool à la bibliothèque, rit-elle.

- Quand même, marmonna t-il sans lui demander comment elle avait fait pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux ce soir là.

Seul Ron ne comprenait rien.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode quand vous parlez de Malfoy, grogna t-il.

- Tu es un garçon, tu ne peux tout simplement _pas_ comprendre, Ronald, dit fermement Hermione.

Ron lança un regard de détresse à Harry qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Au fait, Harry, dit Hermione, quand as-tu l'intention de rompre avec Cho, maintenant que…

- Je ne sais pas, coupa sèchement Harry, j'en ai aucune idée et pour l'instant, tout le monde s'en fou.

- Je ne pense pas qu'un certain blond s'en foute complètement.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

- Quel blond ? demanda Ron.

00000000000000000000000000000

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on aille travailler dans le dortoir, il est vide à cette heure-ci, on sera tranquille, fit Malfoy avec un petit sourire au coin.

- Non, on sera très bien à la bibliothèque, rétorqua Harry avec malice.

Drago grogna et suivit Harry qui s'installa à la table de Ron et Hermione.

Malfoy le regarda avec haine sans s'asseoir.

- Un problème, Malfoy ? fit Harry.

- On ne va pas travailler avec _eux_ ? demanda t-il froidement.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Dis aussi qu'on pue Malfoy, on te dira rien, lâcha Ron.

- Ils vont nous déranger, dit Drago en ignorant la remarque du roux.

- Eux aussi ils sont là pour travailler et si on a un problème, Hermione nous aidera.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Mais s'ils ne sont pas dignes de toi, tu peux partir et tu feras ton devoir avec Goyle. Ne te plains pas si après tu n'as pas plus de 5, fit sèchement le brun.

- Je veux juste qu'on soit tranquille !

- On l'est ici, Malfoy.

A contre cœur et vaincu, Drago se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du brun qui sourit victorieusement. Hermione adressa un petit sourire poli à ce dernier mais Ron le dévisagea avec colère.

- C'est pas parce j'ai sauté ta sœur que tu dois me regarder comme ça Weasley, dit froidement le blond.

- Ca m'étonne pas, ma sœur adore baiser avec les anciens fils de riche mais apparament, elle est vite allée voir ailleurs...

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, menaça Drago furieux.

- Ron ! Tais toi ! ordonna Hermione, laisse-les travailler.

- Bon, dit Harry en se raclant la gorge, on commence par quoi ?

Il s'avéra que leur travail était très compliqué et Harry fut content que Malfoy soit avec lui pour l'aider. Ron et Hermione travaillaient aussi de leur coté et aucune autre dispute n'éclata entre le roux et le blond ce qui soulagea Harry.

Drago avait essayé de ne pas être déconcentré par Harry durant leur temps de travail même s'il avait du mal à se contrôler en sa présence. Il fut fier de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte à la fin de leur devoir achevé qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois bandé, à croire que les bibliothèques ne l'excitaient pas…

- Bon et bien je pense que c'est très satisfaisant comme ça, annonça Harry après avoir griffonné la conclusion.

Drago le regarda intensément et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique ainsi avec son petit sourire innocent qui montrait qu'il était ravi de leur travail.

Il lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il pensait la même chose, regarda furtivement les deux autres qui semblaient plongés dans leurs livres puis fit glisser son pied sur la cuisse de Harry qui sursauta à ce contact. Il croisa le regard de Malfoy qui était très pervers à cet instant. Drago fit monter son pied sur l'entrejambe de Harry qui réagit instantanément à cet attouchement qui l'excitait de plus en plus. Malfoy était satisfait de voir l'effet qu'il produisait au brun. Il sentait son sexe vibrer…Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud, tous les deux…

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir puis se leva brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Heu…je reviens, annonça t-il la voix étrangement rauque, je vais chercher un livre, il me manque une info.

- Mais je croyais que vous aviez terminés ?

- Il me manque un truc…

Il ne laissa le temps à personne pour répondre et se faufila entre les étagères le plus loin possible.

- Je vais…aller l'aider, ajouta Malfoy en se levant à son tour.

Il chercha Potter dans l'immense pièce chargée de bouquins et il le trouva derrière une rangée d'énormes livres loin des tables où les élèves travaillaient…

- Ca va Potter ? ricana le blond.

- Toi ! fit Harry à moitié furibond en s'avançant à grands pas vers lui, je t'interdis de m'exciter devant mes amis ! Tu n'es qu'un connard !

- Un pervers plutôt, répliqua Malfoy amusé, ou un…

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il se jeta sur lui et emprisonna ses lèvres pour le faire taire mais aussi parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie et l'embrassa furieusement.

Malfoy, très satisfait de sa réaction, reprit le contrôle rapidement et le plaqua contre l'étagère de livres la plus proche en approfondissant leur baiser langoureux. Harry s'accrocha à sa veste pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient nus tout les deux pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il sentit l'érection de Drago se frotter contre la sienne lascivement ce qui l'excita encore plus. Malfoy fit dévier ses baisers brûlants dans son cou ce qui fit gémir Harry qui essaya de baisser le volume sonore de leurs ébats du mieux qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention.

Avec habilité, Malfoy défit un peu le jean de Potter pour pouvoir glisser sa main dans son boxer. Il attrapa le sexe chaud et dur de son brun qui frémit de plaisir.

- Je suis sûr que ça t'excite encore plus de faire ça à quelques mètres de tes amis…fit Malfoy d'une voix terriblement érotique.

Harry ne répondit rien, jamais il n'avouerait que le blond avait totalement raison !

Le blond commença alors à caresser le sexe bien vivant de Potter et le sentit grossir entre ses doigts. C'était si bon. Le blond accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements de doigts et Potter l'accompagna en ondulant des hanches et en grognant de plaisir. Il rejeta sa tête en gémissant le prénom du blond et Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus excité à cette vue si torride. Le brun râla de plus en plus fort tout en essayant de rester le plus discret possible et Malfoy sentait qu'il allait venir. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Harry jouit dans la main du blond. Harry haletait et suait à grosses gouttes. Mon dieu que c'était grisant. Aucune fille ne l'avait masturbé aussi bien et cette sensation qu'il avait dans son ventre était absolument délicieuse. Malfoy retira sa main de son jean et s'essuya avec un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa poche.

Il regarda Malfoy un instant puis l'embrassa tendrement comme pour le remercier. Harry aurait voulu prouver au blond qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir mais la voix d'Hermione retentit :

- Harry !

Ce qui les fit revenir sur terre brutalement : ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque et n'importe qui pourrait les voir.

- J'arrive, répondit le brun.

Malfoy semblait déçu d'avoir été interrompu, il était toujours foutrement excité lui !

- Je te soulagerai plus tard, souffla Harry à son oreille puis il s'en alla retrouver ses amis alors que le blond un sourire aux lèvres, se dirigeait vers la sortie. Finalement, la bibliothèque était un endroit qu'il adorait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Hermione sévèrement.

- Rien.

- Je suis sûre de t'avoir entendu crier !

- J'ai fais tomber des livres sur moi, justifia t-il.

- Ca n'était pas un cri de douleur.

- Hermione ! reprocha Ron, laisse tombé, tu veux ?

- Mais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il s'envoyait en l'air avec les livres ?

- Oh, mais qui te dis que c'était avec des livres ? Il y avait Malfoy avec lui.

- Alors il vaudrait mieux que ça soit avec des livres.

- Bon si on allait dîner, je meurs de faim ! annonça Harry en voulant changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

00000000000000000000000000000

-Drago...on va nous voir, fit Harry avant de sentir une langue s'engouffrer dans sa bouche pour la dixième fois consécutive.

-Tais toi, souffla le blond avec un sourire plein de malice.

Il reprit la bouche de son brun et continua à l'embrasser furieusement. Il avait enfin réussi à le choper après un cours, il n'allait pas le laisser partir si rapidement.

Ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans un coin de l'orphelinat pour l'instant tranquille mais n'importe qui pouvait apparaître et les découvrir se qui rendait Harry tès nerveux.

-Faut que j'y aille, je suis en retard, je dois retrouver Hermione et Ron, dit le brun en se détachant de Drago.

-Embrasse moi encore Potter ! grogna Malfoy en le tirant contre lui.

Ce fut un Harry essouflé qui se retrouva devant ses amis quelques minutes tard.

-Mais Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ? demanda Hermione amusée, t'es tout débraillé !

Harry rougit se rendant compte de sa tenue négliée qui sous-entendait un tas de choses.

-Oh...heu...bredouilla t-il sentant ses joues s'empourprer violemment, je me suis pas réveillé ce matin et j'ai dû faire vite.

-Et tu crois pouvoir nous faire gober ça ? répliqua Ron en ricanant, il est midi ! T'es pas resté comme ça toute la matinée ?!

Le concerné grogna quelque chose d'absolument incompréhensible et change vite de sujet.

Harry et Drago avaient du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre. Bon, c'est vrai, Harry se sentait vraiment sur un nuage en ce moment parce que Malfoy l'embrassait, le caressait et il aimait ça. Il l'aimait lui. Et il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin encore. Pour l'instant, Drago semblait se contenter de cette relation et n'était pas près à aller au stade supérieur. Pourtant tous deux restaient très discrets. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait entre eux excepté peut-être Hermione qui se doutait de quelque chose, comme toujours, en laissant tout un tas de sous entendus que seul Harry comprenait. Et il y avait Cho Chang qui était toujours accrochée à lui. Elle ne sentait pas que Harry lâchait l'affaire de plus en plus, qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, qu'il ne couchait plus du tout avec elle. Drago était toujours fou de jalousie à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble mais il ne pouvait pas faire grande chose car lui non plus ne voulait pas que leur relation s'ébruite. Il acceptait désormais le fait d'être homo mais que tout le monde soit au courant, il ne le voulait surtout pas, il n'était pas près. De toute façon, les gens qui vivaient dans cet orphelinat étaient des personnes blessantes, racistes et violentes. Si jamais on apprenait que Potter et Malfoy étaient gays, on pouvait s'attendre à toutes sortes de réactions venant de leur part et c'est ce qui terrifiait Harry. Ils avaient peur que tous les mecs du genre Stenlin se jettent sur lui comme avant. Il avait peur que Drago perde l'autorité qu'il avait réussi à obtenir depuis quelque temps.

- Putain, Potter ! Tu vas rompre avec cette conne, oui ou non ? s'énerva le blond pour la dixième fois à ce sujet.

- C'est facile pour toi de me dire ça ! répliqua Harry, la tienne t'a largué !

- Oui, mais j'ai tout fait pour.

- Oui et bien je n'y arrive pas, ok ? Alors ou t'es patient ou tu vas te faire voir !

- Je n'ai pas la réputation d'être patient, Potter ! Quand je veux quelque chose, je le veux tout de suite !

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit Harry en s'en allant mais le blond le rattrapa par le bras pour le plaquer contre son torse.

- Potter, souffla t-il à son oreille d'une façon très sensuelle ce qui le fit frissonner, largue-la…

- Non !

Il lécha son oreille puis la mordilla ce qui fit grogner le brun.

- Largue-la, répéta t-il avec une douceur dangereuse.

- Non, fit Harry en sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus.

Il descendit dans son cou à la peau si douce, il aimait tant son odeur…

- Potter…largue-la, répéta t-il en s'apprêtant à lui prendre ses lèvres.

Harry gémit puis céda et promit de la larguer dès ce soir. Le blond sourit victorieusement et s'empara de ses lèvres dont il ne pouvait plus se passer à présent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le soir, Harry se sentait nerveux. Il avait promit de le faire même si c'était sous la torture, il avait promit et Malfoy n'était pas du tout patient. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, il en avait envie aussi.

Harry s'était souvent posé la même question depuis que Malfoy et lui partageaient cette étrange relation, il se demandait si Malfoy était simplement attiré par lui ou s'il avait aussi des sentiments comme lui. Il espérait de tout son être que Malfoy n'était pas simplement attiré physiquement par lui. Il était vraiment heureux dans ses bras mais il avait envie de le connaître encore plus. En savoir plus sur sa vie passée, sur sa famille disparue. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser sur la vie, la vie réelle, extérieure et si Harry arrivait à quitter sa copine pour lui ce soir, Malfoy lui devrait bien ça. Il lui devrait aussi sa confiance car il savait qu'il la méritait. Plus tard, il aurait des réponses à ses questions et si Malfoy lui demandait, Harry lui aussi serait près à lui ouvrir son cœur. Mais pour l'instant il ne devait pas penser à ça, il devait trouver la meilleure façon de rompre avec Cho Chang avec qui il était depuis quelques temps maintenant. Et dire qu'il pensait au début qu'il la quitterait lorsque Malfoy ne lui ferait plus d'effet…il la quittait à présent car il était amoureux de Malfoy ce qui était bien plus plaisant. Il s'installa à la table de Ron et Hermione qui cessèrent toute activité de roulage de pelle en décrochant leurs bouches à l'arrivée de leur ami.

- J'ai dit à Cho de venir, dit-il en ignorant la gêne de ses amis.

- Ah, je sens que ça va être joyeux, marmonna Ron peu emporté à cette idée.

- C'est pour la laisser tomber, précisa Harry.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama le rouquin soudain plus enthousiaste, non, impossible !

- Je t'assure. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal mais je suis déterminé à le faire ce soir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, Harry, ça commençait à trop tarder cette histoire.

Harry approuva.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas être trop étonnée, j'ai quand même essayé ces temps-ci de lui faire comprendre en gardant mes distances avec elle.

- Oui mais les filles ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, Harry, dit Hermione, n'aies pas trop d'espoir mais je pense que ça va la surprendre.

Harry grogna mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la belle asiatique venait se joindre à eux avec son enthousiasme habituel.

- Mon chéri ! s'exclama t-elle en l'embrassant –Harry la repoussa légèrement- tu m'as manqué.

- Je t'ai vu il y a deux minutes Cho, lui rappela t-il blasé.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais on ne s'était même pas embrassé.

Harry ne répondit rien.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler, mon cœur ?

- Heu…

Ron et Hermione lui envoyèrent un regard pour l'encourager à continuer.

- En fait…

- Oh, Harry !! Je suis tellement contente que tu y aies pensé aussi !

- Quoi ?

- C'est notre anniversaire !

- Je te demande pardon ?

-Ca fait exactement trois mois, jour pour jour, qu'on sort ensemble, s'extasia-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci Harry la repoussa plus brutalement : _non mais c'était quoi ces conneries ?????_

- Cho, écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de plus important que _ça !_

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer avant même que le jeune homme n'ait pu lui annoncer quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda t-il affolé.

- Oh, Harry ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…je pleure de joie…

- Cho ! s'agaça t-il alors que Ron essayait de se retenir de rire, ça n'a rien à voir avec le premier jour où on est sortit ensemble !

- La réponse est oui, Harry !

Le jeune homme la regarda sans comprendre même s'il avait sa petite idée…

- Attends…QUOI ?

- Je veux bien qu'on se marie, je savais au plus profond de mon cœur que tu étais mon futur fiancé depuis le début…je vais en faire des jalouses, Ginny Weasley ne pourra pas y croire.

Ron se mit à hurler de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il reçu un coup de coude d'Hermione dans le ventre qui lui bloqua la respiration.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ronald ! reprocha Cho sans remarquer les regards ahuris de son petit ami, c'est vrai qu'Harry n'a pas été des plus romantiques mais je trouve que sa demande était très bien quand même.

_Mais...mais il n'avait fait aucune demande !_

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit regard de reproche :

- C'est vrai Harry, tu aurais pu éviter de me demander ça en plein milieu du dîner, mais tu l'as fait c'est le principal. Je commençais à désespérer, tu sais.

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire : est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ou est-ce qu'elle se foutait littéralement de sa gueule ?

- Oui, Harry, il manquait les bougies et la musique sensuelle ! fit Ron qui trouvait ce repas hilarant finalement, c'est vrai que demander une fille en mariage entre deux assiettes sales, c'est pas très galant.

- Ca suffit ! gronda Harry au bord de la crise de nerf.

Cho sursauta.

- J'ai dix-sept ans et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me marier, siffla t-il sèchement, et si jamais j'en avais eu envie ce ne serait sûrement pas avec toi.

La jeune fille sourit comme si elle ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux, ce qui était à prévoir.

- Ron a été un peu vexant, je comprends que ça t'énerve, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle joyeusement en se levant, bon je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Marietta.

Harry la prit par le poignet, de plus en plus énervé, et la fit se rasseoir brutalement.

- Tu restes là et tu ne vas rien raconter à personne sur ce soi-disant mariage parce que c'est de la connerie, Cho !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Maintenant tu la fermes et tu m'écoutes ! ordonna t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop forte, il n'y a aucun mariage, c'est compris ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Je voulais juste t'annoncer que c'était fini entre nous.

Dans la salle, tout le monde les observait en silence mais Harry s'en fichait, il voulait que tout soit mit au clair avec elle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle.

- C'est fini Cho.

- Pas le jour de notre anniversaire…

- Je ne savais même pas que c'était aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Cho brillaient de plus en plus.

- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'écria t-elle, on s'aime, on est bien tous les deux.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas réciproque, dit-il fermement.

- Mais tu m'as dis que…non tu mens, je ne te crois pas.

- Cho, il faut être réaliste, toute cette histoire n'était qu'une histoire de cul. Je sais que tu pensais qu'il y avait plus mais pour moi ça n'a jamais été le cas. Et maintenant je suis blasé.

La jeune fille se leva en pleurant, tremblante.

- Comment…pourquoi… ?

- Je sais que c'est dur, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine mais tu me forces à le faire.

- JE TE DETESTE !! vociféra t-elle en lâchant enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, le visage déformé par la rage et le chagrin.

Toujours en larmes, elle s'enfuit.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Malfoy rayonnait comme beaucoup d'autres. Les profs ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire et semblaient scandalisés mais le directeur se leva en essayant de paraître sévère et de garder son self-contrôle :

- Allons, maintenant que la crise de larmes est passée, vous pouvez retourner à votre assiette quant à vous, Mr Potter, vous irez voir votre professeur principal pour être sanctionné, je ne tolérais pas qu'on perturbe ainsi mes élèves pour des affaires si personnelles.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry l'air digne.

Tout le monde se détourna du trio et Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

- Toi qui ne voulais pas la faire souffrir, c'est réussi.

- Oh ça va ! C'est elle qui m'a sortit cette histoire d'anniversaire.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de chance de choisir ce jour-là pour la larguer.

- Comment je pouvais le savoir, ça, moi ?! fit-il de mauvaise humeur mais en étant tout de même soulagé.

Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lourd avait disparu de sa poitrine maintenant qu'il savait que Cho et lui ne sortaient plus ensemble. Il croisa discrètement le regard rayonnant de Drago.

-Maintenant Harry, dit Hermione très sévèrement, tu vas nous dire si oui ou non tu sors avec Drago Malfoy !!

Ron semblait surpris par la question, il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle lui fit signe de se taire de façon très menaçante et se tourna vers le brun pour écouter sa réponse.

Harry la regarda un instant comme terrifié : et maintenant ? Que devait-il répondre à ça ?

**A suivre !**

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Dans les prochains chapitres, la relation de Harry et Drago sera, disons, plus officielle…Je vous posterai la suite, dans laquelle Rogue fera son grand retour, dans une ou deux semaines, cela dépendra de mon humeur. Elle est généralement liée à vos gentilles review alors : à vos claviers !! Kissouxxxxxxx._


	10. Chapter 10 : le chantage du graisseux

_Kikoo les gens ! Bon et bien je suis ravie que la relation de Ry et Dray dans le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, ainsi que le méga râteau que s'est pris la pôôôvrrrre Cho Chang ! Niark niark ! Sadique jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas __Vert Emeraude__ ? looool. Enfin dans ce chapitre, c'est Rogue qui se déchaîne et devenez sur qui :) Ra je ne dis rien ! Je vous remercie pour tous vos gentils mots, je remercie bien entendu, __Juste-un-ange__, ma supère bêta. Un grand merci à Nessa des __Aviatrices__ pour m'avoir donné de très bons conseils sur ce chapitre ! Merci aussi pour vos review anonymes :_

_Même-si-le-soleil-brille__ : et bien ! Quel pseudo ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira ! Biz._

_Full fru__ : t'as vu je me suis dépêchée ! J'ai mis une semaine et pas deux et c'était pas loin, mais je me suis dis, il faut absolument que je la mette maintenant sinon full fru va être en tabarnaque ! Et je me suis demandée, que veut bien dire ce mot ? Mais vu la magnifique intuition dont je suis dotée, je me suis dis que ça devait pas être une bonne chose…mdrrrrr ! Contente que tu aimes tjs et j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous._

_Lili__ : c'est simple, tu aimes ? C'est bien, j'adore les choses simples ! lol ! Leur intimité te plait ? Et bien par la suite tu vas être servi ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous._

_Marcus__ : oups…on est vendredi !! Merde alors ! mdr ! Tu vas plus m'envoyer de review alors ? Sniffff ! Pas drôle ça, surtout que jdrrrrr lire tes review ! Toujours aussi gentilles…tu fais grève de review, je fais grève de chapitre ! Ahahahahah !!! Sadique moi ? Ouiiiii ! lol En tous cas je suis ravie que tu aimes, j'espère que ça restera le cas ! Bizoux._

_Misse CC__ : Et si je peux arrêter là ! D'ailleurs je l'ai fais ! mdr ! Mais la suite est belle et bien là ! Alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Kissou._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : le chantage du graisseux

- Ouais, je suis d'accord, affirma Drago à Blaise alors qu'ils allaient rentrer en cours de physique. Bon, on se dépêche sinon Rogue va nous tuer…

Le jeune homme blond aperçut derrière Zabini, Harry Potter lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- Oh…heu…je te retrouve en cours, j'en ai pour deux secondes, bredouilla Malfoy à son ami.

Le blond s'avança vers Harry rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda sèchement le blond, je suis en retard et je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Potter avaient emprisonnées les siennes pour un long baiser langoureux puis ils détachèrent leurs bouches et Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla le brun à son oreille.

Drago se força à ne pas sourire de contentement :

- Potter ! reprocha t-il l'air faussement contrarié, tu vas me mettre en retard !

- Rien à foutre, dit-il l'air coquin.

Drago voulut répliquer mais Harry s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres en se collant un peu plus à lui et le blond ne put que répondre à son baiser car il ne pouvait pas se contrôler lorsque Harry l'embrassait. Il avait ce pouvoir sur lui, ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

- Maintenant tu es _vraiment_ en retard, ricana Harry après plusieurs minutes intenses de pur bonheur…

- Ca t'amuse ? gronda le blond furieux.

- Oh oui ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire descendre par Rogue…

- Connard, cracha le blond.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! ria Harry

Le blond s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Harry le prit par le bras pour le retenir.

- Embrasse-moi encore une fois.

- C'est ça, dans tes rêves !

-Allez, de toute façon Rogue te tuera, alors autant allez jusqu'au bout.

Drago le regarda intensément puis se pencha vers lui pour de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres sucrées.

- Tu me le payeras Potter…annonça Malfoy après un doux baiser.

Harry eut un petit rire :

- Me faire payer quoi ? Le fait que tu sois si soumis avec moi ou pour t'avoir mis en retard ?

- Les deux !

- Très bien alors j'attends de voir ça avec impatience, fit Harry la mine réjouie en prenant la direction opposée.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Cho, j'ai remarqué que tu ne te maquillais plus depuis quelques temps ! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la magnifique rupture entre Harry et toi ? demanda Ginny Weasley très sournoisement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans la permanence pas très loin de la table de Cho Chang, et Ginny Weasley s'était levée pour aller se moquer d'elle pour la dixième fois depuis que Harry avait rompu avec la jeune fille. Celle-ci, depuis quelques jours, avait vraiment une mine affreuse. Elle ne souriait plus, ne riait plus, ne pleurait plus. Elle s'était complètement effacée et devait vider toutes les larmes de son corps le soir dans son dortoir. Chagrin d'amour que voulez vous ! Beaucoup de filles se moquaient d'elle par vengeance : Cho s'était beaucoup trop vantée lorsqu'elle sortait avec Harry. Et Ginny ne ratait pas une seule occasion pour la ridiculiser pour son visage qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'autre chose.

Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir et Hermione en voulait à Harry de ne pas avoir attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour la laisser tomber. En effet, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, ce qui mettait Malfoy de très bonne humeur. Il ne se privait pas non plus pour insulter Cho copieusement quand il en avait l'occasion.

- Tire toi Weasley, lâcha Cho sans détourner son regard de sa feuille.

- Et toi qui pensais qu'il allait être ton fiancé ! Pff, tu n'es vraiment qu'une grosse conne.

- Putain, fous le camp !

- Dis moi, Chang, fit Ginny avec un sourire mauvais, Harry n'a jamais hurlé mon prénom lorsque vous baisiez ?

L'asiatique releva immédiatement la tête vers elle :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? couina Hermione alors que le jeune homme avait bondi de sa chaise pour se diriger vers ses deux anciennes amantes.

- Putain, Weasley, fou lui la paix ! gronda Harry à Ginny.

- Barre toi, Potter, siffla Cho, je n'ai pas besoin de ta _protection_ !

- Allons Harry, dit Ginny d'une voix sensuelle, tu ne lui as donc rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ? demanda Cho d'une petite voix.

- Ce type dont tu es folle amoureuse, a couché avec moi lorsque vous sortiez ensemble ! annonça Ginny en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne en prenant bien soin d'élever la voix pour que tout le monde entende.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla sèchement le jeune homme en s'écartant d'elle.

Hermione était encore plus furieuse, déjà qu'elle lui en voulait lorsqu'il avait soit disant "avoué" qu'il n'y avait rien entre Drago et lui. Elle savait très bien qu'il mentait ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Ron avait la bouche ouverte, ébahit par cette nouvelle : son meilleur ami et sa sœur ?!

On ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce que ressentait Malfoy à cet instant tellement il gardait un visage impassible.

Il y avait des filles qui ricanaient comme des idiotes et Cho…et Cho paraissait plus mal que jamais. Harry avait vraiment pitié pour elle et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi salop qu'en cet instant.

- Harry, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

Elle avait une voix suppliante. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas lui mentir à cause de son marché avec Ginny…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin.

Il y eut des murmures dans la pièce. Hermione semblait encore plus scandalisée et Cho baissa les yeux en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Quand ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

- Avant Noël, dit Ginny qui rayonnait, je t'avais dit que tous les mecs ne pouvaient pas me résister, Chang, enfin surtout les tiens…

Cho ne répondit pas et garda les yeux baissés.

Harry se rapprocha de la jeune fille :

- Ecoute, je te jure que je regrette…je regrette tellement…

- Ne m'approche pas ! cria t-elle en s'éloignant de lui subitement, reste loin de moi, Potter !

Puis elle quitta la salle en sanglots.

- On est quitte, Harry, dit Ginny en souriant.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale pute.

- Je sais mais c'est pour ça que tu as aimé, non ?

- C'est toi qui a aimé, moi je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai touché, cracha t-il avant de retourner près de ses amis.

- T'as trompé, Cho ? Avec _elle_ ! reprocha Hermione.

Harry baissa les yeux honteux.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le dirait.

- C'est mal connaître ma sœur.

- Je sais mais je m'en veux vraiment.

- C'est pour ça que nous, on ne t'en veut pas, dit Ron.

- Même toi ?

- Non, ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus ma sœur.

- Monsieur Potter ! interpella une voix derrière eux.

L'interpellé se tourna et vit McGonagall, la mine sévère.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? _demanda t-il agacé.

- Vous vous souvenez que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait chargée de vous punir pour le scandale que vous aviez provoqué l'autre jour avec Mlle Chang ?

- Ah oui.

- Vous irez voir le professeur Rogue lundi prochain à 20h. Il s'est proposé pour s'occuper de votre punition.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Rogue depuis qu'il lui avait envoyé une droite dans la figure.

Ron et Hermione devinrent livides à leur tour.

- Pourquoi Rogue ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, il s'est proposé.

- Mais il n'est plus mon professeur, il m'a viré de ses cours.

- Oui il m'en a fait part il y a quelques temps, je pense que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a voulu s'occuper de vous personnellement.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Peu importe Potter.

- Je ne veux pas de Rogue !

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis.

- S'il vous plait, professeur, il serait capable des pires horreurs avec moi, il me hait.

- Voyons Potter, n'exagérez pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il vous a renvoyé, qu'il vous hait pour autant.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport avec ça mais s'il vous plait…

- Assez discuté Potter !

- Professeur…

- 20h, lundi, dans son bureau.

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant l'orphelin complètement paniqué.

- Harry, il faut que tu ailles prévenir Dumbledore !

- Non, dit-il catégoriquement, non, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Oh mais tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu n'y vas pas simplement parce que tu crois que tout le monde pensera que tu es un rapporteur ! Mais enfin grandit un peu. Oui tout le monde pensera que tu es un peureux et alors ? Rogue se fera virer et il ne t'arrivera rien !

- Elle a raison, Harry, _pour une fois_.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron et reporta son attention sur le brun.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! s'énerva Harry, j'en ai marre d'attirer l'attention sur moi, ok ? Pff, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Imaginez, ce qu'il se passerait si tout le monde apprend que Rogue a essayé de me peloter ! Et je n'ai PAS peur ! Je m'en suis déjà débarrassé une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! Maintenant foutez moi la paix avec cette histoire. Ma décision est prise, j'irai et on verra si le vieux graisseux ose me retoucher encore une fois.

- Mais Harry…

- Non, Hermione, tais-toi, il n'y a plus rien à dire et puis ça ne vous regarde pas.

Il se leva d'un bon et s'en alla mais il fut vite rattrapé par un certain blond très sexy.

- Laisse-moi ! fit Harry alors que Drago l'obligeait à s'arrêter en lui tirant le bras.

- Sûrement pas, répliqua t-il catégoriquement, tu as des choses à me dire.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Si Potter. Depuis quand tu couches avec mon ex ?

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu as vraiment couché avec elle ?

- Ouais, et j'ai même pris mon pied si tu veux tout savoir !

- Vraiment, Potter ?

- Nan et alors ?

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Parce que j'étais pas bien. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me fuir, elle était là à faire sa pute et j'ai pas pu me contrôler.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question.

- Très bien alors la prochaine fois je saurais qu'il faut te poser des questions pour connaître tes petits secrets.

- Tu peux me lâcher _maintenant_ ?

- Où tu vas ?

- Tu comptes continuer l'interrogatoire longtemps ?

- Ouais.

- Je vais me promener. _Seul_, précisa t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait McGonagall ?

- Putain, arrête avec tes questions maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me dire que j'étais canon et que je faisais parti de ses rêves les plus érotiques. Mais ça ce n'est vraiment pas un scoop !

- Arrête de jouer, Potty.

- Alors arrête avec tes questions et _lâche-moi_

- Pourquoi tu avais l'air si terrorisé lorsqu'elle est partie ?

- Je n'étais PAS terrorisé.

- Si tu l'étais et tes deux copains semblaient aussi très inquiets.

- Il n'y a rien, Malfoy, maintenant laisse-moi partir.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Tu mens comme tu respires, dit Malfoy après un moment de silence en lui lâchant le bras.

Puis il détourna les talons et retourna dans la salle de perm'.

Harry poussa un soupir. C'est vrai, il avait peur mais il ne dirait rien à personne. Rien du tout.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drago était très inquiet pour Harry. Il avait vu, sur son visage - quand McGonagall était venue le voir - de la peur ainsi que du mal aise. Il connaissait ce visage terrorisé et le brun s'obstinait à ne rien vouloir dire. Il avait pensé plusieurs fois à aller demander à ses deux crétins de caniches qui le suivaient en permanence mais il était certain qu'ils ne diraient rien car Harry et lui n'étaient pas censés être aussi proches. Il ne le vit pas au dîner. Il rentra dans le dortoir à une heure très tardive, largement après le couvre feu. Les autres orphelins dormaient déjà ce qui prouvait bien que la nuit était bien avancée. Il paraissait triste, pensif et fatigué. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama et se glissa dans ses draps.

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? demanda Malfoy avec un air de reproche.

Harry haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

Harry ne répondit rien et sortit un livre. Drago, courroucé qu'on lui prête si peu d'attention, se leva de son lit, vint s'asseoir sur celui de son petit ami et lui arracha son livre des mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? répéta le blond sans prêter attention aux protestations d'un Harry complètement indigné.

- Rien. Tire toi de mon lit maintenant, _tu m'écrases !_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as depuis ce matin Potter ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais bordel, pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

- Arrête de te faire des fausses idées.

- Putain, POTTER !!! rugit Malfoy complètement furibond.

- La ferme, siffla Harry, tu vas les réveiller.

- Alors là, c'est vraiment le dernier de mes soucis.

- Et bien pas moi, alors baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas que je ferme ta gueule moi-même.

- Ecoute, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois en sécurité et je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors dis moi.

- Il…il n'y a rien, mentit Harry.

Drago eut un sourire :

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Et tu mens mal.

- Toi aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as dit ce matin que je ne te faisais pas confiance mais toi non plus.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi ! Ose le nier !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Tu ne me dis rien non plus. Tu ne veux rien me dire sur ta vie passée. Tu as trop peur que je raconte tout à tout le monde.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils : ils s'étaient disputés quelques jours plus tôt à ce sujet car le blond n'avait pas voulu se confier, il croyait que Harry avait compris et le laisserai tranquille, mais non.

- Ca n'a aucun rapport, dit-il froidement en se levant pour aller se mettre dans son lit.

- Tu vois ? Tu fuis encore !

- Ecoute, moi je te parle de ta sécurité, je vois bien que tu as peur de quelques chose et tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais je ne te demande pas de me raconter ta vie personnelle.

- Toi aussi tu as peur de ton passé, fit remarquer Harry.

- Non, tu as tord.

- Et toi aussi tu mens mal.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mon passé, ok ?

Harry soupira, se leva de son lit à son tour et se rapprocha de celui de Malfoy :

- Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt pour me dire ce qui t'est arrivé alors je serai patient, dit-il en lui caressant la joue, moi je ne veux rien te dire simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance.

Malfoy eut un rire amer :

- Raté Potty, je suis déjà inquiet.

Harry sourit en baissant les yeux.

- Allez dis-moi, fit Drago d'une voix douce.

Harry s'assit à côté du blond puis avoua finalement :

- Dumbledore m'avait dit que je serai sanctionné pour le scandale avec Cho - Drago eut un sourire sadique - et bien Rogue s'est proposé pour s'occuper de ma punition. Je dois y aller demain soir, à 20h.

Le blond regarda Harry pendant un moment sans rien dire :

- N'y va pas, lâcha t-il finalement.

- Comme si j'avais le choix.

- Demande à changer de prof.

- C'est déjà fait mais McGonagall n'a rien voulu savoir.

- Et bien va prévenir Dumby.

- Non.

- Harry ! s'exclama Malfoy, tu ne peux pas ne serait-ce qu'_envisager_ d'y aller ?

- Je vais y aller.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que si Rogue a demandé à se retrouver avec toi après le couvre feu, c'est uniquement pour te donner une retenue ?

- On ne sait jamais.

- Il faut être réaliste, ce pervers n'a aucune bonne intention. S'il t'as viré de ses cours, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler en ta présence, alors imagine le soir si vous êtes seuls !

- Je m'en suis déjà débarrassé une fois non ?

- Je crois qu'il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois.

Harry haussa les épaules :

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

Drago lui prit la main.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu racontes tout à Dumby.

- Non je ne veux pas.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferai.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne me ferais pas ça ???

- Tu penses peut-être que je vais te regarder partir tranquillement chez ce psychopathe ?

- Non, ne fais pas ça !

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Harry.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler. Putain mais qu'est-ce je suis con, pourquoi je te l'ai dit ??!!

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Ecoute, j'irai tous dire à Dumbledore mais promet moi que tu ne lui diras rien, fit Harry paniqué.

Malfoy le regarda, septique :

- Tu…tu jures que tu iras voir Dumbledore ?

- Oui, oui.

- C'est d'accord, je ne dirai rien…

Harry lui sourit. Il se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres histoire de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais ce baiser timide se transforma vite en baiser passionné.

- J'aime quand tu es inquiet pour moi, fit Harry avec un sourire.

- Moi je préfère quand je n'ai pas à l'être…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, le soir arriva bien vite au goût d'Harry. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'aller voir Dumbledore et lorsque vers 20h, il dit au revoir à Drago, ce n'était pas du tout pour aller dans le bureau du directeur mais pour bel et bien se rendre à sa retenue avec son ancien prof de chimie. Il frappa à la porte, anxieux, et la voix de Rogue l'autorisa à entrer.

Le professeur était assis au fond de la pièce derrière son bureau.

- Bonsoir Potter, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Très bien puisque vous voulez tout de suite en venir au fait, nous allons faire selon vos dires.

- Si jamais vous me touchez, je…

- Je ne vous toucherai pas, Potter, du moins pas sans votre consentement…

- Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.

- Comment ça ?

- Avant de savoir ce que moi je veux, vous allez répondre à ma question.

- Allez y.

- Combien de personnes est au courant ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Pour vous et Mr. Malfoy ?

Harry devint livide d'un seul coup…comment savait-t-il ? Comment ???

Il sentit son cœur accélérer de façon inquiétante et son corps se mit à trembler inconsciemment. Ses multiples réactions firent éclater de rire le professeur.

- J'ai visé en plein dans le mille ! railla t-il.

Harry resta figé, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Alors, _Harry_, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Je…comment savez vous… ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très discret. Je vous ai vu l'autre jour. J'étais en retard à mon cours où Mr. Malfoy devait également se rendre et je vous ai aperçu entrain de vous embrasser à pleine bouche.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu être con !

- Je…

Si Rogue racontait tout, Drago et lui étaient morts.

- Je vois, donc personne n'est au courant…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Harry très agressivement.

- Vous le savez très bien.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Donnez moi votre corps pendant une nuit et je garderai votre petit secret pour moi.

- Vous me faites du chantage là ?

- En effet.

- Qui me dit qu'après vous n'allez pas aller tout cafarder ?

- Vous avez ma parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut votre parole ? rugit Harry, que vaut la parole d'un homme comme _vous_ ?

- J'ai le sens de l'honneur, Potter.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Un homme qui fait du chantage à un mineur pour assouvir ses petits fantasmes n'a aucun sens de l'honneur ! Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture !

- Peut-être, accorda Rogue avec un sourire aux lèvres, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes fichu comme une catin, il fallait vous en prendre à vos parents pour ça…

- Mes parents n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire, c'est vous qui êtes complètement malade !

- Bien sûr, n'empêche que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Décidez vous de me donner ce que je désire ou alors, je décide de tout dévoiler ce que vous, vous ne désirez pas ?

- Je…laissez-moi le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

- Parce que vous n'avez rien à perdre à ne pas le faire. Et même si je parle au directeur de votre chantage, je n'ai aucune preuve à lui fournir donc il ne me croira jamais. Je veux juste réfléchir, laissez-moi jusqu'à demain.

- Très bien Potter, si vous n'êtes pas ici demain à l'heure du dîner pour me donner votre réponse, je dévoilerai à toute l'école votre liaison avec Malfoy.

Harry approuva la mine lugubre et se retira.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain, lorsque tous les orphelins furent partis prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry se décida enfin à parler à Malfoy qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions sur sa soi-disant entrevue avec Dumbledore.

- Ecoute, je n'y suis pas allé, avoua le brun.

- Quoi ??????? s'écria Malfoy

- Je sais, je t'avais juré mais je n'ai pas pu. Mais d'abord écoute-moi et tu me sermonneras après.

Malfoy n'ajouta rien et le laissa s'exprimer.

- Rogue m'a fait du chantage hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Coucher avec moi.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon il dévoilera à tout le monde notre relation.

- Tu lui as dit ?!

- Bien sûr que non, il nous a vu l'autre jour quand tu étais en retard à son cours.

Malfoy baissa les yeux.

- Ah.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été idiot mais je ne me serais jamais douté que…

- Non Harry, ne t'excuse pas, on est responsable tous les deux, on ne peut pas dire que je t'ai repoussé. On aurait dû être plus discret.

- Mais alors, je vais devoir faire ce qu'il veut, je ne…

- Non, coupa t-il, je t'interdis de le toucher et je ne laisserai pas faire !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- C'est nous qui allons dire à toute l'école que nous sommes ensemble.

- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, ils vont…

- On doit assumer tous les deux maintenant. Je sais que tu as peur de leurs réactions à tous mais maintenant, tu ne crois pas que ça n'a plus d'importance ?

- Mais, je…

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, on sera ensemble et ils finiront bien par se lasser... Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui l'annonce plutôt que Rogue, non ?

Harry soupira : après tout ce qu'on avait dit sur lui ces derniers temps, il devait avouer qu'il s'en fichait même s'il était anxieux.

- Bon, d'accord mais comment on va le dire ?

- J'ai ma petite idée, ça promet d'être amusant…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! Les cours commencent dans une minute, pourquoi tu as mis tous ce temps ? reprocha Hermione alors qu'il venait de la retrouver avec Ron sortant de la grande salle.

- Tais-toi Hermione et écoutez-moi tous les deux. Je suis avec Malfoy depuis quelque temps et je suis fou amoureux de lui. Rogue nous a vu ensemble et hier soir il m'a fait du chantage comme quoi il raconterait à tout le monde notre liaison si je ne couchais pas avec lui. Alors on a décidé de rendre la nouvelle publique avant que Rogue ne le fasse lui-même. Je voulais vous le dire moi-même avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous l'apprenne.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent absolument stupéfaits.

- Et bien ! Tu en as mis du temps pour nous l'avouer, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mentir mais Drago ne voulait pas que je le dise à qui que ce soit.

- Ce n'est rien mais de toute façon, entre nous, tu ne sais pas très bien mentir.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle vieux, dit Ron en lui tapant dans le dos, à vous deux, vous vous complétez, j'ai hâte de vous voir en couple.

Harry eut un sourire.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, il est temps que tout le monde soit au courant…à plus tard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Malfoy avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Drago, tu ne crois pas que ça va être dur de paraître étonné ? Comme si on ne savait pas qu'il y a des cours à cette heure-ci !

- Je comprends que ça puisse sembler un peu foireux comme plan mais tu te vois annoncer à toute l'école qu'on est ensemble ? Vaut mieux, que les gens le découvre par eux même, non ? Et avoue que c'est plutôt amusant de faire ça ?

- Tu as raison. Quoique j'ai du mal à voir le côté comique de la situation mais bon...

- Bon allez, on y va.

- Ok.

Drago se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser sauvagement et tous deux forcèrent sur le volume sonore de leurs gémissements. Puis Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de cours devant laquelle ils se trouvaient tout en continuant d'embrasser son âme sœur. Or il y avait tout plein d'étudiants dans cette salle et il s'avérait que Drago et Harry le savaient très bien. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux d'un air médusé.

- Drago ! Drago ! Arrête, il y a du monde ! dit Harry en faisant semblant de paraître surpris qu'il puisse y avoir cours à 9 heures du matin.

Malfoy se détacha de lui et remarqua que tout le monde semblait abasourdi ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement : tout marchait comme prévu !

- Heu…désolé, bafouilla t-il.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, messieurs ? gronda la prof présente nommée Chourave. Elle était leur professeur de science et heureusement, ça n'était pas la plus sévère.

- Heu…oui, bredouilla Harry qui sentait qu'il rougissait de plus en plus, on y va.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent immédiatement de la salle de classe.

A la grande surprise de Harry, Drago se mit à exploser de rire.

- C'est pas drôle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi stupide de toute ma vie.

- C'est pour ça que c'est drôle ! ria Drago, je crois qu'ils ont vraiment cru qu'on avait pas fait exprès et c'est grâce à toi, moi j'ai vraiment failli exploser tellement la situation était désopilante. En plus tu rougissais à vue d'œil ! C'était hilarant !

- Au moins, maintenant c'est fait, dans quelques heures tout l'orphelinat sera au courant, fit remarquer Harry en voulant changer de conversation.

- Ouais et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis soulagé. J'en avais marre qu'on soit obligé de se cacher, c'était pesant.

- Oui mais comment vont réagir les autres ? Tu ne penses pas que tu vas avoir plus de mal à te faire respecter si tout le monde sait que tu es homo ?

- Homo ou pas, mon autorité sera la même, Potter, répliqua vivement Malfoy.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Et ils avaient raison, en moins de deux heures, tout St Brutus était au courant de la nouvelle relation entre Malfoy et Potter y comprit les professeurs puisque Chourave en avait aussi parlé. Cette nouvelle fit pleurer toutes les filles et fit sourire tous les garçons. Comme l'avait assuré Malfoy, son autorité ne fut pas mise à l'épreuve surtout lorsque Stenlin se prit une droite en pleine figure par lui-même après s'être moqué d'eux plus tard dans l'après midi.

Harry s'avança vers son ancien professeur de chimie juste avant d'aller dîner. Celui-ci paraissait plus furieux que jamais.

- Heu…professeur, je ne me rappelle plus exactement le contenu de votre petit chantage. Vous pourriez me redire ce que vous allez faire si je ne couche pas avec vous ? fit-il sarcastiquement.

- Sale enfoiré ! lâcha Rogue.

Il avait l'air tellement en colère qu'il paraissait absolument terrifiant. Il s'en alla à grandes enjambées rapides tandis qu'un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur les lèvres du beau brun.

**A suivre !**

_Et oui, c'est pas parce qu'on sort avec Drago Malfoy qu'on est en sécurité contre les gros pervers et Harry en sait quelque chose ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires avec la même impatience. Kissou et à bientôt pour la suite… _


	11. Chapter 11 : révélations venant du passé

_Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 11 tout frai, tout beau ! Je fais très vite car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vous remercie encore pour vos si gentilles reviews, j'espère avoir répondue à tout le monde. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre aux review anonymes mais soyez rassurés, je le ferai la prochaine fois ! Un grand merci à Juste-un-ange, ma supère bêta ! Beaucoup de monde m'ont demandé si Rogue allait se venger, alors je le redis pour ceux que ça intéresse, OUI, Snapinou va revenir mais plus tard ! Voili voilou, maintenant, place au chapitre : _

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Révélations venant du passé...

-OUAAAIIIIIIS !!!!! Vas-y ! MET-LE, ouaaaaiiiss !

-Blaise ! s'indigna Millicent Bulstrode, ce n'est qu'un entraînement et surtout qu'un _jeu_ ! Pas la peine de t'extasier à ce point.

-Oui mais si Drago est bon à l'entraînement, ça veut dire qu'il sera bon au match !

-Peut-être mais arrête de hurler, j'ai mal à la tête avec tes cris.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas encourager les amis toi. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te demander conseil si je suis déprimé ou si j'ai besoin de soutien, grogna Blaise.

-Rappelle-moi de ne jamais me mettre à côté de toi lors d'un match ! répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Drago Malfoy était entré dans l'équipe de basket de Marcus Flint puisque l'un des joueurs s'était blessé. Le jeune homme ayant déjà fait du basket dans le temps avait accepté de faire partie de l'équipe et Marcus avait été ravi de constater que le beau blond s'en sortait très bien. Ils étaient bien décidés à battre l'équipe de Diggory et Drago encore plus que les autres à cause de tous ce qu'il avait fait à _son_ Harry. Surtout que le prochain match était la finale, l'équipe qui gagnerait remporterait la coupe.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry et lui sortaient ensemble aux yeux de tous les orphelins et comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago, les premiers jours, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, puis petit à petit ils s'étaient lassés et au grand soulagement de Harry, il n'y avait eut aucun problème, même pas avec Stenlin. Drago était beaucoup trop craint dans l'orphelinat pour que quelqu'un s'en prenne à son petit ami. Ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'au fur et à mesure des jours, d'autres couples homosexuels s'étaient montrés au grand jour, comme Dean Tomas et Seamus Finnigan ou encore Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, évidemment ces gens là avaient eut droit à beaucoup plus de moqueries et au rejet des autres que le couple Potter\Malfoy mais ce n'était pas aussi horrible qu'on aurait pu le penser.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Drago, en sueur, retira son maillot pour se mettre torse nu dévoilant le haut de son corps parfaitement dessiné, très finement musclé et fit ainsi baver toutes les filles qui regardaient leur entraînement. Il se dirigea vers le vestiaire sans prêter attention aux « c'est un Dieu ! » ou « il est sublime… ». De toute façon ce n'était pas un scoop, il savait très bien qu'il était magnifique, on lui disait si souvent. Il adorait prendre son temps lorsqu'il avait fait beaucoup de sport. Il prit sa douche pendant au moins vingt minutes puis sortit enfin. Presque tous les membres de l'équipe étaient partis. Flint et Nott étaient encore en train de s'habiller.

-Ah te voilà enfin, j'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé, fit Flint en s'approchant de lui alors que Drago enfilait un jean.

-Vu comme je me connais, je crois bien que j'en serai capable. C'est dur de sortir d'une bonne douche, sourit Malfoy.

Flint et Nott approuvèrent vivement.

-Tu sais Drago, je te trouve très fort en basket pour quelqu'un qui en a fait deux ou trois fois dans le passé.

-Bon, avoua Malfoy, j'ai été dans un club pendant plusieurs années mais c'est mon père qui me forçait à y aller donc j'ai toujours voulu faire le minimum pour l'énerver mais maintenant que je ne suis plus forcé à jouer, ça me plait beaucoup plus.

-Oh, oui…tout s'explique.

Drago n'accorda aucune importance au regard gêné de son ami et détourna le sien pour chercher un tee-shirt propre.

-Je ne savais pas que ton père était si dur et qu'il te forçait à…

-Je n'en parle jamais, interrompit Malfoy durement.

-Même pas à Potter ?

-De quoi même pas à Potter ? fit une voix derrière eux.

Drago, Flint et Nott se retournèrent et virent Harry à l'entrée du vestiaire appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

-Oh Potter, quelle joie de te voir, malheureusement tu vas devoir sortir, c'est un endroit réservé aux hommes, dit Flint sarcastiquement.

-Hé ! défendit Malfoy en donnant un coup à Flint, je t'interdis de traité mon mec de femme !

-Merci Drago, fit Harry.

-Ouais, bon, c'est réservé aux membres de l'équipe et je ne crois pas que tu en fais partie.

Harry eut un sourire mauvais :

-En parlant de gens qui ne font pas partie de l'équipe, Zabini vous attend sur les gradins depuis une heure et il arrête pas de pester, il m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous faire passer un message…

-Et quel est t-il ? demanda le capitaine.

-« Remuez vos gros culs bande de tafioles » récita Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

-Charmant, commenta Flint, Blaise et sa courtoisie légendaire…

-Remarque, il m'a dit qu'il vous attendait depuis un bon moment alors ça se comprend, compatit Harry, je me demande ce qu'il y a de si long à se doucher et s'habiller, j'espère que vous ne faîtes pas des choses qui…

-Stop ! Je t'arrête là Potter, coupa Nott, Marcus et moi, on est des hétéros purs et durs et puis s'il y a quelqu'un qui fait des choses peu catholiques, c'est Drago et sa douche.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Je préférerais le terme, Drago _dans_ sa douche, répliqua le blond indigné.

-J'espère que tu penses à moi, fit Harry avec un regard coquin.

-Peut-être, sourit Drago avec malice.

-Bon, blondinet, magne-toi un peu, t'es encore à moitié à poil et il y en a un qui nous attend avec…agacement, s'impatienta Flint.

-Je vous rejoins là bas, _Ryry_ va m'attendre, assura Drago.

-Tu utilises encore ce surnom ridicule et je t'appelle _mon_ _poussin_ à chaque fois que nous serons en public, menaça ledit Ryry.

Malfoy se renfrogna subitement pendant que Nott et Flint éclataient de rire.

-Bon à tout à l'heure, fit Flint en sortant avec Nott.

Ils fermèrent la porte et un petit silence régna entre le brun -toujours appuyé contre le mur- et le blond -toujours torse nu.

-Tu es toujours habillé dans cette tenue ? demanda enfin Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois trop sexy, on pourrait te sauter dessus.

-Merci du conseil, mais habillé ou pas, Potter, je suis _constamment_ sexy.

-Mais là encore plus.

-Ouais, c'est possible. Et alors ?

-Je ne veux pas que d'autre te voit à poil en permanence. On se cache quand on a un corps comme le tien, sauf si on est célibataire mais ce n'est pas le cas que je sache.

Drago eut un petit rire.

-Tu es pathétique. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

-Non, dit-il fermement, je…enfin…bref.

Drago pouffa à nouveau en s'avançant vers son brun.

-Tu veux vraiment que je me rhabille, Potter ? demanda t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

-Est-ce que j'ai dis ça ?

-Je sais plus…

Il était maintenant en face de lui et leurs corps se frôlaient.

-Tu ne m'as pas embrassé aujourd'hui ! rappela Harry avec un sourire mutin.

-Et ?

-Et je suis en manque.

Drago sourit et se pencha vers son âme sœur pour l'embrasser. Harry se colla immédiatement à lui et regretta de ne pas être torse nu lui aussi pour avoir le plaisir de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il fit tout de même parcourir ses mains sur son corps si mystérieux, ce corps qu'il avait envie de connaître par cœur ainsi que chaque parcelle de sa peau si douce, si délicieuse. Il dévia ses baisers un peu partout ce qu fit gémir le blond.

Ces quelques semaines passées avec lui étaient tellement merveilleuses. Il était vraiment heureux d'être ici, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, parce qu'il était avec lui. Il l'aimait tellement, plus chaque jour et ses caresses, ses baisers, ses sarcasmes, son rire, sa voix, ses colères, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer. Il était la personne qu'il avait attendue toute sa vie et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait vraiment trouvé. Et puis paradoxalement, il sentait que tout était _trop_ parfait : il ne se faisait plus violer, ni tabasser, ni rabaisser, il avait deux amis fantastiques et un petit ami fabuleux. Que rêver de mieux ? Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose allait tout bouleverser même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie.

Leurs baisers fiévreux firent monter immédiatement leur excitation. Et à cet instant, Harry avait vraiment envie de soulager sa soudaine érection douloureuse. Sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Harry se retrouva aussi torse nu. Sa peau nue contre celle de Drago lui électrisa tout le corps. Il frissonna et gémit sous les caresses et les baisers du blond. Tout ce qu'il avait envie à présent était de s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui, il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, même si…il avait peur. Il savait qu'ils étaient maintenant fins près et ils le voulaient tous les deux. Il sentit l'érection du blond se frotter à nouveau contre la sienne. Il avait chaud. La langue de Drago parcourait son corps le faisant trembler encore plus. Il était certain qu'il aurait pu jouir uniquement au contact de sa langue chaude et de ses caresses sensuelles. Il sentit les mains de son amour se diriger vers son jean…

TOC TOC TOC…

Les jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? appela la voix de Mme Bibine -la prof de sport-

Harry et Drago s'écartèrent brusquement.

-Heum…oui, fit Harry en ramassant son tee-shirt et l'enfilant précipitamment.

La prof entra l'air sévère.

-Dépêchez-vous Mr. Malfoy ou vous serez en retard au dîner.

-D'accord.

-Que faîtes vous là, Mr. Potter ?

-Oh…heu…j'étais justement en train de lui dire de se presser.

Malfoy lui envoya un regard amusé.

-Et j'allais justement m'exécuter, professeur, fit Drago.

-Très bien, dépêchez-vous, je vous attends dehors pour fermer les vestiaires.

-Oh, vous pouvez nous donner les clés, on vous les rendra au dîner, risqua Harry.

-Non, ça va aller, je préfère vous attendre.

Puis elle s'en alla.

-Bien essayé, avoua Drago en retournant à ses affaires, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda t-il en enfilant un tee-shirt blanc.

-Oh et bien, je voulais juste te voir.

-Arrête Potter, tu n'es pas venue ici simplement pour te faire embrasser ! Je sais très bien que tu détestes le basket.

-Je ne suis pas venue à ton entraînement, répliqua t-il, ça va pas la tête, déjà que je ne suis pas sûr de venir au match...

-Ca va, c'est pas si horrible que ça. En tous cas, merci pour ton _soutien acharné !_

-Je suis désolé mais je ne vois aucun intérêt à courir après un ballon, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait trouver ça _amusant_.

-Ca s'appelle se défouler, Potter !

-Désolé de te contredire mais les gens qui vous regardent jouer ne se défoulent pas du tout. Il sont assis comme des cons et se font chier à mort.

-Et bien au match, tu te défouleras les cordes vocales pour m'encourager.

-Je le ferais quand tu auras gagné, assura le brun.

-Bien mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait deux kilomètres pour venir ici.

-Je passais dans le coin.

-Bien sûr et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

-Bon ok. J'ai entendu des filles dire ce matin qu'elles avaient hâte d'être à ton entraînement dans l'espoir de te voir torse nu alors je suis venue vérifier si tu te montrais bel et bien en spectacle.

Malfoy ricana.

-Et tu as découvert quelque chose de _choquant_ ?

-Hum…aucune idée, je suis arrivé en retard. Mais il ne fait aucun doute que tu te donnes en spectacle dans le vestiaire.

-Ouais, j'adore les vestiaires, fit-il d'une voix mutine.

-Tu n'as pas de mauvaises intentions en disant ça, hein Malfoy ?

-J'ai juste l'intention de te dévorer la bouche.

Harry sourit :

-Ne te fait surtout pas prier…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Je suis crevé ! annonça Ron le samedi soir en s'installant à une table avec Harry et Hermione alors que le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi.

Tous trois avaient eu une journée très agréable ; ils s'étaient promenés dans les rues tout l'après midi pour faire du shopping. Harry et Ron s'étaient achetés une tonne de CD et Hermione une tonne de bouquins, ce qui les rendaient de très bonne humeur.

-Tu exagères, c'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup marché mais la journée est vraiment passée vite ! dit Hermione.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? J'ai le droit de dire que je suis fatigué !

Sur le ton qu'il l'avait pris, Hermione comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas en rajouter.

-Hum…alors Harry, Drago ne t'a pas trop manqué aujourd'hui ?

-Hermione, je l'ai vu ce matin.

-Bravo, Harry, tu as réussi à t'en passer pendant cinq heures d'affilées ! se moqua Ron.

-Oui, je suis fier de moi.

-Ca nous a au moins épargné la vision de te voir lécher la figure par ce blond.

-Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles, Weasley ? fit une voix traînante derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit son merveilleux blondinet avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur les lèvres, en compagnie de Zabini, Flint et Bulstrode.

-Mince, grogna Ron, je vous ai pas vu arriver…

-C'est ce qui s'appelle ne pas être un très bon observateur, car on ne voit que nous.

-Tu te prends vraiment pas pour de la merde, toi !

-En effet, Weasley, dit Drago d'un air suffisant.

-Alors, Ronald, toujours aussi grognon, se moqua Millicent en s'asseyant à sa droite avec Blaise et Flint.

-Pas la peine qu'il réponde à ça, Milli, dit Flint, le vieux Ronald boude toujours…

Et alors que Ron répliquait, vexé par leur remarque, Malfoy se pencha doucement vers Harry pour lui donner un baiser.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, souffla Drago avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Harry lui sourit tendrement et bougea un peu sa chaise pour que le blond s'installe à côté de lui.

Le groupe de Drago et Harry avait vite fini par s'entendre, il le fallait bien de toute façon. Harry reconnut que Blaise avait un grand sens de l'humour, Flint était très fin et Millicent pouvait parfois sortir des trucs sensés.

Ron aussi les aimait bien et Hermione encore plus. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Millicent et aussi avec Drago qu'elle vénérait depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il faisait du grec. Ils étaient bien les seuls de l'orphelinat à faire une langue ancienne !

La bande de Malfoy aussi les aimait bien. Ils rigolaient bien ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau cet aprem' ? demanda Hermione en se servant à manger.

-On s'est pas mal entraîné, répondit Flint.

-Encore ? Mais un samedi, c'est fait pour se reposer !

-Le match est dans une semaine, je te rappelle.

-Vous n'avez vraiment que ça en tête ? fit Harry agacé, c'est vraiment débile.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de voir Diggory, gagner ?

-Je m'en fous. Vraiment, ce n'est qu'un jeu, vous prenez ça trop au sérieux.

-Merci pour tes encouragements, bougonna Malfoy.

Ron ricana :

-T'inquiète pas, _nous,_ on sera là pour t'encourager.

-Tout de suite je me sens mieux.

-Mais nous, on s'est pas entraîné -puisqu'on ne fait pas partit de l'équipe-, dit Millicent, j'ai aidé Blaise à chauffer sa nouvelle copine en vue.

-Ah bon, c'est qui ? demanda Harry vaguement intéressé.

-Ah, mince, j'ai oublié son nom.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Blaise.

Tout le monde se moqua.

-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle, maintenant que vous m'y faite penser, je n'ai aucune idée de son prénom. Je sais que c'est un canon mais après…

-Ca ne serait pas Cho Chang ou Ginny Weasley par hasard ? demanda Flint en souriant.

Harry et Drago lui envoyèrent un regard noir.

-Ca va pas la tête ! Ces filles ne sont attirées que par les homos ! répliqua Blaise, mais je ne vise personne bien entendu…

-Ah voilà, c'est Susan Bones, se souvint Millicent.

-Ah ouais, pas mal…commenta Ron. En fait, elle m'a surtout marqué par son opulente poitrine…

-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Mais la tienne aussi est bien Mione…

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

-Vous savez quoi, fit Malfoy amusé, je vous vois bien mariés dans vingt ans.

Il y eut des rires moqueurs, c'est vrai que Ron et Hermione formaient un beau couple.

Blaise relata ensuite ses aventures amoureuses plus improbables les unes que les autres, avant d'entrer à l'orphelinat ce qui amena le sujet sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était arrivé ici. Il raconta que son père l'avait abandonné et que sa mère était morte à ses treize ans par une overdose de drogue.

-Et toi, Malfoy, comment sont morts tes parents ? demanda Ron.

Le blond devint livide d'un seul coup. Harry sentit la main de son petit ami, poser sur sa cuisse, trembler subitement.

-Enfin…si ce n'est pas trop personnel, bien sûr, ajouta Ron en constatant son mal aise et celui des autres.

Malfoy se leva d'un bond et s'en alla à vive allure.

-T'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois, gronda Harry.

-Quoi ? Je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il était si sensible.

-Ca n'a aucun rapport avec la sensibilité, défendit Blaise, il veut pas en parler, c'est son choix !

-Ca va ! J'ai fais une gaffe, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Une putain de gaffe ! ajouta Flint.

-Mais attendez, on peut se tromper, de toute façon, ce type il est pas normal. Il a l'air tout heureux d'être ici, il arrête pas de répéter qu'il est plus libre et lorsqu'on lui parle de ses parents, il se met à chialer comme s'ils lui manquaient affreusement.

-Espèce d'imbécile, pourquoi tu crois qu'il se sent plus libre ici ? Parce que ses parents ont dû le faire chier à mort et il n'a pas envie d'en parler, c'est son droit alors je t'interdis de le juger, répliqua Harry très sèchement.

Ron voulut répondre mais le brun s'était déjà levé pour rejoindre Malfoy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry retrouva Drago dans la salle d'eau de son dortoir. Celui-ci venait juste de sortir de la douche.

-Ca va ? demanda timidement Harry

Le blond ne lui prêta aucune importance et se mit à se sécher avec sa serviette.

-Drago ?

Toujours silencieux, Drago enfila furtivement un boxer et un jean avant de se brosser les dents.

Harry patientait, acceptait son silence pourtant il sentait que son petit ami était furieux.

-Drago, répéta Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit finalement le blond en lui faisant face.

Harry glissa ses deux bras autour de la taille de Drago qui avait encore le corps humide et se blottit contre son torse. Le blond n'opposa aucune résistance et ne bougea pas.

-Il faut que tu l'excuses, Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il disait…souffla Harry qui le sentit se raidir.

Il repoussa le brun, ramassa sa serviette et sa brosse à dent, enfila un tee-shirt puis passa devant lui pour sortir de la salle de bain sans répondre.

Harry observa son amour ranger des affaires dans son sac attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais apparemment, le blond ne semblait pas vouloir entamer la conversation.

-Drago, parle moi, s'impatienta Harry, tu sais, Ron ne savait pas…il regrette.

-Pff, il ne sait jamais rien celui-là, dit-il sans le regarder.

-Écoute, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il t'a blessé et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Peu importe.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours en vouloir à tous ceux qui te poseront cette question.

-Tu le défends maintenant ? rugit Drago en le regardant enfin.

-Je ne défends personne, je te dis ce qu'il en est, c'est tout.

-C'est mes affaires, ça ne regarde personne.

-Bien et comment on peut le comprendre si tu fuis toujours ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement avoir répété cette phrase à Ron tout à l'heure au lieu d'en faire toute une histoire ?

-Je n'ai pas fuis, Potter, répliqua t-il piqué au vif, je n'avais plus faim.

-A qui tu veux faire croire ça ?

Malfoy baissa les yeux. Harry s'avança vers lui.

-Je ne te demande rien…je sais que tu n'es pas prêt mais j'aimerai tellement t'aider, j'aimerai tellement comprendre…

Drago releva les yeux vers lui.

-Je sais Harry mais je…je suis bloqué.

Le brun lui caressa tendrement les joues.

-Quand tu seras près, je serai là, toujours…

Puis il l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? proposa finalement Drago la voix rauque.

-Bien sûr.

Ils descendirent dans le parc qui s'assombrissait car il commençait à se faire tard.

-Tu sais, mon père a toujours été très dur avec moi, annonça Drago.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ? demanda gentiment Harry.

-Après tout c'est du passé et il faut bien que je passe à autre chose.

-Très bien alors je t'écoute.

-Et bien ma mère était quelqu'un de bien mais mon père la détestait. C'était un mariage arrangé vois-tu alors il n'y a jamais eu vraiment d'amour entre eux.

-Ca existe encore ce genre de truc ?

-Ouais, toujours dans ma famille. Je voyais bien que ma mère était malheureuse et à l'âge de douze ans, un soir, j'ai vu mon père la frapper, la battre jusqu'au sang ; un soir que je n'oublierai jamais, je vois souvent ma mère hurler de douleur dans mes cauchemars.

Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne mais n'intervint pas et le laissa continuer.

-Avant ce soir là, j'étais plutôt fier de mon père, il me lavait beaucoup le cerveau en me répétant de ne m'attacher à personne, de toujours être le maître, de n'avoir aucune pitié, de ne m'intéresser qu'à l'argent et je lui obéissais, je l'admirais, même si je n'étais pas du tout comme lui au fond. Mais ce soir là, j'ai défendu ma mère et il a compris que je l'aimais. Dès ce jour là, je l'ai détesté, il avait toujours était froid, sévère et il me faisait peur mais après j'ai pu le défier et il ne supportait pas du tout. Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour aider ma mère mais que peut faire un gamin de douze ans contre un grand malade ? Puis un an après, ma mère est morte. Elle s'est suicidée d'après la police mais en faite c'est mon père qui l'a tué parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi, qu'elle m'influençait beaucoup trop.

-Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Je veux dire, comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Il me l'a dit avant de mourir.

-Oh.

-J'ai donc vécu avec lui pendant près de quatre ans et comme il n'avait plus ma mère sous la main, il m'a battu à mon tour…

-Non ! s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'exprimer.

-Il ne me laissait rien faire, je devais rejeter tout le monde, être raciste avec tout le monde, n'avoir aucun ami, simplement des esclaves d'après lui. Ca a été la période la plus épouvantable de ma vie. Souvent j'avais envie de rejoindre ma mère mais il me surveillait de trop près.

Puis un jour, il y a quelque mois, il est venu me dire que c'était lui qui avait tué ma mère, qu'il me léguait tout ce qu'il avait et que jusqu'à ma majorité, il m'envoyait finir mes études dans un grand orphelinat. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment. Quelques heures après, la police est arrivée pour me dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé mon père avec une balle dans la tête.

-Il s'est tué ?

-On ne sait pas trop. On ne pense pas car on a retrouvé des traces de luttes. Il avait déjà été amoché avant de se faire tuer.

-On l'a assassiné…dit sombrement Harry.

-Oui mais moi je m'en fichais. Toujours d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il a souffert avant de crever.

-Je…je ne pensais pas que c'était si…enfin, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais l'enfant le plus malheureux de la planète parce que je n'avais pas de parents et que je me retrouvais dans cet orphelinat entouré de personnes violentes mais je me rend compte que j'ai été très égoïste en pensant ça, avoua Harry tristement, je suis désolé Drago.

Drago lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, moi aussi je croyais que j'étais l'enfant le plus malheureux mais au moins, j'ai pu connaître ma mère.

-Oui mais tu as eu la tristesse de la voir mourir, moi je ne l'ai pas connu et…et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Drago lui fit un sourire plein de douceur et le prit par les bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Il y a autre chose, Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Sur tes parents.

-Quoi mes parents ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-J'ai tout de suite été distant et pas aimable avec toi.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Mais c'est parce que j'étais toujours endoctriné par l'éducation de mon père. Il répétait souvent que les Potter étaient des gens détestables. Il connaissait ton père et avant qu'il ne meure, c'était son plus grand ennemi. Même après sa mort, j'avais des échos de lui comme l'être le plus abominable de la décennie. Quand Dumbledore m'a dit que j'allais rencontrer son fils, je me suis senti forcé de te repousser, comme si mon père allait surgir de nulle part pour me frapper si je désobéissais.

Harry ne put prononcer un mot pendant un moment, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

-Je…je comprends.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir caché tous ça ?

-Non…bien sûr que non. Je suis content que tu te sois confié.

-Moi aussi. Mais…j'aimerai que tu n'en parles à personne…s'il te plait…

Harry lui sourit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien.

Et comme pour le lui prouver, il l'embrassa.

**A suivre !**

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Gros bisous et à très bientôt._


	12. Chapter 12 : je t'aime

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je ne posterai pas le prochain chp la semaine prochaine car j'en ai oublié une partie chez mon père où je n'irai pas avant le week end prochain, vraiment désolée. Je tiens juste à vous dire en passant que j'ai publié le premier chp d'une toute nouvelle fic, intitulé "Bel de nuit" donc si cela vous plait, faîtes le moi savoir ! Merci à tous encore et encore pour vos reviews si gentilles._

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

_Un fan : Salut ! Merciiii ! Oui très hot…mdr ! Désolée mais « ton » Snape d'amour va encore en baver ! Contente que tu aimes en tout cas. Bisous._

_Full fru : Coucou ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours...alors t'es québécois ? C'est marrant ça ! Et ça ne te dérange pas de lire du français de France ? (ra l'expression !) Je veux dire, ça te gêne peut-être ? Et y'a pas des expressions que tu ne connais pas ? Enfin je dis ça mais je me goure peut-être totalement ! lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Biz._

_Marcus : Coucou ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, la vengeance de Rogue sera bien sadique mais je la garde pour plus tard…hihihi. Moi aussi je me suis bien marré à écrire leurs répliques cinglantes ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bisous._

_Momo : Kikoo ! Non non, je ne placerai pas Voldemort dans mon histoire ! mdr. Et ce n'est pas le père de Dray qui a tué James Potter, puisqu'il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Voilà j'espère que je t'ai bien éclairé. Je suis ravie que tu aimes, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Biz._

_Merci à Juste-un-ange pour ses corrections…_

_Je préviens pour ceux que ça gêne : il y aura un Lemon dans ce chapitre…_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Je t'aime

-ALLEEEEZ !!!!!!!! OUIIIIIII !!!!

_-Blaise, moins fort !_

Ce jour là était un samedi après-midi. C'était une journée chaude et ensoleillée annonçant ainsi l'arrivée de l'été…Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Millicent étaient assis sur les gradins entourant le terrain de basket où se déroulait en ce moment même, la finale, opposant ainsi l'équipe de Drago et Flint contre celle de Diggory. Cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que le match avait commencé et le score était très serré. Harry s'ennuyait énormément et gardait ses yeux fixés sur sa montre en râlant, impatient ; il relevait la tête de temps à autre lorsqu'on criait que Drago jouait très bien. Ron suivait le match avec attrait et le commentait parfois. Hermione et Millicent se fichaient royalement du jeu, elles étaient plutôt intéressées par les beaux joueurs musclés et dégoulinants de sueur en gloussant parfois un peu trop. Et Blaise ne cessait de hurler de joie ou de colère à chaque nouveau panier, lançant à la fois des injures et des encouragements.

-BANDE DE CONNARDS, SALES TRICHEURS ! vociféra-t-il alors que Nott se ramassait par terre, poussé par un des joueurs de l'équipe adverse.

Tous les orphelins étaient réunis ainsi que les professeurs. Le basket était un jeu très important dans cet orphelinat, au moins autant que le foot.

-Bon, grogna Harry, ça se finit quand ce jeu pourri ?

-Harry ! réprimanda Hermione, tu pourrais faire un effort, Drago joue quand même.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, toi tu ne regardes que le cul des joueurs depuis le début du match.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à regarder le _cul_ de Drago et ça t'occupera, répliqua t-elle froissée.

-Il bouge trop…

-C'est parce qu'il joue bien, dit Blaise admiratif, il a marqué la moitié des paniers depuis le début du jeu !

-Voilà une information ! Je lui sortirai ça tout à l'heure, comme ça il pensera que j'ai tout suivi…

-Allez…allez…OUI !!!! cria Blaise en se levant surexcité une fois que Drago marqua à nouveau.

-Zabini, tu peux arrêter de me défoncer les tympans ! reprocha Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était à cran, cela faisait dix minutes que plus personne ne marquait, le score était à égalité et il restait moins de deux minutes avant la fin du jeu, ce qui enchantait Harry au plus haut point.

-Pffff…je devrais être en train de réviser au lieu de regarder ce jeu stupide, râla t-il pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début.

-Tu peux pas ressembler à un être normal de temps en temps ? On dirait Granger !

-Zabini, c'est toi qui n'es pas normal. Je te signale que tu gueules à chaque fois qu'un ballon rentre dans un panier, c'est désespérant !

Blaise n'ajouta rien.

Finalement Drago marqua aux derniers instants de la fin –comme dans un feuilleton américain- et fit remporter la coupe à son équipe. Beaucoup hurlèrent de joie dont Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Millicent. Harry, lui, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a gagné ?

-Évidemment grand crétin et c'est ton chéri qui nous a fait gagner, informa Blaise en riant.

Harry sourit, d'abord parce que ce jeu était _enfin_ terminé et ensuite parce qu'il était fier de son Drago. Il imita tout le monde en se levant. Il aperçut sur le terrain tous les joueurs sur Malfoy qui rayonnait de fierté. A l'écart, Diggory était furieux et crachait par terre toutes les deux secondes. Bibine les félicita et Drago brandit la coupe de leur victoire dans les air sous les applaudissements de la foule complètement déchaînée.

-Allez viens Harry, on descend, fit Blaise en le tirant par le bras.

-Heu…je ne sais pas, on ne pourrait pas attendre que…

-Oh, fais pas ton timide, va embrasser ton prince charmant.

-Je ne crois pas que ce…

-Allez viens.

Il fut alors emporté par Hermione et Millicent et tiré par Blaise.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde qui était déjà en train de saluer les joueurs en les glorifiant.

Drago était beaucoup trop embrassé et entouré au goût de Harry. « Il est tant que je leur rappelle à tous que c'est MOI son petit ami ! »

-Harry ! appela Drago en le voyant approcher.

« Ah…finalement pas la peine ! »

Malfoy se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte des autres et accourut vers lui et ses amis. Il le prit dans ses bras l'air enchanté et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry fut étonné de sa réaction, de toute évidence Drago était très heureux alors il se laissa faire et répondit au baiser légèrement gêné de tant se donner en spectacle. Puis Drago le lâcha et Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Millicent l'enlacèrent à leur tour en le félicitant.

-Tu as été brillant, Drago, complimenta Hermione.

-Ouais, mec, t'as jamais aussi bien joué.

-Je suis d'accord avec Blaise, approuva Millicent, et j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai beaucoup suivi tes entraînements.

-Ouais, bravo, Malfoy, fit Ron.

-Merci, beaucoup, c'est vrai que je me suis défoncé. Je suis fier de moi !

-La modestie te tuera, Malfoy, ricana Harry, mais c'est vrai que tu as bien joué.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? répliqua Drago amusé, à chaque fois que je te voyais, tu regardais tes pieds.

-Oui, t'as pas tord mais en même temps, je ne peux pas savoir si tu as bien joué puisque je ne sais pas comment on joue mal, ou comment on joue tout court.

Ils se mirent à rire et Malfoy l'embrassa à nouveau toujours aussi joyeux.

D'autres vinrent se joindre au groupe d'amis pour féliciter encore et encore les performances du blond.

-Dumbledore a organisé une petite fête pour l'équipe gagnante, bien sûr tout le monde est invité, annonça McGonagall, oh et au passage, félicitation Mr. Malfoy.

-Merci, professeur.

-C'est super s'il y a une fête, commenta Millicent.

-Ouais !

-Salut !

-Marcus ! s'exclama Millicent alors que celui-ci venait se joindre à eux, tu as très bien joué aussi, bravo.

-Oh mais c'est grâce à mon meilleur joueur qu'on a gagné, n'est-ce pas Dray ?

-Franchement, ce n'est pas très original, ça fait une heure qu'on me répète la même chose.

-Sale bouffon !

-Bon vous vous changez et on se retrouve dans la grande salle pour boire un coup en l'honneur de votre grande victoire, fit Hermione.

-Ok, mais Harry, Ron et moi on accompagne nos joueurs et on vous retrouve plus tard les filles, dit Blaise, et oui on est fidèle jusqu'au bout.

Et pendant que Hermione et Millicent s'éloignaient, Drago, Harry, Ron, Blaise et Flint se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire, accompagnés des autres joueurs.

Harry s'assit avec Blaise et Ron pendant que les joueurs se douchaient et au fur et à mesure qu'ils sortaient, secs et propres, ils se racontaient tous ce qu'ils avaient plus ou moins réussi durant le match.

-Ah oui, Drago a été génial sur ce coup là.

-D'ailleurs il est où ?

-Toujours dans sa douche.

-Comme d'hab'.

Au bout de vingt minutes, le beau jeune homme sortit en caleçon encore légèrement mouillé.

Harry se leva hâtivement pour aller le rejoindre : la discussion des joueurs ne l'attrayait pas du tout.

Il passa ses bras autour du corps nu de son petit ami qui frissonna à ce contact.

-Est-ce que c'est normal que tu sois toujours si sexy dans ces _putains_ de vestiaires ? murmura Harry à l'oreille du blond qui se mit à rire.

-Je te l'ai dis, Potter, j'adore les vestiaires…fit-il avec un sourire malicieux en se retournant vers lui.

-Moui…je vais être jaloux si tu continues !

-Potter…un jour je te ferai l'amour dans ce vestiaire et tu n'auras plus le droit d'être jaloux.

Harry se mit à sourire à cette idée.

-J'ai hâte d'y être…

-Ne t'inquiète pas beau brun, ça arrivera bien assez tôt…

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde sortait habillé et lavé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils furent accueillis en héros.

Harry se précipita vers les boissons : il était mort de soif ! Il fut dépité de ne voir que des jus de fruits et du Coca.

-Alors chéri, déçu de ne pas voir une bonne bière ? railla Malfoy.

-Trop ! Autant prendre de l'eau, grogna le brun.

-Bois ton jus d'orange et arrête de te plaindre.

-Va te faire foutre, ce truc me donne envie de gerber.

Drago pouffa à nouveau : Harry était vraiment adorable quand il boudait.

-Vous savez que Dumby a autorisé à ce que Marcus sorte son projecteur ? annonça Blaise après s'être hissé à leur hauteur.

-Hein ?

-Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais les parents de Marcus étaient péter de thunes et il y a un an, il s'est acheté un projecteur pour qu'on se fasse des soirées DVD.

-Vous regardez des DVD sur un projecteur ? s'étonna Harry.

-Il a pas le droit de le sortir tout le temps, mais pour l'occasion, Dumby a accepté qu'on se fasse une soirée dans son dortoir. Tout le monde est invité.

-C'est génial ! C'est comme un ciné ! se réjouit Malfoy.

-Ouais, exactement.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?

-Je pense qu'on va avoir le temps de voir toute sa réserve de film, puisqu'on est autorisé à rester là-bas toute la nuit à condition qu'on ne soit pas bruyant.

-Pitié, pas de films pornos, supplia Harry peu emporté à l'idée de regarder ce genre de truc avec ses copains ET ses copines…

-Enfin, tu connais Marcus, si on l'écoutait, on regarderait « Out Of Africa » ou « Autant En Emporte le Vent » toute la nuit.

-Je pense que ça va enrager Stenlin et ses copains si on leur dit qu'on va passer la nuit à regarder des films sur un projecteur, hum…parfait, fit Harry avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

-Te réjouis pas trop vite, Dumby a autorisé les autres ados de plus de 16 ans à faire la même chose que nous, sinon ça serait pas juste pour eux, d'après lui.

-Mais personne d'autre n'a de projecteur ! Si ?

-Le directeur si, ils passeront la nuit dans une salle aménagée spécialement pour eux.

-Ah, merde.

-Il est bien gentil votre directeur, pourquoi il vous organise des trucs comme ça ? demanda Drago.

-Il dit que c'est parce que c'est la fin de l'année enfin des conneries dans le genre. Il pense qu'on a besoin de se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Enfin, il fait ça deux fois par an et il y a aussi la fête à Noël mais sinon, il est radin.

-Je ne pense pas que tous les orphelinats possèdent un directeur qui installerait un projecteur pour laisser ses orphelins en profiter toute la nuit…répliqua Drago.

-C'est un orphelinat de bourge aussi, ils ont les moyens et Dumby est sympa parfois.

-En tout cas, j'aurais les boules si j'avais moins de seize ans !

000000000000000000000000000000000000

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et tous ceux qui étaient âgés de plus de seize ans, avaient hâte de se faire une nuit blanche devant une tonne de films.

-J'ai pas encore fini de tout préparer, dit Marcus, alors rendez-vous vers 22 heures dans mon dortoir, ok ?

Tous approuvèrent.

-On va te donner un coup de main, si tu veux, proposa Millicent.

-Si vous voulez.

-Non merci, moi je préfère allez me doucher, dit Blaise.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure.

-Tu viens les aider, Harry ? demanda Drago.

-Heu, non…je vais allez un peu à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réviser aujourd'hui.

-Tu peux te reposer un peu et lâchez un peu tes livres, non ?

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui le demandait !

-Drago, le Bac c'est dans un mois et demi et j'ai bien l'intention de l'avoir avec mention.

-Ok, ok. Alors je t'accompagne, je ne vais pas te laisser t'étouffer entre tes bouquins.

Une fois installé et près à bosser, Harry réalisa qu'il lui manquait un livre. Il se releva et partit à sa recherche.

-Heu…Harry ?

Le jeune homme détourna la tête et vit Cho Chang en face de lui : _même lorsqu'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble, elle trouvait moyen de le déranger !_

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda t-elle timidement.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

-S'il te plait.

-Ok.

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il lui devait bien ça.

-Je voulais savoir, si tu…si tu étais amoureux de Malfoy.

Comme si ça la regardait !

-Oui, dit-il finalement.

A quoi bon mentir ?

-Oh. Alors tu éprouves vraiment des sentiments pour lui ?

Ca ne veut pas dire la même chose ? Grosse conne !

-Oui.

-Et est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec moi ?

-Tu préfères que je te mente ou pas ?

-Je veux la vérité !

-Alors, oui, c'est pour ça.

Les yeux de Cho se remplirent de larmes.

« Pathétique cette meuf ! » pensa t-il.

-Est-ce que tu m'as _aussi_ trompé avec lui ?

-Oui…enfin non. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais il y a d'autre façon de tromper.

-Tu prends du plaisir à me faire souffrir au quoi ? s'énerva t-elle.

-Non, c'est toi qui as dit que tu voulais la vérité.

-Est-ce que je te manque ?

Non mais où elle se croit celle là !

-Bien sûr que tu ne me manques pas.

-Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Potter !

-Non mais tu crois quoi ? s'énerva t-il à son tour, que je vais te dire que tu me manques comme un fou et que je te regrette à mort ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Alors maintenant passe à autre chose.

-Est-ce que Ginny Weasley baise mieux que moi ?

Harry fut surpris par la question, il n'y avait jamais réfléchi.

-Et bien, c'était différent.

-C'est pas la question !

-Ce n'est pas comparable. Mais rassure-toi, tu étais très bien. C'est bien la seule chose que tu sais bien faire.

La jeune fille prit cela comme un compliment –évidemment- et ça la fit sourire.

-Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. A bientôt Harry.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir, abasourdit, cette fille n'était _définitivement_ pas normale !

-Je me mets peut-être à poil dans les vestiaires mais moi je ne bavarde pas gaiement avec mon ex, fit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit son petit ami qui avait l'air furieux.

-Je ne bavardais pas gaiement ! répliqua t-il.

-_Très bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, à bientôt Harry chéri ! _répéta Drago avec une horrible voix de fille.

-Oh, écoute, crois ce que tu veux, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Non, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! rétorqua Drago en attrapant le brun par le bras alors qu'il tentait de s'en aller, tu vas me dire ce qu'elle te voulait.

-Mais rien.

-Arrête de raconter des conneries, j'ai vu comment elle te mâtait depuis quelques jours…

-T'as fini avec ta crise de jalousie ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai juste le droit de me poser des questions.

-C'est rien, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? T'as décidé de me larguer pour elle ?! Si c'est ça Potter, je te pète la gueule, je te…

Harry l'interrompit en embrassant ses lèvres. C'était sa nouvelle technique, dès que Malfoy le gonflait un peu trop, il l'embrassait pour lui montrer qu'il le saoulait.

Il détacha ses lèvres après un long baiser passionné.

-Potter, dit Drago en rouvrant les yeux, je suis sérieux…

-Et moi, sérieusement, tu me fais chier.

-Dis-moi ce qu'elle te voulait.

-Elle voulait simplement savoir si je t'aimais.

-Et…et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda t-il l'air hésitant.

-Je lui ai dis oui, répondit-il simplement.

Malfoy sembla soudain très troublé.

-Oh…heu…je…enfin…

Harry sourit.

-Je ne te demande pas de répondre, Drago, souffla t-il à son oreille.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry arriva vers 22h dans le dortoir de Ron et Flint qui était un peu plus loin que le sien. Il était tout aussi spacieux avec le même nombre de lit. Ils avaient organisé la pièce autrement : des matelas étaient étalés sur le sol un peu partout autour du fameux projecteur avec une tonne de DVD à côté. Ron, Hermione, Millicent, Blaise et Flint étaient présents ainsi que plusieurs autres garçons qui devaient faire partis du dortoir et une fille à qui Harry n'avait jamais adressé la parole mais d'après ses souvenirs, elle devait se nommer Susan Bones. « Ah oui…la fille aux gros seins que Blaise avait chauffée sans même se rappeler de son prénom… » se remémora t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bon vous êtes tous là ? demanda Flint.

-Heum…Drago a dit qu'on pouvait commencer sans lui, prévint Harry.

-Ok. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ?

Le choix fut difficile car les filles ne voulaient pas regarder la même chose que les garçons. Finalement le choix fut « Matrix » et après les filles pourraient choisir le film de leur choix sans qu'aucune contestation ne soit possible.

Harry s'installa confortablement sur un matelas dans un coin histoire de pouvoir dormir…Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis sur le même matelas se cajolant bien au chaud tout comme Blaise et Susan Bones puis Flint éteignit les lumières et fit démarrer le film.

-Hey…fit une voix chaude un peu plus tard à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le jeune homme, légèrement assoupit, sursauta. Il vit Drago lui sourire.

-Ah, c'est toi, je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Tu plaisantes ? Te laisser ici alors que n'importe qui peux venir te sauter dessus avec toute cette obscurité ?

-Hé ! Moins fort vous deux ! Y'en a qui suive le film ! grogna un des mecs du dortoir.

Drago regarda un peu autour de lui et aperçut grâce à la lumière du film, Ron et Hermione s'embrasser passionnément le plus discrètement possible ayant donc complètement décroché le film et ce fut de même pour Blaise et « la jolie fille aux gros seins » ! Millicent faisait semblant d'être captiver et Flint en avait vraiment l'air.

Drago sourit amusé.

-C'est quoi cette daube que tout le monde semble suivre avec attrait ? demanda Drago sarcastiquement.

-« Matrix », c'est Blaise et ces autres types qui voulaient regarder ce truc.

-C'est bien ?

-Hum…j'ai suivi les premières minutes et comme je comprenais rien, bah je me suis endormi.

Drago ricana.

-Viens, ordonna Harry avec un sourire en le tirant par le tee-shirt pour qu'il se rapproche de lui, j'ai froid.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te réchauffer.

Harry s'installa confortablement contre le torse de son petit ami et Drago passa ses bras autour de lui. A présent ils ne faisaient plus qu'un ! Harry se sentait tellement bien ainsi, il entendait les battements de cœur de son amour qui devenaient de moins en moins réguliers. Le brun se redressa pour croisait son regard. Il semblait troublé.

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

Et comme pour le lui assurer, il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement mais la douceur fit place à la passion. Harry sentit soudain la chaleur monter en lui. Il s'installa un peu plus sur Malfoy tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Soudain, il sentit l'érection de Drago contre son bas ventre, ce qui l'excita immédiatement et Drago le sentit aussi.

-Potter…j'ai envie de toi…souffla t-il la voix légèrement rauque.

-Hmm…

-Je vais te faire l'amour Harry, dit Malfoy alors qu'il déviait ses baisers dans son cou.

Harry se contenta de gémir.

Malfoy ouvrit sa chemise et remplit le torse joliment dessiné de Harry qui grogna, de milliers de baisers brûlants…

-Mmm…oui…continue…

Et pendant que la bouche de Malfoy s'occupait des tétons de Harry, sa main vint se poser sur la bosse du brun.

Harry gémit plus fort lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Malfoy malaxer sa virilité à travers son boxer et il fut content que le son du film soit assez fort pour recouvrir ses gémissements.

-Malfoy, attend ! dit subitement le brun alors que Drago allait enfin rentrer sa main dans son sous-vêtement.

-Quoi ? fit-il agacé, _tu vois pas que je suis occupé !_

-Pas ici, on ne peut pas…

-Rien à foutre, je te veux maintenant ! siffla t-il en colère.

-Souviens toi que Stenlin et les autres sont dans une salle spéciale ce soir…notre dortoir est libre, rappela Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

-Bon, ok…mais on se dépêche, je n'en peux plus…

Ils se levèrent discrètement pour ne déranger personne et sortirent du dortoir sous le regard amusé des autres…

00000000000000000000000000000000

A peine arrivé dans leur dortoir, Malfoy se jeta sur le beau brun qui retint un cri de surprise au contact de la bouche de son futur amant.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, Harry, souffla Drago en embrassant son cou fiévreusement.

-Mmm…

Le blond sortit une boite de capotes puis poussa Harry sur le lit le plus proche et s'installa sur lui. Il retira précipitamment la chemise du brun qui était de plus en plus impatient. Il commença à titiller ses mamelons de son torse imberbe qui durcirent de plaisir. La langue de Drago était si douée ! Les baisers de Malfoy descendirent vers son bas ventre ce qui fit gémir, frémir Harry qui sentait son corps trembler de bonheur. Puis un certain jean devint gênant…Malfoy retira habillement le pantalon de son petit ami qui brûlait d'anticipation. Drago sourit à la vue de la magnifique érection qui déformait le boxer du brun. Il retira le sous-vêtement avec un sourire carnassier dessiné sur ses lèvres avides de goûter la verge gorgée de plaisir de son amant.

Il commença par simplement caresser le membre du brun qui en était presque frustré tellement il voulait sentir la langue mouillée de Drago sur son sexe brûlant.

-Drago…mmm…suce…mmm…suce-moi…maintenant, gémit-il difficilement, la voix rauque.

Ce dernier, conscient de l'avoir assez fait languir, s'exécuta et engloutit la virilité de Harry dans sa bouche.

Harry étouffa un cri de plaisir. Quelle sensation merveilleuse ! La langue de son amour sur son sexe qui en demandait de plus en plus. Il ondula des hanches pour accompagner ses va-et-vient sensuels. A chaque coup de langue, Harry gémissait un peu plus fort.

-Drago…je…mm…je vais venir…je…oh oui…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il jouit dans la bouche du blond qui avala sa semence goulûment. Celui-ci était satisfait de sa première fellation et il avait bien hâte de recommencer.

Malfoy se redressa à la hauteur de Harry qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer :

-Je vais te préparer maintenant à me recevoir…

-Je…Drago…fit Harry la voix tremblante.

Il était très anxieux, les seules fois où ont l'avait pénétré, la douleur avait été cuisante, déchirante…alors c'est vrai, il avait peur, mais ils avaient suffisamment attendu. Après tout, c'était Drago, son amour…il ne lui ferait pas mal lui et il en avait tellement envie…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme ces brutes, Harry, je vais y aller doucement…

Harry acquiesça.

Drago lui sourit comme pour le rassurer puis il descendit ses mains vers le fessier du brun qui était inquiet mais véritablement excité à l'idée de sentir Drago en lui.

Il écarta ses cuisses et rentra un doigt dans son intimité ce qui fit sursauter le brun. Il apprécia et en quémanda plus.

Drago fit entrer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt ce qui fit le plus grand bien au brun qui poussa de longs râles rauques mais il en voulait plus… beaucoup plus.

-Je te veux maintenant, Drago, ordonna Harry, prend moi…mm...s'il te plait…

Le blond sourit. Il retira ses doigts et se plaça derrière lui puis pénétra doucement le brun qui se mit à gémir encore plus. Harry n'était plus du tout vierge de ce côté-là mais cette sensation de douceur en lui était totalement différente de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsque Stenlin le violait. Drago commença à faire des va-et-vient en lui tout doucement comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer, de lui faire mal mais Harry aimait ça. Il en voulait plus, plus fort.

-Drago…continue…ne t'arrête pas…c'est…mmm…

Malfoy s'accrocha à ses épaules et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein.

Harry tremblait, hurlait, gémissait…il était au bord de l'évanouissement….il n'avait jamais ressentit pareille sensation en faisant l'amour, peut-être était-ce la première fois qu'il faisait vraiment l'amour. Il s'accrocha aux draps en frémissant un peu plus. Drago en lui…Drago qui touchait sa prostate…il ondula des hanches avec lui, toujours plus fort…

-Oh oui mon amour !

Après un dernier coup de rein plus violent que les autres, Harry sentit son amour jouir en lui et il ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre.

Essoufflé, Drago se retira tout aussi tremblant et se laissa tomber près du corps en sueur de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent quelque peu haletant.

-Harry, c'était…

Mais il n'y avait aucun mot pour définir ce qu'avait ressentit Drago.

Harry eut un petit rire et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Je t'aime tellement Drago, lui confia Harry avec douceur.

Malfoy sourit, il n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments maintenant, tout était clair à présent :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry…

Le brun surprit, que son amour se confie si vite, ne sut que dire. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait et le fait que ce soit par l'homme qu'il aimait également le toucha encore plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il sentit les larmes monter mais il fit de son mieux pour les retenir.

-Je...

Et n'ayant aucun mot pour s'exprimer, il embrassa Malfoy dans un baiser doux et amoureux.

-POTTER ! hurla une voix féminine qui vint gâcher leur intimité et leur bonheur.

Ils se redressèrent et on toqua à la porte :

-Potter, t'es là ?

-C'est Weasley Girl, chuchota Malfoy à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ginny ?

-Je peux te parler ? C'est très important.

-Tu fais chier ! cracha t-il furieux qu'on vienne le déranger dans un moment pareil.

-Dépêche toi Potter, j'ai pas toute la nuit !

-Nan mais pour qui elle se prend cette conne ?!

Il enfila son boxer, son jean et sa chemise rapidement et se leva du lit que lui et Drago avaient passablement_ emprunté._

-Je reviens vite, fit-il à l'adresse d'un blond légèrement indigné qu'on l'abandonne si facilement.

Il sortit du dortoir et vit la rouquine un peu plus loin.

-On se faisait une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pendant que tout le monde est occupé ailleurs ? ricana-t-elle.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, siffla t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Viens, dit-elle en lui prenant la main, je ne veux pas que ton copain entende ce que je vais te dire, enfin pas maintenant.

-Rah ! Lâche-moi ! On est assez loin là ! grogna le brun, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre demain ?

-Potter, je suis enceinte..., annonça Ginny avec un sourire mi-satisfait mi-triomphant.

Harry eu un ricanement franchement amusé.

-C'est pas bol, fit-il sarcastique, mais il faut que tu saches que je n'ai strictement rien à foutre de se qu'il se passe autour de ton utérus. Ca ne me concerne pas. Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais retourner à mon dortoir où les choses sont nettement plus intéressantes…

**A suivre !**

_Voili voilou ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et n'hésitez pas à aller voir ma nouvelle fic ! Gros bisous._


	13. Chapter 13 : tentative de séparation

_Coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous êtes tous en pleine de forme ! lol. Voilà mon chp 13 qui j'espère vous plaira ! Il ne reste plus que deux chp et ma fic sera terminée…Ils sont tout les deux écrits, il faut juste que ma supère bêta Juste-un-ange les corrige…en passant je la remercie pour avoir prit le temps de corriger celui là !_

_Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci à tous !_

_Reviews anonymes :_

_Zawix : merci merci ! La vengeance de Rogue sera pour le prochain chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'espère que ce chp te plaira…bisous._

_Marcus : Coucou ! Oui, la phrase qui t'a fait rire, je l'ai rajouté au tout dernier moment, elle m'est arrivée comme ça sans prévenir…mdr. Tu auras les réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses dans ce chp, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous._

_Full fru : salut, merci pour ta review, je suis désolée que le chp 11 ne t'ait pas plu mais je suis contente de ta franchise, c'est rare… J'espère que la suite ne te décevra plus, surtout n'hésite pas à me dire, il n'y a que de cette façon que je progresse. Bisous bisous._

_Yuki-chan : kikoo ! merciiiii ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic t'ait plu alors j'espère que ça perdura pour la suite…bisous._

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Tentative de séparation

-Potter, siffla Ginny en le retenant par le bras, t'es vraiment trop con !

-Quoi ? s'agaça le jeune homme.

-Je suis enceinte de toi grand crétin !

-Je…quoi ? demanda Harry la voix devenue étrangement rauque.

-Tu as très bien entendu, Potter, répondit Ginny affichant toujours un sourire satisfait.

Évidemment que Harry avait entendu, mais c'était un « quoi » horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était…non…il avait dû mal entendre finalement.

-Non.

-Je porte ton futur enfant, répéta Ginny avec patience.

« Ah non pas ça…non…_pas ça_… »

-C'est…c'est une blague ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de plaisanter ?

-Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ??

-Tu n'as pas mis de préservatif ce soir là, Potter, tu t'en souviens ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'est vrai qu'il avait complètement zappé de se protéger.

-Mais…tu ne prends pas la pilule ? Tu ne…

-Non, dit-elle simplement.

-Mais Dumbledore a forcé toutes les filles de plus de quinze ans à la prendre pour qu'elles ne se fassent pas engrosser, c'est Hermione qui me l'a dit et c'est obligatoire.

-Et bien moi j'ai désobéi.

-Sale pute !

-Doucement, je porte ton enfant rappelle-toi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait qu'il est de moi ? Tu couches bien avec tout le monde non ?

-C'est simple, mes derniers amants étaient toi et Malfoy et lui mettait toujours une capote.

-Tu mens.

-De toute façon, s'il n'est pas de toi, il est de Malfoy…C'est bête, hein ?

-Putain, je vais te tuer…

-Mais je pense vraiment qu'il est de toi. On fera des tests et tu verras.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne veux pas de ton sale gosse.

-Tu renierais ton propre enfant ?

-Ginny ! J'ai 17 ans et toi tu n'en as que 16 ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu m'as foutu ? Comment peux-tu ne serais-ce qu'envisager de devenir mère ?

-Harry, sans ou avec ton accord, j'aurai cet enfant même si ce n'est que pour te pourrir un peu plus la vie.

Harry la gifla violemment ne pouvant plus se retenir. Et la jeune fille ne fut même pas surprise.

-Tu n'es qu'une salope, je suis sûr que tu avais tous prévu depuis le début.

-Peut-être et tu ne pourras pas cacher cette nouvelle à tout le monde, je l'ai déjà dis à tout mon dortoir et tu sais à quel point les nouvelles circulent vite ici, surtout quand ça te concerne…

Harry bouillonnait de rage. Toute la joie qu'il avait ressentit après avoir fait l'amour avec Drago s'était dissipée en même pas cinq minutes. Elle venait de tout gâcher. Sa joie et peut-être sa vie.

-Je vais voir Dumbledore, lâcha t-il finalement.

C'était la seule chose à faire.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Ne m'approche pas à moins de deux mètres.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Entrez, fit la voix douce de leur directeur.

Harry et Ginny s'avancèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui était justement assis derrière.

-Oh, bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ? Et vous Mlle Weasley ?

-Très bien professeur, répondit Ginny.

-Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-En fait monsieur, ça ne va pas du tout, répliqua Harry.

-Oh et bien asseyez-vous.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? demanda t-il après que les deux adolescents se soient installés sur deux chaises juste en face de lui.

-Je suis enceinte de Harry, monsieur, annonça Ginny.

Il eut un silence gênant puis le directeur ordonna :

-Expliquez-moi ça.

Alors Ginny raconta tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour comprendre cette histoire.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore à la fin du récit, avant toute chose, vous irez faire un test de dépistage pour vérifier que vous n'ayez rien attrapé de dangereux.

Harry frissonna à cette idée.

-Ensuite, continua le vieil homme en s'adressant à Ginny, il faudra que vous fassiez des tests pour être sûr que Harry est bien le père de votre enfant. Si c'est le cas, Harry devra vous donner une pension qui vous servira à élever votre enfant puisque vous tenez tant à le garder. Seulement à sa majorité. Mais avant toute chose, il faudra que vous passiez devant un juge. Cela va prendre du temps, Mlle Weasley, êtes vous bien sûre de vouloir le garder ?

-Je le suis monsieur, je ne peux pas avorter, c'est contre nature. _(Note de la blondasse : c'est toi qui est contre nature pauvre cloche !!) (T'es bien blonde toi, ça c'est de l'insulte !)_

-Très bien mais vous embarquez Harry dans une fâcheuse affaire, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

-Nous sommes tous deux responsables, on devra alors ensemble en subir les conséquences.

« Elle parle comme une grande dame, mais ce n'est qu'une sale pute qui est en train de foutre ma vie en l'air » songea Harry en ayant d'un coup une grande envie de la tuer. Il aurait voulu frapper son poing contre la table mais il se retint avec beaucoup de mal. « Contrôle toi… »

-Bien, remontez dans votre dortoir, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire à Harry.

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

Elle s'en alla et Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment avant de dire gentiment :

-Je suis désolé, Harry.

-Je…ne…ne le soyez pas monsieur.

-Tes parents t'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent mais je doute que ce soit suffisant pour te payer de longues études si tu dois aussi payer une pension.

-J'en suis conscient professeur.

Il savait que tous ses rêves venaient de partir en fumée en une seule soirée. Il avait toujours rêvé de devenir quelqu'un d'important, de faire un beau et passionnant métier mais s'il n'avait plus d'argent, il n'y arriverait jamais et Drago…et Drago qui l'aimait… il allait sûrement le quitter lorsqu'il apprendrait cette terrible nouvelle…

Lorsqu'il retourna dans son dortoir, abattu, Drago n'était plus là, il avait dû retourner au dortoir de Flint à force de l'attendre. Tant mieux, il ne voulait voir personne…il eut du mal à dormir cette nuit là et c'était compréhensible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Mmm…Mmm…

Des lèvres chaudes embrassaient les siennes pour le réveiller. Ces lèvres, il les reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Toujours les yeux clos, Harry se réveillait petit à petit. Il entoura la nuque de son amour de ses bras tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

-Debout, Potter ! Il est tard.

-Hum…grogna t-il lorsque Drago se dégagea de lui.

-Allez, bouge tes fesses.

Harry se contenta de remettre sa couverture un peu plus sur lui.

C'est qu'il ne faisait pas chaud !

-Très bien, je te retrouve en bas alors.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry redevenait lucide, sa mémoire lui revint enfin : Ginny…enceinte…

-Putain de merde ! hurla t-il en se redressant d'un coup

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse : il ne fallait surtout pas que Drago apprenne ce qui s'était passé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Alors, Potty, on a engrossé la fille Weasley ? fit la voix traînante de Stenlin alors qu'il allait sortir de son dortoir.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Et bien toi tu choisis pas les plus moches mais dis moi, je croyais que tu étais pédé comme un phoque ?

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention et descendit jusque la grande salle.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. C'était insupportable. Tout le monde savait…

Non il ne pouvait pas affronter tous ses regards qui lui brûlaient la peau et se résigna à faire demi-tour. Dans les couloirs on murmurait sur son passage, on lui lançait des regards amusés ou méprisants, cela dépendait de la personne. Il sortit s'aérer dans le parc, pensif et surtout très malheureux : il fallait toujours qu'un événement viennent bousculer sa vie au moment où il était le plus heureux. Il aurait voulu hurler ou même pleurer mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et restait figé devant ces arbres qui paraissaient se moquer de lui. Ron et Hermione ne mirent pas longtemps à le retrouver…Il sentit une main lui prendre la sienne. Il releva la tête et vit que Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux.

-On est là, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix fort rassurante.

-Je sais…enfin non je ne sais pas…

Il craignait la réaction de Ron, après tout, Ginny était sa sœur.

-Je suis désolé, Harry, dit son ami, sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait arrivée à te mettre dans une telle situation.

-Toi, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas sûr pour Malfoy, il avait l'air bien énervé ce matin quand il a apprit la nouvelle. Tu devrais aller le voir.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et partit à la recherche de son amour.

Il le retrouva dans une des salles aménagées faites exprès pour que les orphelins « s'amusent » ou se retrouvent entre eux. Le blond était assis avec sa bande d'amis à l'une de ces nombreuses tables. Il ne semblait pas du tout attristé par la nouvelle qui annonçait que son petit ami allait devenir le père de l'enfant de son ex-copine. Il riait avec Blaise mais il remarqua que Millicent et Flint paraissaient mal à l'aise.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de s'avancer vers la table d'amis.

-Salut, dit-il la voix rauque.

-Ah Potter, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te pointer, fit Drago.

Harry fut choquer par le ton sur lequel Drago avait parlé : il était sec et moqueur.

Millicent, Blaise et Flint devinrent encore plus mal à l'aise.

-Je…tenta de dire Harry.

-Alors, c'est un garçon, une fille ou peut-être des jumeaux ? Vous comptez vous aménager une maison en bord de mer ou un truc dans ce genre encore plus cul-cul ?! Ah et le mariage est pour quand ? ricana Malfoy en ne laissant paraître aucune émotion.

-Mais non, je…

-Et étant donné que ta fiancée n'est pas enceinte depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, elle était ma copine, j'en déduis que tu l'as sauté alors que j'étais encore avec elle.

_Hé hé, pas con le Drago !_

-Oh…heu…

-Pas la peine de bafouiller quelque chose pour me contredire, j'en ai eu la confirmation par ta tendre promise, elle-même.

_Et merde, quelle pute !_

A l'évidence, le _Dragichou_ était furieux par cette nouvelle et Harry n'en était pas surpris, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler tranquillement seul à seul, au lieu de me ridiculiser un peu plus devant tout le monde ? Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui ? répliqua Harry.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est toi qui es passé pour le plus con ! Et bien tu te trompes, _mon_ _cœur_ ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi débile de toute ma vie surtout après ce que je t'ai dis hier soir. Alors maintenant disparais de ma vue, je t'ai assez vu, cracha Malfoy.

-Drago, écoute, il faut que je te parle, je…

-Va te faire voir. Je m'en fou de ce que tu as à me dire.

-Drago, risqua Millicent timidement, tu devrais peut-être écouter ce qu'il a à te dire.

-Oui, approuva Flint.

-Vous prenez sa défense ! rugit Malfoy à présent hors de lui, très bien, c'est moi qui me tire alors.

Et sans laisser le temps à personne de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

-Il est furieux, constata Harry tristement.

-Oui, mais ça se comprend, dit Flint, il est blessé, il pense que tu vas devoir t'engager avec cette fille.

-Mais, je…je ne veux pas ! s'écria Harry, et je n'en ai pas l'intention.

-Et bah qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le rattraper ?

Harry sourit et se précipita hors de la salle. Il ne fallait pas que Drago l'abandonne, pas maintenant, il avait tant besoin de lui…

-Drago ! appela Harry en apercevant le blond chercher un livre à la bibliothèque.

-Il me semble t'avoir tout dit Potter, maintenant je veux plus te voir.

-Non, balbutia t-il, tu ne peux…

-Tire toi, Potty, je t'ai assez vu.

-Tu…ne me dis pas que t'es en train de me larguer ?

-T'as enfin compris, oh mais t'es pas aussi con que ça finalement, je croyais que t'allais mettre dix fois plus de temps pour comprendre. Bon et bien puisque tout est clair entre nous, bon vent, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta rouquine et ton gamin, cingla le blond.

-Non…t'es pas sérieux !

-Je ne l'ai jamais été autant.

-Mais tu m'aimes ! Tu me l'as dis, tu ne…

-Non mais réveille toi, tu vas avoir un gosse ! Alors ça sera sans moi avec ou sans amour…

-Non, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi.

-Désolé, fit le blond en le quittant finalement.

Pourquoi Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie, même avec les horreurs qu'il avait déjà dû endurer par le passé ?! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal, aussi seul, aussi pitoyable. Peut-être parce que sa vie venait d'être détruite en moins de deux jours. Il avait engrossé une folle, devrait la payer pour nourrir son enfant, devrait renoncer à toute sorte d'études le destinant à devenir quelqu'un et son petit ami venait de le larguer. Mais si Drago avait été là pour lui peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été si dur. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance pour s'expliquer, donc il ne voulait rien savoir. Il le laissait tomber comme ses parents avant lui mais eux n'avaient pas eu le choix alors que lui, si !

Il se laissa glisser par terre et enfouis son visage dans ses mains, complètement dépité. Il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir largué si facilement. Oui il lui en voulait et il était même furieux contre lui. C'était trop facile…

-Je t'ai dit que c'était fini Potter, ça sert à rien de te justifier, je sais très bien qu'on ne fait pas un gosse tout seul, tu as forcément été obligé de foutre ta bite dans son vagin ! gronda Malfoy un peu plus tard dans la journée alors que Harry essayait à nouveau de lui parler.

-Putain ! rugit Harry complètement furieux, tu as dis que tu m'aimais et tu as vu comment tu me traites ! Comme une sale merde ! J'ai besoin de toi en ce moment, cette sale conne a fichu ma vie en l'air ! Je n'ai plus d'avenir avec la pension que je vais devoir payer pour élever son gosse. Et c'est toi... ET C'EST TOI QUI TE PLAINS ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste avec ta putain de fierté. Finalement, tes arguments pour me larguer sont tellement peu crédibles que je me demande si tu n'es pas sorti avec moi uniquement pour vérifier que j'étais un bon coup. Maintenant que tu as pris ton pied, tu profites de la situation pour me jeter. Très bien, j'ai compris, il n'empêche que je ne suis pas un trou pour te vider les couilles, Malfoy, alors ne me fait plus de leçons sur le respect.

Et sans que Malfoy n'ait pu dire un mot, Harry le largua à son tour comme un con.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drago avait enfin perdu son visage impassible, il n'avait jamais paru aussi triste. Les dernières paroles de Potter, lui avaient fait terriblement mal… La seule qui appréciait la situation était Ginny. Elle ne cessait de lancer des sarcasmes pour rendre Drago et Harry encore plus malheureux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Flint, Blaise et Millicent restaient avec Drago mais la situation les rendait tout aussi triste tout comme Ron et Hermione.

Drago savait qu'il avait tord d'en vouloir à Harry et il savait très bien que c'était à lui de s'excuser mais voilà, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à s'excuser.

-Harry, je…demanda t-il timidement au bout de quelques jours de silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas le moral pour tes railleries.

-Mr. Potter, interrompit McGonagall, êtes vous fin prêt ?

-Prêt à quoi, professeur ?

-Et bien ! Le test de dépistage ! Imaginez que vous ayez attrapé le Sida ! Je vous emmène, pressez vous.

« Et merde, j'avais oublié…»

Étrangement, Drago devint livide.

-Le Sida ? répéta ce dernier la voix rauque.

-T'inquiète, on s'est protégé, y'a pas de risque que t'aies chopé quoi que ce soit, rassura Harry très sèchement.

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, je…

-Vu ton soutien ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu de mal à te prendre au sérieux. De toute façon, j'ai plus rien à perdre, je me fiche d'être malade ou pas.

-Oh mais c'est vrai, Mr. Malfoy est votre petit ami, vous voulez peut-être qu'il vous accompagne ? demanda la prof.

-Je… oui, accepta Drago.

-Non, répliqua Harry, je n'ai besoin de personne, et ce n'est plus mon petit ami.

-Oh, je l'ignorais, fit McGonagall gênée, et bien allons-y, voulez vous ?

Harry lança un dernier regard noir à son ex et suivit la prof.

Après quelques prises de sang, on lui annonça qu'il aurait les résultats dans plusieurs semaines.

-Êtes vous inquiet, Mr Potter ? demanda McGonagall sur le chemin du retour pour l'orphelinat.

-Inquiet pour quoi professeur ?

-Vos résultats.

-Non, comme je l'ai dis à Malfoy, je n'ai plus rien à perdre maintenant, je m'en fiche.

-Ne dites pas ça Potter, il peut vous arriver encore pleins de belles choses dans la vie.

-Oh, soupira t-il blasé, je n'attends plus rien de la vie maintenant.

-Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

-Tous les gens qui m'aiment -et Dieu sait qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup- m'ont abandonné les uns après les autres…

-Est-ce que Mr Malfoy fait partie d'une de ces personnes ?

-Oui…

-J'ai vu à son regard tout à l'heure qu'il avait l'air très triste et je vois à vos notes en baisse ces temps ci, que quelque chose ne va pas pour vous deux, alors il faudrait peut-être que vous régliez le problème et vite. Le Bac n'est plus loin Potter et le réussir est très important pour la suite.

-Je…oui.

-Maintenant rassurez vous, la vie peut vraiment réserver des surprises…alors ne désespérez pas.

-Oui, merci professeur.

Et après ces belles paroles, il retourna à son dortoir pour chercher ses affaires de cours.

-Alors, on est contaminé petit pédé, fit Stenlin sarcastiquement.

-T'es mal placé pour me traiter de pédé, je te signale que c'était toi le premier qui gémissait à chaque fois que je te suçais, lâcha t-il froidement.

-Ca sert à rien de faire ton fier maintenant que ton petit copain t'a largué, t'es tout seul…

Stenlin s'avança dangereusement vers Harry qui frissonna d'effroi.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? siffla Malfoy derrière eux.

Stenlin se retourna et blêmit.

-Et toi Malfoy, je croyais que t'étais toujours à l'heure en cours, ça a sonné depuis dix minutes.

-Tire toi Stenlin, cracha Malfoy.

Le gros tas obéit en grognant mais avant de laisser les deux anciens amants seuls, il se pencha vers Harry et susurra :

-Ton petit branleur de copain ne sera pas toujours là pour te secourir, _ma chérie_…

Le jeune homme frissonna à ses paroles.

-Ca va, Harry ? demanda Drago lorsque Stenlin sortit pour de bon.

Ce dernier soupira, agacé.

-C'est bon je suis pas en porcelaine, je peux me défendre tout seul, ça sert à rien de jouer au garde du corps. Alors tu peux arrêter de me suivre en permanence.

-Je ne te suivais pas, répliqua le blond, j'ai oublié un truc ici.

Harry savait très bien qu'il mentait mais à quoi bon discuter ?

-Harry, reprit le blond, il faut que je te parle.

-Et bien je t'écoute.

Drago s'avança vers lui.

-J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dis l'autre jour et je suis venu pour m'excuser.

-Tu…tu t'excuses, répéta le brun en perdant son air froid.

-Je me suis vraiment comporté comme le dernier des enfoirés et je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment. Tu n'était pas qu'un bon coup, Harry, c'était sérieux, je suis sérieux et que tu aies pu penser ça une minute m'a fait plus de mal que je le pensais.

-Oh…je…j'ai dis ça parce que j'étais en colère…

-Comme je te l'ai dit il n'y a pas longtemps, mon père m'a laissé toute sa fortune et il était très riche, Harry…

-Oui…mais…que…

-Je voudrais te payer tes études, Harry, annonça Drago, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à cause de cette conne et surtout à cause du manque d'argent.

-Ah non ! s'exclama Harry interloqué, non, je ne veux pas de ta charité…

-Ce n'est pas de la charité, je ne saurai pas quoi faire de tout cet argent et je me sens tellement responsable, si j'étais sorti plus tôt avec toi, je…

-C'est moi le responsable et il faut que j'en assume les conséquences.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'avec le paquet de thune que j'ai, je vais te laisser couler ? Non, jamais, je t'aime trop pour ça. Et je veux que tu saches, que enfant ou pas, je serai là…je serai là pour toi.

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Tu n'as qu'à accepter, fit Drago avec un sourire.

Harry se sentait tellement gêné de la situation mais peu lui importait, Drago l'aimait toujours, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait…

Et sans répondre quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa.

Il sentit sourire Drago contre ses lèvres et répondit. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés et qu'est-ce que ça leur avait manqué.

Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond sans interrompre leur baiser passionné. A présent, ils s'embrassaient comme des affamés.

-Oh mon amour, gémit Harry tout contre sa bouche, tu m'as tellement manqué…

-Je suis tellement désolé…je ne suis qu'un con…

Et Harry reprit ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser désespéré.

Ils durent néanmoins se séparer pour aller en cours même s'ils brûlaient d'envie de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

En mois d'une heure, Harry avait retrouvé le sourire et semblait ne plus avoir aucun soucis. McGonagall avait raison, la vie réservait bien des surprises…

000000000000000000000000000000

A la grande horreur de Ginny, le couple le plus célèbre de l'orphelinat était bel et bien ressoudé. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux amis des concernés.

-Vous n'avez plus intérêt à vous disputer, tous les deux, menaça Ron un jour où ils travaillaient tous à la bibliothèque.

-Ce sont des menaces, Ron ? fit Harry amusé en relevant sa tête de la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait.

-Exactement.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça, sale rouquin, cingla Drago, toi qui te disputes avec ta copine non-stop ! A se demander si vous vous envoyez pas des répliques cinglantes pendant que vous vous envoyez en l'air.

Hermione qui était plongée dans son livre redressa vivement la tête pendant que leurs amis explosaient d'un rire moqueur.

-Oh mais on t'emmerde, cher Drago !

-En parlant de petits amis, fit Millicent l'air réjouie, j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un !

-Ah bon depuis quand ?

-Depuis la soirée DVD ! Vous savez, il y avait des mecs aussi qui regardaient et puis voilà quoi.

-Il ne reste plus que Marcus à caser, fit remarquer Blaise

-Oh mais je sors déjà avec Katie Bell depuis quelques mois.

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Harry, Drago, Blaise et Ron à la fois.

-Et bien quoi ? Je ne suis pas obligé de vous raconter ma vie sentimentale dans les moindres détails.

-Mais elle est partie de l'orphelinat l'année dernière.

-Et alors ? Je la vois en dehors et ça me permet de ne pas m'afficher devant tous ces cinglés d'orphelins.

Il n'y avait que Flint pour cacher ce genre de chose.

-Tiens, j'en ai marre de bosser, je propose qu'on sorte cet aprem' ! fit Flint.

-Mais il faut qu'on travaille, rappela Harry.

-On peux travailler tous les jours de la semaine et puis je te signale qu'on a fait ça toute la matinée.

-On se fait un ciné et on rentre, proposa Ron.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Drago, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma et j'adore ce genre d'endroit…

Harry croisa son regard pervers et finit par accepter.

Millicent et Hermione les accompagnèrent également à leur sortie.

-C'est la dernière sortie que je fais, rouspéta Hermione qui avait été légèrement embarquée de force.

-Oh, tais toi, Mione, lâche toi un peu…

Peu de temps après, s'étant tous mis d'accord sur le film à voir, ils s'installèrent dans la salle.

Drago entraîna Harry tout derrière un peu à l'écart, au moins si le film était chiant, ils pourraient s'occuper sans déranger personne.

Ils discutèrent pendant la pub puis les lumières s'éteignirent et tous furent dans l'obscurité.

Harry trouva, dès les premières minutes, le film chiant, lent et bête. Genre de film plein de violence, de musique, de bagarre, bref, pas le film du siècle, pensa t-il.

Il vit que Drago semblait profondément passionné par le film ce qui le fit pousser un soupir. Il aurait bien aimé que le blond s'occupe de lui dans cette ambiance si alléchante : beaucoup de monde autour d'eux et l'obscurité absolue.

Au bout de quelques temps, le film le faisait tellement chier qu'Harry décida de ne plus épargner Drago. Il pencha sa tête vers son cou et le couvrit de baisers mouillés. Drago gémit et grogna :

-Harry ! Je suis moi !

-Rien à foutre ! souffla t-il dans sa nuque en continuant à glisser sa langue un peu partout.

-Potter…fit Drago agacé, ce film est vraiment bien…

Harry ricana :

-Pff, c'est une vieille daube !

Drago grogna.

Harry, sans se préoccuper des grommellements de son petit ami, s'installa sur ses genoux.

-Potter, tu fais chier, je…

Harry embrassa ses lèvres et le blond finit par se laisser faire.

-Mmm…Drago…tu m'as manqué…

Le blond sourit :

-Oui, je sais…

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres qu'il reprit furieusement. Il sentit l'érection du blond contre son bas ventre ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il se frotta contre lui pour que leurs excitations se rencontre lascivement. Ils gémirent de concert avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'un « TU M'AS TRAHI » retentit dans la salle de cinéma, réplique provenant bien évidemment d'une magnifique blonde qui - pour ce qu'avait suivi Harry - était l'un des personnages principaux du film qu'ils regardaient.

-Pff, soupira Harry presque amusé, quelle merde.

Malfoy sourit mais ne détacha pas son regard du brun, il était tellement beau…il prit son visage entre ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien et l'embrasser encore et encore…

Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager l'abandonner alors qu'il l'aimait tant ?

Le brun passa sensuellement ses mains le long du corps de Malfoy et s'arrêta au niveau de la bosse de son jean. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier et introduisit sa main dans son pantalon puis boxer. Drago frémit et gémit de plaisir. Le brun empoigna son sexe si chaud et commença des va et vient langoureux sur sa verge tendue. Il sentait l'érection du blond grossir entre ses doigts, sensation qu'il adorait.

-Hum…Harry…t'arrête pas…c'est hmmm…si bon…

Harry continua ses mouvements de doigts tout en embrassant son amour qui gémissait dans sa bouche. Drago ondula des hanches pour suivre les mouvements de Harry puis dans un dernier râle rauque et passionné il jouit dans sa main. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux, tellement Drago avait été _bruyant_ et ils décidèrent de s'en contre foutre éperdument et s'embrassèrent à nouveau fiévreusement.

Harry retira sa main pleine de sperme.

-T'as pas un mouchoir ? demanda celui-ci amusé.

Drago secoua la tête et avec un petit sourire pervers, se saisit des doigts d'Harry pour les engouffrer dans sa bouche et les sucer de façon tellement érotique que Harry en tremblait de plaisir. Il lécha sa propre semence avec avidité si bien qu'il n'en restait plus sur les doigts d'un brun complètement grisé.

-Ca t'a plu ?

-J'aimerai te faire l'amour encore et encore, avoua Harry en nichant sa tête dans la nuque de Drago qui entoura ses bras autour de lui.

-Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, sourit Drago.

Harry se contenta de l'embrasser en ayant hâte que le film soit terminé pour que son petit ami l'emmène au septième ciel comme la dernière fois…

Ils passèrent la dernière demi-heure qu'il restait, collés l'un à l'autre à s'embrasser dès qu'il le pouvait –ce qui arrivait fréquemment…

Une fois la séance terminée, Harry –qui s'était complètement installé sur Malfoy- se leva à contre cœur lorsque ses amis arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

-Rah ! pesta Blaise, vous puez le sexe à plein nez ! Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre ?

-Moui…fit Harry gêné, il faut que j'aille me laver les mains.

-Et moi il faut que j'aille me laver tout court ! ajouta Drago en se levant de son siège.

-Et sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du film ? demanda Hermione très sérieusement.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Pour être franc, il était fantastique ! Je ne me suis pas ennuyé une seconde ! fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Drago rit et lui prit la main.

Ils avaient déjà tout deux hâte d'être dans un bon lit…

**A suivre !**

_Bon et bien j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Dans le prochain chp, Harry va (encore) en baver et Rogue aussi et peut-être aussi Drago si je suis en forme…enfin vous verrez… Gros bisous. _


	14. Chapter 14 : dernières révisions

_Coucou everybody ! C'est bientôt les vacs et on est tous à cran à cause des révisions et des exams qu'en finissent plus alors voici un nouveau chp qui j'espère vous fera oublier vos révisions pendant un petit moment même si le titre du chapitre n'aide pas ! mdr. Bon, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit dur je pense…il y a aura présence d'un viol, donc je préviens pour ceux qui sont plus sensibles…Merci à vous pour vos reviews et aux reviewers anonymes et à Juste-un-ange qui a comme même pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre malgré ses révisions…_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Dernières révisions

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! gémit Harry en essuyant machinalement son visage trempé de sueur.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait passé la journée à faire l'amour à Drago Malfoy ou était-ce tout simplement parce que depuis dix jours, une canicule étouffante s'était installée sur le pays ?

Ils étaient enfin au mois de juin et le Baccalauréat approchait à vive allure.

Harry était allongé sur un des lits du dortoir, habillé uniquement d'un boxer –que Drago ne cessait de lui enlever. Malfoy, lui, -tout aussi peu vêtu- s'était installé sur un des bureaux du dortoir pour étudier un peu après une pareille journée de débauche.

Etant donné que c'était samedi, tous les orphelins étaient partis se promener et ils avaient donc le dortoir rien que pour eux. Ce qui leur avait permis de passer des heures de sexe torride sans culpabiliser le moins du monde d'être de tels dépravés.

-Tu devrais te remettre à la physique, conseilla Drago, même si tu apprends vite, tu as quand même loupé près de la moitié des cours de Rogue cette année.

-Je peux pas travailler dans ces conditions.

-Quelles conditions ?

-Et bien, toi, à moitié à poil devant moi avec cette chaleur insupportable…je crois que je vais plutôt aller prendre ma dixième douche de la journée.

Drago ricana.

-Ca ne serait pas raisonnable.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'on a fait de raisonnable aujourd'hui ? répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? fit Drago piqué au vif, j'ai passé une heure à t'expliquer les subtilités des cours de physique que t'as manqué !

-Ouais…bon…alors on va dire qu'on a assez travaillé pour la journée.

-Au contraire, Potter, moi ça me met en retard à jouer les profs. Alors désolé mais maintenant je bosse.

-Oh tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me rejoindre au lit ? fit-il avec une moue adorable.

-Va te faire voir !

Harry se leva, décidé à gagner la partie.

Il enroula ses bras autour du torse nu de son petit ami.

-Potter ! siffla t-il, casse-toi ! Tu me tiens chaud !

Harry lécha son cou avec habilité ce qui fit frissonner le blond.

-Potter…gémit celui-ci, arrête ça…

-Viens au lit avec moi…

-Même pas en rêve ! Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui !_ Je ne suis pas un lapin ! _

-Ca ne suffit jamais assez, fit le brun en le forçant à se lever de sa chaise.

-Potter…

-Mmm…

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'allongea sur le lit où il s'installa à califourchon sur un blond qui grognait.

Il dévora son torse de baisers brûlants et de caresses qui firent gémir le blond.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire l'amour, il voulait juste lui faire un câlin, se blottir dans ses bras et l'embrasser indéfiniment. Ils s'enlacèrent l'un contre l'autre et même s'ils avaient chauds, ils étaient bien.

-Harry, fit Drago la voix rauque.

-Mmm ?

-J'ai…j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Tu vas trouver que c'est précipité mais je veux savoir ce que tu en penses.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en quittant le torse du blond pour croiser son regard.

-Je me demandais si…enfin si on a notre Bac, si…enfin on pourrait peut-être vivre ensemble quand on quittera l'orphelinat…

Harry parut éberlué, il avait déjà songé à vivre avec Drago après sa majorité mais il n'était pas sûr que le blond accepterait…Le fait qu'il lui ait proposé, le touchait beaucoup.

-Je…oui…ça serait merveilleux !

-Tu aimerais bien ?

-Evidemment, grand crétin ! Comment pourrai-je refuser ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça va peut-être un peu vite…

-Non, au contraire, j'ai déjà hâte d'y être. On sera tellement plus libre.

Drago sourit : lui aussi avait hâte d'y être !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le soir arriva vite et ils s'habillèrent pour descendre manger. Ils croisèrent en chemin McGonagall.

-Bonsoir Potter.

-Bonsoir professeur.

-Le professeur Rogue souhaiterait vous voir.

Harry se figea : est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? _Hum non…sûrement pas…_

-Que…Quoi ?

-Le professeur Rogue vous attend dans son bureau.

-Mais…pourquoi ?

-Le directeur sait que vous ne vous entendez pas bien, qu'il vous a renvoyé de ses cours il y a plusieurs mois mais il sait que vous êtes un très bon élément et que vous passez un Bac Scientifique alors il a ordonné à Rogue de vous donner quelques livres et quelques cours que vous avez manquez pour que vous ne soyez pas trop pénalisé lors de votre examen. Ca ne rattrapera pas une année de cours mais c'est toujours ça.

-Ah…mais…je…c'est inutile, Drago me donne des cours en quelque sorte, ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines que je rattrape ce que j'ai raté, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de Rogue.

-Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez, Potter, le directeur s'est donné du mal pour convaincre Rogue.

-Oh…heu, fit-il gêné, je…très bien. Quand est-ce que je vais le voir ?

-Tout de suite.

-Quoi maintenant ? A l'heure du dîner ?

-Oui, Potter.

-Je pourrais peut-être aller avec lui, tenta Drago.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas le moins du monde, Mr. Malfoy, allez dîner et Potter vous rejoindra plus tard.

Puis elle se retira.

-Vas-y, je te retrouve plus tard, ça ne sera pas long.

-Mais…

-J'y vais par ordre de Dumbledore, ça ne risque rien, fit Harry confiant.

-Je ne…

Harry embrassa furtivement Drago :

-A plus tard, dit-il en s'éloignant sans laisser le temps au blond de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il prendrait ce que Rogue avait à lui donner et se sauverait en vitesse. Il ne lui laisserait pas le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Il frappa et la voix détestable de son ancien professeur l'autorisa à ouvrir.

-Potter, comme ça fait longtemps…vous m'avez manqué, vous savez ?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Donnez moi ce que Dumbledore vous a ordonné de me donner pour mes révisions comme ça je pourrais retourner manger.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous avant ça, fit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais, en se rapprochant.

-Quoi encore ?

Rogue ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre du jeune homme qui se cambra de douleur sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Relevez vous Potter, voyons, vous êtes un homme n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se redressa difficilement, il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui mais à peine avait-il envisagé cette hypothèse qu'il se retrouvait par terre s'étant reprit un nouveau coup dans le gosier.

Il se mit à tousser ayant du mal à respirer en essayant de ne pas cracher ses poumons.

-Espèce de petit salopard, j'en ai déjà vu des petits branleurs dans ton genre et sache que tu ne m'impressionnes pas, lança Rogue très sèchement.

Il attrapa Harry par ses vêtements pour le remettre debout et le plaqua brusquement contre le mur.

Harry gémit de douleur. Il avait l'impression que Rogue allait le tuer.

Le graisseux attrapa violemment la main de Harry et la plaqua contre la bosse de son pantalon. Harry sentit avec dégoût l'érection grossissante de son professeur entre ses doigts.

-Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais petit connard ! beugla Rogue furieux.

-Espèce de malade ! geignit Harry en essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait d'enlever sa main de la poigne de Rogue qui le forçait à caresser son excitation.

-Oh oui…mm…gémit Rogue, touche moi encore Potter…

Harry lui cracha au visage et Rogue dû lâcher sa main quelques instants pour s'essuyer le visage.

-Maintenant tu vas devoir me supplier de ne pas te prendre, là tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je te baise durement, Potter, siffla t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il n'allait tout de même le violer…_non pas ça_…

Harry lui cracha au visage une seconde fois.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

-Mais avec plaisir, chère catin !

Il le retourna contre le mur.

-Lâchez moi ! hurla Harry en se débattant comme un malade. Il reçut deux nouveaux coups dans les côtes destinés à l'affaiblir un peu plus.

-Tiens-toi tranquille ! cingla Rogue agacé en le cognant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop faible pour l'empêcher de dégrafer son pantalon.

Harry, qui avait du mal à ne pas s'évanouir sous la pluie de coups qu'il recevait, sentit bientôt l'air frais sur ses jambes puis ses fesses. Rogue les pressa, les palpa en gémissant de plaisir avec une main pendant que l'autre s'occupait à caresser le sexe de son élève. Harry essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de se débattre et de ne pas vomir.

Il sursauta d'effroi en sentant le sexe tendu de son professeur contre son fessier.

-Professeur…gémit Harry d'une voix désespérée, pas ça…

-Oh…si…ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment…

Harry hurla en sentant le sexe de son professeur le pénétrer violemment. Cette douleur cuisante, il avait appris à l'oublier avec le temps, il pensait ne jamais plus l'endurer mais si…Rogue venait de lui démontrer qu'il n'était à nouveau qu'un vulgaire objet sexuel.

-Oh putain Potter…gémit Rogue, t'es si étroit…si chaud…

Harry se mit à sangloter, il avait si mal…partout…Il avait à nouveau l'impression qu'on déchirait quelque chose en lui. Il fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses spasmes de dégoût.

-Arrêtez….

Un nouveau coup de rein violent, une nouvelle crise de larme.

-Hum…t'es trop bon…

Il continua à lui défoncer l'arrière train pendant un temps où Harry crut qu'il s'était écoulé une éternité. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir en lui et lui n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir…

A moitié conscient, il sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux le traverser et il sut que Rogue venait d'éjaculer.

-Professeur…je peux partir…laissez moi partir, supplia t-il la voix tremblante.

Rogue était toujours en lui et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

-Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, je vous…

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée retentit. Harry redressa la tête et vit Dumbledore et Drago entrer l'air horrifié. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant Rogue se retirer de ses fesses.

-NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! vociféra Drago.

Puis il assena un immense coup de poing dans la figure de Rogue qui tituba.

Harry s'écroula par terre et sentit les bras chaud de son amour le bercer dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, je suis là. Il ne te fera plus de mal, chuchota le blond en embrassant doucement le jeune homme un peu partout sur le visage.

-Drago…Drago…dis moi que tu m'aimes toujours…

-Je t'aime…je t'aime, Harry…

-Même si…même _s'il _m'a souillé ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime toujours, il ne te touchera plus Harry, plus personne…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il arrive toujours beaucoup trop tard, une fois que le mal était fait ? Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser : il ne servait à rien ! Pourquoi avait-il attendu de ne pas le voir revenir pour chercher Dumbledore ? Pourquoi avait-il attendu !

Drago souleva Harry dans ses bras comme la dernière fois où il s'était fait violer mais cette fois-ci, Harry était toujours plus où moins conscient et il se blottissait un peu plus dans ses bras. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh commençait à avoir l'habitude de le voir, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Harry s'endormit, la main de Drago dans la sienne et se réveilla deux jours plus tard. Il se redressa difficilement et sourit à la vue de ses amis qui discutaient l'air inquiet assis devant son lit de malade.

-Salut.

-Comment ça va, vieux ? demanda Ron

-Super.

Il fut surpris de voir que Drago n'était pas là. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Flint, Millicent mais pas Drago…

-Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! fit Flint, et pas qu'à nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnegan sont passés te voir hier, Cho Chang aussi et même la bonne vieille Ginny.

-_Quoi_

-Mais oui, c'est le futur père de mon enfant, vous comprenez, j'aimerai bien savoir s'il ne va pas crever, imita Blaise avec une voix de fille très aigue.

Tous pouffèrent sauf Hermione qui se rapprocha de lui, l'air anxieux.

-Ca va Harry ? Il parait que Rogue t'a frappé…

Harry se rendit compte que ses amis n'étaient pas du tout au courant du viol qu'il avait subit. Et il en était même soulagé.

-Je…oui…mais ça va…

-C'est bien qu'il n'est pas eu le temps de faire plus.

-Heu oui, c'est bien…qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

-On n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore aussi furieux. Il va mener Rogue en justice bien sûr, la police est venue le chercher il y a deux jours.

-Oh, merveilleux, dit-il l'air peu emballé, vous savez où est Drago ?

-Ca fait deux jours qu'il ne dort pas et qu'il reste près de toi, on lui a dit d'aller se reposer un peu.

-Bonjour Harry, fit une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

Dumbledore se tenait devant eux toujours aussi souriant.

-Ravi de constater que tu a l'air de te sentir mieux.

-Merci professeur.

-Maintenant jeunes gens, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Harry.

Ses amis approuvèrent.

-On reviendra plus tard, assura Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Harry, reprit Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent tous hors de vue, je veux que tu saches que nous n'avons pas révélé aux élèves que Rogue avait abusé de toi sexuellement, nous…

-Oui, je sais, coupa Harry, mes amis pensent que je me suis juste fait tabasser.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu attires un peu plus l'attention sur toi dans l'orphelinat mais rassure toi, en ce moment il est entre les mains de la justice et il ira en prison pour ça. Mais tu devras tout de même passer devant un juge. On fera tous ça après tes examens scolaires, bien entendu.

-Oui.

-Harry, tu dois me dire, est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'il te faisait subir une telle chose ?

-Heu…oui monsieur, il ne l'avait jamais fais auparavant.

-Est-ce que _d'autres_ personnes t'ont fait subir le même traitement ?

Harry déglutit difficilement puis répondit :

-Non monsieur, il n'y a personne d'autre.

-Mr. Malfoy avait pourtant l'air d'insinuer le contraire.

-Et bien il se trompe, répliqua Harry un peu trop brusquement.

-Je pense que…

A cet instant, Drago entra dans l'infirmerie. Il avait l'air réellement fatigué et avait une mine affreuse.

-Oh…heu…je vais vous laisser, je repasserai, Harry, dit le directeur en sortant, laissant ainsi les deux amants, seuls.

-Ca va mieux, tu… ? demanda le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Dumbledore ? interrompit Harry énervé.

-A propos de quoi ?

-A propos des viols que Stenlin me faisait endurer.

-Rien, je lui ai juste dit que ce n'était peut-être pas la première fois que tu subissais ça. Pour qu'il t'en parle et que tu te confis à lui.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, je n'ai pas du tout envie de foutre tous les orphelins qui m'ont touché en taule, j'aurais des procès jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

-C'est ton choix mais je pense que tu fais une erreur.

-Et bien pas moi, j'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu penses, ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua le brun agacé.

-Je…bon…je vais te laisser…à plus tard.

-Non ! s'écria Harry alors que le blond s'éloignait, ne pars pas, je…je suis désolé… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si agressif avec toi alors que je te dois tout.

-Tu ne me dois rien du tout, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps.

-Viens…fit Harry avec douceur en lui offrant ses bras.

Drago s'avança et s'installa sur le lit du brun qui le pressa contre lui.

-Ne culpabilise pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, chuchota Harry, merci d'être venu me chercher, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que tu es arrivé ici…

Drago sourit et se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser mais il se sentit vite repoussé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond surprit.

-Ne me touche pas, siffla Harry très froidement.

Son visage était devenu livide, apeuré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le brun se leva précipitamment de son lit de malade pour enfiler une veste.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Non, tu dois te reposer après ce que tu as subit.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon que je reste ici ou non ? demanda sèchement le brun, c'est à l'intérieur qu'il faut me guérir et personne ne le peut, je suis sale, souillé et toi tu es…tu es si beau, je ne veux pas te salir…

-Ne dis pas ça, Harry.

-Ne gâche pas ta vie avec une petite victime telle que moi. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux.

-Tais toi ! fit Drago avec un ton sec, arrête de dire des conneries !

Harry le regarda un instant sans rien répondre puis trancha :

-Je me tire.

-Nan ! s'enflamma le blond en lui barrant le chemin, tu restes ici et tu retournes te coucher !

-T'as pas d'ordre à me donner, je veux sortir d'ici !

-Nan ! répéta Drago en le retenant par les poignets pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! hurla le brun en se débattant, tu peux pas me forcer à rester ici ! Lâche-moi !

-Harry…arrête de faire ton gamin !

Le jeune homme poussa Drago l'air très vexé.

-Ne me touche pas ! Je suis tout crasseux ! gémit le brun avec des larmes dans la voix.

Le blond resta figé et laissa Harry sortir, impuissant.

L'orphelin souillé, une fois dehors, se mit à courir. Assuré qu'il était loin de l'infirmerie et des regards indiscrets, il se laissa tomber par terre contre le mur d'un couloir.

Il plia ses jambes contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour laisser couler ses larmes. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais le viol de Rogue avait été la fois de trop…mais il ne pleurait pas avec des reniflements et de la morve partout, non, il pleurait doucement, avec fierté et dignité et surtout avec beaucoup de tristesse. Il ne méritait pas Drago, il ne le méritait pas. Comment cet être si beau, si propre, pouvait encore aimé un être comme lui ? Il avait encore l'impression de sentir le sperme poisseux de son ancien prof couler le long de ses cuisses tremblantes…alors il vomit jusqu'à se vider l'estomac…Se sentant, malade, toujours nauséeux, il se leva, fiévreux et tremblant pour s'éloigner du sol maculé. Tous les orphelins étaient partis déjeuner à son grand soulagement et il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. Il se réinstalla sur le sol contre un mur pour pleurer à nouveau. Il détestait sa vie…il la haïssait…il avait pensé il y a peu de temps, que cela pouvait changer mais il avait tort, il avait _tort_…

-Harry, fit une voix chaude.

Il redressa la tête pour voir Drago debout devant lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi inquiet.

« Mais enfin, pourquoi je ne le répugne pas ? Pourquoi, je ne vois aucun dégoût dans ses yeux ? Je n'y vois que de l'inquiétude et de…l'amour…il m'aime toujours…»

-Non ! s'écria Harry, je _dois_ te dégoûter !

Drago s'accroupit près de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre et fut encore plus étonné de voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, de vraies larmes, il n'avait jamais vu Drago pleurer…

-Que…pourquoi…

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, Harry…

Et sans savoir pourquoi, cette phrase lui fit du bien, tellement de bien…le brun lui fit un sourire rassurant, bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait, il l'aimait…

Drago se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Pardon, mon amour, souffla Drago entre deux baisers, pardon…

-Ne me laisse plus Drago, plus jamais…

Harry se blottit dans ses bras, tout contre son corps chaud, il se sentait tellement en sécurité contre son torse fort, il entendait ses battements de cœur irréguliers.

-Plus jamais, Harry, promit le blond en ravalant ses larmes.

Ils se câlinèrent encore un peu puis Drago raccompagna Harry à l'infirmerie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de l'infirmerie, il voulait réviser, travailler, étudier. Le Bac n'avait jamais semblé aussi proche. Harry savait qu'il était l'un des plus brillants élèves de l'orphelinat mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très stressé pour son épreuve de physique. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler des heures à la bibliothèque pour être tranquille et Hermione arborait la même technique. Cela lui permettait aussi de se remettre encore de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, plus serein, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à dormir. Et Drago était toujours là pour lui…

Dans deux semaines c'était le Bac…dix jours…Ils passaient à une allure folle et Harry n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Pour leur dernier week-end « tranquille » avant de passer leur examen, Harry avait l'intention de travailler encore plus. Il décida de ne pas aller se terrer dans son trou à la bibliothèque mais de rester en compagnie de ses amis qui s'étaient tranquillement installés à une table à l'extérieur pour travailler. Ce jour là, le soleil était chaud et tous transpiraient comme des dépravés. Et c'était le début de la journée…

-Putain, quelle chaleur ! grogna Blaise en s'essuyant le front en sueur.

-C'est dingue qu'il fasse aussi chaud, on se croirait au mois d'Août.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit tous là à bosser alors que les petits gamins de douze ans sont tranquillement entrain de se la couler douce en pensant aux vacances, râla Blaise.

-Il faut bien que tu aies ton Bac pour partir d'ici, non ? dit sagement Millicent.

-Ouais mais ça me saoule. Vous êtes beaucoup trop accro au boulot. On pourrait pas aller se détendre à l'ombre d'un arbre ou je sais pas, faire une balade, n'importe quoi. En plus c'est samedi, tout le monde est sorti s'amuser.

-Hors de question ! réprimanda Hermione, on ne doit surtout pas se laisser distraire par une quelconque distraction en ce moment.

-Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? demanda Blaise à Ron.

-Aucune idée, avoua le rouquin.

-L'année dernière, à cette époque de l'année, on allait plonger dans le lac pour se rafraîchir.

-Mais c'est interdit !

-Ouais mais quand les profs arrivaient on était tout frais !

-En voilà une idée, s'exclama Flint enthousiaste, si on allait faire un plongeon dans l'eau fraîche ?

-T'es partant Marcus ? s'étonna Blaise.

-Ca serait avec grand plaisir, raz le cul des livres et je crève littéralement de chaud.

-Ok ! On y va ! Qui vient ? Je suppose que les filles restent ici ?

-Moi je viens, fit Ron, si je reste ici, je vais fondre.

-Allez on y va.

-Bande de débauchés, marmonna Hermione.

-Tu viens Harry ? demanda Ron alors que Flint et Blaise s'éloignaient vers le lac qui se situait un peu plus loin.

-Vous êtes fou ? Moi ? Me baigner dans ce lac bouseux et puant ? Même pas en rêve.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Petit peureux.

-Je t'emmerde, moi on moins j'aurais mon Bac et je ne vais pas puer la vase jusqu'à ce soir.

-Comme si on allait tous rater notre Bac uniquement parce qu'on fait deux minutes de trempette. T'es parano, mon vieux et puis au cas où tu serais pas au courant, les douches ça existent !

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Non mais tu t'es vu ! rétorqua Harry.

Ron décida de l'ignorer.

-Tu viens Malfoy ?

-Evidemment, dit-il en fermant son livre, tu crois vraiment que je vais rester avec les _filles_ ?

Harry redressa la tête vers lui, comme indigné.

-Désolé, mais moi pour me rafraîchir, j'emplois la méthode traditionnelle, c'est-à-dire : prendre une douche ! On vit plus à l'âge de pierre ! grogna-t-il.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit, tu fais ce que tu veux chéri, se défendit Drago amusé.

-C'est bien Harry, fit Hermione, tu as fais le bon choix.

Harry regarda ses amis s'éloigner en hurlant de rire, jalousement. Puis il décida de ne pas y penser et replongea dans son livre. Mais il était dur de se concentrer tellement les rires de ses amis étaient élevés, ils sautaient, plongeaient, se coulaient, s'amusaient comme des gamins.

Alors qu'il faisait son maximum pour comprendre ce que racontait son livre en essayant de prendre le plus de notes possible, il sentit des mains le prendre par derrière.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que…vous…

Blaise et Ron - beaucoup plus grands que lui - l'avaient chopé pour le soulever de sa chaise.

-Mais arrêtez ! s'exclama Harry furieux en se débattant de tous ses membres.

-Calme toi, _doux Harry_, tu vas juste prendre un petit bain.

-Que…QUOI ????? s'écria t-il en comprenant ce que ses _soit-disant_ amis allaient lui faire.

En effet, ils s'avançaient dangereusement vers le lac où Malfoy et Flint nageaient en hurlant de rire voyant Harry se débattre de tous ses membres.

-BANDE DE CONNARD, LACHEZ MOI !!! hurlait le brun.

Tout en riant, Ron et Blaise lancèrent Harry dans le lac où il disparut plusieurs instants avant de réapparaître complètement trempé.

-Aaah putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle est froide! gémit le brun en nageant.

-Et bien crade, ajouta Blaise amusé.

Il semblait si furieux que ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de continuer à rire de bon cœur. Au loin, Hermione et Millicent pouffaient aussi.

-Ca va, Harry ? demanda timidement Hermione entre deux gloussements.

Il se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir.

-Bande de con ! jura t-il, vous…

Ils commencèrent à l'éclabousser d'eau pour le faire taire.

Ron et Blaise s'avancèrent à nouveau vers la table de Millicent et Hermione qui ne les voyaient pas du tout venir…

Les deux garçons attrapèrent Hermione qui se mit à hurler tout comme Harry en se débattant. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de trouver le spectacle amusant ! Millicent vint au secours de Hermione mais ses efforts n'étaient rien comparés à la force des deux garçons. Elles tombèrent finalement toutes les deux à l'eau. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec les autres même si on lui avait fait le même coup.

Lorsque Hermione réapparut à la surface, rouge de colère, Harry lança sarcastiquement :

-Ca va, Hermione ?!

Celle-ci lui envoya un regard encore plus noir.

Ron et Blaise, très satisfaits d'avoir mis tout le monde à l'eau, plongèrent dans le lac à leur tour pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Ron se dirigea immédiatement vers Hermione qui toussait après avoir avaler un peu d'eau et qui faisait son possible pour nager et enlever ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son visage.

-Ca va ma chérie ? demanda le rouquin mi-coupable mi-amusé.

-Ca ne sert à rien de jouer les petits amis courageux maintenant ! rugit-t-elle.

Malfoy nagea et en deux brasses, il se retrouva près de son chéri.

-Merci de m'avoir défendu, gronda t-il gentiment.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, rit Drago en le coulant.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait à jouer les gamins et cette eau si froide faisait tellement de bien avec cette chaleur torride qu'il n'arrivait même pas à culpabiliser de ne pas être devant ses révisions.

-On va se faire tuer si on nous chope, fit remarquer Ron.

-Oh on s'en fou, je le fais tous les ans, rassura Blaise, je ne suis pas encore mort…

Harry épuisé, alla s'accrocher au rebord pour reprendre son souffle suivit de Drago. Il fut ravi de constater qu'ils avaient pied à cet endroit.

-Tu sais que je t'en veux, fit Harry avec un sourire, l'air faussement boudeur.

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner ? demanda le blond entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Hum…je ne sais pas…

Drago se nicha dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Harry gémit. Ah non ! Il avait chaud à nouveau !

-Je pourrais peut-être…, fit Drago entre deux baisers, _m'occuper_ de toi –un baiser- dans notre dortoir –un baiser- à l'heure du dîner –un autre baiser- on sera tranquille…

Harry sourit : il ne demandait pas mieux !

Et pour toute réponse, il s'empara de ses lèvres voracement.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas à poil, fit Drago avec un sourire coquin.

En effet, Harry avait été jeté à l'eau, tout habillé alors que les autres –exceptée Hermione et Millicent- avaient eut le temps d'enlever leurs affaires.

-Tu m'excuseras mais on m'a jeté un peu _hâtivement_ !

Drago rit.

-Par contre toi, fit le brun avec un sourire mutin.

Il passa ses mains sur son dos nu et les fit glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer pour caresser ses fesses toutes fermes…

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez sous l'eau tout les deux ? demanda Blaise avec amusement.

-Oh, ria Harry, j'enlève le poisson qui s'est introduit clandestinement dans le caleçon de Drago !

-Un poisson, hein ? fit Blaise moqueur, aucun animal vivant ne peut vivre dans cette eau dégueulasse !

Harry se tourna vers Drago et attrapa son sexe tendu à pleine main ce qui le fit gémir.

-Hum…pourtant ce que je tiens dans mes mains est bien vivant !

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un Rusart furibond arrivait à grand pas vers eux en crachant des injures.

Ils furent forcés de quitter le lac et le concierge leur donna la sanction d'enlever toutes les algues qui se trouvaient dans le grand bassin d'eau sous les regards scandalisés des punis.

Harry avait ses habits trempés qui lui collaient à la peau de façon agaçante tout comme Hermione et Millicent. Drago, Ron, Flint et Blaise enfilèrent leurs vêtements bien secs sous les regards outrés des trois autres.

-Tu ferais mieux de te déshabiller, Harry, conseilla Drago avec un sourire pervers, tu vas attraper froid…

-Mais bien sûr, alors qu'il fait 50 degrés ! Tu rêves tout éveillé, Malfoy !

-Pas grave, souffla t-il à son oreille, j'attendrai ce soir…

-Bon, on a intérêt à laver ce putain de lac, si on veut dormir quelques heures cette nuit.

Tous approuvèrent.

Ils se saisirent du matériel que Rusard leur avait prêté et ils se mirent à la tâche en grognant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Puis la semaine du Bac arriva.

Harry savait qu'il devait le réussir, il le devait, et il stressait comme un malade.

Les épreuves de chaque matière furent réparties en deux semaines, la première avec les épreuves écrites, la seconde avec les épreuves orales.

Harry, au final, fut plutôt satisfait de lui-même, mais n'en dit rien à personne de peur de s'être trompé lourdement…il préférait attendre ses résultats avant de se vanter.

Il était même plutôt content de ce qu'il avait fait en physique même si ce n'était pas brillantissime.

Drago, comme à son habitude, ne cessa de répéter qu'il avait tous réussi haut la main : « Pff, c'était du gâteau, si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais révisé autant ! »

Hermione stressait encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait tous passé : « Mon Dieu, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai tous confondu en latin, ah mais ce n'est qu'une option, mais il y aussi en mathématiques, je crois que j'ai raté l'exercice de… »

Millicent rassurait Hermione du mieux qu'elle pouvait même si elle levait souvent les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré ; « Mais non, je suis sûre que tu as cartonné… »

Quant à Ron, Blaise et Flint, ils ne cessaient de répéter : « Finies les révisions, finies les révisions… »

C'est vrai que même s'ils pouvaient tous respirer et s'amuser un peu à l'annonce des vacances et la fin de leurs examens, il y avait toujours la pression des résultats qui perdurerait encore un petit moment…

**A suivre !**

_Voili voilou ! J'espère que cela vous a plu malgré le (très) antipathique Rogue…Le dernier chapitre de ma fic sera en ligne la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui passent des examens…Bye ! _


	15. Chapter 15 : happy ending

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Bien j'espère ! Moi supère ! Fini les examens et place aux vacances ! Je sais qu'il y a parmi vous des gens qui bossent pendant l'été alors je vous souhaite bien du courage…_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de A l'orphelinat St Brutus. Désolée pour le petit retard mais avec les révisions, j'ai un peu zappé…mille excuses ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est un peu plus long que les autres mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le couper en deux._

_Reviews anonymes :_

_Rosenoire47 : Merci encore et toujours ! Moui, c'est la fin, suis triste aussi ! Comme tu l'as demandé, un chapitre très long… Et ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas beaucoup de travail, car j'ai écris cette histoire avec beaucoup de plaisir à tel point que je ne vois pas vraiment le temps passer et les pages de Word augmenter ! mdr. J'espère en tout cas qu'il te plaira ! Bisous._

_Baiwir Magali : Coucou ! Je suis ravie que les trois premiers chapitres t'aient plu, mais comme tu le vois, il y en a quinze ! Il y a quelques fautes de frappes dans les deux premiers chapitres car je n'avais pas de bêta et après je n'ai pas eu le temps ou simplement eut la flemme de les corriger ! Sinon pourquoi ni Ginny, ni Hermione, car elle seront importantes dans la suite de l'histoire comme tu as pu le constater si tu arrives jusque ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous._

_Adenoide : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer mes deux héros et je réserve un sort à Ginny plus ou moins tragique mais je ne t'en dis pas plus étant donné que toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bises._

_Harry-Gold-Child : Coucou! Malheureusement Ginny est belle et bien enceinte de Harry, mais va-t-elle avoir le temps de le mettre au monde son môme ? La réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira…bisous._

_Hermoni : Kikoo toi ! Niark ! Comme je l'ai promis, c'est une happy end ! Alors ? Je suis toujours aussi sadique ? Dans ce chapitre oui, mais ni avec Harry ni Drago pour changer ! Avec qui alors ? Réponse dans ce chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous. _

_Marcus : Salut ! Tout d'abord merci, ravie que ça te plaise ! Heu...une suite ? Mmm...je ne pense pas...tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre, il est inutile de faire une suite, ça en deviendrait ennuyeux je pense, mais libre à toi de t'immaginer la suite, moi c'est ce que je fais ! J'espère néanmois que ce dernier (et oui!) chapitre te plaira__...bisous. (j'ai reçu ta review pour mon autre fic mais je répondrai aux anonymes dès la parution du chapitre 2 et juste en passant dans cette fic, Harry n'est pas pauvre, il est juste orphelin et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'aura rien de similaire à celle là, sinon ça n'est pas amusant :) !) _

_Merci à Just-un-ange, qui malgré ses révisions a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre !_

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : Happy ending

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire plus tard, si vous avez votre Bac ? demanda Flint.

Le groupe d'amis était tranquillement installé à l'ombre d'un arbre et ils savouraient tous pleinement leurs vacances.

Ils s'amusèrent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils pourraient bien devenir une fois adulte. Hermione était catégorique : elle voulait devenir enseignante…transmettre ses connaissances était très important pour elle. Ron et Millicent n'en avaient encore pas la moindre idée. Blaise avait toujours rêvé être le patron d'une boite de strip-tease alors que Flint était tenté par le journalisme.

-Toi, Drago ? Tu vas reprendre le contrôle des banques de ton père ? s'enquit Millicent.

Harry, qui avait posé sa tête sur le ventre du blond dans une position confortable, se redressa subitement pour entendre sa réponse.

-Banquier ? s'indigna Blaise, tu gagnes beaucoup de fric mais c'est la merde comme métier.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de devenir comme mon père, répondit Drago l'air pensif, je verrais en fonction des résultats que j'ai eu au Bac. Mais si j'ai continué mes études c'est parce que j'ai envie de faire autre chose, oui.

-Est-ce qu'en ce moment tu touches de l'argent pour ce que rapportent les banques de ton père ?

-Oui, fit-il comme si c'était naturel, mais il y a des gens qui s'en chargent à ma place mais comme mon père m'a tout légué, je reçois ma part d'intérêt.

-En gros tout est à toi maintenant ?

-Ouais, fit Drago l'air peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Wahou ! s'exclama Ron impressionné, tu dois être pété de thunes !

-Je m'en fous pour être honnête, en ce moment je suis très bien et je suis aussi riche que vous, dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'Harry qui sourit.

-Pas aussi riche, marmonna Ron, mes parents n'ont jamais été pleins aux as, on était beaucoup trop d'enfants.

-Oui, mais je ne parlais pas de la richesse personnelle que chacun a sur son compte en banque puisqu'on ne peut pas encore en profiter mais de…

-Détrompe-toi Drago ! interrompit Millicent amusée, maintenant que toi, Marcus et Ron, vous êtes majeurs, vous êtes tout à fait en mesure de prendre de l'argent sur votre compte en banque…

Drago se renfrogna en grognant.

Harry savait que dans quelques jours, il aurait dix huit ans lui aussi. Il savait que ses parents lui avaient laissé une petite fortune mais le fait que la moitié allait servir à payer la pension alimentaire de Ginny pour élever son sale gosse, le mettait hors de lui.

-Et toi, Harry, fit Drago, tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu voulais faire plus tard.

-Oh…heu…je pense que je vais attendre le résultat de mes examens.

-Tu as fait un Bac S, Harry, rappela Hermione, tu peux tous faire, si tu as réussi, qu'est-ce qui te tenterait le plus ?

-Un métier intéressant où on gagne bien sa vie.

-Mouais, ça nous aide pas beaucoup, mais bon, fit remarquer Blaise.

-Moi je sais déjà où je vais habiter quand j'aurais eu mon Bac, dit Flint avec un grand sourire.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ma copine m'a proposé de venir emménager chez elle, c'est cool non ?

-Hermione et moi on fait la même chose, annonça Ron, on attend juste qu'elle ait dix huit ans.

Harry se redressa à nouveau à l'entente de cette nouvelle. _Ses deux meilleurs amis : vivre ensemble ?! Non…_

-Sérieux ?

-Bah oui, confirma Hermione gênée.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

-On n'en avait jamais parlé avant.

-Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Je vous signale que c'est grâce à moi que vous vous connaissez, que…

-Du calme vieux, coupa Ron, tu nous a rien dis à propos de Malfoy et toi, tu te souviens ?

Harry grogna un « aucun rapport » et se rallongea sur le torse de son petit ami.

-De toute façon, Harry et moi on va aussi emménager ensemble après les résultats du Bac, annonça Malfoy.

-Waah ! C'est cool ! s'exclamèrent leurs amis.

-En plus si t'es avec Malfoy, vu qu'il a pleins de blés, vous pourrez avoir un super appart' ! dit Blaise admiratif.

Harry haussa les épaules : _qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait de ça ! _Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble…

-Mr.Potter ? appela la voix familière de McGonagall.

Harry releva à nouveau la tête en rougissant de s'être fait prendre dans cette position embarrassante par son professeur et entendit même Malfoy se moquer.

-Oui, professeur ? demanda t-il le plus dignement possible.

-Vos résultats d'analyse sanguine ont été effectués et vous ont été envoyés.

Harry sentit son cœur se resserrer :

-Alors ? Est-ce que je suis infecté ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'ouvrir vos résultats mais je les ai en main, dit-elle en lui montrant une enveloppe.

Harry se leva et prit l'enveloppe que McGonagall lui tendait.

Il s'éloigna un peu de ses amis pour digérer la nouvelle tranquille.

Et s'il était porteur du virus ? Drago le rejetterait sûrement…Il avait terriblement peur…

Il tremblait lorsqu'il prit la lettre que contenait l'enveloppe et à son grand soulagement, il n'avait strictement rien. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire tout seul devant ses résultats.

Il sentit une main chaude lui prendre la sienne.

Drago était là.

Il paraissait confiant.

-Je n'ai rien, annonça t-il d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Drago sourit et l'embrassa.

Finalement, la vie pouvait être belle parfois pour Harry Potter.

Le soir, après une journée de repos sous l'arbre préféré du groupe de Harry, ils retournèrent tous à leur foyer dans la bonne humeur général mais une espèce de parasite vint casser cette si bonne ambiance : Ginny Weasley s'avançait droit vers eux dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'orphelinat.

La main de Drago s'empara immédiatement de celle d'Harry comme pour lui montrer qu'il était à lui et qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de _partager_…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine ? demanda sèchement Drago.

-La gamine comme tu dis a un bébé dans le ventre, je pense qu'elle a dépassé le stade de la gaminerie, répliqua Ginny vexée.

-C'est pas parce que t'as un embryon dans le bide que t'es pas une gamine, Weasley, fit remarqué Flint avec un sourire méchant.

-De toute façon, je venais voir, Harry, les autres vous êtes tous aussi intéressant qu'un livre de maths.

-Eurk ! C'est la comparaison la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! s'exclama Blaise outré, depuis quand je ressemble à un bouquin, moi ? Pff, tu fais vraiment pitié, t'as vraiment aucune répartie, c'est même pas marrant…je me tire…

Ron, Hermione, Millicent et Flint le suivirent rapidement, quant à Drago, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de lâcher la main d'Harry…

-Bon, barre-toi, Malfoy, je voudrais parler au père de mon enfant, _seule_…

-Sale conne, lâcha Drago sans pouvoir se retenir.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui n'ai pas de répartie ? ricana la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny ? demanda sèchement Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Je veux te parler sans avoir un caniche collé à toi !

-Je t'emmerde petite pute, s'indigna Malfoy.

Depuis quand on le traitait de…_caniche !_

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui voulais que je fasse la pute pour mieux te faire jouir, Malfoy.

-Pff, c'était minable, tu dois être le pire coup que j'ai jamais eu depuis longtemps…

-C'est normal, t'es pédé jusqu'à la moelle !

-Bon allez accouche, coupa Harry agacé.

-Pas avant que _lui_ ne se tire !

-Bon, je vous retrouve dans la grande salle, fit Harry en se penchant vers Drago pour lui donner un furtif baiser.

Drago grogna puis s'éloigna à contre cœur avant de disparaître complètement.

-Rah, vous me dégoûtez tous les deux…

-Il me semble qu'on ne te répugnait pas tant que ça il y a quelque temps, rétorqua Harry mesquinement, bon allez magne-toi, j'ai la dalle.

-Ecoute, est-ce que tu peux arrêtez avec tes sarcasmes deux minutes, c'est sérieux Harry.

Ce dernier soupira, blasé :

-Bon allez, crache le morceau, merde !

-D'accord, dit-elle en prenant une bouffée comme pour se donner du courage.

A cet instant, le jeune homme s'attendait au pire surtout venant d'elle, mais ayant fréquenté Cho Chang de nombreuses fois, il était déjà préparé à l'annonce d'une superbe connerie.

-Ecoute, Harry, commença t-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce, je voudrais que…je voudrais qu'on soit ami….

-Je…quoi ?

_Nan nan nan nan !!_

-Il faut qu'on arrête ces gamineries et qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Harry, on va avoir un enfant !

-Tu veux arrêtez tes gamineries ? Avorte et fous moi la paix !

-Je ne peux pas avorter, c'est contre nature.

-Ah arrête avec tes arguments à deux balles et tes principes merdiques. On n'est plus dans les années vingt là, l'avortement est totalement normal surtout à seize ans. Dis plutôt que t'as juste envie de me faire un peu plus chier.

-Non, c'est faux ! Je veux cet enfant, avec toi !

-Et moi, j'en veux pas, tu devrais respecter ma décision.

-Harry, dit-elle plus gentiment, tu vas être père, j'aimerai tellement que tu deviennes proche de ton enfant, et de moi par la suite.

-Je suis avec Drago et ça ne changera pas, siffla le jeune homme.

-Oh, arrête de ne penser qu'avec ta bite ! Moi je te parle de créer une famille, une vie, c'est beaucoup plus important qu'une petite amourette de passage venue tout droit des hormones !

-Mais putain, faut te le dire en quelle langue ! s'écria Harry furieux, lâche-moi ! J'en veux pas de ton gosse, ni de ta famille, dans quelques jours, je suis majeur, je me casse de cet endroit et la seule chose que je te donnerais, c'est ton fric, point barre et on se reverra plus jamais ! Je vais créer ma propre vie dont tu ne feras PAS partie !

Harry vit que la jeune fille avait été touchée par ses paroles blessantes.

« C'est bon, elle m'a de nouveau fait passé pour le mec sans pitié, ni cœur, en gros pour un gros salop ! Et là je suis censé culpabiliser à mort ! Et bien merde ! Elle va se faire foutre ! J'en veux pas de son môme ! »

De grosses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la rouquine.

-T'es un gros connard, Potter, je te déteste !

Puis elle s'enfuit à toute jambes hors de l'orphelinat.

« Avec un peu de chance, elle va se jeter dans le lac et se noyer, mais ne soyons pas trop optimistes… »

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, satisfait que les choses avec Ginny soient mises au clair.

Il scruta la salle bondée d'orphelins qui racontaient avec enthousiasme leur premier samedi de vacances avant d'apercevoir enfin ses amis, assis dans un des coins de la pièce, manger en riant.

-Encore en retard, Potter, on ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein ? cingla sèchement Rusard.

-Content que vous soyez enfin au courant, bon je peux aller manger ?

Le concierge grognassa puis le laissa passer.

Le jeune homme se dirigea tout droit vers la table de son groupe d'amis et s'installa directement à côté de Drago, avant de remplir son assiette des mets les plus tentants.

-Te voilà enfin ! grogna son petit ami, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait l'autre conne ?

-Elle voulait qu'on fonde une famille.

Drago s'étouffa dans son verre d'eau pendant que les autres ricanaient gentiment.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?

-Elle veut cinq enfants, moi j'en voudrais un de plus, trois filles, trois garçons, ça fait un bon équilibre, se moqua Harry.

-Bon arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ?

-Juste qu'on s'entende mieux et qu'on élève ensemble notre…hum…progéniture !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? demanda Drago méfiant.

Harry lui lança un regard espiègle :

-Je lui ai répondu que j'avais vraiment hâte d'avoir cette nouvelle relation avec elle, tu as vu comme le courant passe bien entre nous ?!

-Mouais, fit Blaise en mâchouillant un morceau de steak, ouais mais fais gaffe, Ry', mettez des capotes, parce que vu comme « le courant passe bien entre vous », vous allez finir par ouvrir une garderie à vous tout seul à cette allure…

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Drago paraissait furibond. Le brun se pencha doucement vers son petit ami et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-J'adore quand t'es jaloux…

-Potter, tu fais chier…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dis d'aller se faire foutre, je me suis encore fait passer pour un grand connard égoïste, mais au moins elle viendra plus m'emmerder.

Drago sembla se radoucir à cette nouvelle.

-C'est une bonne chose, commenta Hermione, ne fait pas la même bêtise qu'avec Cho, c'est-à-dire lui donner de faux espoirs.

Harry l'ignora complètement. Elle remettait toujours cette histoire sur le tapis. « Elle peut faire _vraiment_ chier quand elle veut, elle aussi ! »

-Ah ! Je stresse pour les résultats des examens, c'est dans deux jours ! _Deux jours !_

-Mione, ta gueule tu veux ? Ca fait trente fois aujourd'hui que tu nous rappelles cette putain de date ! s'énerva Blaise.

-Erreur, ça fait plus d'un million de fois, répliqua Ron, et moi je commence à en avoir marre ! Ca fait super longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas… « câliné », tellement t'es stressée pour tes résultats.

Hermione rougit.

-Vous n'avez pas baisé depuis les examens ? répéta Blaise amusé.

-Ouais, enfin, avant y'avez les révisons, alors je t'en parle même pas.

-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione rouge comme une pivoine, notre vie sexuelle ne regarde PERSONNE !!

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il, mais j'ai pas réussi à me taire, ça me tiens trop à coeur.

Harry, qui trouvait cette conversation forte embarrassante, changea vite de sujet.

Ron et Hermione firent la gueule pendant tout le long du repas.

-Heureusement, que nous, de ce côté-là, on n'a pas de problème, souffla Malfoy discrètement en regardant Ron et Hermione bouder.

Harry se mit à rire, en effet eux deux n'avaient aucun problème à ce niveau là. Ils vivaient depuis dès semaines, des moments de sexe torride et ce n'était jamais assez...

-MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR ! hurla Mme Pomfresh en rentrant dans la salle comme une furie ce qui fit sursauter tous les élèves. IL FAUT QUE VOUS VENIEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Le directeur, l'air toujours aussi serein, se leva calmement.

-Qui a-t-il, Pompom ?

-VENEZ TOUT DE SUITE, C'EST GRAVE….TRES…

-Calmez vous, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il se dirigea docilement vers l'infirmière et disparut hors de la salle.

-Comment ce type peut rester aussi joyeux dans un moment pareil ? se demanda Drago à voix haute.

-Dumbledore est épatant, complimenta Harry, il garde toujours son self-control, il m'impressionne.

-En même temps, tout le monde sait que tu es son élève favori, répliqua Blaise, normal que tu l'admires tant, à chaque fois qu'il te voit, il te bave presque dessus.

-Oui…je crois qu'il m'aime bien, avoua Harry, en attendant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui se passe, je n'ai jamais vu l'infirmière péter autant les plombs.

-Oui, ça ne lui ressemble pas, ça doit être vraiment sérieux, fit Hermione la voix grave.

-On verra bien demain, dit Flint en baillant, bon je monte me coucher, 'suis crevé…

Ron, Hermione, Millicent et Blaise l'imitèrent. Harry, quant à lui, était très curieux de savoir pourquoi l'infirmière avait l'air si terrorisé, c'était très intriguant…

-On saura demain Harry, dit Drago comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

-Vas-y, monte, je te rejoins plus tard, moi faut que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil…

-Mais on n'a pas le droit…

-Comme si je faisais toujours ce qui est autorisé !

-Ok, je t'accompagne alors, soupira Drago à contre cœur.

-Te sens pas obliger de venir.

-Discute pas Potter, je viens.

Au lieu de prendre la direction de leur dortoir, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en passant discrètement devant les professeurs qui ordonnaient d'aller se coucher.

La porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte ce qui permettait d'entendre ce que disaient les personnes présentes.

-Terrible…terrible…sanglotait Mme Pomfresh.

-C'était un accident, Pompom…

-Et dire que l'horrible bonhomme qui a fait ça, s'est enfui comme le sale lâche qu'il est !

Harry regarda Drago, il paraissait tout aussi confus que lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Ou plutôt que s'était-il passé ?

-Il faut prévenir son frère, il est toujours ici non ? fit l'infirmière en reniflant.

-Oui…et il faudra prévenir ses autres frères aussi. Je ferai ça dès l'aube. Allons Pompom, ne soyez pas si triste, on ne peux qu'espérer qu'elle n'ait pas trop souffert…

-Vous vous rendez compte, Albus, elle était enceinte ! Enceinte ! s'étrangla l'infirmière, cette si jolie jeune fille, elle portait la vie dans son ventre ! C'est un double meurtre !

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui se sentit défaillir. Il avait tout compris…Il sentit la main de Drago lui prendre le bras mais le brun se défendit :

-Lâche moi ! s'écria t-il, il faut…

-Viens, Harry, supplia le blond, on ne devrait pas être ici, viens…

-Non ! Lâche-moi, il faut que je vois, il faut que…je…lâche-moi !

Harry se débattit, se desserra de l'étreinte de Malfoy puis entra dans l'infirmerie sous les regards étonnés de Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh.

En face d'eux, sur un des lits, se tenait le corps inerte de Ginny Weasley, couvert de sang, son si beau visage était déformé par les blessures…

Harry détourna la tête écoeuré par ce spectacle. Il avait soudain envie de vomir. Heureusement que l'infirmière lui lavait le visage car elle était méconnaissable. Malfoy fit irruption dans la pièce tout de suite après lui et eut le même réflexe en apercevant le corps sans vie de Ginny.

-Bonsoir, messieurs, salua doucement Dumbledore.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Pomfresh, Potter, vous étiez le père de son enfant, oh je suis tellement désolée…

-Que…que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry la voix rauque.

-Un passant nous a raconté qu'elle se serait enfuie à toute allure en pleurant et une voiture l'a renversée, raconta simplement le vieil homme tristement, la police ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Harry sentit pour la première fois de sa vie une immense culpabilité lui envahir les entrailles, elle était vraie, elle était là, présente et douloureuse. Il avait eu quelque remords sur un tas de chose dans la vie mais là c'était grave, ce n'était pas sans importance, il s'agissait de la mort de quelqu'un…indirectement, c'était de sa faute…tout était de sa faute…

-Je…c'est à cause de moi ! Elle était là…elle voulait qu'on soit plus amicaux pour le bien de…de notre enfant…et…et je l'ai envoyé se faire voir…annonça Harry en sentant des larmes lui brûler les yeux, je…c'est ma faute…

-Non ! s'écria Drago en lui prenant les mains, ce n'est pas du tout ta faute, tu entends ? Ginny n'était pas quelqu'un de bien Harry, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile, mais elle était mauvaise et manipulatrice. Elle voulait te pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, elle savait que jamais tu n'accepterais d'avoir des liens amicaux avec elle après ce qu'elle t'avait fait, elle voulait juste te manipuler encore une fois…et maintenant qu'elle est morte, elle arrive encore à te faire chier ! Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour elle Harry, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Etrangement, les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait, lui firent du bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait tué indirectement la sœur de son meilleur ami…

-Et puis, ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'une voiture aller la percuter ? Tu ne souhaitais pas qu'elle meure tout de même ?

-Non ! s'écria t-il, jamais je n'ai voulu ça !

-Alors tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher. Evidemment, sa mort implique que tu n'auras aucune pension à payer…

« Et faut qu'il en rajoute ! C'est vrai que sa mort implique tellement d'avantages mais…_c'est ma faute ! _Mais je ne voulais pas ça, je ne voulais pas… »

-Viens, Harry, on s'en va, fit Drago en le tirant par la main.

Pourtant Harry restait figé devant le corps de la rouquine, il y avait eu un être vivant en elle, son enfant, à lui…il avait tuer son enfant…il était maudit…

-Harry, viens !

Le jeune homme finit par se laisser faire. Son esprit était tellement embrouillé de « c'est ma faute, je suis le responsable… », qu'il ne se rappela pas de quelle façon, il se retrouvait allongé dans son lit dix minutes plus tard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La nouvelle fut répandue très rapidement dans l'orphelinat. Ron était resté impassible à l'annonce de la mort de sa sœur, Harry savait que c'était parce qu'il avait honte d'être triste pour cette fille qui ne méritait pas toute cette pitié. Hermione était avec lui pour le consoler et elle se montrait pour une fois, très douce. Harry aussi avait eu du mal à se remettre de ce décès mais Drago était toujours là pour le rassurer qu'il n'y était pour rien. L'arrivée des résultats de leur Bac fit disparaître les derniers troubles qu'il avait encore en lui à cause de Ginny puisqu'il se retrouvait avec une mention bien, ses quelques lacunes en physique l'avaient légèrement pénalisé mais il était vraiment très satisfait. Hermione et Drago avaient réussi à avoir une mention très bien ce qui les firent sauter de joie. Ron, Pansy et Flint se retrouvaient avec un mention assez bien et Blaise fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait eu sont Bac de très peu. Stenlin et ses amis devaient se retaper une année n'ayant pas eu assez de point pour réussir leur examen ce qui enchanta Harry.

-T'imagine ? Te farcir une nouvelle année ici ? Les boules !

De plus, Harry venait d'avoir dix huit ans, il était totalement libre de partir de cet orphelinat quand il le souhaitait. Hermione, Pansy et Blaise n'auraient leurs majorités qu'après les vacances donc ils étaient encore bloqués quelques temps.

Le soir même, les jeunes organisèrent une fête pour tous ceux qui avaient réussi leur Bac. C'était comme une fête d'adieu pour Harry et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Ils s'étaient tous installés dehors. Beaucoup dansaient, d'autres riaient, mangeaient et buvaient, même les profs s'étaient joints à eux pour féliciter leurs étudiants.

Harry, lui, était dans son dortoir, seul et rassemblait ses affaires. En entendant la musique et les rires au dehors, il soupira et décida d'aller retrouver ses amis. Il descendit les escaliers très calme et surtout très pensif. Il se voyait déjà vivre loin de ces murs, avec Drago…vivre la vraie vie. Une belle vie. En y repensant, même s'il avait dix huit ans, il avait encore tant à découvrir. Il arriva dans le parc où toute la fête se déroulait. Soudain, à la vue de ses amis, tous assis à une table, rigolant, heureux, il se sentit de très bonne humeur. Il les rejoignit très euphorique.

-Ah, salut, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? demanda Ron.

Le brun, un sourire aux lèvres, s'installa sur les genoux de Drago, sans répondre. Le blond encercla ses bras autour de la taille du brun qui s'inclina pour rencontrer ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

-Mmm…souffla le blond en souriant, c'était pour quoi ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser.

-Mais dis moi, Harry, sourit Hermione, tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur.

-Moui, relativement.

-Bonsoir jeunes gens, salua joyeusement Dumbledore qui venait de se joindre à leur table.

Les sept orphelins répondirent chaleureusement à leur directeur.

-Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps, assura le vieil homme, je tenais déjà à tous vous féliciter pour vos brillants résultats.

Tous le remercièrent poliment.

-Harry, je voulais aussi te dire, que le procès contre Rogue aurait lieu le deux septembre prochain.

Harry sentit les bras de Drago, placés autour de lui, se resserrer brièvement.

-Vous devrez venir vous aussi Mr. Malfoy, ajouta le directeur, en tant que témoin.

Tout deux approuvèrent.

-Vous y serez aussi monsieur ? demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr que j'y serais, alors nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir là bas.

Harry lui sourit.

-Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Puis il s'éloigna.

-Ils peuvent pas le foutre en taule et on en parle plus, grogna Blaise.

-Ne dis pas ça, Blaise, rétorqua Hermione sagement, il faut bien qu'il y ait une justice.

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de Rogue ? proposa subitement Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur à ça, tiens, si on dansait ?

Il se leva des genoux de Drago et lui offrit sa main.

Drago, ravi, accepta avec joie. Ron et Hermione ainsi que Blaise et « sa petite copine aux gros seins » ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Harry et Drago se déchaînèrent en rythme avec la musique. A l'entente d'une mélodie plus douce, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme tout pleins d'autres couples. Plusieurs heures passèrent où ils ne purent quitter la piste de danse, tellement ils s'amusaient.

Cho vint même demander une valse à Harry.

-Oh, puisque je ne te reverrais plus jamais, pourquoi pas ? fit le brun en prenant la main de la jeune fille.

Drago leur lança des regards noirs.

Harry se contenta de rire et attrapa la brune par la taille qui était aux anges.

Blaise et Flint ne purent s'empêcher de charrier Drago, tellement il était adorable en étant si jaloux pourtant le blond ne fit aucun commentaire. Toutefois, à la fin de la danse, Cho fit descendre ses mains vers le magnifique fessier de Harry et Drago ne put s'empêcher de piquer une crise.

-Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! hurla t-il malgré lui en attrapant Harry pour l'éloigner de la jeune fille, t'es vraiment une obsédée sexuelle comme fille ! Ce type est MON petit ami et il n'y a que MOI qui aie le droit de lui toucher le cul !

Harry explosa de rire et Cho semblait tétanisée.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher à moins de deux mètres puisque tu n'es pas capable de contrôler tes hormones en ébullitions !

-Harry, couina la jeune fille, défends moi…

En croisant le regard furieux de son petit ami, il ne put que répondre :

-Heu…il a raison, tu n'aurais pas dû me toucher les fesses, elles n'appartiennent qu'à Drago, fit-il en essayant de rester sérieux même s'il trouvait la situation hilarante.

Cho s'enfuit - comme à son habitude - en pleurant et ils continuèrent à danser et à s'amuser comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption. Ils finirent tout de même par être crevés et décidèrent de faire une petite pause près du buffet où ils se servirent à boire.

-Harry, fit Drago l'air très sérieux.

-Hmm ?

-J'ai acheté un appartement en plein centre de Londres, annonça t-il.

Harry s'étouffa avec son verre de Vodka.

-Tu as _quoi_ ?

-T'as très bien entendu.

-Mais…

-On pourra emménager dès demain.

-Oh…mais…Londres…c'est…

-J'aimes beaucoup cette ville, tu verras, elle est géniale et puis ça sera facile de faire de bonnes études là bas, enfin faudrait peut-être que tu trouves quelque chose qui t'intéresse.

-Mais ce n'est pas…hors de prix ?

-Harry, j'ai trop de fric, alors autant bien m'en servir, non ?

-D'accord, mais je ne veux pas abuser de…

-T'es tellement adorable quand tu rougis, se moqua Drago, tu n'abuses de rien du tout, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est…c'est vraiment génial ! s'exclama Harry, demain on aura un vrai chez nous !

-Oui, souffla Malfoy en capturant sa bouche, c'est génial…

Une nuit ! Une nuit et il serait vraiment libre !

-Viens, fit Drago en lui prenant la main et en l'éloignant de l'endroit où se déroulait la fête.

-Où on va ?

-Tu verras.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité du parc.

-Drago ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

-Sois patient…

Harry se sentit très frustré lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Drago l'emmenait au terrain de basket.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna t-il, tu veux me transformer en basketteur avant la fin de la nuit ?

Drago ricana.

-Oh, non, j'ai des projets bien plus excitants pour nous, Potter…

-Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre au terrain de basket ?

Drago se mit à rire une seconde fois, ce qui agaça Harry au plus haut point.

-Bon, puisque tu ne tiens pas en place, fit Drago avec un sourire.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite clé et la tendit à son petit ami, étonné.

-Tu sais ce que s'est, Potter ?

-Heu…une clé ? risqua t-il, l'air moqueur

-Mais pas n'importe quelle clé !

-Hum…celle d'un coffre pleins de bijoux et de diamants ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais pleins de thunes, qu'est-ce qu'on foutrait de tout un tas de bijoux en plus ?!

Harry rigola.

-Ecoute, tu as gagné, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu m'as fait faire trois kilomètres en pleine nuit pour me tendre une clé au milieu du terrain de basket !

Drago sourit tendrement.

-C'est la clé des vestiaires, Potter, annonça t-il fièrement.

Ca y est ! HOP ! Illumination ! Il avait compris, il avait tout compris…

-Comment ? Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu ? demanda le brun impressionné.

-Il m'a suffit d'utiliser un peu de mes charmes avec Bibine et puis voilà !

Harry lui donna une petite tape.

-Gros con ! Et toi qui as fait toute une histoire parce que Cho m'a touché les fesses !

-Mouais, bien dit, allez viens, je t'avais promis que je t'emmènerais au septième ciel dans cet endroit plein de sueur.

Harry sourit satisfait et se laissa emmener par Drago qui ouvrit ses vestiaires. Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun se jeta sur le blond pour lui voler quelques baisers intenses.

Le blond se mit à rire de l'enthousiasme que Harry avait aujourd'hui. Absolument déchaîné ! Et il avait raison, Harry avait envie de dominer…

Déterminé, il arracha presque la chemise de Drago, tellement impatient, ainsi que la sienne pour se coller au torse nu de son petit ami. Il frissonna. Il aimait tant ce contact. Il allongea son blond sur le sol froid du vestiaire et se positionna sur lui pour parsemer son cou de baisers brûlants. Drago gémit. Harry dévia ses baisers vers le torse imberbe du blond et frotta un peu plus son érection contre la sienne de façon très sensuelle. Il titilla ses tétons, qui à chaque coup de langue, durcissaient un peu plus. Harry aimait tellement le peau si douce de Drago. Elle sentait si bon. Il voulait s'imprégner un peu plus de son odeur. Tout en continuant son exploration sensuelle sur son torse, il fit descendre sa main vers la bosse qui déformait son pantalon puis le lui retira habilement. Il introduisit sa main dans son boxer pour sentir le sexe chaud du blond vibrer et grossir entre ses doigts. Il commença à aller et venir sur son pénis tout en léchant son torse et son cou.

-Harry…gémit le blond, je vais venir…je…mmm…pas maintenant…

Harry sourit et retira sa main.

-Je…prends-moi…supplia le blond totalement grisé.

Le brun sourit de plus belle, c'était la première fois que son amant le lui demandait, alors pourquoi se priver ?

Il l'embrassa furieusement comme pour lui assurer qu'il allait s'exécuter. Il dégrafa son jean pour se retrouver tout aussi nu que lui. Il frémit en sentant le sexe de Drago contre sa cuisse. Il entra un doigt dans l'anus du blond qui grogna de plaisir.

-Mm, Harry…je…

Harry fit pénétrer deux autres doigts et Drago gémit un peu plus fort. Il l'embrassa encore puis le pénétra doucement après avoir retirer ses doigts.

Il commença alors de long va-et-vient grisants. Harry avait la vue trouble tellement il gémissait, tellement il tremblait. Ils avaient chauds et c'était si bon…Dans un dernier coup de rein plus violent, Harry jouit et Drago l'accompagna quelques instants plus tard dans un râle rauque.

Ils tombèrent tous deux à bout de souffle sur le sol glacé pour reprendre quelques minutes après, les mêmes ébats une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un vestiaire qui sentait le sexe à plein nez !

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Drago qui se réveilla le premier. Il sentit Harry respirer tout contre lui ce qui le fit sourire. Lui était absolument crevé, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et avait des courbatures partout. Toujours à moitié nu, des frissons lui parcoururent le corps et il serra un peu plus son amant contre lui

-Mmm, gémit un Harry complètement endormit.

-Oh, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Moui…grogna doucement le brun, les yeux toujours clos.

-Excuse-moi.

Harry se contenta de relever la tête vers lui sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant et trouva facilement ses lèvres pour les embrasser délicatement.

-Bonjour, chuchota t-il, avant de repositionner sa tête sur le torse de Drago.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

-Pas assez et j'ai mal au dos…

-Moi aussi, en plus ça caillait.

-Non, moi j'étais bien au chaud.

-Evidemment, répliqua le blond amusé, cette nuit tu avais décidé que j'étais ta couette et ton matelas à la fois.

-Oh, fit Harry gêné, désolé, mais tu es si confortable…

-Oui, je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas dérangé, j'étais très bien…

-Drago…

-Mm ?

-Je veux qu'on parte d'ici dès qu'on aura fini nos valises.

-Si tôt ?

-Ouais, je veux vraiment partir. Je veux oublier cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

-D'accord.

-Je veux partir avant le déjeuner.

-Si tu veux mais on a intérêt à commencer à se lever parce que moi je n'ai même pas commencer à rassembler mes affaires.

-T'es chiant ! Je suis bien là.

-Mais on n'est pas obligé de partir si tôt…

Harry se leva soudain, l'air déterminé.

-Si, on y va. Je veux m'en aller maintenant !

-Ok, ok, c'est bon.

Ils s'habillèrent, fermèrent le vestiaire et se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat. Ils croisèrent en chemin, Diggory et son équipe.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, nos deux pédés préférés, salua Cédric avec un grand sourire.

-Toujours aussi charmant, commenta le blond.

-Vous savez, depuis que vous copulez tout les deux, cet orphelinat est remplis d'homo, être hétéro est presque devenu rarissime !

Harry ricana, il était vrai que grâce à eux, beaucoup de couples improbables s'étaient dévoilés, mais finalement c'était une bonne chose.

-Tu sais que je ne t'en veux plus mon petit Harry.

Ledit petit Harry se sentit tout à coup rageux. Il n'était PAS petit bordel ! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il faisait tous deux mètres de haut.

-Je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir la raison, grogna t-il.

-Je vais tout de même te la donner. Hier, Cho au bord des larmes que tu ne daignes pas lui porter la moindre intention…

-Que je ne daigne pas lui porter attention ? Elle a été ma copine pendant trois fichus mois !

-Ouais et hier elle a failli le violer sur place, _avec ses mains_ ! ajouta Drago.

-Donc évidemment, elle est venue se jeter dans mes bras, raconta Diggory comme si personne ne l'avait interrompu, et elle s'est enfin rendue compte que tu n'étais qu'une petite pédale arrogante et que j'étais un homme beau et viril…

-Il lui aura fallu un an pour s'en rendre compte ! Elle est plus conne que je ne le pensais…

-Et donc cette nuit on a baisé comme des bêtes et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

-Je crois que j'aurai pu être content pour toi si t'avais pas essayer de me défigurer une bonne dizaine de fois cette année…

-Ouais, on a eu quelques différents mais c'est du passé maintenant, t'es sympa comme gars finalement, avoua Diggory en donnant une petite tape amical à Harry, allez, à plus.

Le brun avait la bouche ouverte : nan mais d'où ils sortaient tous ces tarés !

-A eux deux, ils se complètent !

-Complètement cinglés ces orphelins, commenta Drago.

Harry approuva vivement.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je vais rendre la clé à Bibine.

-Ok, on se retrouve au dortoir ?

Drago acquiesça et laissa son petit ami prendre la direction opposée.

Même si Harry était épuisé après la nuit de débauche qu'il avait passé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il monta dans son dortoir qui était totalement vide. Il était tellement content de quitter cet endroit et de faire ses valises, c'est à peine s'il ne se mettait pas à chanter. A part quelques vêtements, une tonne de livres et de CD, il ne possédait pas grand-chose.

-Coucou, ma petite catin d'amour, fit une voix traînante derrière lui.

Chad Stenlin avançait vers lui de façon menaçante.

-Staline, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur ?

-Tu te tires aujourd'hui, Potty, ça suffit à illuminer ma journée.

-Pff, comme si tu étais attristé de me voir partir.

-Ton branleur de copain se barre aussi, c'est un grand jour !

-Tant mieux pour toi, moi aussi je suis content de ne plus voir ta sale gueule.

-T'es sûr qu'il y a que ça qui va te manquer, Potty ? demanda t-il, l'air provocateur.

-Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un gros porc qui sort tout un tas de conneries, y'a pas grand-chose à regretter.

-Mm…dit plutôt que ça va te manquer de sucer ma queue…

Harry se raidit et blêmit violemment.

-Dis moi Potter, est-ce que ton blondinet en a une plus grosse que moi ? Est-ce qu'il défonce ton petit cul aussi bien que moi ?

-Ta gueule ! siffla Harry la gorge sèche.

Stenlin ricana.

-Ca fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas ouvert les cuisses, ma chérie ? Des mois, non ?

Harry se détourna de lui pour faire face à sa valise en essayant de contrôler son corps pour qu'il cesse de trembler. Il sentit alors deux gros bras lui entourer la taille par derrière et il se tendit à ce contact.

-Lâche-moi.

Stenlin enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun et se mit à le lécher.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Harry n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il était comme pétrifié.

-Hmm…tu m'as manqué, depuis que ce blond est arrivé, on a plus eu droit à nos moments privilégiés.

Harry sentit avec horreur, les mains de Stenlin descendre vers la braguette de son jean. Ce geste réveilla le brun comme une douche froide. Il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du gros tas qui se contracta sous la douleur puis lui assena une bonne droite dans le visage. Chad vacilla et s'étala par terre légèrement inconscient. Harry n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un aussi fort, il n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un que Stenlin. Ce pourri qui l'avait tant humilié et rabaissé, qui l'avait traité comme un trou où on peut se vider les couilles à volonté et qui lui avait volé son intimité. Frapper n'avait jamais fait autant de bien à Harry qu'en cet instant. Il hésita à lui redonner un bon coup de pied maintenant qu'il était à terre mais ce n'était pas très loyal de sa part. Stenlin se releva difficilement le regard remplit de haine.

-C'était la dernière fois que tu me touchais espèce de gros pervers, assura Harry.

Au moment où Stenlin allait se jeter sur lui, Drago, Ron et Blaise entrèrent dans le dortoir en rigolant. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Harry si en colère et Stenlin furieux et blessé, l'un en face de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils, l'air méfiant.

Stenlin recula en envoyant un dernier regard méprisant vers Harry que celui-ci lui rendit.

-Mêle toi ton cul, lâcha Stenlin en passant devant Drago sans un regard.

Une fois partit, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier de lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? demanda Ron.

-Oh rien…on se disait juste au revoir…

Ron et Blaise aidèrent les deux garçons à rassembler leurs affaires avec bonne humeur.

-A vous voilà ! s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans le dortoir.

-Que se passe t-il ma chérie ? demanda Ron.

-Blaise, Marcus te cherche, il a besoin de toi dans son dortoir.

-Ok, j'y vais.

-Je vais appeler un taxi Harry, annonça Drago pour finalement sortir à la suite de Blaise.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant dans un étrange silence qui ne dura pas car Hermione explosa en sanglots sans prévenir.

Les deux garçons, surpris, se hâtèrent de la prendre dans leurs bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda gentiment Harry.

-Je…tu…tu vas tellement nous manquer, Harry, sanglota t-elle piteusement.

-Mais on va se revoir, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Mais Londres…c'est siiii loin…

-Non…ne pleure pas ma Hermione, ne pleure pas, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue et en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, ta rencontre avec toi dans cette infirmerie a vraiment changé ma vie dans cet orphelinat, j'ai pu rencontrer Ron, me faire de vrais amis, et t'avoir toi…merci, Harry…je t'aime tellement, alors ne m'oublie pas….

Harry sourit de plus belle face à cette déclaration.

-Non jamais…on se reverra très bientôt, quand est-ce que vous sortez de l'orphelinat ?

-A l'anniversaire d'Hermione, répondit Ron avec un sourire triste, en septembre.

-Je serai là à votre sortie, c'est promis. Vous avez aussi changé ma vie ici, vous savez. Avant je n'étais qu'un ermite, je recherchais toujours la solitude en permanence comme un con. Maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre. Je vous dois tout !

Ron et Hermione le serrèrent un peu plus dans leur bras et Harry en cet instant se sentait bien. Mais il ne pleurerait pas ! Alors là, hors de question !

Ils finirent par descendre les valises de Drago et Harry après encore quelques moments de tendresse.

Beaucoup d'autres orphelins avaient leurs bagages en mains et disaient un peu au revoir à tout le monde sous les regards jaloux de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore dix huit ans.

-T'es prêt ? s'enquit Malfoy.

-Non…il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à quelqu'un, j'en ai pour deux secondes.

Flint et Millicent aussi s'en allaient l'air ravi.

-Nous on prend le bus mais on partira ce soir, annonça Millicent, on veut pas abandonner Blaise, Ron et Hermione !

-Il est où ton chéri ? demanda Marcus.

-Parti dire au revoir à quelqu'un.

-Tiens le voilà, fit Hermione.

Harry arriva, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai dit au revoir à Dumbledore et en chemin j'ai croisé McGonagal et Cho…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un gros pervers qui s'était servi d'elle pour assouvir ses petits fantasmes…

-Mais c'est qu'elle devient lucide, la Cho…

Les sept amis éclatèrent de rire.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Marcus et Millicent accompagnèrent les deux jeunes amoureux jusqu'au portail de l'orphelinat où un taxi les attendait. Le chauffeur prit les deux valises pendant que le groupe d'amis se disait au revoir et Harry était certain que ce n'était qu'un simple au revoir et non pas des adieux. Il les reverrait tous, parce qu'ils les aimaient tous. Harry et Drago montèrent dans le taxi à la fois triste et heureux.

-Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est la vie réelle, mon amour, chuchota Drago alors que Harry se blottissait un peu plus dans les bras de son âme sœur.

Il savait en effet qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre, avec Drago, fini les viols, les humiliations et le rejet des autres qu'il avait dû endurer pendant dix-sept longues années, fini la vie à l'orphelinat St Brutus.

**The end !**

_Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Suis triste ! Ca va me manquer ! Merci encore à Juste-un-ange ma tarée d'amour pour tout le boulot qu'elle a fait (et je lui en ai donné !), aux Aviatrices toutes aussi tarées mais tellement adorables pour leurs encouragements et leurs conseils, merci à Sinelune qui m'a un peu guidé au début tellement j'étais paumée ! mdr. Et pour finir merci à vous tous qui m'avait suivis le long de cette histoire. L'été sera chargée niveau Harry Potter avec la sortie du film 5, le livre n'était pas mon préféré mais je pense que le film va plus ressembler à un triller psychologique qu'à un gros film d'action ce qui promet d'être intéressant et puis il y aussi la sortie du tome 7 (je pourrais pas attendre la version française), je crois que je vais verser une larme que Harry (ou Dray) meurt ou pas ! lol ! Je serai de retour à la rentrée avec la suite de Bel de Nuit, d'ici là, bonnes vacances à tous et à très bientôt ! _


End file.
